My Other Half
by rocket-queen98
Summary: 3x13—"You could lead me straight to hell and I'd still follow you with a smile on my face." Kaylah is Kol's twin and their unbreakable bond makes them a deadly combination. Many have suffered at their hands. They have been daggered for a century because of their love to wreak havoc. One day, someone removes their daggers. What will happen when the inseparable twins are reunited?
1. Sleep Well

**A/N Rated M for ****violence****. ****Incest warning****. If this story is not your type of thing, then turn back because it's not fair to send me hate if i have already warned you. **

* * *

**My Other Half**

**.**

_Everyone has their obsession, consuming thoughts, consuming time  
They hold high their prized possession, that defines the meaning of their lives_

_You are mine, you are mine  
You are mine, all mine, you are mine_

_There are objects of affection, that can mesmerized the soul  
There is always one addiction, that just cannot be controlled_

_You are mine, all mine, you are mine_

**.**

**_"Two souls are sometimes created together and in love before they're born."_**

**—** **F. Scott Fitzgerald**

* * *

**Chapter One — Sleep Well**

**25th December 1914—New Orleans  
**

"_**Kol!...KOL!"**_

_Kaylah Mikaelson sped into the compound, dark eyes looking around for any sign of the brother she was calling for. She pushed through the crowd of people, ignoring the glares they sent her way, though they would never dare say anything to a Mikaelson. It was Christmas time, and like they did every year, her siblings hosted a party, which was usually boring but out of respect for her brother, Kaylah showed up reluctantly. Kol had set out a dress for her that he had picked out and, in return for her attendance, he had promised her an 'exiting evening out' which, in Kol-speak meant 'bloody massacre' somewhere outside the city. She had been speaking with her date outside, who she had planned to kill at the end of the night, when she heard Kol shouting from inside. _

_It was a familiar yell, and she instantly knew what that meant but Kaylah hoped she was wrong. Her brother wasn't fearful but there was one thing he was scared of. She stopped at the end of the stairs, looking for her siblings, but frowned when she saw none of them. It wasn't like them to disappear. Rebekah liked the attention as much as Klaus did and Elijah wasn't rude. _

_As she went to make her way up the steps, her eyes caught sight of the woman Kol had taken to the gathering. Her senses instantly perked up when she looked more closely at the girl – witch. Kol's favorite, Kaylah mused, her brother always was a thrill seeker. She flashed over to the girl, who jumped in surprise."Can I help you?"_

"_You're Kol's date, aren't you, darling?"_

_She nodded and Kaylah smiled as politely as she could."Good. I need to talk with my brother, do you happen to know where I might find him?"_

"_Your siblings disappeared with him a few moments ago. I assume they have had an argument, it got quite...heated."_

_Kaylah swallowed thickly, instantly knowing what had happened."That bastard."_

_Thanking the young blonde, she resisted the urge to snap her neck to calm herself. Mumbling curses, she grabbed the bottom of her dress so that it wouldn't catch dust and made her way up the stairs. She didn't know what her brother had been up to, something that was rare because the two always caused havoc together. But he had told her that it was to be a present for her whenever he got around to 'finishing it', and she assumed that it was something that Klaus didn't like. So she let it be. Kol was always smirking to himself, as if he held a secret and no matter how much she demanded to know, he just told her that it was a gift for them all. She listened out for her siblings, but failed because of all the chatter that was happening in the compound. She swore, angry at herself for leaving him alone with the three._

"_Niklaus! Elijah!"_

_She stormed into the front room, but before she could make another move, her sister was in front of her. Kaylah saw hesitance and guilt in her blue eyes, and instantly knew that she was hiding something."What did you do, Rebekah?"_

"_It had to be done. Kol was going to get us all into trouble. I did what I had to do."_

"_What are you talking about? Where is he?"_

_Rebekah looked at the ground, an ashamed look on her face, different to the grin she had worn when Kol had been daggered. _

_Even though Kaylah was seething with anger, the blonde could see the worried look in her eyes, and knew that she wasn't going to like what Rebekah had to say next. The twins were close and when something bad happened to the other, it was like a part of them had been torn. Ever since they had been children, it was like Kol and Kaylah had been in their own small world. They had been inseparable as children and when they turned, nothing seemed to change. When one was angry, the other felt it. When one was in a good mood, the other was beaming from ear to ear. _

_But something that nobody wanted to experience from them was murderous. When one of the twins was murderous, the other only seemed to encourage it._

_They were the monsters that children feared was underneath their bed._

"_Nik and Elijah daggered him. He's in his coffin."_

_Even though she already knew what had happened, hearing the words made it worse. Kaylah didn't cry, she didn't beg for her brother back, instead she did what the one of the twins always did whenever they were separated from their other half._

_She waited._

_She waited for her dagger._

"_I'm sorry, Kay. He-He was going to take me down with him and I couldn't do that.""_

"_But you are more than willing to allow others to be parted? Just so you can hand your heart to a man who has given you nothing but heartbreak?"_

_Kaylah felt the anger boil up inside of her, to the point that her hands began to shake. _

_Rebekah knew perfectly that if one twin is daggered, that the other had to be given the same punishment. That was what she and Kol had swore to one another when they were first turned. While Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus made their pact, they made their own. One could not survive without the other. Kol was embedded in her like she was in him. He was the only constant she had in her life, and she was the same for him. Wherever one would go, the other wouldn't be far behind. They had been daggered several times before, and although they hated being locked away, the experiences only made their bond stronger. Klaus had always been paranoid with the twins, and if he left one daggered, then he would worry that they would get revenge._

"_I know you're waiting, Niklaus. At least look at me before you stab that dagger in my heart. A coward does the opposite."_

_The brother in question entered the room, his hands behind his back while Elijah followed him. Her eldest living brother looked at her with some sort of shame, but she refused to let him feel better._

"_I do wish that it doesn't have to be this way, sister. But you know as well as I do that your bond with Kol is much stronger than the love you have for the rest of us. You two cannot live without one another, and I know that if it had been the other way around, he would have done the same thing."_

_Klaus' hands appeared, white ash in the other and he dipped the tip of the dagger inside of it. A second later, he was in front of her._

"_If only Kol had shown me the same loyalty he does his precious twin then I wouldn't have had to dagger him."_

_Unlike he did with Kol, Klaus' eyes held some sort of remorse for Kaylah but she ignored him. Like Kol, she resented Klaus a great deal. Yes, he was her brother and she would burn those alive who would attempt to threaten him but that did not mean she didn't hate him. He was family, and she would always stand by him against outsiders like Kol would, but sometimes the hate ran so deep. She despised how he used a weakness against her, against them all, and got no consequence for it. Kaylah eyed the dagger somewhat warily, wondering if Kol had suffered, but knew that she would reunite with her brother one day._

"_Sleep well, sister. I do hope that Kol learns his lesson during his slumber, for your sake."_

_At his words, anger took over her as dagger came toward her, and Kaylah spoke up."Nik?"_

_He slowed his actions, and using his distraction, Kaylah grabbed the dagger before kicking her brother out of the way. She put all her strength behind the kick, sending him flying backwards, hitting a painting that hung on the wall. It crashed on top of him, trapping Klaus for a split second before his shock faded. He looked at her with wide eyes, jumping back onto his feet, and she watched the three carefully._

"_Kaylah, do not be so foolish-"_

"_...do not fret, brother. I would just prefer it to be on my terms."_

_Kayley raised her hand, wondering how a simple stab could make her powerless. _

_Her eyes met Klaus' once again, noting how he refused to look her in the eye, as if he were slightly ashamed of his actions. The other two copied him, and Kaylah laughed cruelly, shaking her head. Her family had fallen apart many years before, and she wondered how long it would take before they realized that it wasn't possible to fix them. She swallowed, ready to sleep once again. She had gotten somewhat used to being daggered, but was never prepared for how long she was going to be locked in a box for, powerless. _

_**Until we meet again, brother.**_

_In one swift motion, Kaylah fell into her slumber, the dagger sliding into her heart._

* * *

**Present—Mystic Falls—Mikaelson Mansion**

"**Have I mentioned how much of a creep your brother is?"**

Elijah ignored Damon's comment and entered the room in which his siblings lay sleeping in the coffins. Four, excluding the coffin the Salvatore's were keeping away from the hybrid, filled the small space, giving the room an eerie feeling, but he shrugged it off. Damon wondered what exactly the other siblings had done to deserve such a punishment. He knew that Elena had caused Rebekah's daggering, but since he hadn't heard about the others, it didn't stop him wondering how it had come to them be locked in a box. The elder Salvatore brother watched with a curious eye as the Original opened up the first box, revealing Rebekah and without hesitating he pulled the dagger out of her. It was as if Elijah had experienced this sort of thing before, he didn't blink before opening the coffin. Damon leaned against the door frame, listening as Klaus and Stefan insulted one another, and the hybrid's mocking comments about the ripper he had gotten to know so well.

"So, just or curiosity, who has been locked away the longest?" He smirked as Elijah stood next to another coffin.

"My older brother...Finn. Nine hundred years."

To make a point, Elijah opened the lid and revealed said brother, causing Damon to come forward to get a clear view. The clothing the recently undaggered brother was wearing belonged in a museum, proving Elijah's words. He had long hair and was wearing a green tunic and pants in the fashion of the period he had been daggered in. He watched as Elijah pulled the dagger out of his elder brother gently before taking a step back. His face remained emotionless in front of Damon, even though inside, Elijah was feeling a whole range of things.

"Why was he daggered?"

Elijah handed the dagger to the compelled blonde was carrying a tray, placing it next to Rebekah's one.

"He hated what we were, and I assume he still does. Nevertheless, he is my brother and does not deserve being locked in a box."

As he did with Rebekah, Elijah left the lid open and walked to the other side of the room, where another two coffins lay. But, unlike the others, these coffins were side by side, only a few feet between them. The Original suddenly become unusually quiet, as if somewhat hesitant to open them. Damon frowned but kept quiet, wondering why Elijah was holding back on opening them, after all he, out of the siblings Damon had met, had wanted his family to reunite. Elijah unusually stilled, as if he was contemplating not opening the two coffins that stood in front of him. He shook his head, telling himself that he had a duty to his family to keep them together, despite their differences. Damon kept silent, knowing better than to anger the elder vampire as Elijah slowly opened the coffin nearest to him.

As the lid raised, revealing the face of who was inside, Damon rolled his blue orbs."You have another sister? Fantastic."

"If you value your life, Damon, I may suggest that you keep sarcastic comments like that to yourself when Kaylah wakes up, especially around Kol, too. He will not hesitate before ripping your tongue. He is very protective of his twin."

Leaving Damon to process the new information, Elijah, after much consideration, took out both daggers from each twin. Along with the other two, he placed them on the tray and turned towards the Salvatore.

"_Twins?_"

Elijah nodded, placing his hands inside his pockets."Yes. Out of all my siblings, they are the closest. Inseparable, in fact. Niklaus was close with Rebekah, Henrik was doted on since he was the youngest, it only makes sense that they felt like they only had one another. When we were younger, they would sit for hours together, not interacting with others but eachother. At times they wouldn't even talk, as long as they were together. When Mikael would take Kol off to hunt, it would cause havoc. But both very dangerous, impulsive and reckless, sometimes more than Niklaus himself."

"That's why you hesitated before you undaggered them?"

"They are my family, it is my duty to keep us as one, but it is difficult to control and I refuse to become Niklaus. Sometimes I think the world is better off with them locked away and it probably is, they have no respect for human life, and kill just because it amuses them. They do not feed because it helps them survive, but because they get some sort of pleasure from it. Thousands have died at the hands of Kol and Kaylah, that is the reason why we have had to dagger them. They were bringing attention to where we were after they returned to us after travelling for a few years. I cannot begin to describe the horror they have caused. That is why it is so surprising that they are still inseparable just as they were when they were children. It is rare and fascinating, even i myself find it difficult to understand."

Memories hit Elijah as he spoke, his voice slightly shaky, which was out of character."When one is upset, the other will not settle until they destroy what has caused the other to be that way. They cannot be apart. We have tried several times to separate them, assuming that their murderous ways will fade if they are not together to encourage their vile acts, but that has only served to strengthen their bond. Despite their similarities, Kol feels as if he is the protector of the two, so do not underestimate him when it comes to her."

Damon let out a surprised breath, silently hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision to work with Elijah, while a question brimmed."Is that why they were both daggered, because of their murder sprees?"

"Well, that was partly it but Kol was...he was up to no good and it resulted in himself getting daggered by Niklaus and myself."

"What did the other terror twin do to be daggered?"

"Kaylah was beginning to enjoy her feeding too much and Niklaus was considering daggering her but it was mostly just talk. But the true reason she is daggered is mainly because of loyalty. When one twin is daggered, the other can't bear it. It's shocking because of how vile and sadistic their actions are, but it seems as if they are more content together. So when Kol was daggered, Kaylah didn't put up a fight. She daggered herself, to be truthful with you, only because she was disgusted with myself and Niklaus. The two have more loyalty to eachother than you will ever see."

"...it has been us that has failed them." The Original ended with a sigh.

Elijah stared at the twins for a moment, noticing that the greyness of their skin was beginning to fade. He hoped that their time in the coffins would refrain them from acting like they used to, but he doubted it. He also hoped that their respect for him hadn't deteriorated either. He didn't want to dagger them but it was for their own good, and Elijah knew how hypocritical it was of him to think such a way. He wanted his family to be whole once again, but previous events leading up to this moment was enough to prove that maybe it was time to give up on his brother. Or maybe it was time for Klaus to make the first move, instead of Elijah. His hybrid brother had much more to apologize for than he did.

After realizing that Damon was looking at him, Elijah quickly composted himself, clearing his throat, brushing invisible dust off of his suit. Damon observed him. For the first time, he saw behind Elijah's normally cool, calm and collected mask. He seemed uneasy, and was now refusing avoiding having to look at the twins.

"Come along. We have much more work to do. We do not have much time before they wake up. Niklaus mustn't suspect anything."

"Right behind ya. The sooner we return, the sooner you and your psycho-family leave this town."

…_especially those damn twins, they sound like more bad news than your hybrid brother._

Nodding, Damon fixed his collar as he followed the Original, his game face replacing the shocked expression because of the information he had just been told. As he trailed behind Elijah, he felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Tonight was the night. They were finally going to get rid of the hybrid that had tortured them for what seemed like an eternity. Their family would leave, and the town would once again be somewhat safe, something that never stayed for long but at least Klaus would be gone. He would slowly begin to have his brother back and maybe if he played his cards right, Elena would look his way.

"Ah, Mr Salvatore, I take it you've finished with your temper tantrum?"

He sat back down, grinning up at the blonde who poured him more wine while Elijah re-joined Klaus, taking the seat next to him."I take it you're still a dick?"

"Is that any way to talk to the person who is going to give your precious Elena protection for the rest of her natural born life?"

Damon shook his head, taking a sip of his wine while Stefan opened his mouth, making him raise his hand to cut him off."Nu-huh, no way. That deal is off the table, as my brother said earlier...don't get ahead of yourself."

Klaus tilted his head, blue orbs flashing dangerously, temped to lunge across the table and show Damon what pain truly felt like. But, no matter how much he wanted to, his coffin was at stake. His jaw tightened, and his knuckles went white as he tried to control his temper. He smirked, not showing the brothers how much he was affected by the coffin, so he stayed silent, allowing his elder brother to talk while he imagined driving a stake through Damon's heart.

Elijah spoke up, getting rid of the tension."Shall we continue discussing the real reason that we're sitting here, gentleman?"

Inwardly, the elder Salvatore grinned to himself. It was going to be over soon. The town, his brother and Elena would be free of the Originals. They had won, the hell they had been forced to endure was over.

Damon didn't know it but his plans had just crumbled around him.

At that exact same moment, a pair of dark eyes snapped open, a gasp filling the room.

* * *

**I was really hesitant in posting this, but the idea had been in my head for a while, it was just the matter of figuring out how to write it. Anyway, there is the first chapter, and i hope someone likes it. I am already working on the second chapter, but posting it depends on how you respond to this. If you like it, please leave a review, you don't know how much it means to me and how much it encourages me.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. Together Again

**Chapter Two **— **Together Again**

**400 Hundred Years Ago**

"_**Please! Please do not kill me, my children...they cannot live without their mother."**_

_The shaking woman shuffled back from the advancing figure, tears streaking down her cheeks as she pleaded for the powers above to help her. The thunder outside striking every few moments was the only light in her small home, lasting only seconds, other than that, she saw nothing but darkness. The faceless monster stopped a few steps from her, staying silent, not moving or breathing. Her eyes screwed shut as screams from outside shattered the silence, some she recognised as her friends, others just passing through the village. She had woken up to laughter outside her home, and when she went to see what the commotion was all about, Elizabeth had tripped over something firm, and when she had went to see what had caused her to fall, she had noticed that it was her husband._

_Her children no longer had a father. _

_They couldn't lose their mother too._

_She had went to check on her children, and had found that they hadn't been hurt. But, her joy had been short lived as she went to see what was happening outside. She didn't make it out of her home, but had been grabbed with bloody hands, telling her that her husbands' killer was still with them._

"_Please. I beg of you. Show mercy."_

_Elizabeth's eyes fell shut, the screams of pain outside fading into the darkness, silence falling upon her once more. Her children, untouched, cowered in their living quarters. She mouthed a prayer, and waited for her end to come. Moments ticked by, and no harm came to her. Elizabeth's shaking body soon began to calm, and bravely, she opened her green eyes. _

_...and found herself staring into cold, dark ones._

"_Where is the delight in showing mercy, darling?"_

_Kaylah giggled, inches from Elizabeth's face, the lightening showing her angelic-like features for a second. Her lips were full and plump, the smile she wore making her seem somewhat innocent. From what she could see of the young looking girl, she was beautiful. Her high jawline along with dark, mysterious eyes and olive skin. Her long brown hair, which was brushing Elizabeth's cheek as she leaned in, enjoying the woman's fear, seemed to flow past her shoulders in waves. Her hair framed her face, and Elizabeth flinched as her pink tongue poked out, licking up the missed blood from her full, bottom lip._

_How could somebody so beautiful cause so much pain?_

"_I shall give you whatever you want, I do not have much, but please, my children need their mother!"_

"_Hush! Enough with your babbling!"_

_Elizabeth let out a piercing scream as glass shattered, her children joining her in her fright. Their sobs made her feel helpless, knowing that she could not stop harm coming to them. Her attacker released a chuckle, when she noticed that somebody had chosen to make an entrance. She spun Elizabeth around, her back crushing against Kaylah's chest as the Original faced the entrance to the home. A dead body lay at Kaylah's feet. The person had died after being thrown through the window, but the bite-marks on the victims neck told her that they had been close to death anyway._

"_W-What is happening?"_

_Kaylah's fingers tangled in Elizabeth's hair, and the tugged her head to the side, licking her lips as Elizabeth's pounding heartbeat echoed in her ears._

"_My brother, once again, has used all of his toys and wants to share mine. Isn't that right, Kol?"_

_Kaylah let out an irritated sigh, but hid the grin threatening to crawl onto her face as she waited for her brother to show himself. As if answering, two young teenage girls entered the home, and by the calm expression on their faces, Kaylah knew that they had been compelled._

"_Your brother would like to share, Miss Kaylah."_

_The twin shook her head, her lower lip jutting out."He never shared his toys with me. Besides, he has had his fun, I want to have mine."_

_She dipped her head, letting her fangs come forward, and carefully let them graze Elizabeth's neck. The woman, not wanting to anger her, bit down on her lip to silence herself. The pain was unbearable, and Kaylah growled hungrily as blood appeared from her small cut she had created. Disgust and fear was the only things Elizabeth felt as Kaylah's tongue ran along her neck, moaning as blood hit her tongue. Whenever Elizabeth cried out, she tightened her hold on her hair, keeping her head at an angle. She hissed, fangs showing for the first time towards Elizabeth, who didn't hold back in letting out another scream. _

"_What are you?! Y-You're a **monster**!"_

_Kaylah cupped her hand over her mouth, quietening her."Now, now, sweetheart. We are all monsters in our own way, aren't we? I am just more forthcoming about myself, that is all. Too bad you will not live to see the beautiful sunrise. Truthfully, your husband is at fault...he should have been more careful in who he invited into your lovely home."_

"_Sister, aren't you going to share with your twin?"_

_Kaylah's human face came forward as she caught her brother's gaze, the darkness doing no good in hiding him from her. Kol could be a hundred miles from her, and she was sure that she could find him without help. The young women who he had compelled kept silent as he leaned against the door frame, the invisible barrier stopping him from entering. She laughed at him, fingers sweeping up the blood that was running along Elizabeth's neck, popping them into her mouth as her brother stared at her, waiting for an answer._

_Kaylah refused, seeing his eyes light up as she pulled on Elizabeth's hair again."You've had your fun, darling brother...besides, you haven't been invited in."_

_He had been enjoying himself, that was true. Using his compulsion, he had killed the entire village, making his victims beg for their ends. He was coated in blood from head to toe, his handsome face red, telling Kaylah that he had gotten pleasure out of his spree as well. Feeding and torturing was pleasure for them, and she moaned. She hadn't felt like that in a while, but in reality, it had been less than a few hours. But she had held back for her brother, and had wandered off to a home he hadn't entered yet. The husband, believing that she lived in the village, had allowed her in. She was amazing at manipulating and he was not going to reject a young, helpless looking girl who needed rescuing. _

_Good natured actions will only result in pain Kaylah thought in amusement._

_His hungry gaze lifted from Elizabeth's neck, and he snarled at his sister."I can change that with compulsion, sweet."_

"_NO! He killed my friends...the entire village, please do not allow him in. My children!"_

_Kaylah shook her head, getting what she wanted...causing the woman more pain. Kol enjoyed a challenge, and like herself when faced with one, he won."I cannot help you, i'm afraid. If my brother is anything it's determined."_

_Making good on his word, Kol caught Elizabeth's gaze and told her to invite him in. Against her will, even while her mind screamed at her not to, her mouth worked against her. It felt like he was violating her mind, making her do something that she was against. Kol entered, looking like a small child in a candy store as he let his eyes trail over the three last living victims of their massacre. He stepped over the dead husband and made his way towards the two teenagers he had found cowering away after he had fed on her mother. He stopped in front of one, offering her a charming smile, cupping her cheek._

_He turned and met Kaylah's eyes. At the same time, their fangs came forward, and he looked back at the girl, compelling her."Scream for me, darling."_

_Compulsion working in his favour, the teenage girl's eyes flew open and she let out a gut wrenching scream as Kol lunged. At the same moment, Kaylah let her fangs sink into Elizabeth's neck, pulling the young mother close as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The twins groaned in unison as their craving for blood only got stronger. Kaylah felt Elizabeth start to slump against her, the screams faltering as her life began to fade, just like Kol's victim. She growled, wanting more. It was never enough, no matter how many lives they took, their hunger was never satisfied._

_Kol's clutched the girl to him, roaring hungrily as she fought him, quickly becoming weak as he stole her life. He felt her tears on his skin as she begged him to at least not hurt her sister, but he just chuckled against her, enjoying the power he felt, that he had. He released her a second later, and as he stepped back, she fell to the ground, dead. He found himself turning, watching as his sister drew out her feeding, a grin dancing on his lips. His tongue poked out, skimming across his painted lips, he had always been fascinated by his twin. She was like him in every way, but still managed to surprise him. Kaylah raised her head, a wide smile on her face, eyes closed. Her head tipped back as she hummed in ecstasy, no feeling matching to how she felt at that moment. Elizabeth lay lifeless in her arms, her blood dripping from Kaylah's lips to her cheek. The Original, now having no use for the woman, tossed her carelessly to the ground. _

_Kol, having finished before her, was staring at his sister, his eyes holding something she couldn't describe. He flashed over to her, fingers grasping her chin in his fingers, catching her eyes. Kaylah's eyes fluttered as his fingers ran over her lips, claiming the blood that had missed her. Making sure to keep her orbs locked on his own matching ones, his tongue slithered out and caught the blood._

"_She is divine."_

"_It's the fear, brother. It only makes them taste better."_

_Kol cupped Kaylah's face, his own still covered by blood, only making her shiver in exitment. He leaned down, his tongue flickering out, licking along her jawline. He moaned, lingering for a moment, the blood only urging him on. Suddenly, he backed away, too soon, in both of their opinions, walking backwards. Finger beckoning her over, Kol stood behind the girl he had kept alive. His hands settled on her shaking shoulders, hushing her as whimpers slipped from her lips. He brushed her hair out of the way, fingers moving across her neck._

"_Come and play with your twin." _

_Kol bit into the girl, the scent of the blood luring Kaylah. Spider veins appeared underneath her eyes."As you wish, brother."_

_She sped over and sank her fangs into the other side of the girls neck. Sandwhiched in between them, the pain unbearable, silent tears ran down her cheeks as she began to feel faint. Kol, unable to stop himself, combed his fingers through Kaylah's hair, encouraging her to bite harder. She growled, pleasure running through her, the movement of his fingers in her hair, the blood...it was impossible to describe. Six hundred years with him and it was never dull. She was his other half, she was his, Kaylah was his world and he knew that it was the same for her. Their bond only strengthened as time went on. _

_The two reluctantly pulled away, another body falling at their feet."Why must our fun always end?"_

_He shook his head, also wanting more. Their imaginations were more than alive, and they couldn't wait to show one another."It never ends, sister. We just have to find more. Do not fret...there is a village only a few miles away."_

_He spun her around in a circle, making her smile and Kaylah felt his arms close around her, tugging her close. It was like this with each of their feeding's. Their emotions were high, the need to be near one another was strong. They began to move, somehow finding themselves slow dancing, their clothing covered with blood. They had travelled the world several times over, enjoying each second of their eternal life. She looked up at him, hands winding around his neck as he moved her around the small space, spinning her around once again._

_He smiled at her, a rare meaningful one, full of mischief. He nuzzled her neck, and she knew what was coming. They uttered the words every few years, their promise never far from their minds. He Knowing the words off by heart, even after six hundred years because they still meant as much as they did the day the twins first whispered them._

"_Darling sister, you could lead me straight to hell..."_

_Lifting his head from her neck, Kaylah's hands framed his face, thumb moving along his bottom lip, and she kissed his bloody cheek before replying, sealing their eternal promise. Kol's forehead fell against hers as he waited. _

"_...and I'd still follow you with a smile on my face, brother."_

* * *

**Present—Mikaelson Mansion—Mystic Falls**

"**What in hell?"**

Kol's dark orbs flickered around the room, trying to figure out where he was as he sat up straight, wondering how long he had been locked in a box for that time. He listened carefully, also attempting to figure out if he was still in New Orleans, but guessed he wasn't, the room wasn't familiar. He heard voices distantly, two he recognised as his brothers, and Kol's fists clenched at how calm they seemed after betraying him once again. The memory of Elijah, his noble brother, holding him as his bastard one stabbed him in the heart in front of an audience without a second thought made his teeth ground together. He also remembered Rebekah's smile, the last thing he had seen as his world turned dark. His sister, his baby sister who used to cling to him, had went behind his back to save herself.

Even to Kol, who had no problem hurting people, it was surprising that she had done their differences, he would have never done that to Rebekah.

_So much for family loyalty._

He had been waiting for it to happen, but he hadn't expected his siblings to do it in such a fashion. The dagger he had been planning to use on Klaus was justified after all that they had done to himself and his twin. When one of them got locked away, it felt as if the other was being ripped apart, like they were missing something. He had been forcing his witches to finish it by Christmas time, so that he and his twin could do almost the same thing to Klaus after the party.

His eyes suddenly widened.

_Kaylah. _

Where was she?

Kol sped out of his coffin, and he was found himself looking down on Rebekah, who hadn't woken up yet. She looked different than she did when he had been daggered. His jaw tightened as he continued to stare at her, wanting to do to her what she had done to him but walked away, there were more important things at hand. He turned his head and saw that Finn had also been undaggered, but just shrugged, his eldest brother wasn't his favourite and it was the same for Finn. Kol turned, and noticed that there was a coffin next to his own, but it was empty. It was Kaylah's. He growled, cursing his brothers.

Where was his twin?

Suddenly, Kol felt something brush through his hair, and then his head was tugged back. His first instinct was to snap the person in half who was daring to sneak up behind him, but a familiar laugh near his ear made him pause. His eyes fluttered and he moaned as their tongue flickered along his jawline, a reaction only one person could cause.

"Looking for something, darling brother?"

Pain along with some sort of satisfaction ran through him as the fingers continued to tug on his dark strands. A few moments later, they loosened as he let out a laugh, before she finally let go. Kol turned around, the knotted feeling in his stomach fading when his dark eyes met Kaylah's identical ones, pleased at finding that she was untouched. The twins stood there for a while, just staring at one another, before Kaylah, with all her strength, raised her hand and slapped her brother across the cheek. His head snapped to the side, and his nose caught the smell of blood, knowing that her nails had cut his cheek. It instantly healed, and instead of getting mad at his twin, Kol simply grinned at her.

She pouted, seemingly innocent."You ruined Christmas, Kol. I didn't even get to taste my date."

"Me neither, darling and i will make good on the promise to take you on that _'__night out__'_. Now, come to your brother."

He opened his arms and winked at his twin. She stilled for a moment, making a show of shaking her head in annoyance, before stepping into his arms. They both sighed in unison at finally being reunited, Kol's lips brushing her temple. Nobody else was ever allowed to witness these rare moments. Nobody else was allowed to share or have these moments. Kol's protective and somewhat possessive embrace belonged to Kaylah and her silent sweet nothings she whispered belonged to him. They didn't belong to any one else. She was his and he was hers – they were one. Kol leaned down, kissing her cheek and jawline before finally, he caught her lips. She hummed longingly when his teeth sunk into the flesh of her bottom one, teasing her before he deepened his kiss. Kaylah's hands crept up his chest, her hands winding around his neck as she let her eyes trail over his handsome face, his dark eyes that matched her own, and let a smile tug at her lips when he smirked down at her.

"I take it you missed me then, brother?"

Kol tilted his head, a playful glint in his orbs."...more than I did our other _'siblings'_. Talking of the traitors, what do they gain in return from undaggering us?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm hungry."

Kol released a growl of approval, his long fingers sweeping across her collarbone as their eyes flashed, orbs darkening. He looked over her shoulder, knowing that the other two wouldn't be much longer, and he wanted to leave before his siblings changed their minds on waking them up. He could feel change. The world wasn't what it was the last he walked it. It was interesting and he wanted to explore. He was hungry, and Kol could almost taste what he craved the most. Blood. He needed to feed and soon. Kaylah, as if reading his mind opened her mouth to suggest them leaving before their brothers changed their minds.

But before she could, two gasps stopped her. They turned, and saw Finn and Rebekah sitting up straight, their eyes wide. The blonde frowned, holding her hand to her chest as the memory of being daggered returned to her. Elena. Rebekah shook with anger as she remembered being betrayed by the doppelgänger. She almost screamed in horror as she also recalled finding out about how her mother really died. Klaus. Niklaus. Her brother had killed their mother and had lied to her. He truly was a monster, she fought her tears when she heard whispers across the room.

Her eyes landed on the twins, confused once more.

"Kol? Kaylah? What the bloody hell-"

Kol tsked her, pointing towards Finn."Now now, Rebekah, some of us still have innocent ears. Isn't that right, Finn?"

Her blonde head snapped towards the eldest."Finn?"

Rebekah, still in shock, looked around the room, wondering how long she had been daggered. She had initially assumed that, once again, she had lost close to a century of her life. But when she heard the outside, remembering what Mystic Falls had sounded like, she released a relieved breath. Finn, having been locked away for close to nine hundred years, was having a different reaction.

"Poor Finn. He's a lost cause, really." Kol whispered in her ear.

He was angry, noticing the differences in time, and was trembling. Kaylah watched as they stepped out of the coffins, a slow smirk appearing on her face. She knew that Klaus wouldn't have undaggered them all at the same time, he would want to deal with each of the differently and individually. Finn eyed everything, standing over his coffin, looking like a lost child. Rebekah avoided the twins' eyes, and Kol went to open his mouth, but heard a loud scream. It wasn't a familiar voice, but the next person who broke the silence was definitely familiar.

"_Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive!"_

They heard yells from another person then footsteps coming near. They waited, the twins hoping that they could feed from them. Kol was starving, he was vengeful and he wanted to tear Klaus apart. Kaylah ignored Rebekah as she attempted to reach out to her sister while Finn continued to be even more confused. They heard the door handles rattle, and watched as they opened, revealing Elijah. Kol rolled his eyes, standing in front of Kaylah, ready to be put away again.

"Ah, finally. You're all awake."

Kol raised an eyebrow."Yes and what do you want in return? There is always something else."

"Brother, please do refrain from-"

Kol's eyes flashed, while Kaylah spoke up."From what, brother? Telling you that you are no better than Niklaus?"

"At least listen to me."

The four gathered as Elijah gestured for them to come forward. He, like Rebekah, avoided looking at the twins, almost feeling how much Kol was mad at him. His brother glared at Elijah, while Kaylah glared at Rebekah, each having their own fights amongst themselves. Elijah cleared his throat, demanding attention. All of their arguments, their resentment was rooted with their hybrid brother.

Elijah needed them as _one_.

"All I want is our freedom...from Niklaus."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I hope you liked the second chapter and please do review. **

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Family Matters

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, they really make my day. Please keep them coming if you want more of this story, each one encourages me. Sorry for the long wait, i've been really busy and i've also been trying to keep them all in character which I struggle with. If you don't like stories like this, turn back because this isn't for you. Anyway to those who wanted more, I hope you like chapter three.**

* * *

**Chapter Three — Family Matters**

**New Orleans—1901**

_"**...he doesn't share our blood and yet the two dote on him as if he is something special."**_

_Kaylah lifted her head from her victims' neck, fangs dripping blood as she looked over at her twin. Kol tossed his one to the ground, growling angrily. He had thought that a feed would have calmed him down but nothing seemed to get rid of the rage he was feeling. The two had taken advantage of Marcel's constant presence and had disappeared from New Orleans for a few days to feed. Klaus had undaggered them in a moment of being 'happy' and they weren't going to let it go to waste. They didn't know when he would be in the mood to torture them for another few years with their coffins. Since Kol had met Marcel he had hated him. He hated how Klaus and Elijah doted on him as if he were something special when they had another brother. He hated how he had managed to push his way into his family without even trying and wondered what was so appealing about him._

_Kol wiped the blood off of his chin, licking his fingers as he stood up. He stepped over several dead or injured women to make his way over to his twin."What purpose does he serve as a vampire? He's nothing. Does Nik even care that he goes behind his back with Rebekah when he isn't looking?"_

_"Why does it matter to you? Marcel won't last long in this family. His fascination with Rebekah will make Nik jealous because he has to be the centre of everyone's attention. He will regret ever taking him in."_

_Kaylah narrowed her eyes when she saw emotion on Kol's face. It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't his signature playful grin, instead he looked hurt. She knew what was wrong. He was upset that he wasn't getting any attention from Elijah or Klaus. He was upset because he thought that they cared more about Marcel than their own brother. He had always felt left out with the other three and felt as if Marcel had taken his spot in the family. It didn't bother Kaylah as much because she knew her place in the family. That was to look out for Rebekah when Klaus wasn't around, a task that, even though they had their differences, Kaylah still kept her word to. But Kol was more sensitive than Kaylah was, and he never forgot betrayal despite pretending to, which he used to plot his vengeance and she had an idea that he was starting on that._

_Those who crossed Kol never had a chance to live to regret it._

_"...and when will that day come? When will Nik finally suffer for what he has done to us?"_

_Kaylah let her victim drop to the floor, screaming echoing in her ears as she listened to people outside. The twins knew that they should be covering their tracks but couldn't find it in themselves to care. Mikael wasn't looking for them, he was looking for Klaus. But even then, when it came down to it, she was sure that they would have no choice but to stand with the traitor. Despite his flaws, Klaus was paradise compared to Mikael. But that didn't mean that they thought more of Klaus. He had tortured them with threats of the daggers and the twins were beginning to resent him more and more each time it happened. They sided with whoever they thought would win, but even then they'd never side with their father, he was pure evil._

_The twins thought of themselves and eachother before anyone else._

_"Kol, do calm down. You'll get your revenge, when have I been wrong about that? Nobody makes you feel like this and gets away with it. Not while you have me. Not even Niklaus himself."_

_From where she was sitting, Kaylah grabbed Kol's hand and pulled him down until he had no choice but to kneel in front of her. Using this as to her advantage, an injured young woman who had gotten thrown aside while protecting her friend quietly began to crawl towards the door. Tears running down her face as each painful move almost made her whimper, she bit on her lip to stop herself from crying out. Blood streaked across the floor from her wound. Pressing close to her twin, the backs Kaylah's knuckles ran down his cheek as she tried to sooth him. Her touch made him quieten down, his anger switching to lust as she leaned closer._

_"One day, whether it be tomorrow, next week or centuries to come, they will regret how they have treated us. They will regret welcoming Marcel, they will regret daggering us whenever they want to feel powerful and they'll regret not realizing that blood means more than anything else. On that day, we shall make them pay."_

_She smiled playfully at him, her lips brushing his as she whispered against them."All we have to do is wait. Be patient until our time comes along and we have eternity for that. I promise."_

_"...and how will you seal that promise?"_

_Kaylah let out gasp when Kol wrenched her against him, his lips claiming hers a moment later. She grinned against him, easily winning the fight for dominance with a tug on his hair, tongue running along his bottom lip, demanding entrance when he playfully denied just to hear the growl of warning from her. She won each battle they had despite Kol purposefully pressing the issue just to see her out of control. She kissed him roughly, nails scratching at his neck passionately before they wound themselves back in his hair, keeping him close. The young girl who was still slowly crawling away smiled in hope as she noticed that she was about a meter from the door as she heard Kaylah let out a moan._

**_I'm going to make it. I'm going to live._**

_Kol broke the kiss, his fingers toying with the laces of her dress, now ruined with blood. His face his in her neck, and he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. He trailed kissed from her collarbone to her neck, torturing her by slowly making his way up her throat until he stopped just underneath her jawline. His tongue flickered and caught blood that had missed her mouth while she drank from their now dead victims. Kaylah's eyes fluttered as he began to unlace her dress, his human teeth biting down as he undid the knots._

_But just before she expected him to tear the rest of the laces, he stopped, removing his lips from her skin and turning his head in the direction of the door._

_"Looks like someone is trying to escape us, sweet."_

_The young girl stilled just as her hand was about to reach the door handle. She was leaning against the door, her other hand keeping her balanced as it was pressed against the thick wood."Can't have that now, can we?"_

_Kol reached down and picked up a piece of shattered vase that had fallen in a struggle with one of the women. With ease he skilfully threw it at the young women. It went through her hand and with force, pinned her to the door by her hand. She let out a piercing cry of agony, too scared to pull it out, knowing that it would be more painful than she imagined. The piece of vase was through her hand and deep into the door. Screwing her eyes shut to block out what was happening, the young girl tried to breath to calm herself down as the two laughed._

_"Someone is going to be punished." Kol sing-songed before he turned back to his sister._

_"Which one of us are you talking about?"_

_Kaylah suddenly found herself on the floor, Kol straddling her a second later. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to either side of her head, cadging her in. He looked on, amused at the sight before blood hit their senses, only encouraging their lust. Their eyes darkened as they stared at one another, daring the other to make the move. Sobs filled the room as the woman tried to keep herself composed trying not to focus on her wounds, not wanting to anger them. Kol licked his lips hungrily before smashing them against Kaylah's waiting ones. The woman continued to try her hardest to block out what was happening as she felt her conciseness slip away with each passing moment._

_Only one thought entered her mind as she waited for what was about to happen to her._

**_Death couldn't come quicker._**

* * *

**Mystic Falls—Mikaelson Mansion**

"**What have you done?"**

Elijah replied calmly, noticing the panic and shock in Klaus' eyes as he slowly realized what had taken place without his knowledge."What have _you_ done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

As if on cue, Kol came sauntering into the front room, completely ignoring the Salvatore brothers. They watched as Klaus backed away, his hands slightly raised, not looking forward to what Kol had planned for him. If it were just himself and his youngest brother, he was sure that he could overpower him with ease, but the hybrid was sure that Kaylah was undaggered too. If he even as much as much as attempted to lunge for Kol, he knew that Kaylah would intervene and when it came to her twin, she wouldn't back down. Besides, Klaus was drowning in shock at that moment, he hadn't been prepared for this. He was frozen, dreading when he came face to face with the rest of his siblings. He backed away from Kol, shaking his head at the anger and mischief in his eyes.

"Kol?"

Voice laced with venom and sarcasm, Kol smirked."Long time, brother."

Klaus continued to back away, trying to sooth the situation, to distract Kol before flashing over to the tray that held the dagger. But, at the same moment, Finn appeared, hate in his eyes. Klaus let out a choked breath, eyes widening, glassed over. His eldest brother towered over him, looking like a man possessed, reaching for the dagger on the tray.

Hands still raised, Klaus yelled out."Finn, _don't!_"

He stabbed the dagger through Klaus' hand and the hybrid let out a yelp of pain as Finn pulled it out. Stefan watched as Klaus' world began to crumble around him. He had no control, nowhere to run, and the Salvatore felt no remorse for him. Klaus was going to feel what Stefan had felt when he had torn him away from those he loved most. Klaus was going to lose the only thing that mattered to him – his family. Just like Stefan had. Damon watched, amusement in his blue eyes, as Klaus' eyes looked around, trying to find a way to leave to try so that he could figure out how to solve the situation he was in.

But Damon wouldn't allow that to happen.

Not as long as he had the power, something he hadn't had for close to two years. The hybrid was going to get everything he deserved before he left for good. Their nightmare was going to be over and maybe, just maybe, Elena might notice him for once. Klaus turned, flashing towards the other exit, but was stopped by a familiar blonde. He released a long breath, looking up at his sister, who he had truly missed. But that feeling was quickly gone when he saw the hate in her eyes, and remembered why he had left her daggered in the first place. Their mother. She let her eyes trail over him for a moment before stepping forward, driving a dagger into him without a second thought. He cried out in pain, coughing as she twisted the dagger, and he fell against her, whispering her name.

"This is for our mother." She drawled into his ear.

With that, she shoved him back roughly, and he fell into Kol's arms. He struggled against his grip as Kol bound his arms behind his back. As he fought against Kol's hold, he felt another presence in the room. Advancing towards him from the entrance Rebekah had came from, was Kaylah, a smirk on her face. She made her way towards Klaus, making Damon take a step back when she passed him. The elder Salvatore watched as Kol's eyes widened, now interested in the situation as she came closer. His entire attention focused on his twin, and he straightened as if he were ready for anything that came his way.

"Kaylah." Klaus breathed, overwhelmed by the sudden situation that he hadn't prepared for.

"Missed me?"

Stefan and Damon shared a look, the elder Salvatore observing carefully at Kol chuckled. The youngest Mikaelson brother simpered, eyes trailing over his siblings before he spoke."Now everybody's home."

Klaus looked anywhere but Kaylah as she sauntered towards him, his eyes suddenly interested in her shoes as she stopped in front of him. Her fingers held the dagger that had been in her chest for over one hundred years. Klaus felt her fingers grasp his chin, forcing him to look at her, not giving him any chance to feel sorry for himself. His eyes were heavy, but as always, he was too proud to let the tears fall. He let out a shaky breath when she met his gaze, her own dark eyes holding no emotion at all. Her twins' arms tightened around his once again in an intense grip and Kol stared at her as she looked at Klaus. Damon and Stefan took another large step back, tension filling the room. Damon began to feel uneasy, wondering if his plan had been a big mistake. Though they fought more than he and Stefan did and hurt one another he knew that the Mikaelson's stood together as one whenever against those opposing them.

Would Elijah stick to his deal he had made with Damon?

He hadn't the last time.

His smugness began to fade as his blue orbs trailed over the siblings, trying to convince himself that he was wrong.

_They hated him, they would rather stand with us than Klaus...right?_

"What, Niklaus? Have nothing to say?"

Klaus blinked at her for a few moments, trying to gather himself."I wanted our family back, where we were all safe. I wanted this to be for us all. Our **home**. We'd never have to be alone again. But each time I was ready to wake you up, we were once again threatened. By old enemies and father."

"Very heartfelt. When are we going to get to the _revenge_ part of the evening and make the psychotic dick pay?" Damon mumbled from the other side of the room.

Kaylah stopped glaring at her brother long enough to glance over at the eldest Salvatore. Her eyes narrowed, and by the look on her face, Damon could tell that she hadn't appreciated his comment. Yes, Kaylah resented her hybrid brother a great deal and wanted nothing more than to see him suffer for what he had done to her and Kol. But, like her twin, that did not mean that outsiders could assume they had the right to voice their opinions. The twins had their own set of morals and one of their rules was that only they could harm their family, nobody else. It was also an unspoken rule in the Mikaelson family. She quickly looked at Kol, who was also staring at Damon, amusement in his eyes. Elijah let out a sigh. Nothing good was going to come of Damon's comment. Kaylah toyed with the dagger between her fingers, wondering why their family moment had an audience.

Damon blinked and suddenly Kaylah was in front of him. Klaus fell silent as Kol let him go, shoving the hybrid away so that he could turn his attention to the younger vampire.

"I believe I haven't had the pleasure in meeting this one. Elijah, you didn't say you had guests."

"Kaylah, sister. I implore you-"

Ignoring the rest of his sentence, Kaylah flashed over to Damon."We haven't met. I'm Kaylah Mikaelson."

With a glance towards Elijah, who just nodded, and treading carefully, he responded."Damon Salvatore."

"That's odd. You see, the only people allowed to join in on these moments are those with _Mikaelson_ as a last name and you aren't one. So why do you assume that you can voice your thoughts or even be present during this family moment?"

Before Damon could even process her words, Kaylah threw him into the wall behind him, her fingers locking around his neck, lifting him into the air with ease. Stefan was quick to react, about to grab her but found himself in a headlock by the other twin. Kol chuckled when Stefan fought back, clearly amused by the younger vampire's attempts to throw him off. He had missed violence, especially when it ended in the pain of others, which it usually did. Kaylah, like himself, looked for trouble, she pursued it instead of letting it find her. Elijah couldn't help but sigh once more. The twins had barely been out of their coffins for an hour and they were already torturing those around them. He swore that he felt a headache coming on. There was never a dull moment with the twins, and he silently wished that they hadn't been woken up but instantly felt guilty for thinking such a thing.

Despite being over one thousand years old they still acted like children.

"This is family business. You are not family. Leave..._now_."

"I don't think that's happening." Damon sneered.

At his words, the other Mikaelson siblings turned their gaze to the other twin who was still holding Stefan in a painful grip. Refusing Kaylah's orders in front of Kol? That had never happened before.

"See, your brother has put me through a lot of crap and he needs to pay." Damon added as best he could while Kaylah tightened her hold.

Elijah rubbed his temples, now positive that he had a headache. _He really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, does he?_

Even Stefan, who was trying to shove Kol away, sighed. His brother didn't care how old Kaylah was or which family she was apart of, he wouldn't stand down to anyone, even those more than three times his age. It had gotten Damon into a lot of trouble over the years and he never seemed to learn. Still keeping him pressed against the wall, Kaylah brought Damon down slowly, her nails leaving scratches on his neck as he got back onto his feet. He had unsuccessfully tried to loosen her grip on him but it was like trying to free himself from chains, she was too strong despite being locked away for close to one hundred years.

"You're either brave or stupid. What do you think, Kol?"

Kol let his dark eyes trail over Damon before he replied, laughing as Stefan choked."Honestly? Both."

"You've got a choice, darling. You can take your brother and leave us to punish ours for his sins however we choose. Or I can allow my twin to show your brother things worse than death. The only thing standing between him and Kol is me. I'll gladly step aside and let it happen. What is it going to be?"

Damon blinked, hating to lose, especially when he had been waiting to see Klaus suffer for a while. But before he could give in, Kaylah tossed the dagger into the air, grabbing the handle. Elijah stepped forward to stop what was about to happen but he was too late. Kol moved the younger Salvatore in her direction, as if he knew what she was going to do before she acted. Kaylah, quickly moving, stabbed Stefan in the neck with the end of the dagger, plunging it deep. Damon fought against her hold, swearing loudly as Stefan fell to his knees, face pale, trying to pull it out but Kaylah knocked him onto his back. Her foot pushed down on Stefan's chest, keeping him on his back as Kol appeared in front of him, blocking Damon's view so that all he could hear was his brother choking and groaning painfully.

"What the hell?!"

Kol shrugged, wiping his bloody hands on a napkin from the table."Mind your manners around an Original, mate. Keep that in mind for the future."

"You can take him home now. You will have no further business here."

Kaylah let go of Damon, pulling out the dagger from Stefan's neck as she joined Kol at the table. Damon took a step towards the twins, but stopped when Elijah did the same to him, this time in a threatening manner. Kol quickly moved, standing in front of his sister somewhat protectively, daring Damon to make a move. Stefan struggled to get to his feet, whispering Damon's name. Elijah signalled the Salvatore brothers to leave, knowing that Stefan needed attention. His family had caused enough havoc for one day and they had important matters to discuss, Klaus' punishment had not been forgotten. Damon growled, reluctantly backing down and he left, practically carrying Stefan towards the exit. Blood dripped to the floor with each step Stefan took. No longer drinking fresh blood had an impact on him, and Elijah shook his head, annoyed at the mess on the floor.

"Can't you two go a minute without causing stress? This is important."

Kol took a sip of the wine he had poured himself."This isn't going to work, Elijah. Nik thinks of nobody but himself. We could stand here until the end of time and it won't do any good. We will never be free of him and he will do what he does each time we have a small amount of freedom. He will dagger us until he decides we have learned our lessons."

"I want my family and I thought you all wanted the same thing."

Elijah straightened then, dusting invisible dust off of his suit and the look on his face made them all quieten down. He was the head of the family, and they all knew when to stop and listen to him."We each have different definitions of family, Niklaus. Yours is wanting one whenever _you_ decide, and whenever you don't get your way you silence us with a weakness. That is wrong and I know that I have failed you all because of my hypocritical actions. But family is sticking together no matter what. It is commitment, loyalty, trust and love. Family is power. It isn't a burden. You have to earn that trust."

"What about you? I make no excuses for past sins but you have all committed your own. I am trying to make amends. I have tried to give us a home once again, I have defeated those who want to destroy us and you are siding with them by turning against me. This is what they want! You can say what you want but I am not totally at fault here, we are each to blame for tainting our family name. But instead of staying and attempting to fix what we have each had a hand in breaking, you are all choosing to give up."

Elijah looked at the floor, shame on his face as he realized that his brother was telling the truth."I am willing to leave the past in the past if you are. We are the Original family, and we should stay as one. Like we always have, despite our differences. Turning on one another is what they all want."

Kol released a mocking laugh at Klaus' words, replying with a dark tone."So what? You want us all to forget and play happy families? Just to make sure that another dagger won't find it's way into my heart? Or Kaylah's? Because we all know that if we even think of leaving that you'll hunt us once more. You have become what you hate without even realizing it, Nik. You've become just like father."

Klaus' head snapped up, face paling at the end of Kol's statement as he stepped back, as if the words had physically struck him. Kol didn't even react, his face still held the resentment he had for his brother. Rebekah and Elijah looked anywhere but the hybrid as the twins refused to break eye contact with Klaus. Nobody had even dared to utter those words to his face. Mentioning Mikael was something nobody did. They only spoke about their father if they had no other choice, but never once had they compared him to Klaus. Mikael was the only person Klaus feared, the one who haunted him even after his death. A single tear dropped from Klaus' blue eyes as he stared at his youngest brother, but he made no move to attack him, something that was even worse.

"I may be a lot of things but i'm not Mikael. I'm _not_!"

Klaus' eyes left Kol's and they moved over his family, voice shaky as he continued."His actions were of those of a sadist. He enjoyed making our lives hell, mine especially. Say what you must but i have kept this family together, I haven't left you all to suffer at his hands if he were to capture us. I have done all I have to create a home where we could all be safe. I do what I must and I make no apologizes for that. Whether it is to fight you or dagger you, I do it because you give me no choice."

Klaus loved his family, despite his actions towards them. His biggest fear was losing them, that was another reason why he daggered them. He kept Rebekah daggered because she had found out the truth about their mother and he knew that if she left, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Shame was another reason as to why he kept them all sleeping. Deep down he wanted his family to be together but each time he gained the courage to wake them up another enemy with a motive threatened that. Whether it was Mikael or more recently, Stefan. Though at times, it wasn't that. Kol had betrayed him, he had worked against him, giving Klaus no choice but to punish him, which also caused Kaylah to be daggered. Elijah had tried to kill him alongside the Salvatore's so he had to also be daggered.

Sometimes he had to.

Rebekah, sick of the silence, replied."We're too broken to remain together, Nik. We will never trust you. You'll never trust us."

"You do no deserve a family. You're disgusting actions prove that. You should be ashamed, Niklaus." Finn hissed, not believing a word that came out of Klaus' mouth.

Kol scoffed, shaking his head at Finn, forgetting Klaus for a second. Kaylah arched an eyebrow, responding with a mocking tone."Says the _martyr_. You were daggered because you believed you didn't _deserve_ to live. You tortured us with your self-pity. At least Nik didn't spend his first one hundred years attempting to find a way to kill himself because he didn't agree with being immortal. You wanted to bring us all down with you."

"Because our existence is an _atrocity_, sister!"

At Finn's words, Kol piped up, a grin on his lips."You can thank your _dear mother_ that. Besides, I enjoy being me. If you don't like your existence i'm sure Niklaus has a white oak stake lying around somewhere just in case one of us disappoints him. Feel free to use it. Better yet, why not give me the honour? You have complained quite a lot."

"_ENOUGH!_ I will not allow this to happen any longer. Niklaus is right!" Elijah bellowed, making the twins and Finn go quiet.

Kol and Finn backed away from one another, Kaylah tugging her twin close to her. Elijah noticed that their fingers tangled together as they waited for him to continue. Rebekah stood next to Klaus, who was looking shocked at his brother's words, but kept quiet. Kol and Finn had always went head to head on their views. While Kol enjoyed being who he was, loved being powerful and immortal, Finn hated it. He felt as if his life was a sin, something that went against everything he was brought up to believe. His daggering hadn't shocked the twins and even though they hated the dagger, they didn't fight for him to be woken up. Elijah waited for silence to fall and for the tension to calm before he opened his mouth.

"We have each damaged this family in our own way and I sincerely regret my actions. I regret allowing this to happen as it is my duty to keep us together as one. We planned to gain our freedom and let Niklaus face his actions alone. But I realize that is against everything we should stand for. We are blood, the Original family and we are allowing outsiders break us. We are letting them use our harboured anger to take down our brother without a second thought. Now that we are back together we should be attempting to _mend_ what is broken, not continue to destroy it."

Elijah swallowed, knowing his words were affecting his siblings. Deep down, even though they fought and hurt each-other, they all wanted their family. He cleared his throat before he added."We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves, we should be standing against those who are in the middle of trying to defeat us. Those who, from what I can see right now, are succeeding."

Silence returned as he finished, letting his words impact each member of the family. He was right. Damon has easily coaxed him into turning against his brother, the person who he had stuck by. Damon had used his anger towards Klaus, and in the moment, Elijah had agreed, thinking that it was the right thing. Rebekah had easily been quick to agree because of their mother. They never thought of all they had been through together, what they had suffered at the hands of Mikael and because of Esther. In the world, they only had eachother, for all eternity, and Elijah didn't want to spend it alone.

He knew they didn't either.

"I shall leave you all to think about what I have said. If I return to find some of you gone, I will take that as you no longer wanting us to be a family. If you _all_ remain, my words have had the effect I wanted them to."

Nobody said a word as Elijah left the mansion, leaving them alone with their thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter, i was nervous about posting it. If you want more, please leave a review, they mean a lot. **


	4. Love & Loyalty

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, you have no clue how much they mean to me. Here is the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please keep the reviews coming if you want more.**

* * *

**Chapter Four — Love &amp; Loyalty**

**Salvatore Boarding House — Present**

"**I can't believe this! How the hell could he turn against us like that? We had him, Stef! We finally had the upper hand!"**

Damon paced back and forth, running a hand through his dark hair as he tried to calm himself, a half empty glass of bourbon in his other one. Stefan sat on the couch, his shirt stained with now dry blood, also nursing his own drink as he half listened to his brother ranting. He was too pissed off to think about Klaus and too stressed to deal with Damon. He didn't want to hear about the Originals at the moment, instead he wanted to drink until he passed out and deal with everything the next day, when they had calmed down. But, knowing his brother, his wish wasn't going to be granted. Damon wouldn't let anybody rest until he had a new plan sorted to get revenge. His brother had cursed each Original on the way home and hadn't stopped for a second. They had returned over an hour earlier and Damon was still as angry as he was when they left the mansion.

"The only thing we had as some sort of leverage is that coffin but according to Judgy, that isn't working out so well either. She isn't _powerful_ enough the witch bitch said. She wasn't going to risk herself and her mother. The one time her juju is useful to me and she screws us over!"

Stefan let out a groan, massaging his neck with his free hand before he replied to his brother."This is so not my day. We're too pissed off to think about anything right now, let's just leave it until tomorrow. At least we know that they aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Well, that could be good or bad. Let's hold off getting our asses kicked once again until another day, okay?"

"No! Not okay. I'm done with them. Those twins aren't good news, either. We haven't just got the most powerful creature in history in our town but we also have his siblings who just happen to be as psychotic as him and if that isn't bad enough, they have a grudge against us. The coffin isn't going to open and they want it back. We've got nothing. We're screwed."

"_We?_ No, no, no, it was your idea to trust Elijah, not mine. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours."

"Thanks, brother, i'm really feeling the love. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Damon. Move?"

Damon stopped pacing for second to glare at his brother before he returned to his previous task. He downed his drink in one go, hands shaking in anger before he growled, flashing over to his bar. But just as he was about to pour himself another drink, the front door swung open, and in walked the calmest Original. Eyes widening, Stefan jumped to his feet, standing by Damon, both sharing a concerned look. Elijah, straightening his suit jacket sauntered into the boarding house, a smile on his face in greeting.

"Good evening, gentleman."

Stefan blinked, as if he hadn't been surprised that Elijah had walked in. "I'm sure that it wasn't a society rule in your time, but there is a thing called knocking."

"I'm pretty certain that I do not care. But if you want to make an issue our of my presence in your lovely home, I have no objection."

Eyes flickering between the brothers, Elijah held his arms out, daring them to make a move against him. Moments passed and when neither Salvatore made a sign of wanting to fight, he released a chuckle, amused. Though Klaus had a slight upper hand on Elijah because of him being a hybrid, the older Mikaelson brother was much more feared. Klaus was somewhat reckless and you expected him to act. But with Elijah, you never knew what to expect. He could be calm and collected but still make your blood run cold with a look. He could rip you apart and still be polite about it.

"Very well. Now that is settled, let's get on with the reason i'm here."

Damon brought his glass to his lips, a look of hatred on his face, with some curiosity."...and what's that?"

"I want the coffin you stole from us."

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion – The Day Before**

"_**I want this one."**_

_Kaylah released a contented sigh as she entered what was to be her new bedroom, which was as far away from the rest of their siblings, on the other side of the mansion. Half empty bottle of bourbon in his hand, Kol followed with a blank look on his face, sitting down on the edge of her four poster bed as she took the time to observe the space. The moment Elijah had left, the twins, Finn, Rebekah and Klaus hadn't said a word to one another for a while. Mostly because nobody knew what to say to each-other. Finn had walked out of the room without a look to anyone. They knew that he was against it. He hated his existence and had no plans to remain with Klaus, the two were the complete opposite. He disappeared to the second floor of the mansion and nobody had heard from him since so they assumed that he was probably waiting until Elijah returned. Right now, the twins could hear Rebekah and Klaus speaking before hearing what seemed to be the hybrid attempting to make amends._

_Rebekah was the only one he would apologize to apart from Elijah on the rare occasion._

"_Brother, there's an adjoining bedroom to this." Kaylah said as she walked back into the room from the walk in closet._

"_...we'll be close once again. The others are on the other side of the mansion, so you won't have to deal with Rebekah's nonsense. Kol? Aren't you listening?"_

"_It's pretty difficult not to hear you. Vampire hearing or not, love."_

_Instantly noticing the lack of playfulness in his tone, his twin soon forgot about the large bathroom and made her way over to him. Frowning in concern when he didn't look at her, Kaylah stood in front of her brother who was being unusually quiet. She asked him what was wrong but he didn't answer and when he went to take another swig of the bottle, she grabbed it out of his hands, taking a sip herself. Holding it out of his reach when he went to swipe it from her, Kaylah turned and threw it into the roaring fire that was on the other side of the room. He growled at his twin, a dark look in his orbs. _

"_After the day i've had, dear sister, I really needed that."_

_She arched an eyebrow, placing her hand on her hip."That is your third bottle, i'm cutting you off. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you? You know that I will."_

_He didn't reply, just crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the fire across from them. Truthfully, he didn't know what was wrong with him. Elijah's words kept repeating in his head, each time getting louder and louder until he was positive that he had a headache. Over the years, Kaylah had mastered Kol's moods. There was different levels to it and what she was seeing now was the lowest. It was rare and the last time she saw it was when they witnessed Mikael burn their home. It was when he first found them after they had turned. It happened at least a century later when they returned to their siblings after spending a while traveling the world together. Like Klaus, Kol was terrified of their father. He had never been physically beaten by him but had witnessed him hurting Klaus. Kol's face would lose color and he would become still, close to being unresponsive. This was the complete opposite to his other moods, which would normally end up with him drowning in blood._

_So Kaylah did what she always did whenever this happened. She gave him what he always craved **—** attention._

"_I don't want to stay here. Not with Niklaus anyway. Even though he speaks a lot of rubbish, for once in his dull life, Finn was right, Nik doesn't deserve a bloody family, he doesn't deserve anything. Not after what he has done to us. But, on the other hand, Elijah is right. Those Salvatore boys succeeded in their plans. They used our anger towards him, they plays us. They won't give up until they've killed the bastard and even then, i'm sure that they won't stop until they've gotten to us. This town clearly has no clue who they are toying with, they need to be taught a lesson and we've been woken up at the right time."_

_Kol chuckled darkly before meeting Kaylah's eyes, identical to his."If someone is going to kill that hybrid snake it's going to be one of us. We **deserve** it, we've earned it. Those children need to realize that. We are the Original family, i'm sure they've forgotten that."_

_Kaylah read between the lines, and instantly knew what Kol was saying. He wanted his family and deep down, that has been what he had always wanted, like when they were younger. Marcel had taken his place and hundred years ago and even before that he'd been left out. But now, Elijah had said what they had all needed to hear. They had all had a hand on breaking their family, and it had taken one thousand years for them to face it. Klaus had apologized, something that never happened and it had shocked the twins. They would never forget what their brother had done to them and probably never forgive either but again, Elijah's words came to mind. _

**If I return to find some of you gone, I will take that as you_ no longer_ wanting us to be a family.**

"_So what do you want, brother? Do you want to leave and let the bastard fend for himself, even though he deserves it? Or do you want to stay and show them how the Mikaelson's deal with those who oppose them?"_

_Kol had returned to his normal self, having gotten what had bothered him off of his mind. Kaylah bit her lip as Kol pulled her to him, falling back on the comfy bed. She landed on him, burying her head in his neck as she waited for his response. Kol contemplated his options, wondering if he could truly live without his family. They had hurt him more than they had thought, but then again, he had planned on doing to Klaus what he had done to him many times before. He imagined living without his blonde sister, living without mocking her love life. Living without Elijah, who he silently respected a great deal. _

_Could he walk away?_

_Cupping Kaylah's cheek, he thought carefully before he met her eyes Without words, the twins silently decided what they were going to do, and Kol kissed her temple, nodding._

"_When have you known me to pass up bloodshed?...But we are remaining here on one condition."_

_Kaylah perked up at his words, wondering what he had in mind._

"_What have you got in mind?"_

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House — Present**

"You're kidding, right? You expect us to hand over the only thing we have over you lot?"

Damon laughed, shaking his head at the Mikaelson standing across from him and his brother. He left out Bonnie failing to open the coffin, not wanting to give it up yet. He knew that if Elijah found that out, they no longer had something over them, they would be _vulnerable_. They couldn't risk that, not with another three dangerous thousand year old vampires on the loose in their town. Elena was barley making it by and if they continued to have nothing to protect themselves with, she was going to be a target. Stefan, knowing what Damon was doing, kept silent. He knew that making a deal with Elijah wouldn't have ended well, but his brother had refused to listen to him.

"I may be handsome, but i'm not stupid."

Now, they were bluffing, and he hoped that Elijah wouldn't see through them.

Damon then added."Why do you want it so bad? You were all for us opening it earlier."

Elijah laughed politely, his hands behind his back as he took a step closer to the raven haired vampire."Well, my family has recently come to an understanding and that coffin belongs to my family. We want it back."

"Sorry, no can do. You see, that coffin is the only thing keeping our heads on our shoulders, where we _like_ them. There is no way we're handing over the one thing that keeps Klaus' fangs out of our necks, especially Elena's. We could go back to our old deal. You get the coffin and leave, along with your family."

"I do not see that happening. My family seem to like it here already. I understand your desire to protect Elena. I myself would like to see her unharmed but when it comes to my family, I will always choose them. Even over Elena. You two could learn from this. Loyalty to family above all else."

The brothers glanced at one another before Damon turned to Elijah."So it seems that we have come to an impasse. You know where the door is."

Elijah, although looking calm, had reached the edge. He did not like being told no, especially when it came to his family. Secondly, Elijah believed in respect. He showed it to others and when the favor was not returned, it irritated him. He was an Original and demanded respect because of that, and Damon Salvatore was being more rude than usual. As he looked closer to the Salvatore brother, he knew something was off. Elijah observed Damon for a second before, all of a sudden, grabbing him, pinning the elder brother to the wall.

"...again? Really?" Damon choked, struggling against the stronger vampire.

"It seems that you two cannot have a polite conversation. I will not tell you again. I want that coffin."

"Or?"

Elijah cleared his throat and a second later, the front door was kicked open roughly, causing it to fly across the room. Damon and Stefan looked over to the door and there stood, leaning against the frame, was the twins. When Elijah nodded, the two strolled into the boarding house, their hands fused together, fingers laced protectively. The brothers noticed this and frowned when Elijah didn't seem fazed by it, as if he saw it every day. Kol led her over to where Elijah was, who was still keeping a firm grip on Damon. His hand dropped from Damon's neck, but he kept a hold of him by the shoulder. Stefan straightened, glaring at the twins, mostly Kaylah, the attack she made on him was far from forgotten.

"What are they doing here?"

"We've been sight seeing. We really have to stop meeting like this, darling." Kol answered, taking the chance look around.

"My, my, what a lovely home you have. Sorry about the door, my brother enjoys making an entrance." Kaylah added.

Elijah didn't want to resort to violence, but if he was forced, he would. He was not going to allow outsiders threaten his family, he wanted the fresh start. Besides, it seemed that the brothers responded better to violence."_Or_ I allow my brother and sister to get acquainted with your brother and I know that you wouldn't take kindly to this, Damon. I would rather do this in a quiet manner, I see actions like this below me but I will do what I have to in order to get that coffin."

He let Damon go, knowing that he was smarter than to run off."All you have to do is ask yourself – what is more important? Your brother's life? Or the coffin and Elena? Accept the deal, it is your only option."

Damon's jaw clenched as Elijah impatiently waited. If he agreed to the deal, he was basically handing Elena over but if he didn't, there was no telling what the twins would do to his brother. Stefan looked at him, torn as well. No brother wanted harm to come to the girl they loved, but believed that even then, they loved each-other more than the girl. Damon groaned as Elijah slammed him against the wall, pressing him for an answer. Loyalty to his brother and the love for Elena made him growl as he struggled to choose. He stayed quiet, his eyes screwing shut, unable to look Stefan in the eye, and he slumped against the wall, head bouncing off of it because of the impact.

Kol rolled his eyes, bored that nothing interesting was happening."All this for the love of a simple girl. It gets old after seeing it for the hundredth time."

Elijah shook his head, not wanting to do this, but he had to."Kaylah, sister, it seems that Damon has made his choice. Grab the brother."

Nodding eagerly, Kaylah moved quickly and took a hold of Stefan, but Damon yelled out suddenly.

"_FINE!_ You win. The coffin is yours. I'll make the call."

Elijah kept his eyes on Damon for a moment before releasing him of his hold."No, you will take me to where the coffin is. Now."

"Kol, Kaylah, keep Stefan with you until that coffin is ours once more. Do not let him out of your sight until I return. Do what you must to keep him here."

The twins nodded before Elijah followed Damon out of the boarding house. Once confident that their brother was out of earshot, Kol, with all his strength, kicked the younger vampire across the room. Stefan groaned as he fell against a table, rolling to the floor, landing on top of the front door that the twins had kicked in. Kol laughed to himself, rubbing his hands together, he had truly missed the look of fear on his victim's face when they knew that they were powerless against him. Kaylah picked up one of the fire pokers while her brother picked up Stefan, raising the weaker vampire into the air without much effort, catching the poker that his sister tossed over to him.

"Niklaus has just recently informed us that you planned to dispose of our coffins to get back at my brother. Is this true?"

"Your brother had it coming. He ruined my life."

"From what I see, there wasn't much of a life to ruin. Fighting over a girl with your brother, always close to the edge with blood, it sounds like death would be the best thing for you, darling."

"You don't know me."

"My sister has given me the highlights." Kol replied, picking up a bottle of bourbon, reading the year as Kaylah took over.

"Your family doesn't belong here. This isn't your town." Stefan hissed.

Kol, after driving the poker through Stefan's stomach, punched the vampire across the face. He fell back against Kaylah, who locked her fingers around the metal and gave it a harsh twist before pushing it deeper, her lips brushing Stefan's ear as she taunted him."Actually, love, our family was here first, over _one thousand years_ ago. Your life will be much easier to live if you remember that."

Kaylah slowly pulled out the poker, making Stefan scream in agony. Swallowing a sob, the younger Salvatore brother spat cruelly."Well, you're going to die in the place you used to call home. It's quite sweet, don't you think?"

"I must say, i've missed the sound of painful screaming. Especially coming from those who think they can beat those much older than them." Kol sneered.

He grabbed the poker once more and hit Stefan with it, causing him to fly out of the chair, landing on the floor with a moan. He kicked Stefan, turning him onto his back, stabbing the poker into his windpipe, unable to help himself. It had been too long since he had been entertained, and since the second his eyes landed on Stefan, he had hated him. It amused him how Stefan and Damon acted as though they were a match for them, as though they thought they had the right to even consider crossing them. Kol had no tolerance for outsiders, he was better than them, and he wasn't afraid to show about it. He had more power, was older and that meant that any other was lesser than them. Even Elijah thought that, but he had a different way of expressing it.

Kaylah took a step back. She didn't need to ask Kol what he was doing, she could tell by the Kol-like grin on his lips.

"Brother, do remember that Elijah doesn't want him dead. In fact, we're not supposed to touch him at all unless he attempts to run."

Kol, who was still in the middle of slowly digging the poker into Stefan's windpipe raised his head. He put on his best innocent expression and sighed, ripping out the poker, making sure that it was painful. He threw it away, and it drove through the wall, impaled. Kaylah slowly smiled, shaking her head, flashing over to the wall and pulling out the metal with ease. She sauntered over to her twin, and held out her hand, but when he moved to grab it, she dodged him. Using the spiked, bloody end of the poker, she pointed it underneath his jawline, gently lifting his head so that he was meeting her gaze. It sliced his skin, his blood mixing with Stefan's, and the only reaction she got was a dark chuckle.

"...feeling left out, are we? Would you rather it be you I was being _rough_ with instead of the Salvatore, sister?"

"I didn't say that you should stop, all we have to tell him is that Stefan attacked me and my _protective_ brother saved me. I just reminded you because we're not allowed to kill him. Nik has big plans for them, and you'll enjoy it more when you have time to truly make him suffer. ."

Ignoring the poker pressed underneath his jawline, Kol grabbed Kaylah's wrist that was holding the metal and wrenched her close.

"...my twin, always looking out for me."

She let the poker fall and he caught it skillfully, his wound instantly closing. Stefan watched, eyes wide as the twins somewhat forgot that he was even there, and lost themselves in one another. Kol's temple rested against Kaylah's, and he murmured into her ear, something that Stefan couldn't hear. Her eyes fluttered, a warm smile on her lips, and Stefan swallowed, slowly beginning to move towards the nearest weapon he could get his fingers on. It happened to be a piece of his front door that had been kicked in. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of 'bond' the two had, something he had the same thought about when they first entered the boarding house, their hands joined. Elijah didn't seem to be fazed by it, as if he had spent years around the two when they were liked that. He knew that twins had a strong relationship, but this seemed completely different.

The two came off as something more than just close siblings.

As he clutched the piece of thick wood behind his back, his ears caught a few words mumbled by Kol, that sounded like the end of a long sentence.

"...with a smile on my face, darling sister."

Stefan, seeing that Kol's eyes were shut, took the distraction. Kol had the weapon, and he was the closest, his back to the Salvatore, so Stefan knew he had one shot. He quickly moved, using all the strength he had to throw the wood in Kol's direction, hoping that it would get his heart. If he could injure he only had one Original to bother about. Elijah wouldn't let her kill him, he was sure of that, despite his attack on Kol. The make shift stake was just inches from Kol's heart, something that would hurt him hopefully, but at the last second, Kaylah's hand shot out. Kol was still standing with his back to Stefan, holding his sister to him. Her hand grabbed the stake just before it plunged into her brother, and quickly turning it around in her fingers, she threw it back to Stefan.

He cried out as the wood impaled into his chest, inches from his heart.

"You really don't learn do you, _little boy_?" Kaylah seethed.

Her eyes darkening dangerously, Kaylah grabbed the poker out of Kol's hand and was about to make her way over to the Salvatore. It didn't matter how old her twin got, how powerful they were, nobody dared to attack him and get away with it. It had always been that way. But before she could make her third step, a voice rang out in the boarding house.

"Sister, leave him."

She turned around and faced Elijah, who was leaning against the empty door-frame, hands in his pockets."Did you get what we came for?"

"The coffin has been returned to our home. Now, we must get going. Come."

The twins looked at one another before following Elijah's orders as Damon re-entered his home, rolling his eyes at the missing door he had forgotten about. The walked up the steps that led to the exit, but Kaylah stopped just before she left. Damon passed her, glaring slightly at her brother when he saw how in pain Stefan was. Elijah didn't make a move to stop her as she waited until Damon's back was to her before she skillfully stabbed him with the poker.

Damon choked, gasping out."What the-"

"Ask your brother."

With a fake polite smile, the three Originals left the boarding house, Elijah shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion ****—**** Earlier That Day**

"_**It sounds like a fair request, brother. Surely you understand?"**_

_Kol and Kaylah stood across from Klaus, who was sitting on the couch, sketchbook in hand. Elijah was leaning against the door frame that led into the front room while Rebekah sat on the seat next to her hybrid brother, magazine in hand, browsing for new clothes. Finn stood next to Elijah, arms across his chest. Klaus was staring at the twins, a shocked expression on his face, speechless for the first time in a long while. He sat up straight, tossing his sketchbook onto the table, hands meeting in front of him as he processed Kol's words. The twins stood as a united front, challenging him to refuse their request, Kaylah's teeth sinking into the flesh of her lip as she waited for Klaus' response._

"_...and why, pray tell, do you ask this?"_

_Kol was quick to reply, it had been his idea to ask Klaus so he was taking charge."You have asked our forgiveness and trust, brother. In order to gain that, you have to show that you deserve it. We have agreed to stay and attempt to salvage what is left of this family. To remain as one. All we ask in return is proof that you mean what you say."_

"_...and for that proof, we would like the weakness you have used against us. The daggers. We know you have them because they are nowhere to be found." Kaylah finished._

_Eyes turned to the hybrid, who was still somewhat shocked. He did have the daggers, he was quick to grab ahold of them when his siblings separated to think of Elijah's words. Truthfully, Klaus was happy that they had all stayed, and were willing to stand by him against those who were planning to kill him. Despite their flaws, he had missed his family when they weren't betraying him and each-other. He loved his family in his own way, otherwise he would have done what he said to Elijah, which was toss them in the sea. But, still paranoid, he felt that he should have had insurance just in case they turned against him. He never liked to stab them, but sometimes he had no choice. Now, they were standing and demanding proof of his words, and he had no answer. _

"_I agree." Rebekah piped up, closing her magazine._

_Finn nodded, and so did Elijah. It was a reasonable request._

"_Say I do hand them over. What do you plan to do with them? Who is to say you won't use them against each other during an argument?" Klaus asked, raising doubts between them._

"_We thought of that and our answer is to hand them to Elijah. Despite his mistakes, Elijah is the only trustworthy Mikaelson during this time and we know that he would keep them...safe, if that is the right word. He wouldn't let them fall in the wrong hands. We trust his word over yours."_

"_The answer is no."_

_Elijah held out a hand as Klaus went to leave the room, silently ordering him to remain seated. "Niklaus. You have asked for their forgiveness and trust. We have each agreed to put the past behind us. Everything. This way, nobody will hold doubt to our devotion to this family. Hand over the daggers and you have earned some of that trust and in time, their forgiveness. This isn't just one sided. I'm sure that you still hold some resentment because we have each hurt one another, including yourself. Handing over the daggers will be a sign of your trust of us, too."_

_Elijah's words hit hard but they were true. Klaus was holding onto the daggers because he had a severe problem with trust and handing them over would be a big step for him. His paranoia and insecurities ruled him. Kol knew that. That was why he asked for the daggers. Not just for his own protection, but to test his hybrid brother. Silence fell upon them as Klaus thought carefully. It was down to him, he had control of the situation. His actions either broke or fixed the situation. He could hand over the daggers and gain his family or he could keep them and lose his family. Rebekah's eyes pooled with tears as she stared at her brother, the blonde the most sensitive of them all, quietly pleading with Klaus to agree. He sensed this and met her blue eyes, a stab in his chest as he watched a tear fall from her eyes. _

_He shifted uncomfortably. He never liked seeing Rebekah upset._

"_Is your paranoia going to control you for all eternity, Nik?" Rebekah whispered, voice laced with hurt._

"_Or maybe his need to control everything around him means more than his family. Words mean nothing unless you can put them to the test." Kol sneered, fists clenching._

"_Can you blame me? You all aren't the most trusting of people, brother. How can you prove that once I hand them over, you all won't disappear? That all this was just a ruse to get your hands on the daggers?"_

_Kaylah smiled bitterly at her hybrid brother."Because unlike you, Nik, we know the definition of family. You give trust and loyalty, you'll gain it. But you can't do that, can you? You don't want to lose the power you have over us."_

_Klaus stared at his siblings, focusing on Rebekah for a moment before he suddenly disappeared. When he left the room, a gush of wind hitting them all, each sibling let out an irritated sigh. Elijah stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on top of Rebekah's, hushing her while Finn cursed his brother. Kol and Kaylah turned to one another, his twin whispering to him so low that the rest couldn't hear. The two hadn't expected Klaus to agree, they knew that he would never give up power, it wasn't inside of him. _

_Kol cleared his throat, demanding attention from his family."Well, on that note, Kaylah and myself should get going. We have made plans."_

"_We're curious as to what New York looks like now and how the people taste." Kaylah added._

_Grinning at her, grabbed ahold of Kaylah's hand, guiding her towards the exit but Elijah stepped in front of them."You cannot just give up, Kol."_

"_Why not? We were willing to stay on one condition. He had to prove that he meant his words, and he didn't. If he couldn't keep his promise, why the bloody hell should we keep ours? He can't just expect a family whenever he wants, it doesn't work that way, you have to give to take. It isn't just us two, Elijah, it's each one of us he's failed. I suggest that you leave this town, too. Stay if you must, but we aren't going to stand and wait around until he becomes bored of us."_

_The twins stared defiantly at their elder brother before Elijah, reluctantly, gave in and stepped aside, knowing that their words were true. He couldn't force them to stay, they had willingly put aside their resentment towards Klays and attempted to make peace. Something like that was rare for the twins, and they wanted to leave before Klaus had the chance to stop them. They would protect themselves and eachother before anyone else, that was their first rule. Their request had been fair, and he knew that it was Klaus' fault for them not staying. The the daggers were a sign that their hybrid brother meant what he had said earlier. Sure that they weren't going to stop them, the two past Elijah. _

"_We'll have to compel ourselves a driver, sweet. According to 'Bekah transport has changed."_

_The began to make their way out of the room but stopped when, all of a sudden, Klaus appeared in front of them._

"_New York is still the same, just much more...predictable. This town, on the other hand, is never dull. You'll like it here, when the locals aren't trying to kill you, that is."_

_Each sibling stayed silent as Klaus revealed what he was holding behind his back. Five daggers were in his hands, and their eyes widened. Instinctively, the twins took a step back, Kol's arm in front of his sister somewhat protectively but Kaylah pulled her brother back, flashing in front of her twin. Elijah took a step forward, ready to fight, Rebekah standing behind him while Finn joined his brother. But moments passed, and Klaus didn't make a move, but his face dropped when his family looked at the daggers, as if they were expecting him to drive them through their hearts._

_It hurt._

"_I meant what I said. I want you all here, and you're right, I was keeping them just in case. But, i'm not Mikael, i'm not going to use a weakness against you...not anymore. So to show that I meant what I have said, to gain some of your trust, these are yours."_

_Somewhat hesitantly, his hand slightly shaking, proving how hard it was for him. Then, Klaus, after releasing a long sigh, held out his hand to Elijah, the daggers held tight. Words couldn't describe how difficult this was for him, he was handing over power, he was also handing them his trust. Something that he struggled with, something that had gotten mixed with his paranoia. He loved his family, he yearned to have them with him, but was terrified that they would one day, leave him. _

_Alone. _

_Elijah's eyes softened, relief on his face as he slowly took the daggers from Klaus' grip. His brother had taken a big step, and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, something that was rare for the elder Original. It was happening, after one thousand years of longing, his family was finally beginning to become one once more. Klaus swallowed, emotion in his eyes as he looked at his siblings, lingering on a smiling Rebekah. His blonde sister, eyes glassed over sped over to her brother and embraced him. He was still, not knowing how to react before he finally kissed her temple. Rebekah was the only person who was allowed to at least show him this type of affection._

"_Thank you, Niklaus. You have earned trust with this action." Elijah stated, placing the daggers inside his suit jacket as he thought of what to do with them._

"_Don't make me regret this." He whispered._

_He nodded before backing away, leaving them to think about what he had just done._

* * *

**Please leave a review if you want more of this story. Feel free to tell me what you would like to see happen. **

**Also, i've been thinking about writing these two into The Originals, but i'm not sure how i would go about it or if anyone would read it. It's just a thought i had when watching the new episode. I would probably set it after Kol's death and after he was brought back by Esther, go in search for his twin, or maybe not have him die because that was horrible for me, and have them join Klaus in the fight to re-claim New Orleans. Like i said, i'm torn. Please feel free to leave your thoughts if you would like to read something like that, because i'm not sure what type of reaction it would get.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes**.


	5. Making Plans

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming.**

* * *

**Chapter Five — Making Plans**

**Monday**—**The Mikaelson Mansion**

"**...a _what_? You want to have a _what_?"**

Klaus, Finn and Kol shared an equally shocked look before they turned back to Elijah, who was standing in front of the two sitting on the couch. The youngest brother was sitting in his rightful place on the brown leather armchair, his legs hanging over the edge, looking comfortable. He had called an emergency family meeting, and they had been expecting to receive news about an attack or something close to that but this was something worse than that. Klaus had been called from his study, where he had been painting while Finn and Kol had been summoned during their observing of the laptop Rebekah had purchased shortly before her daggering by Elena. It was fascinating, more to Finn who Klaus found kneeled in front of the television the day before, staring at the screen as if it were from another world. Finn was suffering more than the twins with adjusting to modern times, but the twins were enjoying themselves, they had said that the twenty first century was their favourite so far.

They had been daggered many times before and were quick to learn, Kol especially, who had spent the past few days filling up his wardrobe with very expensive, designer clothes that only compulsion could pay for. But he had made Klaus by him and his twin a car, since Kol and Kaylah's birthday had been a month before they had been undaggered. The two had gotten Elijah to give them lessons, which had resulted in Kaylah crashing her elder brother's car into the nearest tree.

"A ball. I have been talking with Carol Lockwood, who has agreed to welcome us with the respect we deserve. So to introduce ourselves to the town, she had suggested that we have a ball with her blessing and in return we'll make a _very_ charitable donation to the hospital."

Kol was first to reply, a devious glint in his tone."Are we inviting the Salvatore brothers? They have become close _friends_ of ours since our return."

"We shall invite the entire town, Kol, so yes, if they accept, they will be there. This will be our chance to show each of them that we are here to stay and we have put the past in the past, that we're family. That way, they'll think twice before trying to break us. So, do you all agree?"

"Anything to dress up and intimidate, brother. But we are missing two important people. But that was your plan, wasn't it? Give Kaylah and Rebekah your new car and let them go shopping while you get us to agree so that they'll have no choice." Klaus stated, grinning.

"I thought that you three would have taken much longer to agree."

Just then, the front door was opened and in walked the missing sisters, each holding nothing in their hands, something that had been unexpected. Rebekah tossed Elijah his car keys while Kaylah, standing by the door, made a gesture at something outside. Kol chuckled, knowing what was to come because this was something he and his sister had done a lot of times in the past. A moment later, in walked two men that looked like they worked at the store the sisters had been at as each wore name tags. Klaus rolled his eyes, noticing that they were compelled, and they were carrying more than ten bags each. They followed the girls upstairs to their bedrooms, placing the bags in the right rooms before they appeared back in the front room.

"Thank you. Your services are much appreciated."Rebekah thanked politely, handing each one a large amount of money before ushering them out of the mansion.

"No problem, Miss Mikaelson. Please do return in the future."

Rebekah shut the front door and the two made their way back into the room, instantly knowing something had been happening by the way Elijah was standing over the brothers who were sitting. Kaylah grinned at her twin in greeting, she hadn't seen him all day since her sister had practically dragged her out of the mansion, demanding that she shop with her. Kaylah was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a high low white tank top, with a black leather jacket to match her jeans. She let out a contented sigh when her brother grasped her wrist, pulling her down on top of him, arms slithering around her. He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, while she got comfy. The two never spent more than a few hours apart and when they did, each would become irritable the longer they were separated.

"You've recently fed, sweet." Kol commented and Rebekah let out a loud giggle, slumping onto the couch next to the hybrid.

"She didn't appreciate the tone of the woman who was showing us the shoe collection. Or the young man who was our waiter."

Kaylah winked at her baby sister."I was hungry for something that wasn't on the menu and that woman deserved to be killed. It's not my fault she didn't have any manners."

Lips brushing Kaylah's ear before his teeth caught her lobe, Kol whispered."You won't believe what Elijah has planned, darling."

"What's happened?"

"Yes, brother," Kol spoke, laughter in his voice."Tell them what's going to be happening."

Once again, the attention was re-focused back onto the standing Original. The three other brothers were wearing amused smirks, looking forward to the girls' reaction. Normally they'd be all for having a ball, showing off to the lesser people, but Rebekah had a deep hatred for Elena and Kaylah wanted nothing more than to kill the Salvatore brothers, as did Kol, which was why he was so amused. Elijah, hands folded neatly in front of them, cleared his throat for the second time, spoke as softly as he could.

"Well, sisters, before you returned, I was telling our brothers about a ball that will be taking place in our home on Friday. Carol Lockwood suggested that it may be the best way to introduce ourselves to the town, and show _certain people_ that we're here to stay. I have already had invitations made for those we're inviting, and I plan to deliver them personally this afternoon. The plans have already been set in motion."

While Kol and Elijah's eyes fell to Kaylah, Finn and Klaus' landed on Rebekah, each brother waiting for their reactions. Kaylah and Rebekah's gaze were still set on their standing brother, each sister wearing a blank look.

"Friday? You want to have a ball on Friday?"

At Rebekah's raised voice, Elijah took a step back, knowing how violent she could get."Yes. Friday, Rebekah. Why?"

"That gives me five days to find a dress._ Five days_, Elijah. I know that the women in this town may be able find scraps to wear on such short notice, but unlike me, brother, they don't have _class_. They may as well throw on a black bag and come to the ball. Well, some of them already look like that, but I am not going to become one of them. That's it!"

Rebekah stood up, fixing off her skirt before she stormed towards her brother, a wild look in her eyes. He instantly straightened, preparing himself for her screaming when she grabbed his hand. But instead, she stole his car keys, and grabbed her coat, shrugging it off before the blonde began to walk out of the room.

"Rebekah, love, where are you going?" Klaus asked as gently as he could. Her temper was worse than his, and he didn't want to clean up after her mess.

"To find the perfect dress, I don't care who I have to kill, I am not lowering myself to Elena Gilbert's standards. She may get by looking how she does, but there is no way in hell i'm looking anything less than flawless."

The front door slammed, shaking the windows, and a few seconds later, the sound of screeching wheels could be heard. Kol snickered from the armchair, and Elijah bit back a smile which instantly fell when he remembered Kaylah, still perched on her twin's lap. While Rebekah had a temper, Kaylah was much more devious with how she reacted to things. Apart from Kol, nobody never truly knew what the female twin was thinking, it was impossible to read her. Elijah, Finn and Klaus brothers sat in silence, preparing themselves for the worst while Kol's hands stayed around her, his fingers creeping along her thigh.

"Sister? What are your thoughts?"

Kaylah just chuckled, eyes sparkling mischievously."Are you asking me to join in on a ball that may contain our enemies? The ones who want nothing more than to get rid of us? To flaunt our presence in front of their eyes, possibly driving them insane with knowing that they are powerless against it?"

"In a manner, sister, yes." Klaus interrupted, unable to hold back his laugh.

She cupped Kol's cheek, silently ordering him to look at her. Their brothers looked on, each watching as the twins quietly conversed. Elijah smiled inwardly, respectful of their bond that had lasted over one thousand years. He had always been fascinated of it, how they stood together as a united front, despite their sadistic natures, how they never made a decision without consulting the other. They had always been inseparable and was sure that if one was tragically ripped from it's other half, the other couldn't bear it. It would drive the other mad, send them over the edge. The two couldn't survive without one another if one was daggered, he could only imagine what could happen if one was truly gone for good.

The two turned towards the standing brother, matching fake-innocent smiles on their faces, before replying at the same time."Count us in, brother."

Elijah just nodded, smiling thankfully at her. The ball wasn't just for making sure that their enemies knew that they weren't going anywhere, it was to also show that their family was one. But he knew that Kaylah was aware of that, she had thought a long while before answering, but would never pass up the chance to intimidate those opposing them. Her eyes told him that she understood what he was doing, despite his actions towards her, that he was regretful for, she had always respected Elijah. It had faltered after him daggering her more than twice in the past, but his actions recently had earned it back. Something he didn't intend to lose any-time soon.

"Good. Now, back to the topic at hand. I have told Carol Lockwood that I will make an appearance at the hospital charity gathering today to make the donation I was talking about, Niklaus. Which means that I will not be able to personally hand over the invitations. So, brother, will you do the honour of-"

"I can't, Elijah. Since he's been boxed up for nine hundred years, Finn is without a tux to war at the ball and I have been handed the job of taking him to the nearest tailor since Kol is far too busy _laying around_ to do so."

"But that leaves..."

Elijah's gaze slowly landed on the smirking twins who looked like they had been handed the world on a silver platter. Once realizing that his eyes were on them, they put on their most innocent expressions, as if butter wouldn't melt in their mouths.

"Brother, sister. I don't think that-"

Kol's eyes widened, hurt filling them, and he frowned, using the expression that always got him what he wanted as a child from his elder brother."Elijah, dear brother, are you saying that you don't trust us to do a simple task? That we, your family, would purposefully jeopardise the hard work you've put into this family ball?"

Elijah looked at the ground, falling for the trick, hook, line and sinker. He let out a long sigh, guilt eating him up until he shook his head. Klaus and even cynical Finn, hid their smirks as their brother reached for the box that held the invitations. He believed that it was more polite of a person to personally hand over the invitations to guests, he believed that it projected a better image of their family. He was just concerned of what they would do when they came face to face of those who hated them. Yes, Elijah wanted revenge but he didn't want a bloodbath before the ball. He didn't want any bad blood with anyone, he really did respect Elena and her friends, respected that they would do anything for eachother but it stopped when they used his family to get that. His family was not to be toyed with.

But he had hoped that after seeing their family was a united front, it would stop those opposing them before he was forced to take action. He didn't want to kill anyone, he didn't want violence, all Elijah wanted was to live in peace with his family because they deserved it.

"You know that I don't think such things, brother. But you are familiar with the Salvatore brothers, they'd do anything to provoke such low behaviour from you. Don't allow that. You are a Mikaelson, remember that. Both of you. This ball is to show them that we will not be played with. Now, on you go, there are much things to do before Friday."

Almost reluctantly, he handed the box to the twins, who winked at him before making their way out of the mansion, whispering on their way.

"Do you think the invitations will even make it to them?" Klaus asked Elijah once sure the two were out of earshot.

"I do hope so. You won't believe how long it took to write them out, brother."

* * *

**Mystic Falls—Kol and Kaylah**

"**Did you see that woman's face, sister? How much make up she was wearing? Why would Elijah want trash at our ball? It'll reflect bad on the hosts, mainly us!"**

Pulling up in Kol's Chevrolet Corvette Z06 that he had forced his brother to buy him, Kaylah reached into box at her feet, picking out the invitations that had been linked to the address they were at. She quickly looked over the address then the name written on the envelope. They had been handing them out for over half an hour and nobody interesting had been on the receiving end. It was mostly important names, well what Elijah considered important, that were being invited to the ball. They were looking forward to come across those who were plotting against them. As her mind processed the name, a slow grin crawled onto Kaylah's face, her boredom disappearing instantly. Kol, on the other hand, was becoming irritated. He had thought that he would have much more fun with the task, but so far, it had been a wasted trip.

Besides, he was due for a feed, anyway.

"...i'm bored, sister. I need entertainment. How about we compel the next person we see to hand the rest out while we go in search for the nearest local bar? Nik mentioned-"

"Brother, I think our luck has just changed."

Kol perked up, knowing that his sister wouldn't tease him, not while he was in this mood. She handed him the envelope, and his gaze landed on Elijah's neat handwriting.

"_'Elena Gilbert'_. The doppelgänger?"

"That's the one. She's also the one who daggered Rebekah after turning her against Nik." Kaylah added with a dark tone.

"Well then, let's go and introduce ourselves to the child that's caused all this havoc."

After handing Kaylah back the invitation, Kol made his way out of the car, shutting the door firmly behind him. They weren't going to harm the girl, they would never break a promise to Elijah, especially since everything had been going well since their family reunion but that didn't mean they weren't going to get under her skin. They would not lower themselves to their level, but after what she did to Rebekah, the twins considered it their right to intimidate Elena. Rebekah was their baby sister, despite being over one thousand years old. The only people allowed to harm her, mock her and make her cry were her siblings, they had earned that right.

Elena had to know that, and they were more than happy to deliver the message, they just had to wait.

As they walked up the steps leading to the porch, Kaylah noticed something when she looked back at the neighbourhood. She hit Kol's arm gently, gaining his attention. Holding a finger over her lips, she motioned back to the street, at a car parked behind Kol's. She remembered the blue Camaro from when Elijah had driven them to the boarding house. Weighing Stefan and Damon's personalities in her mind, she assumed it was the elder Salvatore's. Another grin appeared on her face when she heard familiar voices in the house, seeing her day only getting better. She, too, would keep her promise to Elijah, but if they attacked them, she knew that her brother would understand their deaths.

Understanding what she was quietly telling him, Kol nodded and knocked on the front door, both listening in.

"_That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds, Damon!"_

"_Would you rather I let them rip you to shreds, Stef?! Because, if you want, I can do that for you, i'm not in my usual bubbly mood today!"_

"I'll be right there!"

The similarity to Tatia's voice made the twins grin. They hadn't met Katherine, but the girl sounded identical to the woman who had stolen Klaus and Elijah's hearts many years before. Kol had never seen what had gotten his brothers to enthralled with her, he found her weak and even heartless when he saw what she had done to his brothers' relationship. Elijah and Klaus wouldn't talk for days on end, and if they did, it would result in heated arguments that left their home torn. He never understood why Elijah described her as loving hearted and innocent when he had fought with his own brother over a simple girl.

_Well, history always manages to find a way to repeat itself._

The door opened and the two were shocked for a moment, almost certain that it was a modern Tatia staring back at them. They quickly recovered though and offered Elena a smile that always made the person receiving melt. Not knowing who they were, the young girl returned the smile, but slightly uneasy at the unfamiliar people standing at her front door.

"Sorry, but who are you?"

Kaylah, raised her hand, showing Elena the invitation in her hand. She saw Kol's body language change, and noticed his clenched jaw. She felt the same, tempted to rip off a piece of the porch and throw it through the barrier stopping her from entering the home.

"We apologize, darling, where are our manners? I'm Kaylah and this is my brother, Kol."

Kol tilted his head, dark eyes trailing over the girl who had been causing his family trouble. He picked up from where his sister left off, his voice holding an edge to it."But you know our brothers, and our sister. In fact, that's why we're here."

At this, Kaylah held out the hand that contained the envelope, resisting the chuckle when he heard Damon and Stefan talking in the kitchen. Elena accepted the envelope and a second later, the brothers appeared behind her. The doppelgänger jumped, not expecting them, and she frowned, narrowing her eyes. She took a step back, only making the twins follow, an inch from the barrier, their kind smiles turning into dark, predatory grins. Damon stepped in front of the girl, shielding her from their eyes as if they were tainting her.

Kol pouted, leaning against the invisible barrier."Come now, mate, we were just chatting to your..._plaything_. This is the girl that you were _this_ close to handing over your brother for, am I right?"

"Elena, get inside. Now."

Kaylah rolled her eyes, bored of Damon."Don't worry, we're not here to harm you. If we wanted you dead, sweetheart, believe me, you wouldn't have lasted a second. You're bodyguards wouldn't have been much help either. We're here to invite you to a gathering we've having, a ball to be precise, and you're more than welcome to join us."

"Why? What are you up to?" Elena asked softly, as if they would tell her their deepest secrets.

"Nothing, love. You know Elijah, he wants everyone to live in peace, he doesn't want any war. He's having a ball to introduce our family to their new neighbours, to show that we're not going _anywhere_. "

Kaylah made sure to emphasize the last word of her sentence, eyes locked with Damon's, arching an eyebrow, daring him to make a move. The doppelgänger must have bought their words, as she slowly moved out from behind the elder Salvatore, brave enough to stand in front of the twins. Kol could hear her beating heart, how it was racing with fear and caution. She was terrified of them, something that made him feel a little better. Elijah didn't want to fight with anyone unless he had to, he didn't want to kill those opposing them, like Finn. But the twins, Klaus and Rebekah had other ideas.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Damon said, about to shut the door, but before he could Kol spoke up.

"Elijah would really appreciate if each invited guest would show up. Who knows what might happen if _my_ brother is disrespected? Would you happen to have an idea, Stefan?"

Elena glanced at the younger Salvatore brother, wondering what Kol was talking about. His angry expression told them he knew exactly what could take place. Though the twins didn't agree with Elijah's way of doing things, they wouldn't allow their brother to be disrespected. In their mind, Elena and the brothers had been lucky to have received an invite. Besides, they'd been hoping that they would come, it would have made the evening much more interesting. Kaylah watched as emotions flickered over Stefan's face, he was close to lunging at them, but knew they wouldn't stand a chance against Originals. Kaylah leaned closer, her eyes catching sight of a framed picture containing Elena and a teenager, who she assumed to be her brother.

"Isn't your brother just adorable? Where is he? I'd love to meet the extended family of our friends."

Elena swallowed, hearing the threat behind Kaylah's tone."He has nothing to do with this. He isn't here, and i'd like for it to stay that way."

"Then you'll attend the ball at the time it says on Elijah's invitation and when you arrive at our home, you'll apologize to my sister."

Elena opened her mouth to ask why, but quickly remembered the reason. She had manipulated Rebekah and daggered her after using the blonde to lure Klaus out. By the looks on the twins faces, they knew exactly what she had done and if Elena refused any of their demands, there was no telling what they would do. She looked at the ground and nodded, ignoring the look of disappointment and judgement Damon sent her way. The twins' dark look instantly lifted from their faces and were replaced with fake kind smiles.

"That's settled then. Damon, Stefan, your invitations have been posted. See you all on Friday at seven."

The two began to make their way down the steps, but before they could reach the bottom, a voice stopped them. "So, you've forgiven Klaus then? He apologizes and you all run back to him, all is forgotten? Don't you each have minds of your own or are they controlled by your brother?"

Damon smacked his brother upside the head while Elena gasped, not wanting the situation to get worse. The twins stilled before slowly turning around, blank expressions on the faces before they began to climb back up the steps slowly. This time, they advanced upon them like they were prey and the two were hungry predators. Less than an inch from the invisible barrier, the only thing keeping the three separated from the two Original's, Kol and Kaylah stopped. They were about to make good on their thoughts, tear off a piece of wood from the porch and drive it through the Salvatore's hearts.

But, for some reason, Elijah's words rang in their heads.

_You are familiar with the Salvatore brothers, they'd do anything to provoke such low behaviour from you. Don't allow that. You are a Mikaelson, remember that. Both of you._

Kaylah and Kol glanced at one another, knowing that their time would come, all they had to do was wait. Wait for the right time to truly make them suffer.

No matter how tempting to rip them each apart was.

Stefan smirked. If they were this easy to provoke, then their family wasn't as strong as they made it out to be. They still had some sort of leverage, no matter how small. The two locked eyes on Stefan, looking at him as if he were something beneath them, which in their minds, he was. Kaylah and Kol chuckled, shaking their heads at Stefan's pathetic attempt to get under their skin. Kol moved closer, leaning down so that he was in height with Stefan's eyes.

"You could ask your yourself the same thing. If anyone here is being controlled, it's you two, and by who? A mundane, helpless little _girl_ who, from what we've been told, causes a large amount of the pain she and those around her suffer."

As tears pooled in Elena's eyes, the two looked on, pleased, gaze flickering between the brothers."So, I don't think you're in any position to hand out family advice, mate. Considering you and your brother have seem to forgotten the definition of _family_." Kol's dark look suddenly turned sweet, satisfied when he saw the brother look at one another at his statement, guilt in both of their eyes.

He grabbed Kaylah's hand and led her down the steps, calling back over his shoulder when they reached the bottom one._"Seven_ o'clock, love, not a moment later. I'll be looking out for you all!"

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion****—****Kaylah's Bedroom****—****Wednesday**

_Kol, after driving the poker through Stefan's stomach, punched the vampire across the face. He fell back against Kaylah, who locked her fingers around the metal and gave it a harsh twist before pushing it deeper, her lips brushing Stefan's ear as she taunted him."Actually, love, our family was here first, over one thousand years ago. Your life will be much easier to live if you remember that."_

_Kaylah slowly pulled out the poker, making Stefan scream in agony. "I must say, i've missed the sound of painful screaming. Especially coming from those who think they can beat those much older than them."Kol sneered._

_He grabbed the poker once more and hit Stefan with it, causing him to fly out of the chair, landing on the floor with a moan. He kicked Stefan, turning him onto his back, stabbing the poker into his windpipe, and Kaylah couldn't stop the fluttering in her stomach as her twin tortured the younger vampire. Stefan, choking on his own blood, paled trying to pull it out but this only served to make him suffer more, Kol twisting it to the left harshly._

"Sister..."

_Kaylah narrowed her eyes as something metal and cold brushed her cheek, and she looked around, seeing nothing that could have caused the feeling. Her twin was beginning to fade, the image of him beating Stefan was no longer clear. Again, the feel of coldness touching her skin, trailing down her cheek, underneath her jawline. She turned around in a small circle, senses alert, but nothing seemed different. The boarding house began to fall away from her, and Kaylah screamed Kol's name, but no sound._

"Open your eyes, darling. I've got something to show you..."A familiar voice sing songed.

Kaylah's dark eyes shot open, and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. Her bedroom at the mansion. She pouted, she had been dreaming of being back at the boarding house torturing Stefan. A hand crept up her back, lifting the tank top she wore to bed with it, and she hummed as familiar fingers danced along her back. She turned and saw Kol laying next to her on the bed, dressed in the clothes she saw him wear before she went to bed. His right arm was behind his back as he lay down, making curiosity brim, and she turned so that she was facing him, brushing her long hair out of her eyes. Kaylah moved closer, bunching the pillows up against the headboard so that she was in a sitting position.

"Having a good dream, sweets? You were moving a lot in your sleep." Kol commented.

"Did you get into my head?"

"Of course, sister. I had to make sure that you weren't dreaming of someone else besides me."

Kol rolled his eyes as if he had expected her to know that, only making her smile. He shifted so that his head was resting on her chest, left hand pressing against her flat stomach, absent-mindedly tracing patterns on her soft skin. Kaylah's fingers combed through his dark hair, wondering what was behind his back.

"Where have you been? You went to bed before me after Elijah demanded that we get a get enough sleep for the ball on Friday. He's turning into a control freak and I would be worried if it weren't so bloody annoying."

"Niklaus and I went for a drink at our local bar. Then, on our way back, we passed a very interesting shop. It contained antiques from all around the world, rare ones, in fact. We went in when my eye caught something familiar."

"What was that?"

"Do you recall 1913, the year before we got daggered, sister?"

As Kol left her to think, he nuzzled her neck, teeth nipping at her skin. She sorted through the years in her mind quickly, eyes widening when the year rang a bell. In 1913, she and Kol traveled to New York for their birthday. In a rare moment of warmth, Klaus allowed them, with the rule they return by the end of the month. So, the two took full advantage of their limited freedom and, not having to worry about Mikael finding them in New Orleans, they came up with a game. Since Kol was always one to enjoy making headlines around the world, the twins made their way through New York city, making their presence known by marking each victim with the letter _'K'_ on each wrist with their knife.

To explain the knife, before their trip, a witch friend of the twins was kind enough to give them a gift, something that was also a thanks for protecting her family. The gift was a knife that had two pointed blades, and the handle was scattered with moonstone diamonds. But the rare thing about the knife, was that if any other supernatural creature apart from the twins touched it, they'd be burned for touching something that didn't belong to them.

The handle wasn't the only thing on the knife that burned, each blade, whenever it got the taste of blood apart from their own, would leave a horrid wound. Instead of the wound healing, it would leave a permanent scar. So, for the first time in their life, the twins purposefully left their victims alive to tell their stories, with a permanent mark of their horrors. The 'K' on each wrist would be seared into their skin, with no way of healing for the rest of their life, a constant reminder of what happened to them. The number of their victims were well over the hundred mark, and they left their mark on each of them. News of this instantly hit the headlines, and was eventually left 'unsolved' when no leads came up.

But the only thing they left behind was the knife, but not by choice, they had been having too much fun with it. The twins were called back to New Orleans to take part in an upcoming war between species when Klaus came looking for them early. He didn't give them a chance to gather their things, leaving the knife behind, never to be found again.

"Our birthday trip to New York?"

Pulling back from her neck, Kol nodded."That's the one. You won't believe what your twin brother found."

Without giving her a chance to reply, Kol showed what he had behind his back. Her eyes caught sight of the knife that they had thought was lost over one hundred years before.

"How the bloody hell did it get here?"

"That's what I asked the shop owner. Apparently someone attempted to copycat us, darling. They somehow found the knife and when they were caught, the detective kept it for some reason. He was giving credit for finding the horrid monster, and the shop owner was his grandson. He found it after his grandfather died, and the smart boy knew that it was a rare find. I compelled him to give me the knife and now it's returned to it's rightful owners."

He trailed the knife along her cheek once again, the blades scraping her bottom lip, and she couldn't stop her tongue from flickering across the metal. The twins wished that they had a human in the room to experience the full effect of the knife, both knowing that it couldn't harm them. She gasped when the cold blade traveled along her neck, Kol's lips following it as he moved it down her body, along the space in between her breasts, creating goosebumps on her skin when he circled it around her navel and stopped just above the laces that tied her pajama shorts together.

Kaylah grabbed the knife out of his hands, her the pads of her fingers running along the cold blade."This, my brother, would be much more interesting if a human was present. Experience the true effect of the blade. We did some of our best work with this, and that's saying something."

"I guess we'll have to find another way to _amuse_ ourselves then, my darling."

Kol crawled on top of his sister, seeing how her orbs darkened with lust. He kissed her cheek somewhat tenderly before, all of a sudden, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her down from her sitting position. He looked down at her, eyes drawn to the knife in her hand, memories of her using it over a hundred years earlier flashing in his mind, making him snarl. Kaylah stilled at the predatory sound, their identical brown orbs meeting before her hand cupped the back of his head, bringing him down. Their lips crushed together harshly, nothing tender or warm about the battle they had just begun. She demanded entrance to his mouth, teeth nipping at his full bottom lip when he refused her entry. It was only when a moan left him when she gained entry, tongue sliding into his mouth, searching for it's partner.

The knife fell out of her grip, falling onto the bed beside them, Kol's fingers running up her stomach before he tore off her top with a devilish glint in his eye, smirking before he tossed it onto the floor next the bed. She felt his eyes roam over her body, tongue skimming across his bottom lip as he gazed at her. Finger tips creating goosebumps on her skin, Kol swooped down and claimed her lips with his own again, and Kaylah pressed herself against him, allowing him to dominate her mouth for a second. The moan that left him was animalistic, and it made her stomach flutter excitedly. Her hands began to pull at his shirt, wanting skin on skin, but he pinned them at either side of her head, their fingers interlacing. Kaylah grinned at him, knowing she'd just begun a game that Kol loved playing, she was his favourite partner, after all.

"Say my name, sister. I want to hear who you belong to."

"_Brother_...if yo-"

"Say it."

Just to tease him, she challenged."Make me!"

She chewed on her lower lip in want when he took off her top, and then his hands crawled up her bare torso, cupping her breasts, his lips not far behind. Kaylah's head tilted back, forcing herself not to moan, biting her lip so hard that her teeth sliced the flesh. He ordered her to say his name again, and she shook her head, challenging him, grounding against the leg that was wedged in between her thighs. His eyes rolled to the back of her head from the feel of her rubbing against him, her heat almost making him groan, but he stopped himself. If anyone was going to be begging for it, it would be Kaylah, so Kol composed himself.

"Losing your touch, brother?" Taunted Kaylah, a smirk on her lips.

He snarled at her, then soon lips and tongue were attacking her chest, teeth nipping and tormenting until her skin was raw with bite-marks. Pain mixed with pleasure and she wanted more…he was like a drug, she couldn't get enough of him, but once again, she bit back a moan of need. He leaned up and sealed their lips together again, tongue forcing it's way into her mouth before, again, he started to tear at her clothes, leaving her completely naked and bare in front of him. He eyed her as if she were his prey and she ripped her hands from his, reaching out and she jerked at his belt, but he grabbed her hands at held them above her head, boxing her in. His eyes held something primal, something evil that made wetness pool between her legs because his face was something of an angel, it was his mask, and she couldn't look away.

It was the same for him, his eyes couldn't leave hers.

"Nu-uh, we're doing this my way. I own you…"

His hand disappeared from her view and he licked his fingers before he pressed them to her heat,"…__this __is mine, darling. Don't forget that."

"Prove it." She challenged."Prove it or I may find my pleasures somewhere else. I'm sure that Salvatore brother wouldn't mind-"

His fingers tightened around hers in a deathly grip, cutting her off with another harsh kiss, punishing her. He chuckled, knowing exactly what she was doing, and when she went to rub against his leg that was trapped between hers, he moved. He got up on his knees and moved down the bed, lying down, coming face to face with her pussy. He let out a long breath, causing Kaylah to squirm in impatience, as his finger grazed her clit but then moved away seconds later, chuckling to himself when she let out a long growl of warning. He touched her a second time, giving her a few moments of pleasure before he pulled away again. Kaylah's nails dug into the palms of her hands, stopping herself from screaming at him, and she chewed on her lip.

"You know what I want, love. Say it and i'll make you forget your own name."

He trapped her clit between his fingers, rolling back and forth, resisting the urge to take her hard and fast. The pressure on her clit increased and, because she hadn't been touched in what seemed like a lifetime, she felt a familiar burning feeling in her stomach. But before she was about to come undone, he stopped again. Kaylah's eyes widened, and she rubbed her thighs together, desperately wanting some friction, but he growled and pulled her legs apart, making her freeze. Her brother hadn't touched in her close to one hundred years, and when he had, it had been ruined by either one of their siblings and one of their enemies. He hooked her long legs over his shoulders, flashing her an evil smile, one she wanted to slap but kiss at the same time.

"Kol, I swear on everything that is holy, if you don't-"

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to where she wanted him most, and her eyes fluttered."Now, that's not very nice, sweetheart, is it?" He sing-songed.

"Kol, i-,"Kaylah cut herself off and gasped as his tongue poked out, giving her a taste of what was to come,"i want you."

She stilled and inhaled sharply when his head ducked in between her thighs again. Then, unable to stop herself, Kaylah's hand came up and she wound her fingers in his dark hair, pulling him against her. It had been a while since she was last touched like this, it had felt like a thousand years since she'd been intimate with him. Forbidden fruit was the tastiest, and nothing had felt better since. Kaylah moved her hips against his shockingly talented tongue. He _devoured_ her, as if she were his favourite piece of candy or one of his victims that he couldn't get enough of. His mouth closed over her clit, sucking harshly, rubbing his tongue over her before he plunged two long fingers inside of her. She let out a loud scream, eyes closing tightly, and she couldn't focus on anything but him. Nails sank into his scalp so hard that she was sure that it drew blood, but he didn't move, she knew that he got off on it.

"Yes, _yes_..."

He let out a lustful moan, and slithered his tongue into her, thumb rubbing her clit again. Then, suddenly her body arched into him, hips moving violently. Fingers entered her for a second time, and she felt his voice vibrate against her, ears perking up to hear what he was demanding from her.

"Remember this, sweet."

Kaylah thrashed around, unable to control herself as her eyes opened, widening. She nodded, and by the look in her dark eyes, Kol knew what she needed to fall off of the edge. His free hand came up and his fingers locked around her throat, squeezing tightly and the pleasure only increased. Her fingers covered his hand, and her teeth sunk into the skin, biting down harshly. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Kaylah came hard, chanting his name along with a silent scream against his hand, and he continued to flicker his tongue against her before pulling away. Kaylah collapsed onto the mattress, letting his hair go and a second later, his face appeared above her. Fingers caught her chin while his other hand dove into her hair, giving the strands a tug.

"I was right…i own you."

He traced the red marks on her neck that quickly disappeared a moment after, raising an eyebrow at the fierce bite-mark on his hand that took longer to heal, before her fingers tore open his jeans. The sound of his fly opening made Kol smirk and a wanted moan slid past her lips. She no longer cared about the game they had been playing. She wanted what she'd been denied for the past century, and she was going to get what she wanted. The sounds she was making made him painfully hard, and he groaned when she reached into his trousers and pulled out his hard length. She pumped him firmly, eyes settled on his mouth, which was now swollen because of her kisses and she grinned when his eyes slid shut. Kol's lips parted, nails digging into her thighs. She suddenly found herself on top of her twin, his naked skin against her own, and Kol's fingers gripped her hips. She she sank down on him, humming contently at the intrusion. He almost whimpered as she clenched him, the heat of her driving him crazy.

She licked the blood off of her lip, sinking further down onto him. Kol found himself mumbling."God-"

"Close, brother. Keep your eyes _on me._"

Kol chuckled, one hand moving up her chest before his fingers grasped her hair once more, pulling at the locks, demanding her attention."Always, darling."Keeping her eyes pinned to his, Kol's finger tips ran down her arms."I want you to remember this so that, no matter who touches you..._you'll always see __**me**_. You'll always-"

"...feel you." Kaylah finished for him, beginning to rock with him, hands running up his chest.

Her nails dug into his skin, leaving deep wounds, causing blood to pour out of him which only urged him on. Then she started to move, riding him like she'd done many times before, but something that never failed to make her feel something that was indescribable, stars dancing behind her eyes as he pressed all the right buttons inside of her. He was everywhere, her mind, her lips, and was close to making her come again. She screamed loudly when his long fingers curled around her hips, helping her move, slowing down to torture her as she neared her climax. She rolled her hips while he dropped one hand from her hip and skimmed his fingers over her bundle of nerves with a slow stroke. She rode him faster, the pleasure inside her building, and the feel of her tight walls almost made him growl again.

Kaylah couldn't stop the scream that left her, he felt too good inside of her, and every time his thumb brushed her clit, it made her shake with need. Her head snapped back, dark hair sticking to her chest as Kol urged her on, hands cupping her breasts, rolling his hips up into her. His right hand left her chest, picking up the knife next to him, an idea popping into his mind. He trailed the cold weapon down her chest as she moved on top of him, and she hissed as it cooled her skin. The point circled her navel before he ran it across her thigh then moved it up her body again then across her lips. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, flickering it gently across the blade before she pressed a soft kiss on it. Kol grinned, looking up at her through hooded eyes, enjoying the feel of her above him.

"Never forget how I feel, how _we_ feel, darling."

He turned her onto her back, locking her legs around his hips, and he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. Fingers securing them in one hand, and she arched her hips up, meeting his every hard thrust, dark eyes filling with lust. He buried himself deeper inside of her, her screams echoing off the walls. She mewled beneath him, teeth latching onto his shoulder to stop herself from screaming, the balls of her feet digging into his back, and that set him off, releasing a growl of approval. Their pleasurable moans began to get louder and Kaylah reached down, grabbing his free hand and brought it to her throat. The feel of it mixed with the amazing feeling of his dick slamming in and out of her, she had become addicted to it.

He printed kisses along her collarbone, whispering to her, voice full of promise._"_Darling sister, you could lead me straight to hell..."

His head fell into her neck, both knowing that their climax was near. She gave him access to her neck as his hands wandered her body, holding her tight against him as his tongue teased her lips. She parted them once again, ripping her mouth away a moment later, grinning at his moan of protest. He needed, yearned to hear the words spill from her lips, and Kaylah cried out, pleading with him to move faster. He was everywhere, but it still wasn't enough, she needed more.

"...a-and I'd still follow you with a smile on my face, brother." She eventually panted and that was it, the missing piece of their puzzle.

With that, they both came, she climaxed around him while he spent himself deep and hard inside of her. In the heat of the moment, his fangs sunk into her neck, her blood pooling down his throat. The two found themselves coming undone once more, the act triggering something else inside of them. Kaylah's legs tightened around him, needing her other half closer. She whimpered, body shaking with after shock, and Kol claimed her mouth. His hips continued to move, wanting it to last, unable to find it in him to pull away when she responded to the kiss. Eventually, the two broke apart, both covered with sweat. Kol's forehead fell against her, too comfortable to roll away.

"What is it with you and knives, brother?"

Her only reply was a chuckle, as he eventually rolled onto the bed beside her, fingers letting go of her wrists. He found himself smiling proudly when red marks showed on them, the same as her neck before they soon faded. Laying on his side, Kol let his finger trail down her bare arm, his eyes feeling heavy. He smiled to himself, his twin was the only person who seemed to wear him out, in a good way, of course. She was the only person who challenged him and he only found himself wanting more. She tossed the sheets over her body, and Kol grabbed some, making himself comfortable, still focused on trailing patterns on her skin.

Kaylah turned onto her side, facing him, sheets covering her body, making him pout.

"You know, brother, missing out the times we've been daggered, I can count on both my hands the times you have slept in your _own_ bed and that is over one thousand years. You, without fail, have always found your way into my bed."

It was true. Whenever they settled down with their family in a new home, Kol would spend a lot of time decorating his room. Like the clothes he wore and everything about him, each thing had to be perfect. He took pride in looking good and never settled for anything less than his expectations. He would even force Klaus to pay for everything, despite having compulsion, his only reason being that he deserved it. He would pick out the largest, over the top bed that took up most of the room, fill the rest of the space with whatever else looked good, but never seemed to sleep there.

Instead, like when they were children, he would always manage to crawl in next to his twin. There had been times where she had fallen asleep alone, but woke up with Kol holding her in a vice grip. But he never gave an explanation, it had been that way since they were children. But it's not like it bothered her, she spent most of her time with Kol. In fact, she enjoyed having him near, when they were not together, it felt like her body was screaming for it's mate, they were like two final pieces of a puzzle, only complete when together.

But, she couldn't resist teasing him.

"Why is that?"

"You know, darling, a lot of women would never complain having me in their bed."

Kaylah arched an eyebrow, resisting the urge to laugh at his sleepy tone."I'm not complaining, I just want to know the reason why, because _you_, my brother, always seem to take all the covers, leaving me with none."

"Only because you insist on wrapping yourself in them."

Their fingers joined when he finished drawing patterns on her arm."Only because I know you want to steal them."

Kol didn't respond, his eyes now shut. Kaylah went to tap his cheek to wake him up, but, as if he had known what she was going to do, her twin pulled her roughly against his chest. A light smirk crawled onto his lips, knowing that she was only asking him to tease him, but he kept that to himself. Like many times before, his arm swung over her waist possessively, keeping her close, while his head buried itself in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. As always, he pressed a kiss to a sensitive spot underneath her ear before he let himself begin to rest. He never let sleep claim him before his sister, it had been that way for as long as he could remember.

Kol felt the usual signs appear, his twin's fingers loosen from his own, but didn't pull away, while her forehead met his shoulder.

Kaylah felt herself relax, her mind becoming clear, only the feeling of Kol's fingers brushing hers now and again. But, just as she felt herself begin to fall into a slumber, lips brushed her ear and a whisper was heard.

"Because we're two halves of a whole, sister. We shouldn't be apart."

_Never._

That was Kaylah's last thought before sleep finally took ahold of her.

* * *

**I was really nervous about posting this, because, as i'm sure you can tell, i've never written a sex scene before. I'm really terrible at it, which is why i've always put it off, but i've had messages with readers asking for one. So here it is. I'm sorry if it's bad. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed some of this chapter, and, like always, if you want more, all you have to do is leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **


	6. Playing Games

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews. I can't believe how much i've gotten, we're close to 100 and I hope you all keep reading. I've had mixed feedback about Kol going to the Originals, about him dying or just travelling there with Klaus and Kaylah and i'm still confused about what i'll do because it mostly depends on what you would like, I don't want to lose some readers and upset others. Besides, like anyone who loves him, Kol's death episode was horrible to watch, I think that has been the first time i've cried since his first death. I have hope that he'll come back, the show will never be the same without him.**

**Anyway, thank you again for your reviews, and if you want more, keep them coming. I hope you like chapter six.**

* * *

**Chapter Six — Playing Games**

**Friday—6:30pm**

"**'Bekah, tell me how gorgeous I am."**

Turning from the mirror, Kaylah posed, holding out her hands for her sister to observe her. She smirked, watching as Rebekah's blue eyes lifted, slowly trailing up the dress she was wearing which was a beaded black and red floor length strapless tulle quinceanera dress. Under the strapless neckline, the chest was covered by glittery beads that hit off of the lights above, bringing attention to the perfect shape of her body. The bodice was red and had black patterns which stopped with the black tulle skirt which flowed naturally down to the ground. Her long brown hair was swept to one side in a twisted side braid, bringing attention to the fire opal necklace Kol had given her for one of her birthdays a couple of hundred years before and she hadn't taken it off since.

When Rebekah didn't reply for a few moments, Kaylah, hand resting on her hip chuckled."I take you looking speechless means that i'm right?"

"You're ego has just gotten bigger during your time in that coffin, sister."Rebekah huffed, picking out a nail polish from the woman holding up choices. A second later, she looked back up, a smile on her face."...and for the record, you do look beautiful."

Glancing over at her eldest brothers, Elijah and Finn who were getting ready, Kaylah waited for their opinion. They both smiled, nodding in confirmation at Rebekah's words, and she grinned thankfully, mock curtsying before turning back to the mirror. Rebekah, blowing on her nails, stood up straight, her waterfall ponytail in clear view. She brushed off her green, one shoulder mermaid silhouette evening dress, and Kaylah couldn't help but smile at her sister. Though they had their problems and did still fight like a bunch of children while Elijah and Finn refereed, each Mikaelson was beautiful, that was a fact nobody could deny. Despite the fact that he was eldest, Finn took a step back and let Elijah take role of head of the family, noticing that whenever Elijah spoke, they listened and whenever he ordered them to do something, they were more likely to listen to him than Finn, even while trying to figure out loopholes. They all slipped into their roles when they woke up, and Finn reverted back to being the silent one. Besides, he'd rather be the silent one while Elijah got the stress of keeping then in line.

In his head, Finn got the better end of the deal.

Kaylah trailed over to her sister, circling her, somehow mirroring a shark with it's prey."I must say, baby sister, you did find the perfect dress. Let's see that Quarterback deny you now."

Rebekah's lips parted and she gasped, eyes wide."How-"

"I saw you give him the invitation while I _politely_ reminded Elena not to be late. A human, Rebekah? He's got a pretty face, but I doubt he'd turn for you. In fifty years, he'll be close to seventy, and you'll still be beautiful. It's a tragedy, and I doubt Kol will let that happen."

While the sisters stared at one another, Elijah and Finn stayed silent, knowing better than to get in between them.

"_Kay_,"Rebekah started, using the nickname she'd had for her sister since they were children."Do not-"

Just then, a smooth voice entered the room."The most handsome Original brother has entered the room. Feel free to look with envy, but do not touch." Kol chuckled, coming up behind Kaylah, fingers brushing her necklace."Don't worry, darling, that rule doesn't apply to you."

"You have such a way with words."

Kaylah felt his lips on her temple before he grasped her hand, twirling her in a circle until they were facing the mirror again She straightened his bow tie while Kol stared at them in the mirror. He winked at their reflection and Kaylah just grinned. "My, my, brother...aren't we a picture? "

"I was thinking the same thing. It's unlucky that others get to enjoy observing us while we have to suffer looking at them."

Unable to help themselves, his siblings laughed at his words, especially how serious he sounded. Kol, like each of them, took pride in their appearance. They had the best of everything and never settled for anything less. While Elijah and Finn spoke to others with decency and respect, the twins, however didn't hide the fact that they considered outsiders less than them. In fact, all the siblings did that, apart from the elder brothers. They spoke to those they hated with an edge to their voice, as if they were lucky enough to be in the same room as them, something they had done to the Salvatore's and their friends. They were _**Originals**_, they _were _more important, and other vampires were nothing but a bloodline. They wouldn't exist if it weren't for them, and because of that, because of their higher power, the twins wouldn't hesitate to put them in their place. They didn't consider humans nothing more than food, nothing more than something that gave them either pleasure or entertainment.

They lied, they manipulated and drew others into their sick web of games.

The only exception was their family.

Noticing the glints of mischief in their eyes, Elijah straightened, humour gone from his face."Kol, Kaylah, Rebekah, I implore you, do try to behave tonight. Remember, this is-"

All three looked at one another, now facing Elijah. They put on their best innocent expressions and spoke in unison the rant they had been told more than once the past week. Kol started, voice filled with fake enthusiasm."Our introduction to our new home. We cannot kill the guests, eat the guests or play with the guests. Sister, it's your turn."

Kaylah smirked, continuing the statement."But if we are challenged and given no choice, we are given your permission to show them who they are dealing with."Just then Rebekah butted in, rolling her eyes looking bored."Other than that, we are ordered to be on our best behaviour or-"

Cutting off the blonde, Klaus entered the room, shrugging on his tux jacket as he finished what Rebekah was saying."...or we suffer your wrath. You have told us all the same thing six times each day for the past week, brother. We've got it memorized now."

Finn bit back his laugh, covering his tracks by leaning down to tie his dress shoes, avoiding Elijah's gaze. Elijah studied his four most mischievous siblings, standing side by side, looking as if they hadn't done a single thing wrong in their life. Kaylah and Kol's hands were behind their back, looking anywhere but Elijah while the two blonde's blue eyes were wide, offering him a wide smile. He frowned, not believing it for a moment, almost positive that they were up to something. Instead, he just nodded, brushing off invisible dust off his suit, noticing that it was almost time for the ball to begin. He could just hope that they respected him enough not to do anything that would destroy all his work.

"Just remember that. If you are provoked and I witness someone disrespecting you, I will not hesitate to put them back in line. But for tonight, I implore you, _behave_. I, just like you, want to make each person pay for what they have done, but tonight is not about that. It is about family and when it comes to family, I expect nothing but respect."

Elijah stepped closer to them, expression darkening for a second."If you shed blood on impulse or just to have fun, my wrath will be..._glorious_. Finn, do keep an eye on them this evening."

"Of course, brother." Finn nodded, eyeing his silent siblings, who were looking at one another as if holding a secret.

Elijah smiled softly at them, looking back at the mirror, observing his reflection for a moment before leaving the room to check what was going on downstairs. Finn watched the four, recognising the signs. But Rebekah and Klaus seemed honest, and the blonde was now fixing Klaus' tux jacket, swatting at his hands. Though, Kol and Kaylah, they were eyeing him. Having always been the one to watch on the sidelines, Finn recognised the signs. They were quiet, and that wasn't good. When they were silent, it meant that their minds were spinning with things that people only saw in movies. But what Finn noticed more, was Kaylah. The female twin may looked angelic, but her mind was just as dark as Kol's. The twins were a deadly combination and were not to be tangled with when they wore those looks on their faces.

He recognised that look, and Finn went still.

It was the look that they wore when they had found out about a boy picking on Rebekah. The next day, Finn witnessed the boy running through the village, covered in mud, and the twins standing by a nearby tree, feigning innocence. It was the look they wore before a neighbour, who always yelled at Kol for no reason, 'accidentally' got their fingers broken after waking up with animal traps scattered around their home. Kol and Kaylah were feared throughout the supernatural community, just as Klaus was. They left horrors in their wake. They made the supernatural community shake with fear.

_A thousand years later and they still acted like children. _Finn thought.

Deciding not to get involved, he attempted to remind them what they were doing was only going to end in disaster. But instead of saying the words, he spoke others, the ones that normally stopped them before they acted, or at least postponed them for another time."Elijah meant his words."

The two nodded, seeming serious and Kaylah was the one who spoke, voice sweet."We would never ruin Elijah's night, brother. We give you our word."

They meant their words, they would never disrespect their elder brother. They all held Elijah's respect in high honour. Besides, his wrath was something nobody wanted to suffer, while it was fun to watch, it wasn't fun to be on the receiving end of it. They didn't have any intention on ruining Elijah's night. They would never do that to their brother, but to the guests attending the ball, the two didn't have any intention on making their night easy. Finn slowly nodded, eyes studying the twins before he let out a long breath. They were master liars and had changed in the nine hundred years since he last saw them. Nobody would figure it out until it happened, something he didn't look forward too.

He could only hope it didn't end in death.

"All right. We'll see you downstairs, our guests will arrive soon."

Nodding the two waited until Finn was out of earshot before getting together, vicious grins on their lips. Klaus and Rebekah narrowed their eyes, mirroring confusion before they turned and looked at the twins.

"What are you two up to?"

* * *

**6:50pm**

"**Your home is stunning, Elijah."**

Smiling thankfully at the woman in front of him."Thank you, Carol. But I cannot take credit, this is Niklaus' work. He's always had a good eye for such things."

"He does, i'll admit that. The hospital truly does appreciate the donation, by the way."

Elijah nodded politely at the middle aged woman in front of him while wondering when his siblings were going to show. Finn had followed him and had helped out with the finishing touches. He was now standing across with the room, and still getting used to modern times, was observing quietly while chatting with a young women. Though he still believed in his existence not being right by nature, Elijah was surprised to say that he was getting on well. He still had his off days, such as not being involved with the family like he was with Esther and missing his mother but was beginning to accept that he couldn't die, that he had no way of leaving the earth so he had to deal with it. Rebekah, the only sibling he got along with at times, was doing her best to not get annoyed at him as she helped him to adjust. He didn't see her much as a monster he did with the others at times, he could still see the little girl he remembered making daisy chains.

Elijah and Finn hadn't been the closest of siblings, that was just the way it was because he was closer to Esther and Mikael while Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus had always stuck together just as the twins did. Finn stuck with his parents, he believed everything they brought him up with, so Elijah couldn't totally put him at fault. They each had different beliefs, but now that their differences had been voiced, everyone was trying, even Finn.

Elijah could only hope it worked.

"Do make yourself at home, Carol. I need to make sure that my siblings are behaving themselves."

Excusing himself from Carol, Elijah began to mingle as more guests showed up, thanking them for coming as he made his way through the growing crowd. Each guest looked around in awe at the mansion, some too scared to touch anything just in case something broke and that they wouldn't be able to pay for it. He motioned for the waiters to hand out drinks as they all got comfortable, the sound of chatter hitting his ears. Elijah met up with Finn at the bar, nodding at the young woman who took the hint and walked off. His brother silently thanked him for the interruption, he could barely understand what the young people were talking about at times.

"Where are our brothers and sisters? This evening is about them too, and you know how much they enjoy attention." Elijah asked Finn, taking a sip of his champagne."

"Well, they also like to make an entrance. Let's just enjoy the peace from them while it's available."

Elijah chuckled, his ears capturing the sound of a familiar voice. His eyes drifted over to the doors being opened by hired help and just then entered those he was somewhat dreading to see because of his siblings. Elena, followed by the Salvatore brothers entered, each wearing their game faces. Damon's eyes looked around, as if searching for the four missing Mikaelson's Elijah was hoping would stay away from them. Elena's arms were locked with theirs as they led her further into the mansion, and though trying to seem calm, Elijah could hear her racing heartbeat, full of nervousness. Anger built up inside of him when he saw the three, resisting the urge to rip their hearts out for what they did but kept quiet. It had been his choice to throw the ball and this was the _one_ night he wanted peace, so he met their eyes and nodded politely, to which they returned as they passed. As he did, he thought about what he was going to do to them when the time came.

He just prayed that his troublesome siblings, apart from Finn, would wait too.

Especially the twins.

Just then, the clock struck seven, and as if on cue, Elijah and Finn looked up to see the four standing on top of the staircase. At the entrance, silence fell upon the mansion, the chattering and clinking of glasses stopped. As the four bathed in the attention, the twins glanced at their enemies, and Elijah held his breath, waiting for the bloodbath, but in fact, they just smiled. He released a relieved breath, and Finn placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly, but his eyes held something suspicious as he gazed up at Kol and Kaylah. Damon and Stefan remained at each side of the doppelganger, and now Bonnie, Caroline and Matt had joined them in the crowd. They all glanced at one another, waiting for something to happen, but instead, the Originals remained at the top of the staircase, looking like they were enjoying the attention. Rebekah's arm was locked with Klaus' and the same was with the twins as their eyes trailed over to the missing brothers.

The waiters offered them each a drink, which they accepted, Kol handing Kaylah hers.

"Brothers,"Kaylah's voice echoed throughout the mansion as she beckoned her brothers to join them on the staircase.

"Would you do the honours?"

Elijah nodded, laughing softly."Right, forgive me."

Finn and Elijah made their way up the staircase, the eldest brothers at the top steps. Klaus and the twins were next while Rebekah stopped at the bottom, next to her elder sister. The blonde grinned at Matt, who hesitantly returned the smile, catching Kol and Kaylah's attention before they returned to Elijah. Kol's fingers brushed Kaylah's, his dark eyes settling on the quarterback as they listened to Elijah speak, his smooth voice capturing the attention of their guests. Their family had held a ball similar to this throughout the years, and when they were undaggered, the twins enjoyed them. Their family was known for hosting elegant parties at holidays, or ones, like this, Elijah liked to call the 'Mikaelson Family' ball. It happened every few hundred years when the family was together. If the twins weren't travelling with them, they would be summoned by Elijah to attend and even if they were at family war with Klaus or Rebekah, they would show out of respect.

They tuned in, breaking out of the thoughts to listen to Elijah."...thank you for joining us. As some of you are aware, Niklaus, Rebekah and myself have been graced with the missing pieces of our family, Finn, Kol and Kaylah. We hope the town embraces them the way you have us. We are each pleased to call Mystic Falls our family home. So please, raise your glasses and join us in our toast to family and new beginnings."

Each guest followed the Mikaelson's by raising their glasses."To family and new beginnings!"

They each took a sip, Elijah smiling fondly at his family, each part of him filling with pride as they spoke amongst themselves. He couldn't believe it. After _**one thousand years**_ of fighting and daggering, his family was finally together. Finn, who had been more than happy to die, was actually chuckling with Klaus. Rebekah was smiling, her blue eyes sparkling, something Elijah hadn't seen in a while. The twins, though he knew were more than tempted, had not to shed blood on his night and he was proud. Klaus, who had told him that hybrids were his family, was leading Rebekah to the dance floor after the blonde saw Matt dancing with another girl. Klaus, who glared at the quarterback, held tight onto his sister, purposefully bumping shoulders with Matt as they passed. Elijah watched, remembering that Klaus had been the one to teach his sister how to dance when they first turned.

He laughed as the memory of Klaus yelling as Rebekah stood on his toes but would finally apologize when she would give him the look that he could never resist. Kol led Kaylah down the staircase, twirling her around as they stepped onto the dance floor. The crowd parted like the red sea, something the twins never grew bored of, and they stopped in the middle. Finn found his dance partner and followed, but Elijah remained at the top of the staircase, watching.

He watched as Rebekah and Klaus, never managing to go long without bickering, tossed insults back and forth as they danced. The hybrid, as he called Rebekah a brat, wore a grin only the blonde received, knowing that he hit the right button. Rebekah, close to stomping her foot, called him a caveman, but didn't let go of him as he led. That was what their relationship was about, Elijah mused, they fought but never let go.

He watched as Kol and Kaylah owned the dance floor, as always, whispering to one another, but nobody, not even Elijah could hear. They had mastered that. It had been the same since they were children. They were always whispering, but at times, they never spoke. They could speak to each-other without voicing the words, and at times they would sit in silence, just staring at one another. They had always fascinated him. They moved as if they didn't seem to notice that there was other people around, not apologising as they got in the way of another couple, but still moving with grace and elegance. The way they did everything. Elijah kept his eyes on the twins as their foreheads met, eyes closing for a moment but they didn't let up on the dancing.

Kol's hand remained possessively on her waist as her hand moved from his shoulder to his face, cupping his cheek. If anyone else had done that, Elijah was sure that their hand would have been torn off. Instead, his youngest brother opened his eyes, winking at his twin before he dipped her, not following the waltz that had been set. He kissed her cheek before pulling her up, spinning her around once more. Elijah didn't correct and not even Rebekah and Klaus addressed this. Actually everyone but the Mikaelson siblings noticed this because they had all gotten used to it over the years. Even Finn who had only been alive 100 years before being daggered.

Those who were familiar with them knew that Kol and Kaylah only followed the steps to their own dance.

...and those who attempted to change the song never lived to regret it.

* * *

**7:30pm**

"**Rebekah, sweet, you do realize that it doesn't matter how much you look at them, her head isn't going to explode? Not that it wouldn't be funny but people are starting to stare."**

The blonde Original looked up as Kol came up to her, grabbing another glass of champagne as a waiter passed. She rolled her eyes at him, still looking at Matt and the girl he had been dancing with. Sighing when Matt laughed, Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, wondering why Matt was with the girl when _she _had been the once to invite him. Kol, seeing the solemn look on her face let out a sigh, before handing the glass to her. Rebekah accepted it, finishing the champagne in one go before handing it back to her brother, who, in return, set it aside on the bar. He was bored and ever since he was a child, he never dealt with it well.

"He was _my_ date! Besides, why would he choose her over me? He enjoyed dancing with me during the second set. But, as soon as Nik looked at him, he seemed spooked."

Kol resisted the urge to make a snarky comment, amused that Klaus was still scaring off Rebekah's potential suitors Klaus, even when he was human never thought anyone was good enough for Rebekah, and that was one of the only thing he agreed with. He narrowed his eyes at Matt, wondering what was so special about him that held Rebekah's attention, and replied what he was thinking."Do you want me to kill her, sister? Say the word and i'll snap her in half after luring her outside."

"No, it's all right, i'll talk to him after I go and give Nik a beating. But thank you, Kol, you can be somewhat sweet when you want to."

"Sweet is boring, sister. Ripping out someone's heart is...entertaining. But you always find a way to ruin my run."

"Where is Kaylah? You two are never apart, and you're even more of a pain in the arse when she isn't around to balance you out."

Kol just grinned, pointed towards the hallway that led to a balcony."She got...irritated when she overheard a certain doppelgänger's bodyguard couldn't keep his mouth shut. Elijah warned her once more, and she decided to take her anger out on one of the waiters. Needless to say he won't be receiving his paycheck this evening."

Rebekah rolled her blue orbs once again at the mention of Elena and the Salvatore brothers, half wishing that Kaylah snapped their necks but knew that she did respect Elijah to keep quiet, but it wouldn't be for long. Nobody could ever restrain the twins, even Elijah. She looked over at Matt, still with the girl, and pouted once more. Rebekah turned, tapping Kol on the cheek before she skipped away, her attention now on giving Klaus a peace of her mind, who was in the middle of chatting with Elijah across the room. Kol noticed that the hybrid had been dancing with a young blonde by the name of Caroline, who Kol had seen glaring at Rebekah while dancing with Klaus. She was looking at Rebekah as if his sister were come disease that was going to infect Matt, something that didn't sit right with Kol. The youngest Mikaelson brother cocked an amused eyebrow as Rebekah swatted Klaus on the arm, scolding him.

He felt a familiar presence near him and looked away from his siblings to see Kaylah, now refreshed, making her way over to him. She passed Carol Lockwood who had just accepted another glass of champagne but before she could take a sip, his twin grabbed it, finishing the glass in a couple of seconds. Carol kept her mouth shut as Kaylah sent her a look before smiling politely. Kol could almost see the frustration coming off of his twin because he felt the same. He felt tense and the two were never ones for denying their nature, and as the moments ticked by, it was becoming more and more impossible to keep themselves together. They had spent over one hundred years in a box and had barely been out a few weeks, they had time to catch up on.

"Come to your brother, darling."

Kol held out his hand as she came up to him, twirling her around before pulling her against him. They both released a contented sigh as the two reconnected, Kaylah's fingers curling around the lapels of his tux jacket. His hands settled possessive on her hips, fingers running back and forth the soft material of her ballgown. He frowned, finding something off with her, he could sense it."You're just as bored as I am, sweet. But there is something else that's bothering you. Did the waiter not put up a good fight? I thought that he would take your mind off of the brothers."

Kaylah smiled as she remembered how the waiter had fought her every move."He did, actually. Almost got away few for a moment there. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She turned in his arms, telling him to remove his attention from her for a second. He obeyed and she pointed over the room, where stood Caroline and Matt."She has been glaring and looking down on Rebekah all evening. It's not just that, according to our sister, the girl is the object of Nik's affections, despite her being disrespectful to our sister when Rebekah is at school. She, apparently, assumes that she can talk to Rebekah however she likes. Listen to them, Kol."

"_What are you doing? Why are you here with the She-Devil?"_

_"What was I supposed to say, no? And why the hell are you here with Klaus?"_

_"Don't even get me started."_

Kol chuckled, but it wasn't one of amusement, it was one laced with venom."So, normally over-protective Niklaus who has never allowed anyone getting away with talking to Rebekah like that, apart from himself of course, allows that because he wants to get in good with the pretty blonde? Talk about hypocritical."

"Yes. It's not just Elena, who by the way, still hasn't apologized, despite me telling her to earlier this week when we handed out the invitations. Nik gave the girl everything she's wearing."

Kol wrenched Kaylah close, lips brushing her ear as he whispered, now telling her to look at Matt who was still with Caroline. "This is not Bekah's night, love. The boy she invited who's standing with the blonde, has been ignoring her all evening. He danced with her but Nik gave him the look, and since then, the boy hasn't even looked in her direction."

Kaylah glanced over at their sister, who was now standing with Carol, but her attention was still on Matt, who was still with the blonde, laughing. Kaylah saw red. Despite their fights over the years, when it came to Rebekah and the twins, there was only one thing to remember. They were fiercely protective of her sister, it didn't matter the times they had mocked her, hurt her, because when it mattered, they would protect her. But at times, they went the wrong way about it. If they saw heartbreak advancing upon Rebekah, they would remove that problem, which was mainly the man. Rebekah wore her heart on her sleeve, and fell in love far too easily. They were much like Klaus when it came to her love life and if they saw her getting hurt, they wouldn't allow the romance to even begin, they would try to save her from a broken heart even before anything took place.

...and in Matt, the twins saw a broken heart.

There was a big chance on the quarterback joining the high body count that the twins had made over the years with those who hurt their sister.

Kaylah glanced up at Kol, who, like her, had a dark glint in his eye."So, brother, which one first? The judgmental baby vampire who thinks she's better than everyone else, despite denying her feelings for the big bad wolf? Or the quarterback who cares far too much about what said baby vampire thinks and cannot think for himself?"

Kol kissed her bare collarbone, whispering so low that nobody but Kaylah could hear."But that isn't half the fun, darling. If one suffers, Elena and the Salvatore's suffers and at the same time, we defend our sister's honor. I think this is what the children these days call a...win/win."

The two laughed, the boredom being replaced with a wicked matching smile as Kol led her onto the dance floor to celebrate.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Please leave a review if you would like more. I was nervous about posting this chapter because i've been having a bad case of writer's block. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	7. Sweet Revenge

**A/N This is a warning – violence is mentioned in this chapter so if you don't like it or are easily offended, I recommend that you don't read this. Also, if you are fans of Caroline, Elena or Matt, turn back. It's not fair to send me hate if i've warned you.Anyway, i'm sorry for taking so long, but I can't begin to tell you how busy i've been, in my own life along with other fics i'm trying to update. Writers block has been a big part of that, but i'm trying to get back on track. **

**Please leave a review if you liked it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven — Sweet Revenge**

**Flashback—New York—1913**

"_**...the young woman, twenty three year old Lucille Knight, was left unconscious on her bedroom floor. She was found in a pool of her own blood, unable to move because she had been bound to the bed headboard and had hit her head on the bedside table after attempting to get herself free to call for help. Due to her attack, which had resulted in two deep stab wounds, bruising on her body, and what seemed to be two holes on her neck, wrists and thigh, detectives who have been working on the case has confirmed that she is another victim of the killers who are still unidentified."**_

_The reader holding the news paper poured himself another drink, a wicked smirk on his face as he reminisced on what he was reading about.**"The attack fit the usual pattern of these attackers, ending with their signature, the letter 'K' seared into each wrist. The detectives do not have en explanation as to how this letter become seared into the wrists due to each victim known to the attackers refusal to talk about their encounters. These attackers, known to be a woman and a man, have been escaping the clutches of the law for the past month, and their victims have reached seventy two, so the police department have warned the people of New York to lock their doors and never to walk the streets by themselves until they catch those who are responsible."**_

"_Locking their doors? I swear, humans become much more brainless as the years go on."_

_Kol shook his head as if disappointed and took a large gulp of his drink before he leaned back against the headboard of the four poster bed he was sitting on. He let his dark eyes trail over the front page of the newspaper he had been reading, chuckling darkly when he saw his and Kaylah's attacks being headlines once again. Each day of the month there had been another attack, and each morning when Kol went to collect the newspaper, he was greeted with another catchy headline telling him that he and Kaylah had done well. Unlike Elijah and, at times Klaus, the twins, especially Kol, liked making headlines. It made the whole experience more enjoyable, and he saw it as some sort of game. He and Kaylah kept the same pattern, especially their signature, but always found new ways to make the new attack worse than the last one._

_But they hadn't killed any of their knife victims that month, they made sure that they had lived. It was much more enjoyable to know that they would be wearing the letter of their attackers' first name for the rest of their life. Each were mentally and psychically traumatized. Kol stared at their knife as he thought back to their first victim of that month. She had been a pretty blonde with green eyes and it had actually been Kaylah who had picked her out, and since it was their birthday Kol allowed it though he had admitted later, his twin had good taste. Kol leaned over to the bedside table, searching through the newspapers he had collected over that month. He looked at the front page, remembering how pleased they'd been when they saw that they had made their fist headline on their first day at New York for a long while._

"_**Fatally wounded woman found bleeding in the street after crawling out of home to find help. After being treated, the victim told the detectives that the attackers had let her go after, in her own words 'giving her a souvenir of their time together', which had been the letter 'K' being scorched on each wrist. The police force found the victim's home vacant, only a blood trail which led to where the victim had been found."**_

_Setting the paper to the side, Kol smirked to himself, fingers running along the blade of their knife, which was now cleaned from the night before. He pouted, finishing off his drink. He was bored. Kaylah had only been gone a few minutes to collect their letters from downstairs. No doubt Rebekah and Elijah had been writing, their elder brother making sure they were behaving while their sister wanting to complain about Klaus. He didn't like it when she was away, even for a short period of time, neither of them did. They had just gotten back from the Opera, where, after deciding that the lead role hadn't lived up to their expectations, the twins had fed on the young girl after the show. To cheer Kol up because he had always enjoyed Opera, Kaylah had taken him dancing, and after a few hushed whispers and allowing him to pick their next meal, she had finally returned the smile onto his handsome face. But now, Kol was bored once again._

_Ever since he was a small child, he had to always be moving around, constantly entertained because otherwise he would just find excitement somewhere else. And when that happened, when her twin's mood darkened because he wasn't getting what he wanted, what she thought he deserved, his twin would search high and low to find something to make him smile once again. Then, if the same thing happened to Kaylah, Kol brought it upon himself to fix the problem. That was how they worked. When one was angry, the other felt it and they considered it their job to make it better._

_It was what made them fascinating._

_Kol broke out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, and he perked up when he door handle turned before his twin sauntered into the room, holding the letters in her hand."Anything interesting, love?"_

_Placing their knife to the side, Kol jumped up, making his way over to his twin. She tossed the letters onto her vanity as Kol came up behind her, peeling off her coat before he set it aside."Elijah doesn't believe in our ways of fun, like always and Rebekah has apparently 'had enough of Nik's constant pestering.'"_

"_Which means that they are arguing today before they make up again tomorrow when he buys her something pretty?" Kol finished with a tired sigh._

_Never liking Kaylah's long hair being tied up, Kol began working on whatever was keeping her long locks hidden. It had always been this way. She could sit for hours getting her hair done, but as soon as Kol saw whatever someone had done to her hair, he would pull out whatever she had done to it. He adored her hair, had since they were children, and refused to allow her to toy with it. Kol wrenched his twin to him, both standing in front of the mirror, him behind her. With somewhat gentle fingers, Kol undid the clips in her hair, his smile appearing once more when her brown locks tumbled down her shoulders. She placed the clips that had been holding her hair up on the vanity near the window before picking up the hairbrush. Raising a demanding eyebrow, Kaylah passed the brush to her brother, who obeyed. He brushed it through her long hair, counting how many times, while she picked up the newspaper he had took over, opening it up to the article that was linked to their headline._

_Just as she was about to read, Kaylah spoke up, her eyes flashing anger for a second."Do you have any idea how disgusting some of the men are in this city? I had to tear out three beating hearts and I broke on of my nails just because they would not leave me alone."_

_Kol frowned, losing his counting for a second."I told you, sister. You should never go anywhere without your twin, I could have prevented your nails from being broken while I actually snapped a few necks. I'm sure they weren't even worth taking a bite out of."_

_Kaylah smiled at her twin, noticing the possessive tone in his voice."It was only downstairs, brother. I'm close to one thousand years old, i'm sure that I can handle a few boys."_

_He made a sound of approval, placing the brush aside and admired his work. Her long hair was swept to one side and Kol leaned down, lips latching onto the skin of her throat, taking advantage. Kaylah's eyes fluttered, suddenly having trouble processing the words she was meant to be reading. Kol pressed hard against her, and the paper fell out of her hands as he pushed her up against the full body mirror, her hands hitting each side of it to brace herself before she went through the glass. Kol let out a groan, his left hand curling around her hip while his right dove into her hair, fingers tangling in her long locks before he tugged, making her gasp out loud. Now gaining better access to her neck, he bite down with human teeth, while his fingers soothed her, getting rid of any pain, which didn't seem to be any by the way Kaylah was moaning._

"_As i've said many times before, sister."Kol purred into her ear, head raising to meet her gaze in the mirror."We make a beautiful sight to look at, don't we?"_

_Forehead falling against the glass, Kaylah stared into her own eyes, which matched Kol's as her twin reached her collarbone, pulling down the strap of her dress as he moved. Her lips parted, a shaky breath leaving her as she continued to stare at herself, unable to move as Kol made sure she wouldn't manage to side step him without a fight. Her fingers curled around the edge of the mirror as his left hand, that had been on her hip, moved downwards. As he did, Kaylah jumped slightly as he purposefully made her shiver, and as she did, she ground against him, making Kol release a groan. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet as his fingers brushed her skin once he reached the bottom of her dress, and slowly to irritate her, Kol began to move his hands upwards again, taking her dress with him. She allowed him to enjoy his moment of victory when she betrayed herself, letting out a moan of need. Kol smirked at her in the mirror, the glass following their every move as his hand almost reached her hip, along with the dress._

"_Kol?"_

_Her breathy tone caught his attention, and he raised his eyes to meet hers once more."Yes, darling?"_

"_I want...i want-"_

_His lips brushed the underside of her jaw, fingers itching closer to where they both wanted him to be, but neither willing to lose at their game. Kaylah's head lifted, her nose now an inch from the mirror as Kol pressed her against it. She licked her lips, her knuckles going white as she held onto the edge of the mirror. He grinned to himself, convinced that he had won their game. This was his dream. To have Kaylah begging him to devour her, admitting that he had won._

"_What do you want, sweet? Name it and i'll give it to you."_

_She parted her lips once more and it seemed like she was about to admit defeat, but before Kol could react, she had turned the tables. When his eyes shut once again after Kaylah ground against him, she quickly turned around, grabbing him. She smashed him against the mirror, breaking the glass without a doubt. Kol hissed as the glass shattered behind him, cracks making their way through. Some pieces dug into his back, slicing into his skin but he gave no reaction as his twin dug her nails into the back of his head when she pulled him down. She claimed his lips with her own, fingers coming through his hair, fisting his silky strands, angling his head to deepening the kiss. Her free hand cupped his cheek, thumb stroking his cheek somewhat tenderly. Her fangs sliced his bottom lip, only ceasing to encourage the youngest Mikaelson brother on more. Kol grinned against her lips, fingers tangling in her long locks, pulling her harsh against him, giving up his mission for power for a moment._

_But this didn't satisfy his twin. She claimed his hands, the right that was in her hair and the left that was keeping her close around her waist. Then Kaylah, making sure to make it leave an impact, pinned his wrists to the mirror._

_He reluctantly broke the kiss to speak, a teasing tone laced in his voice."Come on, darling, let's play fair. I've learnt my lesson."_

"_...which was?"_

_Kol chuckled, wiping the remaining blood off his bottom lip."Never try to win the same with those who make the rules."_

"_That's why I got you a present. Another player."_

_Interested, Kol stayed silent and Kaylah let his wrists go. His arms locked around her once again, biting his lip in anticipation as her head turned to the door._

"_You can come in now, darling."_

_A second later the opened and in walked a young woman, looking around their eternal age. By the looks of her red eyes, she hadn't been compelled but was smart enough not to run away from them. Kaylah had ordered her to stand outside until she was ordered to come in. Hands clasped in front of her, remembering what Kaylah had told her, the young woman slowly made her way over to the twins, stopping just a meter from them. Her long dark hair was swept to one side and her wide brown eyes, innocent but terrified, looked anywhere but the two._

"_My, my...isn't she entertaining?"_

"_I found her in the lobby. She's not from here and has no friend, poor thing.""What's your name, sweet?" Kaylah demanded._

"_P-Pearl. My name is Pearl."_

_Kaylah took a step back and Kol flashed behind the girl, making her inhale sharply. His eyes were narrowed, a predatory look in them as he observed her, walking around her in a circle. Her body shook with fear, but Kaylah's words, telling her to obey echoed in her head, and she kept silent. His twin trailed over to them, standing next to the young girl as she watched her brother. He stopped in front of the human, fingers grasping her chin, raising her head. Her large brown eyes reminded him of someone, along with her long brown hair and her full lips. Pearl's oval face and fine bone structure made him think, almost as if he were trying to place who she reminded him of. He leaned closer, nose brushing her cheek as he whispered in her ear, making her gasp._

"_Aren't you something, love?" Kol murmured with a grin._

_She reminded him of Kaylah._

_Pearl was no where as precious and perfect as his twin, but there were some that mirrored his sister._

"_She reminds me of you."_

_Kaylah stepped behind the woman, hands settling on her hips, chin resting on her shoulder."I know. She could never amount to how...irreplaceable and beautiful as I am. But I was amazed, too."_

_Kol, once eyes catching his sister, instantly forgot about the young girl. His attention moved to Kaylah, the only person who he valued above himself, just as much as she did him. He moved closer, now pressed up against the young woman, who tried to hold back her tears. Pearl was now sandwiched in between the twins, trying to imagine she was some place else, anywhere but the room she was now locked in, with no possible way out unless they allowed her. Pearl's heart thumped against her ribcage as the two looked away from one another, Kol's hand cupping her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb._

"_Brother?"_

_Kol instantly snapped into action, eyes meeting Kaylah's. She raised her hand, still standing behind Pearl, and showed him their knife she had somehow grabbed their from near the bed. Her lips curled into a cheeky grin as a giggle fell from her lips. She brought the knife to Pearl's neck, ignoring the hiss of pain that came from the young woman. Pearl began to cry as a burning sensation ran throughout her body, knees bucking as the pain enveloped her._

"_Would you like to see if she tastes the same as I do, too?...or makes the same sounds?"_

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion—9:15pm**

"**Where are the terror twins?"**

Elena looked up at Damon's words, his blue eyes trailing over the crowds of people as Stefan did the same. The two had been keeping a close eye on the Mikaelson siblings, especially Kol and Kaylah the whole night, just in case they started something. Damon's gaze instantly found Klaus and Rebekah, who seemed to be in the middle of a heated quiet argument at the side. Stefan found Elijah and Finn, who were chatting at the bar once more. But the whereabouts of the two they desperately had made sure to keep an eye on where nowhere to be found. Damon handed Elena her coat, eyes telling that they were leaving, and she took it with a huff.

"Damon? I said-"

"I have no clue! I can't hear them anywhere, either. When did you last see them, Stef?"

Damon turned to his brother, who scanned the room once more before replying."On the dance floor about ten minutes ago. What about you, 'Lena?"

They got no response.

"Elena?"

The two turned around, expecting to see Elena standing there but were met with the spot she had been previously occupying. Damon turned in a circle, swearing as he tried to catch sight of the doppelgänger but, once again, came up with nothing. He had only taken his eyes off of her for a moment and now she was gone. Damon sighed, running a hand over his face, positive that he was beginning to feel a headache. He glanced at his brother who just shrugged, looking in the opposite direction but, like his brother before him, he didn't see Elena anywhere.

"Where the hell is she, Damon?"

"How am I supposed to know? I took my eyes off of her for _one_ second. What about you? It's not a one man job!"

Stefan took a step towards his brother, reasons for not making a scene flying out of his head, and Damon did the same. But just before they were about to lunge at one another, a giggle was heard across the room. Their eyes snapped over to the source, and their gazes landed on Rebekah and Kaylah, the twin whispering into the blonde Originals' ear. He tried to listen, but it was like they were purposefully speaking lower than usually. Kaylah winked at her sister before grabbing her wrist, leading her through the crowd. White Stefan beside him let out a sigh of relief after seeing that she wasn't anywhere near Elena, Damon's frown only deepened.

"This is not good."

Stefan looked over at his brother, eyes full of confusion."What? She's with Rebekah and i'm sure Kol is off annoying Klaus. They're apart-"

"Yeah, _apart_. The two are never apart, Stef. That isn't a good sign. That's a bad one. Really, really bad."

* * *

"**I th-thought you wanted peace. That tonight was putting a line underneath it all."**

Kol chuckled, keeping a firm grip on Elena. He leaned down, lips brushing her ear."Then you're the dumbest doppelgänger of them all, darling and believe me, that is saying something."

Glaring up at him, Elena struggled but it was no use. Trying to fight off an Original was like fighting a brick wall, Kol's grip was like iron. He had taken her out onto the balcony, and was now holding her against the metal railing, the only thing keeping her from falling over it. She swallowed, the air hitting her back, knowing that if he let go, there was nothing stopping her from certain death. He had captured her while Damon and Stefan had gotten suspicious when they hadn't seen the twins in a while. She hadn't had a chance to react. He had used his vampire speed, and the brothers were no match to a thousand year old skilled vampire. Kol had been watching them all night since his conversation with his twin, and like a shark circling it's prey, he acted as soon as she was weak.

Kol smirked at her, eyes dangerous, tempted to toss her over the edge, but he had to wait for Kaylah.

She wouldn't be happy if he jumped to the end of the game.

"What do you want? You have your coffin, there is nothing else!"

He tilted his head, smiling at her, but there was nothing kind about it."That's where you're wrong, love, because I remember a certain task you were supposed to complete as soon as you entered our home. When Kaylah asks you to do something , you obey. She does not like being disobeyed and I do not like her being denied what she wants."

Elena looked away, not wanting to anger the youngest Mikaelson brother more. When he said Kaylah's name, his voice turned protective, as if Elena defying his sister was breaking some sort of law and she was. It was a rule and those who broke it suffered painfully. Kol saw himself as Kaylah's protector, even though they were twins and shared the same amount of strength and abilities. His twin was not to be disrespected. If Kaylah wanted something, she got it without question. If she wanted the dress a girl was wearing but that was the only one made, Kol would happy retrieve it for her, along with offering his twin the neck of the girl who had been wearing it. If Kaylah wanted music, Kol would gladly compel an orchestra and dance with his twin until the early hours in the morning.

He would travel long and far for Kaylah. He'd slaughter those who got in his way, laughing as he did if it made her smile.

He'd do anything for his twin, all because he knew she would happily do the same for him.

"Rebekah? She doesn't-"

Elena stumbled over her words, trying to come up with a cover to keep her heart in her chest as to why she hadn't apologized to the blonde Original.

"It's not just you who thinks she has the right to cross our sister, darling."

Her head snapped up, eyes confused."What are you talking about?"

She never received an answer because before she could, the balcony doors were opened and in sauntered the two Original sisters. Though his expression had been somewhat calm, Elena had seen the anger in his eyes during the moment together but as soon as Kaylah stepped out, as soon as his twin was near, the doppelgänger witnessed a smile pull at Kol's lips. Her brown eyes landed on the female twin, who returned Kol's smile as she opened the door for her younger sister. Rebekah's soft smile dropped when she saw Elena, eyes darkening and at Kaylah's nod, Kol pushed the doppelgänger away from the edge, causing her to stumble slightly. Kaylah had led her out to the balcony, telling her younger sister that she had a _present_ for her and as soon as she heard the words, the blonde had an idea of what was waiting for her. Kaylah promised that it would lighten up her mood since Matt had disrespected her earlier on by ignoring her.

Rebekah had been standing by herself, a sight that neither twin liked to see.

"You aren't saying much without your guard dogs, love." Kaylah remarked from beside her sister.

"Most cowards don't when there isn't anything to protect them." Rebekah responded.

"I believe you have something to say to our sister."

Elena kept quiet, silently hoping that her friends would save her once again. She truly didn't believe that she had anything to apologize for. Rebekah, although mad at her brother after finding out what he had done to her mother, was still a problem for them getting rid of Klaus. They couldn't risk her getting in the way if they had managed to kill him, so Elena did what she had to do.

"I'm not going to apologize for what i'm not sorry for. I did what I had to do in order to keep Klaus from killing me. He was going to kill Jeremy and everyone I love. I can't have people like that a threat to my family."

"...but it's okay to share a bed with a _ripper_ who has killed thousands of people? Kiss the brother of said ripper who i've heard has killed your brother and hurt those you apparently care about? That's a bit of a double standard, isn't it, sweetheart? Should Nik had fallen in love with you too in order to get a free pass? Then you would have looked the other way after that, yes?"

Elena opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut again, speechless."That's not what-"

Kaylah was suddenly gone from in front of her. Elena jumped when she heard a laugh next to her ear and nails were digging into her forearm as the female twin forced her to look ahead.

Kaylah ignored the moan of pain that came from Elena and continued to speak."That's a discussion for another time though, love. We went off topic there for a while. Where was I again? Yes, the apology you _are _going to give my sister."

As she spoke, Kaylah's sharp blood red nails continued to dig into Elena's forearm. They sliced her skin, piercing through as the young girl whimpered. Though her voice was sickly sweet and an innocent smile graced her angelic-like face, they could all hear the hatred for Elena laced in her voice. Enjoying someone finally standing up for her, Rebekah looked on proudly, and the twins could see the happy smile on her face. Since they had been young, the two had always been over protective of Rebekah. They mocked her and teased her but when it came to it, when they were put to the test, they would always come through for the blonde, in their own way. They would never allow harm to come to her, not while they were standing.

Rebekah was, and always would be, the baby of the family. No matter how old they got.

"You can't kill me. You can't force me. Klaus will not allow it. He needs me."

The three Originals' shared a look, each irritated about how _cocky _Elena sounded. Kaylah laughed, and with one sharp move, making sure to leave a wound, sliced Elena's skin. Left on each arm were three long deep scratches. She let the girl go, fingers curling in her long dark hair, pulling her head back. Tears filled Elena's eyes as she was forced to look up at Kaylah.

"In case you haven't heard, love, I do not follow Niklaus. His hybrids mean nothing to me and from what I hear, they mean _nothing_ to him. You stabbed my sister in the back, _literally_ and i'm sure that it hurt. Did it hurt, Bekah?"

"Yes, and I missed the dance, too." The blonde answered happily.

Kaylah hummed in approval, dark eyes landing back on Elena."See? So, unless you want the _entire_ supernatural community hunting down your brother for us, which they will, I suggest that you do what I say and apologize to our sister. You not only disrespected a Mikaelson but you disrespected an Original. That, my love, is punishable by death."

Elena swallowed fearfully. The Originals were not only feared but respected throughout the supernatural community. They had enemies, sure, but they would gladly side with the Originals during a war. They were hated, especially Klaus, but each supernatural being still wanted their approval. Kaylah pushed at Elena, and the human was now standing in front of Rebekah, cheeks wet, ignoring her wounds as Rebekah waited for what Kaylah had ordered. Meanwhile, she made her way over to her twin, who enveloped Kaylah possessively.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered.

The words were forced and held no sincerity behind them.

This only angered Rebekah and the twins more.

"Not good enough, darling. Once more with feeling. _Now_." Kol ordered.

Elena sighed, trying to force herself to muster up some sympathy for Rebekah. But she truly didn't feel none. She felt nothing but hate for the blonde because of what her brother had done to her family, what the twins had threatened to do to her brother.

"I'm sorry for daggering you, Rebekah. But i'm not sorry for protecting my family. Your brother needed to be stopped, and you weren't going to allow-"

Kaylah felt Kol still, his arms falling from around her waist.

That was it.

"I'm I allowed to join the game, sister?"

Kaylah nodded, motioning for him to go."Where is the fun in following the rules?"

He was not to me messed with in this mood. Even Rebekah felt cold when a growl came for her usually sneaky brother.

Elena was cut off when Kol's arm shot out. His fingers locked around her throat, crushing her windpipe as he easily lifted her into the air. The sisters watched as he led Elena over to the railing, setting her back onto her feet as he held her over the edge. She whimpered, hair blowing in the wind, fear in her eyes as she stared into Kol's remorseful ones. He hissed, fangs coming forwards, eyes turning blood red as he glared down at Elena. Kol rarely got angry and when he did, it was a horrible sight to see. Not for Kaylah or Rebekah, but for those who were going to suffer at his hands. Kol didn't get angry, Kol got even, but at this moment, he couldn't help himself. Elena held her hand out, locking them around the railing to steady herself, but as she did, it began to shake. She began to see spots in front of her eyes, her vision of Kol becoming blurry.

"Why must you always choose the hard way, love?"

Elena's eyes began to flutter, beginning to see darkness."How idiotic do you have to be in order to cross a Mikaelson?"

"What the hell is going on? Let her go!"

Caroline appeared on the balcony, eyes wide as she looked over at her friend, who was being held over the railing. Kaylah and Kol's matching eyes met, the male twins' orbs returning to their usual dark brown. At her nod, he let go of Elena, shoving her away from him with disgust and she fell to the ground, skinning her knees, blood running down her arms from Kaylah's nails earlier. They released a laugh as Caroline attempted to move towards her wounded friend, only to be blocked when Kol stepped in front of her.

"Look who finally joined the party." Kol snarled.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Kaylah looked down at Elena, rolling her eyes." It seems that she also doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, either."

"It's not all about you, darling. You're friend here has also crossed Rebekah."

"What are you talking about?" Elena repeated, wondering what they were planning.

Kol chuckled, sauntering over to Caroline, circling her."This one here, seems she has the right to judge, which is amusing because of all the _inappropriate _thoughts she has been having of our brother. She's been whispering in the human's ear. Haven't you? Telling him how much of a bad influence my sister is, love. But, at the same time, you have been accepting gifts from the big bad wolf. Seems like judgmental hypocrites run in your friendship group, love."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

Kol grabbed Caroline before she could run away, turning her back against his chest. She fought, seemingly thinking that since she was a vampire that she would be able to push him off. He only sighed, annoyed, keeping her still. She growled as Elena whimpered in pain, and catching him by surprise, Caroline elbowed him in the abdomen. He jolted, not expecting this, but before he could react, Caroline punched him across the face. He growled, reaching out, but before he could, Caroline dodged him, grabbing Elena. She flashed towards the balcony door, but Rebekah caught a hold of the doppelgänger, tossing her back to the floor. Kol fixed his tux but stayed back, wanting to see the show, knowing that his twin had witnessed the hit.

Rebekah glanced over at Kaylah, who's expression turned dark, shaking her head."Silly girl."

The blonde took a step back. Kaylah turned into something else when someone went after her twin.

Kayah's vampire face slipped forward, no longer clam after seeing what the blonde had done to her twin. She lunged at Caroline, pinning her to the wall, snapping her wrist when she attempted to hit her. She growled possessively.

"Hit a nerve, did he? It's one thing coming after my sister. I expect that from the likes of you. The blonde _baby vampire _who has mommy or daddy issues, always second best, never noticed. Am i right? The sad, insecure little girl who finally has the taste of power, _assuming_ that they can take on those older than them. The power you think you have has went to your head. It may have worked on Nik, he has always liked a challenge, especially when deep down, you have the same insecurities you had as a human, it makes him feel better about himself, then he gets bored. Me? I don't play that game, darling. _I am better. I am stronger_ and that is what Rebekah is. My sister is better and that is what killed you when your little friend took an interest in her."

Caroline swallowed, tears brimming as Kaylah's harsh words hit close to home."Let go of me!"

"Or what? You'll run to Nik? The safety net you've built for yourself just in case we came after you? I'm sure that he'll understand why i've torn your head off after you came after my twin. Like I said, going after Rebekah is a mistake. But Kol? Do you even want to know what is going to happen? Do not touch my brother."

Both Elena and Caroline cried out in pain when Kaylah punched through Caroline's ribcage. She gasped in agony as the elder vampire grasped her heart in her hands, squeezing tightly. Her beautiful blue dress became ruined as blood seeped through the material, her ribs cracking as Kaylah used much more force than needed. Her breath caught in her throat, a choking noise coming from her as she screwed her eyes shut, waiting for death. Kaylah tilted her head, a sick smile on her face as she watched the emotions play out on Caroline's face. She only saw red. As soon as she witnessed her brother being hit, witnessed Caroline daring to touch her twin, Kaylah's entire body had shook with rage. Even Rebekah had seen this. Nobody dared to go after the twins, not since thousands had died attempting to take them down. When you went after one, the other never stopped looking for you until you paid for your sin.

Their protectiveness towards one another had no limits.

It didn't matter what you did, where you ran, how far you ran, they would find you. Even their family had made the mistake more than once and the consequences were dire. Even when they were children, if someone made the other upset, even _accidentally_, the other caused havoc. Klaus had made Kol cry when he was two years old by accidentally trampling on his fingers while running after Elijah. Kaylah, who had been playing with daisies next to him with Rebekah, after seeing the tears on Kol's face, had screamed bloody murder. She became inconsolable, her own tears running down her face as if she had been the one who had been hurt. Seeing Kol being hurt made Kaylah feel her own pain. She had lunged at her twin, wrapping around him like a vice, as if she were a shield protecting him from the harm in the world. For weeks after that, she had refused to even look at Klaus, the two year old screaming whenever he came towards her and Kol.

It didn't matter how old they gotten, you could never break their bond.

When one suffered, the other only held onto that one tighter. They would never let go.

Rebekah, who had been remembering the incident, broke out of her thoughts as Caroline's pleas snapped her back into reality.

"If you're going to kill me...do it." Caroline choked through sharp breaths.

Kaylah just winked at the blonde, gripping her heard tighter, enjoying as she squirmed."Rebekah, go back inside."

"Why? What are you going to do?" The blonde asked then a small smile crawled onto her face."Besides, I still haven't gotten my present."

"We will be in soon, don't worry. You will get your apology, i'll make sure of it. But, it seems that they are adamant in refusing me. Elijah will begin to worry, and we don't want to upset him on his special day, do we?"

Kaylah looked over at her sister, knowing that her words would work. Rebekah thought about her words, knowing that Elijah would soon ask questions as to where they were."Fine. But what about those two? I'm sure the Salvatore brothers are looking for the doppelgänger."

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure that our brothers stay occupied."

Rebekah, hearing the tone in Kaylah's voice and seeing Kol's pointed look, nodded. She rolled her eyes and sighed, glaring at Elena before storming inside. The twins were not to be questioned, they were similar to Klaus in this way. When they asked something of you, you never denied them. Even if you were related to them. Rebekah had been brought up to listen to her elder siblings, even if she was vindictive herself. She never questioned Elijah, none of them did.

Kol listened out carefully, nodding when he was sure that she was out of earshot. Kaylah turned back to Caroline, responding to her earlier words."I'm not going to kill you, darling. Killing you doesn't give me what I want. I want you to hurt, I want you to suffer. I want you to remember that what happens next, what I do next, is on _you_. For all of your sins towards my siblings."

Kol broke in then, leaning against the railing, an exited look on his face as he spoke."Especially Rebekah, love. Despite coming across like she does, Rebekah is sensitive. She falls in love far too easily, and is, at times, naive. That's why she needs to be looked out for because she rules with her heart more than her head at times. It is our job to look out for imbeciles, leeches, and for those who are out to harm her. Rebekah needs protection from herself at times. Her heart, even after one thousand years, is still easily broken. Poor thing."

"...and when someone is close to breaking her heart...we _break_ them. So, tonight, we are going to kill two birds with one stone, Caroline. Do you understand what we're saying?" Kaylah finished, speaking to Caroline as if she were a child.

As his twin finished, Kol flashed inside, leaving Caroline and Elena to think about Kaylah's words. Their expressions turned from confusion to terrified in a matter of moments when the realized who the two had been speaking about. They not only wanted to avenge their sister, to protect her, but they wanted to make Elena and Caroline, along with their friends, suffer at the same time. They not only wanted to hurt them but they wanted to make them suffer, and that was why they weren't going after them. They were hurting those closest to them. Caroline slumped to the floor after Kaylah removed her hand from her ribcage, the air knocked out of her. She panted, massaging her neck from where the elder vampire had grabbed her. Just as they connected the dots, Kol returned, but not by himself.

He had Matt with him, the young man struggling in his arms.

"Rebekah truly knows how to pick them, doesn't she?" Kol commented.

"Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Elena hissed, standing on shaky feet.

Kaylah laughed, wiping her bloody hand clean with the white handkerchief from Matt's tux."Of course he does, darling. He is perfect. Not only do we stop him from hurting Rebekah, who by the way, is too good for you, love, but we punish those who have attempted to cross us. This is not our fault, this is yours."

"...and we're bored. We needed entertainment. But you can't tell Elijah, sweethearts, we're meant to be on our best behaviour tonight."

Elena watched in horror as Kol gripped Matt's neck, the human gasping for air as his windpipe began to cruch beneath the strength."Please. Don't...Don't hurt him! I'll do anything. Just leave him alone. Please? Don't let him hurt him."

Caroline, having never experienced what Kaylah had done to her, had passed out. She was still slumped to the ground, but her eyes were unfocused, her head resting against the wall. She knew what was happening, eyes worried but was too weak to help. Kaylah sighed, she had been expecting screaming from the blonde. She was itching to rip off Caroline's limbs for daring to touch her brother, but knew that hurting Matt, one of the people she adored in the world, was going to hurt her more, made her calm a little. Meanwhile, crocodile tears streamed down Elena's cheeks as she pleaded with the twins, trying to reach out to their humanity, especially Kaylah's, hoping that since she was a woman, she would feel bad for her. Kaylah eyed her brother as he stared at her from behind Matt, dark eyes pinning hers to his own. He looked down and when he raised his head, his fangs had returned, eyes turning blood red, and he sent her a wicked grin.

"Sister, i'm waiting..."Kol sing-songed, running his tongue along his fangs.

"Okay. I won't let him harm your friend. I give you my word."

At Kaylah's words, at her promise to not let Kol hurt Matt, Elena slowly calmed down. The doppelgänger knew that the only person who had that much influence over Kol's actions was Kaylah. She leaned back against the wall across from Caroline, her heart thumping against her ribcage. She looked over at Matt, nodding as he looked terrified. She mouthed 'You're going to be okay. You'll be okay.' Matt swallowed thickly, clutching a broken hand that Kol had crushed when he grabbed him, mostly because he had been ignoring Rebekah according to the male twin. He tried to stay still, not wanting to set off Kol who was standing behind him.

"Matt, you can leave now." Kaylah said a moment later.

The young man hesitantly took a step forward, as if waiting for Kol to pounce. Nothing happened. He smiled thankfully at Elena, telling her that he was all right. A weight lifted off of his shoulders and still holding his wounded hand, he went to walk over to Caroline, but before he could take another step, his world went black.

"Matt! Matt, no!"

Just as Matt was about to reach for Caroline, Kaylah had lunged for him. With a sharp move, the female twin snapped his neck, and because of the dead silence, the snapping of bones had echoed in Elena's ears. Eyes wide with terror, Elena watched in slow motion as her life long friend, a piece of her heart, fell to the ground. His knees buckled, head hitting off of the railing as he landed on the ground. Elena released a shaky breath, her face losing colour as she shuffled over to Matt, a heartbreaking sob slipping from her lips. She towered over him, on her knees, trying to wake him up. But when she got no response, no sign that he was still breathing, she cupped her hands over her face, trying to keep the screams inside as Matt's lifeless eyes looked back up at her.

She actually felt her heart break as she stared down at Matt. The pain was _**unbearable**_...indescribable.

"Wh...why?" She whispered after finding her voice, raising her head.

"I think that is a question you should be asking yourself, love. You were warned and this is the consequence. This is what happens when you come after my family. Tell your friends to stay away from Rebekah. The next time you see her, Elena, make sure to apologize and _mean_ it."

_She'll need it._

The twins knew that Rebekah would be mad at them for the next while. She had liked Matt, but the two had seen heartbreak on the horizon with him. They had always acted when they saw this. It was better for it to happen now then when she had fallen for him. Kol and Kaylah looked at one another, and knew that it was time to return to the party before Elijah or Finn came looking for them. Knowing that Caroline would be alert soon, and not wanting her to ruin the party, Kol snapped her neck, throwing Caroline over the side. He didn't want anyone to find her anytime soon, especially Klaus but it was also revenge for hitting him.

"Come, sister. I promised you another dance." Kol chuckled with a wink.

Her twin held out his hand, and she slipped her smaller one into his larger one, their fingers instantly lacing together before he led her towards the door.

But just before they left, Kol turned back to Elena.

"I think it's time you go home, sweet. Be sure to clean up before you join the rest of us. You look a mess. We don't want to ruin Elijah's party, do we?"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, I struggled with it quite a lot but i'm hoping that I can update much quicker. I'm sorry that it's so late. **

**Please leave a review. **


	8. School Day

**A/N Thank you for all of your reviews. Please keep them coming if you would like to see more of this story, it really does encourage me. To try and make up for being so late with the last chapter, I've spent a lot of time writing this chapter so I hope you forgive me. Again, writers block has been really cruel to me but i'm hoping to find more inspiration soon.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter eight.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight—School Day **

**1000+ Years Ago**

"_**Kaylah, darling, please do hush."**_

_Esther Mikaelson pulled the five year old into her comforting embrace, rocking back and forth as her eldest daughter screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she squirmed in Esther's arms, her brown eyes flooding with more tears as she tried to escape. Her arms reached out, hands grasping at air as her father walked away with Kol. The villagers watched in shock as the twins screamed loudly, Kol attempting to tear Mikael's arms away from him as he tried to get to his sister. It was rare for even Kol to disobey Mikael, but at that moment, he didn't care. It felt as if a piece of them was missing, and both would raise hell whenever it happened._

_Neither twin could bear to be separated, it was unheard of._

"_Father, no! Do not take him. Father, please!"_

_Esther wiped Kaylah's tears away, tucking her long hair behind her ear."Kaylah, your brother will return soon. Your father is only taking him hunting, a boy needs to learn. He will be back before you know it. This cannot keep happening, you both need to separate now and then."_

_But Kaylah didn't listen to her mother. She didn't even notice Elijah crouching down next to the two, trying to comfort his sister. Even he hated seeing them apart, they made each other happy. When they were together, it was as if the world slipped away, and Elijah would hate for each of them to be unhappy._

"_Kaylah, sister. Do calm down." He implored._

"_No, 'Lijah. It's not fair. Make father bring him back."_

_This happened whenever one of them was taken away. Mikael had been teaching Kol how to hunt, he had been after Klaus, but whenever her father attempted to take off with Kol, the two would cause havoc. It had gotten to the point that Kaylah would wrap herself around her brother in an attempt to keep him close or the two running off the avoid confrontation. As her brother and mother tried to defuse the situation because more people were beginning to stare, Kol kicked his feet at the ground, trying to pull away from Mikael, his eyes wild at seeing his sister cry. Kol's teeth ground together, and he stared defiantly up at his father._

"_I don't want to go, father!"_

_Mikael glared at his son, shaking his head."You will return to her soon. Now stop being so difficult and come. The longer you refuse, the longer it will take to get back. No son of mine will not learn how to hunt."_

"_I am **not** leaving her. She is not being left alone. I don't want to go, I want to be with Kaylah!"_

_The two Mikaelson men stared at one another. Mikael glared, snarled and threatened his son but it had no effect. Kol didn't usually talk back to Mikael, none of them dared to but when it came to Kaylah, he had no limits. His twin was now sobbing, still being restrained by Esther, and Kol's face lost colour. It was like this whenever she was upset. It had been that way since they were young. Even when they had been born and one was taken from the other. The twin would cry for hours on end until the other twin was returned and then they would curl around one another._

"_Boy-"_

"_MIKAEL!"_

_Mikael's head snapped to the side when he heard Esther's voice. He saw tears running down Kaylah's cheeks, her brown eyes wide with heartbreak as she still attempted to remove herself from Esther's arms. He then looked down at his son, who looked like he was fighting with himself, wanting to run to his sister. Kol's small hand was curled in Mikael's larger one, his face wearing a forlorn expression as he stared at his twin. Even Klaus was looking displeased by Mikael's actions. He was comforting a crying Rebekah, whose tears had been caused by seeing her sister crying. _

_Elijah was shaking his head. Only a few hours ago his siblings had been happy. Kaylah and Kol had been playing with their carved wooden toys with Rebekah and Klaus, sitting contently on the ground before Mikael had dragged her twin away. That was when it started. Kaylah quickly turned angry and the tears soon came after when her parents refused to return her brother. Klaus had comforted Rebekah, who had started sobbing after seeing her big sister upset. Kol had went wild, snarling when Kaylah called for him._

_**All of this stress caused by a simple separation. **Mikael thought angrily._

_At his eldest daughter's sobs, Mikael swallowed thickly. He may have not gotten along with Klaus, but Mikael's daughters were a soft spot when they weren't siding with the son he wasn't fond of. He had been more stern with them since he had lost his Freya. Kaylah looked liked her heart had been ripped out and Kol, who saw himself as her protector, was glaring back at his father. His eyes darkened, and at that moment Kol had no fear, he was going back to his twin whether Mikael wanted him to or not._

"_Go. Put a stop to this nonsense now." Mikael ordered._

_Before the words even left Mikael's mouth, Kol had run off. He ran over to his twin, shouting her name to catch her attention as Kaylah pleaded with her mother. Kaylah was a usually strong child who was never swayed by anything but if her twin was taken from her, all hell would unleash. _

"_I want Kol! Give him back, he isn't yours to take!"_

"_Let her go, mother!" Kol demanded._

_Wanting her children to stop their tears, Esther let go of her daughter and the entire family watched as Kaylah got onto her feet. The tears still ran down her soft cheeks as she ran towards her brother, who glared at those who tried to comfort his twin. Kol caught his twin as she jumped into his arms, and despite being the same age and him only being a few inches taller than her, the two felt safe. The felt **complete**. He swung his arms around Kaylah possessively but gently and the two smiled happily, content as they were no longer separated._

_Kaylah's tears instantly stopped when Kol whispered into her ear."It's all right."_

"_Kol. Father mustn't-"_

"_We're not going to be apart again. I promise."_

_Mikael and Esther watched as the two pulled apart, and suddenly they were laughing, as if the last few hours hadn't happened. The twins sat back down on the spot they had been occupying before Mikael had dragged Kol away. Kol handed Kaylah the carved wooden horse while he picked up the carved knight once again, large smiles on their faces as they returned to their made up game. Mikael had noticed that Rebekah's tears had stopped and she was now sitting back on Klaus' lap, a wide grin on her beautiful face as the played with their own wooden toys that he had carved while Elijah watched over his siblings protectively._

"_I want the knight this time, Nik!"_

_Klaus laughed, happily handing it back to his blonde sister."As you wish, 'Bekah."_

_It was as if their lives revolved around the twins' welfare and, whether they liked it or not, it did. _

_If they all wanted to live in peace, they wouldn't attempt to separate them again. From that day on, Esther made sure to stop Mikael from trying to take Kol away hunting or any other activity that caused them to be apart._

* * *

**The Morning After—Mikaelson Mansion**

"**KOL! KAYLAH!"**

Rebekah stormed into Kaylah's bedroom, the door almost flying off it's hinges because of the force it had been opened with, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as her eyes landed on the two she was looking for. Against the wall was the bed and on it, almost curled into one, lay the twins. Kol, snoring lightly, was halfway down the bed, his head on Kaylah's flat stomach, his strong arms locked around his twin possessively while Kaylah, at the top of the bed, hand in Kol's dark locks, was sleeping peacefully, one of her legs swung over Kol's hips. If Rebekah hadn't been so mad, she would have melted at the sight of them locked together. She hadn't bothered to check Kol's bedroom because wherever Kaylah was, there was no doubt that he was with her. Rebekah fought the smile, her anger returning because at that moment in time, she wanted nothing more than to set them on fire.

Crossing her arms over her chest, standing a meter from the bed, Rebekah screeched loudly.

"Wake up, you _psychopaths_!"

Even if they did hear her, they showed no signs of it.

She flashed over to the windows, opening the long, heavy curtains with a harsh tug and a second later, the shining sun brightened up the previously dark room. She smirked when matching groans filled the room, along with a string of curses. Rebekah turned around from the window, hands on her hips as Kol's hand covered his face to protect his eyes before he placed his other hand over Kaylah's, too. The female twin turned her back to the window, burying her face in the pillow that was on Kol's usual side to the bed, which was nearest the door. She shut her eyes, grabbing Kol's hand that had been across her eyes, interlocking their fingers. After a few minutes of cursing the blonde, Kol turned onto his back, combing his free hand through his dishevelled hair. The two didn't seem to notice that Rebekah's eyes were slightly red from all the crying she had done that morning while Elijah had comforted her.

But Klaus had laughed, shocked that nobody had noticed the rotting body of Matt on one of their balconies which had caused Rebekah to scream at him. While Klaus and Elijah left to take care of Matt's body, also to get some peace from Rebekah's screaming, the blonde had gone searching for the twins.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Kol sneered at his sister while Kaylah made a sound of agreement.

"Some people are trying to sleep off the alcohol they had last night!"

Despite Elijah attempting to calm her, Rebekah had made a beeline for the twins, causing several doors to slam and three vases to be smashed, while Klaus, who was upset that she was ruining the mansion he had just renovated, had stormed off to bury Matt.

"I'm going to kill you two. I've never been this angry!"

Kaylah, after hearing the emotion in Rebekah's voice, lifted her head."She knows."

"It looks like it, otherwise she's found out that you scratched her car. I told you we should have burned him."

"...and I told you we should have planted him in Nik's room." Kaylah replied as a chuckling Kol, still hiding from the sun, disappeared underneath the sheets.

"The maid found him this morning. She almost had a heart attack!"

Kol laughed from underneath the sheets, calling out."It's always the maid. How do you know that it was us-_OW_! That was uncalled for, sister!"

"How could you? I really li-"

"You really liked him? How many times have we each heard that over the years?!" Kol snarked, dodging Rebekah's hits.

Rebekah punched the male twin as she neared the bed, feeling slightly better when Kol let out a painful huff. Cursing his name, she went to grab the lamp on the bedside table to hit him when he laughed, only to be pushed back by Kaylah who gave her a warning growl. It didn't matter how upset Rebekah was or how much the two were protective of her, Kaylah drew the line at hitting Kol. They had been helping and each time they did this, Rebekah had somewhat thanked them several times over the years, especially when she fell in love again. Kaylah sat up against the headboard, yawning as Rebekah glared at her, now standing at the end of the bed. Tears threatened to fall as Rebekah stared at her elder sister, as if she were waiting for an explanation.

Kol, leaving Kaylah to deal with Rebekah, was comfy. He was still in between Kaylah's legs, using her stomach as a pillow, now guarded from the sun, listening in on the conversation.

Kaylah tried to lighten the mood, wondering why Rebekah was so upset."How mad are you? On a scale of one to-"

"Why?! Why did you kill him? Matt was _innocent_, he was kind, sweet and he-"

Kaylah sighed, rolling her eyes."He was _human_, Rebekah! It never would have worked, it was clear he didn't want to be a vampire any time soon! He may had been kind, innocent and sweet but he wasn't those things to _you_. He ignored you and like always, you fell for it, you always do! He was going to hurt you and we weren't going to allow that. We were protecting you. We always protect you. We may not go the right way about it-"

"Damn bloody right you don't!"

Kaylah growled again but kept calm."-_but _how many times have you thanked us for it some time later? How easily do you fall in love again? If he had been your _one true love_, why are you so calm? Sister, if we thought, for even a split second, that he was the man for you, we wouldn't have touched him. We _aren't_ Niklaus. But the boy was ignoring you. He was easily led by his friends, especially that Caroline trollop. If he felt for you like you did him, it wouldn't have happened. We are your family, it is our job to protect you, even from yourself."

"I-"

"Besides, if you did love him or care for him that deeply, why aren't you fighting harder to avenge him?"

Rebekah went quiet, silent tears running down her face as she stared at the floor, blonde locks falling in front of her face. Kaylah was right. If Rebekah had felt that much for him, she hadn't acted like it. She had cared for Matt, but not like she thought she had. Kaylah's face fell when her sister fell to the floor, sobs taking over her, her body shaking as she cupped a hand over had mouth to keep herself quiet. Out of them all, apart from Elijah, she was the one who actually searched for love, even after all the pain she had suffered, she still kept her heart open. That was her problem. It made her slightly naive and easy to manipulate, and sometimes, others took advantage of that.

Elena had taken advantage of Rebekah's trusting nature. Matt didn't know how much Rebekah could offer. Even Klaus had abused this side of Rebekah more than once, always knowing that no matter how much he hurt her, she would always love her brother. Outsiders who wanted to get to them, had used Rebekah in the past, used her need to find love.

Her entire life, even as a human, Rebekah had believed in love.

It was her curse.

"Bekah, don't cry. He was just a boy." Kaylah whispered.

"You don't understand, Kay!" Rebekah sniffed, wet eyes meeting Kaylah's.

"You have Kol. You both found eachother without searching. I want that. I want someone who can't survive without me, who loves me enough to rip cities apart if someone hurts me, who knows me better than I know myself. Who would have no problem going against Nik if he daggers me. I want what you've had for more than one thousand years. I want my other half. It isn't fair."

"She's right, sweet. We are quite a pair." Kol commented, trying to lighten the mood like Kaylah had earlier.

At that moment, in front of her sister's eyes, Rebekah turned into the small child who would break into tears when the sun went down. Kaylah felt Kol sigh and knew that he was feeling the same thing. Her twin appeared from underneath the sheets, eyes landing on his sister, who was still on the ground, wiping her tears away. There was no mocking on his face, no amusement on seeing Rebekah cry. Kaylah wore the same expression. They never liked to see Rebekah cry, it was an unspoken weakness. The two met eyes, and after conversing, flashed out of the bed.

Kol rolled his eyes, wanting the crying to stop."Bekah, nothing is worth you getting upset over. You've got us."

"Yes and we're all you need. Who could ask for anything more?" Kaylah added with a smile, making Rebekah grin through her tears.

Kol, who was in nothing but pyjama bottoms, disappeared into the bathroom to change clothes. His bedroom hadn't been slept in since the day he had been undaggered, and most of his clothes was in Kaylah's room. Kaylah made her way over to Rebekah, kneeling down in front of her sister. The female twin, dressed in pyjama shorts and top which Rebekah picked out while they had went shopping, whispered in comfort to her sister.

She was still just a young girl. No matter how long she had been an Original, Rebekah was just a girl.

She was just a girl who gave her heart over easily.

"Bekah? Why aren't you at school? I thought you were attempting to be human for the week." Kol asked, coming out of the bathroom, now dressed and presentable.

Rebekah, who was in Kaylah's arms, looked up at her brother. Her tears were gone but she was still emotional."Because, knowing our enemies, and that doppelgänger bitch, they would try to kill me for your actions. I'm not in the mood for that today."

"You're not living your life the way you want because you don't want to upset a bunch of children?" Kol chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Darling, I do not agree with you going to school since you've lived through the things they speak about, but you do realize how bad this looks on the rest of us? You're going to make them think we're scared."

"Elijah wants us to-"

Kol cut off his blonde sister, flashing over to Kaylah's walk-in closet. Rebekah looked at Kaylah in confusion, silently asking her what Kol was thinking of doing, but her sister only laughed. Kol came out of the walk-in closet a few minutes later, passing his twin an outfit he picked out. Kaylah arched an eyebrow at him as he pulled his sisters close, twirling them, pressing a kiss to Kaylah's cheek.

"What are you doing, Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"_We're _going to school."

* * *

**Mystic Falls High School**

"**Any signs of barbie Klaus?"**

Elena and Stefan scanned the crowds of teenagers around them, both shaking their heads at eachother when neither saw anything. Instead, they saw a large group of teenagers, most of them quarterbacks at a corner at the school filled with flowers around a picture of Matt. His death had been ruled an accident at the ball, probably under the influence of Elijah's compulsion. The entire school was grieving over Matt. He had been practically everyone's friend. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had placed the first bunch of flowers. Teenagers were crying onto their friends' shoulders while others were pretending to be strong. After double checking and listening out, Stefan brought the mobile back to his ear, replying to Damon's question.

"Nope. Maybe she took a sick day?"

Damon's dry laughter was heard and grumbled something Stefan couldn't hear before speaking again."Maybe they returned to the novel they came out of?"

"They did only want revenge for Elena daggering Rebekah. But if that's all they wanted, we're still left with no defenses. Rebekah being here would have helped."

Elena looked up at Stefan in confusion. Her face was pale, and she wasn't wearing any make up. Elena's face had lost all color since Matt's death, and dark circles were underneath her eyes."Why? She would have killed us."

"Yes, smarty pants!"Came from the phone, making Stefan roll his eyes."How could barbie being there have helped?"

"She would have been weak. Well, as much as an Original can be. I took a few vervain darts from Alaric. We just had to get her alone without the others and acted. She would have been leverage over the twins. They are our biggest problem now. It's clear how much they care about her, they're more dangerous than Klaus at the moment. All we need is to bide enough time to prepare for what Klaus and Elijah has in store for us. We just need to get the twins out of the way, just until we're ready for what's next. The way to do that was to get rid of Rebekah, use her against them."

"She would be our best bet. They all love her, even Klaus, despite his past with her."

Damon went quiet, a sign that told the two that he agreed with what his brother said. He didn't want Elena at school but she had refused to hide, only making Damon more angry because her independence made them an easier target just in case Rebekah followed in the twins' footsteps. The blonde Original was just as dangerous and she never forgot about those who had wronged her. Elena hadn't slept the entire night, neither had Caroline or Bonnie. The three had slept at the boarding house for protection but truthfully because they couldn't be without eachother for the night.

The three girls had known Matt their entire life, and didn't know what to do without him around to cheer them up when they were down or for the escape from their life into their old one. Caroline had shown up at the boarding house during the night, still in her ballgown and muddy. She had woken up next to the Mikaelson house, having been knocked out longer because of Kaylah's attack on her with the punch through her chest.

Caroline had taken Matt's death worse than anyone else. She had barely said a word the whole day, all while they were all worried about who was going to be next.

"Fine! If she turns up, use them. I've got more here and we'll figure out the rest then. We'll figure out what to do with the rest of the Addams' family ne-"

"Damon!" Stefan hissed, cutting his older brother off.

"What?!"

"You spoke too soon."

Elena, Stefan, along with Bonnie and Caroline, who was sitting on the bench across from them, watched as a black Chevrolet Corvette Z06 pulled up in the parking lot of the school, cutting off Alaric's car, stealing the teacher's usual spot. Rebekah's car came up behind the twins', parking next to them. Stefan narrowed eyes as the car stopped, his eyes widening when he recognized the car from when the twins' had come to Elena's house. Stefan swore and going by the look on his face, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline looked back at the car in shock, an unreadable look on their faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Bonnie asked, tempted to use her magic in public.

The four watched as Kol got out of the driers side, ignoring Alaric's glare, who was now parked across the lot. The youngest Mikaelson brother fixed his dark shades, nodding at the teacher who stormed passed, fixing his bag as he grumbled angrily. Stefan had to hold back Bonnie and Caroline as Kol shut his door before walking around to the other side. He opened the passenger door and Elena's knees buckled before she fell against Stefan, tears in her eyes as a grinning Kaylah got out of the car, accepting Kol's helping her hand. A second later Rebekah came into view as her brother helped her out of her own car, standing by her siblings as she shut her door.

As Elena stared at them, a tear ran down her cheek, seeing Matt's death all over again as the eyed the Originals.

"No, no! They can't just-"

"Calm down. They're playing with us."

Stefan hushed Elena as Damon went quiet again, instantly knowing what was happening by their tones.

"Damn it!"

Rebekah and the twins smiled to themselves, as if keeping a secret. The sisters wore matching sunglasses, hidden eyes trailing over the people surrounding them. Kol held out his arm, his twin locking hers with his offered one. He smugly smirked as teenagers looked at his car in awe, but his eyes told them to only look, not touch. He was very possessive of his car already and was sure to take a bite out them in public or not if they laid a hand on it. He locked the car and the twins began following Rebekah, who was already familiar with the school, to the entrance. As they walked, teenagers turned and looked, wondering who were the new students. As they passed Elena and the others, Kol caught the doppleganger's and Caroline's watery glare. He winked at them, chuckling when Caroline's lower lip wobbled.

Kaylah waved at them, and this made Caroline's eyes narrow. She wrenched her arm out of Elena's grasp and stormed over to the Originals, ignoring her friends protesting after her.

She caught up with Kaylah, memories of the pain she had caused her running through her mind. The blonde grabbed Kaylah's arm and spun her around. All sensible reasons as to why she shouldn't be acting that way flew from her mind when she remembered Kaylah's laughter as she tortured the blonde.

_Screw it!_

"What do you think you doing?"

Kaylah shook her head at Kol when his eyes flashed after seeing Caroline's fingers locked around Kaylah's wrist. She smiled at the blonde, replying after a few seconds."We didn't have anything like this back in my day and after 'Bekah telling us how much she loved it here, we thought that we would see for ourselves."

"You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives. You can't do this, it isn't right, not after-"

"I think we can. Can we, 'Bekah?" Kaylah turned to her sister who nodded in agreement."We already like it here. So much..._opportunities_."

Kol straightened, clearly not liking Caroline's attitude."I agree. I think we can, darling. We just have, and another thing, why would we want _your_ life? Because your life really doesn't strike me as something enjoyable to lead, considering you think it's right to speak to your elders in such a poor manner. I truly feel sorry for your mother, who i'm sure raised you better than this."

Rebekah chuckled, glancing over at Elena, Bonnie and Stefan, who were watching them."Maybe it's the company you keep?"

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said, love, just wanted to join our sister. You never know when you need family around. Who knows what might happen?"

The twins looked over at the picture of Matt and the flowers, along with a few students a few meters away. Rebekah looked sad for a moment, but then remembered their words earlier. Kol and Kaylah smiled, as if they were enjoying observing their work. Caroline felt angry, her eyes widening, a deadly expression on her face when she saw their look. Her mind clouded, and her fists clenched, wanting nothing more than to kill them. They noticed this and the twins just tilted their heads, daring her. Caroline snarled and took a step closer, the twins doing the same while Rebekah watched.

"How dare y-" Caroline started.

"Are you challenging us?" Kaylah asked, eyes turning red, happily showing her vampire face in public while Stefan looked around worriedly.

"If you are, i'd gladly put you in the grave next to Matt's, something my brothers are in the middle of digging. I'd be happily to pick up the shovel myself, love. Just say the words."

Kol bared his fangs, hissing at Caroline, enraged that she'd dare to come up against them. She didn't seem to notice Kol, too focused on the Original who almost killed her. Caroline's blue eyes darkened dangerously, ignoring Stefan calling her name. She could see or hear anything besides Kaylah and how much she wanted to make her pay.

"Matt did nothing to you. He was innocent, kind-"

"...and now he is dead. He crossed my sister. It was inevitable."

Rebekah said nothing, knowing better then to get in between the twins. She had liked Matt but she'd known her siblings for years, they didn't care about who they killed, they felt no remorse. They truly didn't care about those they hurt because they liked it, they enjoyed watching Caroline crumble, and she knew it. Rebekah had come to expect things like this. She loved them and she knew that they loved her in their own way. That was why they were there, for her and she couldn't ask for anything else. She had missed them when they were like this, when when they were defending her, though they went the wrong way about it.

Caroline glowered, tears in her eyes and she stepped up to Kaylah who just laughed.

"You evil, sick, bitch! How could you?!"

Caroline raised her hand, and she went to slap Kaylah but before she could make contact with Kaylah's cheek, someone had caught her wrist. It was fierce, strong, _painful._ Caroline whimpered in agony as fingers pressed into her wrist, twisting it to the side, snapping her bones easily. She looked up, only to meet Kol's dark eyes glaring down at her. His eyes were soulless, cold, and unforgiving. Rebekah shook her head, wondering if Caroline had lost a few brain cells. Nobody went after one of the twins without expecting their lives to end soon after. It was unheard of these days, especially since they had made that clear years before.

"Now, that wasn't very smart, was it? You'll have to pay for that, darling. Do not touch what doesn't belong to you. " Kol whispered somewhat calmly, but his eyes told a different story. They were wild and possessive. Caroline suddenly felt cold and her stomach dropped. He leaned in, eyes not leaving hers.

"I'll collect soon."

Kol smiled charmingly, but before he let her go, he snapped her wrist again so painfully that Caroline bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. He shoved her back a few steps, and the three Originals turned back around, following a sighing Rebekah to the doors. She scolded the twins, who just rolled their eyes. Kol grabbed Kaylah's hand possessively as they entered the school, eyes still dark, planning his revenge.

"Can you two at least try to behave for a second?" Rebekah was heard a moment later.

Caroline whimpered, almost falling into Stefan's arms when turned around to her friends, make up smudged as Kol's words echoed in her ears. Her broken healed, but she was filled with fear after her confrontation.

"What were you thinking?!" Stefan demanded.

"How dare they?! How smug can they be to show up here after everything they've done?! Weren't they, like, twenty in human years before they died? They can't even enroll!" She hissed, not knowing exactly what point she wanted to put across.

Knowing the blonde was close to breaking, Elena hugged her. She began to cry into Elena's shoulder, whispering."Why are they doing this? It's bad enough with Rebekah being here, knowing what her siblings have done. Wasn't Matt enough for them?"

"They're here because they _can _be."

They all turned to Stefan, confused as to what he was getting at. He watched the three enter the building before answering.

"They would have known we would have tried something with Rebekah. This is their way of telling us they're not going to allow that."

He looked at the girls crying and wished he could make it stop somehow. Damon, hearing everything that had been said, added through the phone."...and because it hurts you. They're telling you that it's far from over. We're screwed. Especially you, barbie. How dumb can you get?!"

"Shut up, Damon. We need to think." Bonnie snarled.

Stefan shook his head, knowing that time was running out. He would not allow this to happen, not in his town, not anymore. Caroline had suffered too much, she had no idea what she was up against with Kol. Especially after she had gone against Kaylah. It was bad enough with Rebekah, but with the twins, there was no telling what they would do for eachother. He hung up on his brother, pocketing his phone before he took his school bag off his shoulder. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were hugging eachother, the three sobbing for their friend. Stefan glared at the door the three Originals had gone through as he unzipped his school bag, taking out the vervain darts he had gotten from Alaric.

"No. Not anymore, I won't allow it."

Elena saw this, and she wipe her cheeks, confused.

"What are you going to do?"

Stefan tightened his hold on the darts, determination in his green eyes.

"What I have to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i worked hard on it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. What would you like to happen next? If you want more, please leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	9. Fighting Dirty

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews. We're close to 200 and i'm shocked, really, I never expected anyone to read this if i'm being honest. But i'm so happy that people actually enjoy the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always, leave a review if you liked it or tell me what you would like to happen next.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine—Fighting Dirty**

**Earlier That Morning**

"_**Call me back. I mean it."**_

_Finn and Elijah watched as Klaus paced back and forth, running a frustrated hand over his face. He checked his mobile every few moments to see if the twins had gotten back to them and whenever he saw that they hadn't, the hybrid's eyes would flash amber. While Finn just shook his head, not wanting to get involved in the havoc the twins were causing, Elijah was on the same train of thought that Klaus was. Elijah liked to keep a close eye on the twins, especially at that moment in time because they were in the middle of a war with those who had crossed them. Klaus didn't mind, just as long as they won, but he hated it when he wasn't in control of the twins. They were going to win as a family, and the twins had already started without them. Elijah, on the other hand, didn't think that it was right for Matt to die, the boy had meant nothing to him but he wasn't what they were after._

_Finn wanted no part in a war, he was more interested in finding about the people who 'lived' in the television._

_But he would tag along since his family had been wronged._

"_Why are you so focused on Kol and Kaylah? What about Rebekah? From what I remember, she is just as murderous as they are." The eldest brother asked._

_Klaus and Elijah turned to Finn with unamused looks on their faces. Klaus rolled his eyes and faced his brother."In case you haven't noticed, big brother, the twins do not like being told what to do. 'Bekah is stubborn, yes, but she knows when to not cross a line. None of us are on the same level as the twins, not even myself. Kol and Kaylah are not ones to stick to the plan. That is why we keep a tight leash on them. I do not want a repeat of 1686."_

"_What happened in 1686?"_

"_Never you mind about 1686. We do not **speak** of 1686 nor do we **think** of 1686. That year did not happen. All right?"_

_Eyes wide in shock, Finn just nodded._

_Elijah and Klaus glanced at one another, identical troubled looks on their faces as the remembered that year. Finn, who hadn't been paying much attention to the murderous twins the past few days, returned to Rebekah's laptop. She had been teaching him the fascinating yet limitless world of the internet. Finn loved his family dearly but he preferred to keep out of Kol and Kaylah's life at times, especially their sadistic ways. They had never behaved, even as humans, but the did have their moments and he preferred it when they were like that. He chose to ignore their horrid ways. He looked up again, interested on how his two younger brothers planned to tame the twins without breaking the new 'family boundaries' that had been in place ever since they all vowed to stick together again._

"_...and what is the plan?" Finn asked._

_Elijah sighed when Klaus glared at Finn. He wasn't in the mood to explain what Finn had missed out on due to his mission to learn the ways of the modern world. The second eldest brother smiled politely at Finn and replied."To win as a family. Those who have attempted to take us down are going to pay and the twins have not abided by that, they have inherited Niklaus' impatience, as you can see. They cause trouble wherever they go."_

"_They also do not answer their calls wherever they go." Klaus snarled._

"_This is why I have called a family meeting. It seems as if the twins are making up for lost time."_

_Finn looked back down at the laptop that belonged to Rebekah. He frowned, wondering how his sister had opened the 'block'. He lifted it so that it was in the same eye level, and shook it, narrowing his eyes when he didn't open. Elijah was now trying to calm down his hybrid brother, who was close to tearing their mansion apart. Finn shook his head. Klaus had always been unable to control his temper, ever since he was a little boy and it had only gotten worse when they had turned. Elijah sat back down, watching as Finn growled in impatience. He let out a long breath, the normally calm Original close to losing his mind over his siblings. He smiled again at Finn, reaching over before he opened the lid of the laptop and as he did, he turned on the button._

"_Thank you, Elijah. Rebekah has taught me everything but how to open this."_

"_Of course, brother, it's no problem."_

_Elijah turned back to Klaus, and the two began to list the places the twins would have went to. They knew that Rebekah had told them off before going to school because she had screeched all the way to their bedroom while Klaus had pouted at the broken furniture. But when they had went to scold the twins, well, Elijah had while Klaus was laughing, they hadn't found them in their bedroom. They hadn't seen them that morning due to their job of burying Matt. They hadn't been answering their calls, and the maid, who had been compelled to forget what she had found that morning, couldn't recall seeing them either. _

"_They don't know anything about the town, Niklaus. They haven't been anywhere without us."_

"_We would have known if they had killed any others, one of the Salvatore brothers would have kicked down our door. Where are they then?"_

_Finn frowned, taking his eyes off of the lit up screen in front of him before looking up."They went to school with Rebekah. I saw her following the twins in her car this morning. She seemed happy." Finn answered a few seconds later._

_Elijah and Klaus turned their heads in Finn's direction, who was back to staring at the laptop screen, not noticing the look they were sending his way. Klaus stepped forward, but Elijah held up a hand, also confused as to why his elder brother didn't mention that earlier."...you knew that but didn't tell us? We've been complaining about the two for almost **three hours!**" Klaus growled._

"_I do apologize, Niklaus, I just thought that you were upset that they were not answering your attempts to **contact** them about the family meeting. I had no idea that you didn't know **exactly** where they were. I did not know that they were missing. I was sure that you were just angry that they were ignoring you,"_

_Finn narrowed his eyes, expression telling his brothers that he was telling the truth, he hadn't meant to keep the information from him. He offered them a smile before adding."Besides, I do try to block out your tantrums which causes me to miss a few things you tell me. I'm far too busy learning about this century."_

_Klaus shut his eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm himself down while Elijah put his hands in his pockets, silently agreeing with his elder brother. Over the years, they had all blocked out Klaus whenever he ranted because sometimes that was the only way he calmed down. Then, as he thought of Finn's words, Elijah's eyes slightly widened. The twins were at school, Rebekah's school, where their enemies were at. Not only that, the building was full of innocent people. His head snapped to the side, catching Klaus' expression, which mirrored his own. _

_Elijah shook his head, picking up his suit jacket that was draped across the couch, speaking as he shrugged it on._"_That is it. We are all going to collect them from school. I do not fancy having the Sheriff knocking on my front door or Carol Lockwood on my case when the twins kill their entire class. Besides, they not only refused to answer you Niklaus, they have done the same to me and that is not acceptable. I have told them countless times to keep in contact whenever they are out. Despite their devious ways, they do listen to me more than they do you. That is why this is worrying, who knows what they are up to?"_

_Klaus and Finn eventually nodded, grabbing their coats as they followed Elijah to the front door. Klaus grabbed on his leather jacket, straightening it out as he replied to his brother."You know as well as I do, Elijah, that the twins only truly listen when they have something else in the mix. It is never black and white with them."_

"_I am aware of that, brother. I am...rusty when it comes to the twins. I have forgotten that they are worse than you at times."_

_Klaus smirked at Elijah's back, trailing behind him as he made his way towards his car. Finn shut the front door, letting out a long sigh as his brothers got into the car, leaving him no choice but to sit in the back seat._

"_Never a moments peace in this family, is there?"_

* * *

**From: Nik**

_**Where the hell are you two? Elijah wants to talk to you about the quarterback. He has called a family meeting and you know how insufferable he gets about it. Call me as soon as you get this.**_

Kol read the text again before deleting it and turning down the volume so that he wouldn't hear the next message being received.

"Not doing that. Nope. I'd much rather ignore you."

"They're looking for you two, are they?"

Kol looked up from his mobile as Kaylah, who had received the same text, nodded at Rebekah's question."Yes, sister. They seem to forget that we are not children and that they do not need to keep an eye on us."

"...and you two seem to forget that they do that for a reason. Whenever they _don't_ keep an eye on you two bodies begin to pile up."

The twins sent Rebekah a glare which she just rolled her eyes at with a simple smile. They shrugged as they followed her from her locker, turning off their mobiles before pocketing them. The blonde handed them two history books that Alaric had been working on with the class. She had taken them from the library that morning while the twins had skipped their morning classes to go feeding nearby after finding out that they wouldn't be sharing them with their sister. They didn't see the point in attending classes that neither Rebekah or their enemies would be in. When she had scolded them, the two had told her that they would have gotten bored, something that never seemed to end well. Rebekah, having witnessed their bored moods before, had reluctantly agreed but had warned them not to mess up her school life.

"You'll be needing these. Please do not use them for anything _but_ studying. I need to return them by the end of next week."

Rebekah's look told them that she meant her words. She had worked far too hard to gain her reputation and she would not let it crumble. Kol ignored the teen glaring at him when he had hit his shoulder in passing with his own and opened the history book. He instantly became somewhat interested as he read the dates they would be learning about. The dates were _after _he had been daggered, and Kol made a sound of amusement.

"Well, seems like we have missed a lot, sister." He said to Kaylah who was looking over the same page as him, not bothering to open her own book.

Rebekah nodded in agreement."We have and I want to learn about it so if you two even as much as snicker during this class, i'll-"

"Throw one of your heels at me again?"

The blonde smiled innocently at her brother before nodding. Kaylah grabbed the history books and passed them back to Rebekah, grinning at her."...and what do we get in return? Behaving is something we find _boring, _Bekah."

Kol chuckled at the glare Rebekah sent their way, wrapping his arm around his twin who was making a pointed look at the passing students. They loved their sister dearly but sometimes irritating her was too enjoyable to pass up. She narrowed her eyes at them, something she always did when Kol pulled on her hair when they were younger, and he only winked in return. Rebekah pouted at the heavy books in her hands and demanded that they take theirs but the twins only arched eyebrows in return, shaking their heads. Rebekah huffed, close to yelling. Despite their sadistic and cruel actions, the two never failed to act like small children at times, and it had always annoyed Rebekah. But that was why they did it, to get a reaction out of her, and each time without fail, Rebekah reacted.

"I'm not taking them."

"In case you haven't forgotten, 'Bekah, your compulsion still has an effect. It doesn't hurt them. Elijah isn't here." Kaylah replied.

Rebekah sighed, biting her lip, and thought for a moment. She shrugged, not seeing the harm and when she recognized a young man from her history class, she grabbed him, tugging him close. He protested, and looked at her in confusion."What are y-"

"You are going to do everything i say and you're going to do it with a smile."

Compulsion working in her favor, the young man smiled charmingly at her before taking the books out of her hands, obeying her orders without protest. He also accepted her handbag too, waiting near by for her next orders. She motioned for him to take them to the history classroom and with a nod, he left without a care in the world, like a pet dog happy that it had pleased it's master. Rebekah turned back to her siblings, who had soon lost interested in the situation. They had recently fed and, something that happened each time they shared a 'meal', they were lost in each-other. The three had stopped in the middle of the busy hallway, but it didn't seem to bother the two. Kol was whispering into Kaylah's ear, his face lost in her hair, hidden while she only laughed in return.

Their words, never heard, even for supernatural hearing, seemed to light up their eyes. Rebekah watched, wondering how two of the most hated yet feared beings on the earth, who had slaughtered thousands with a smile, and had almost bathed in blood, could be so..._enchanted_ with one another, especially after one thousand years. Rebekah smiled, happy that at least some of her family had found the one for them. She always had been. When she was younger and was forced to witness the twins' screaming whenever they had been separated, Rebekah had felt physical pain.

They all had.

But, suddenly, the path down memory lane was cut short when another voice joined the three. One of mocking, swagger and cockiness.

"Woah, woah, tone down the PDA, people! Others do want to keep their eyes innocent."

Rebekah snarled while Kol and Kaylah's expression's darkened at the voice. They turned to the left and leaning against the wall with a smirk was none other than Damon Salvatore. The hallway had cleared and Rebekah sighed, frustrated that she was late for history. Kaylah turned and faced the elder Salvatore, back against Kol's chest, Rebekah standing at his side. She crossed her arms over her chest, tempted to tear Damon apart for commenting on a moment he had no right to intervene on, she didn't care if they were in a public place. Nobody had the _right _to interrupt them, they didn't deserve to see such moments, they weren't worthy. Even their family knew better. They never had to call them out on this, it was as if they knew that she and Kol thought this, it was an unspoken rule, a law of some sorts.

Kol growled, eyes turning dark but Damon only chuckled.

"Aren't you two taking '_sibling closeness__'_ to a different level? I've heard of being too close but-"

"Watch your mouth, Salvatore. You have no idea what you're talking about." Rebekah warned, pointing at Damon.

_He truly has a death wish. That smart mouth of his is going to get him killed._

"...and you do? I mean, this is Jerry Springer stuff. You're family truly needs some therapy-"

Nobody, for a long while, had dared to comment on the twins. They had known better and those who had had suffered painfully and slowly. They had _pleaded _for death, _begged _to be killed for their crime. Rebekah glared hatefully at Damon. She had never allowed others to ever talk bad about her siblings. Even as a child, whenever someone in their village mentioned about how the twins would hold hands as they walked past, Rebekah would push them into the mud. Even if they hadn't meant it to sound bad, she would become protective of them.

The times had been different one thousand years earlier, relationships like the twins' wasn't as much as a big deal like it was in modern times. It was frowned upon, and Rebekah remembered her parents arguing about the twins, concerned about their image mostly, but nothing was done for them to be apart. Her father didn't bother with them much when they got older, but that didn't upset the twins, they hardly noticed. They had eachother, they had their other half and as long as that stayed, they didn't care about much else.

Nobody in their family, even Finn, let comments concerning the twins go unpunished.

Rebekah didn't react to Damon, instead, she took a step back. Her eyes widened when Kol and Kaylah, now side by side, looked at one another.

"You do remember who you're talking to, do you? Or has being in love with the child who constantly runs back and forth between you and your brother done even _more_ damage to your head, darling?"

"You don't know what your talking about." Damon replied coldly to Kaylah, stepping forward.

Rebekah watched, eyeing her siblings. They weren't like Klaus. The twins didn't get angry. They got _even_. They took time to enjoy their revenge, they waited, they looked for weakness.

They were worse than Klaus.

"Oh, I think we do. In fact, I witnessed what has caused the mood your in, love. You seem to forget that the ball was filled with other supernatural beings. Who can hear remarkably well. What was it that the kind, loving, warm Elena said to our friend here?"

"I've forgotten. But I do remember him storming out without saying goodbye to the hosts. As did Elena, by the way, but she did have a rough evening. We got to chatting." Kol responded to his sister.

Kaylah pretended to think back while Damon grew tense. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he glared at the female twin. Kol watched his sister, who suddenly gasped, pointing at her twin with a smile."I remember. Do you, Damon? Or is remembering a bit of a _problem _for you? That's what you are, isn't it, sweet? A problem that needs to be removed. Nothing more."

"A mere child who thinks he has the right to speak to his elders in such a manner. Tell me, does Stefan also think of you as a problem?"

Kaylah laughed darkly, easily dodging Damon's lunge, who was caught by her twin. Kol roughly grabbed the elder Salvatore, pinning him against the lockers. That was when their anger came forward, when their plan for revenge snapped into action. Damon's eyes had lost anger. They were now filled with pain. He was vulnerable, and when Damon Salvatore was vulnerable, he wasn't thinking right. Kol's vampire face slipped forward and he let out a loud roar, not caring who saw or heard. He snarled angrily, eyes wild and dangerous. Damon choked, face pale, feet kicking in the air as Kol lifted him up against the lockers, bending the metal as he was smashed back against them.

For the first time in a long time, Damon was slightly intimidated.

"Why must you young vampires speak of things you do not understand? Things you don't have the right to speak about? You cannot even _comprehend_ what you are saying, can you? What you have, darling, with that _strumpet_ is not love. That is _projection_. It's nothing. I've heard all about your history with the doppelgängers. If you ask me, they're all worthless. Nothing compared to my twin, you see."

"Kol."Rebekah said sternly, looking around. But he couldn't hear her, Kol was off the rails.

They both were.

Damon just choked, eyes slightly watery because of the pressure on his windpipe. Kol nodded, taking the sound as an answer."I know. You're sorry. You lot always are. You are nothing but children playing with fire and you won't just get burnt, you will turn into _ash_. Kaylah and i? We are beyond all of you, we are _one_. Untouchable. You do not understand because you wouldn't be able to handle it. We are _embedded_, lost but still found in complete ecstasy, drowning but not _needing_ to be saved. Can you make heads or tails of that, darling?"

Damon shook his head and Kol just smiled back, running his tongue across his fangs."I know. Nobody can but us. Now, what was I going-_oh yes_, I remember now. Do you know what we do to those who assume they can interrupt our moments? That they assume that their _eyes_ are allowed to catch such a moment?

When Damon shook his head once again."Then we'll show you. Kaylah, sweet, your nails are longer than mine. Do the honors?"

Damon let out a protesting yell as he was thrown back against the lockers. He raised his hands to defend himself but before he could, his vision went black. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear Rebekah scolding Kol and the sound of heels coming towards him. Something sharp and painful replaced his sight. He whimpered, a headache making him whine in pain. He had experienced this before with Pearl, one of the tomb vampires, and that had been one of the most horrid things he had went through, but this was worse because of how old they were. Kaylah's nails sliced into his eyes and she kicked his feet out from underneath him, forcing Damon onto his knees. He cried out in agony, blood dripping to the floor.

His fingers locked around Kaylah's wrists, trying to push the elder vampire off but it did no good.

"Such a waste of pretty eyes. Too bad the rest of you is worthless, hmm?" Kaylah stated, making sure to do enough damage so that he would take longer to heal.

"Kaylah!"Rebekah hissed, looking around nervously."Can we at least take this somewhere else?"

Kaylah didn't seem to take notice of Rebekah's warning. She hissed down at Damon, fangs bare as she growled angrily. But Rebekah didn't stop. While Kol leaned against the lockers behind the blonde, watching on proudly, his youngest sister continued to hiss at Kaylah. The blonde went to grab her sister, not for Damon's sake, but to try and calm Kaylah down. But as she moved, Kol grasped her wrist, pulling her back, eyes telling her not to move again.

"Kaylah, if you must torture him, do it some place else!" Rebekah implored, looking around again.

The female twin allowed her fangs to disappear, and she glanced back at her sister before looking over at Kol. After a few seconds she just smiled and began to drag Damon along the hallway. While doing this, she deepened her intrusion in his eyeballs, her long nails slicing deeper, making him whimper in pain. Blood-like tears streaked down his face and he heard a door being kicked open, then felt himself being tossed across a room. The sound of heels, which he assumed to be Rebekah's, followed. He then heard the door being shut and a chuckle followed, which he knew to be Kol.

_C'mon, Stef. Time to save my ass..._

Coughing up blood, Damon flipped onto his back, seeing nothing but absolute blackness. The pain was _unbearable. _He could still feel Kaylah's nails digging into his eyeballs. He let out a long groan, trying to use his other senses as he attempted to get onto his feet, but only managed to lean on his elbows.

"What are you up to, Salvatore?"

Damon, despite his pain and temporarily loss of sight, managed to crack a smirk."I could ask you the same thing. Maybe I fancy compelling myself a place in Mystic Falls High? Try out for the team. I'd look hot out on the field, don't you think?"

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes, leaning against the door as the twins crowded Damon."Do you have a death wish? Answer their question or die slowly. Pick one."

"Or both, Bekah. We prefer both." Kol butted in and Kaylah made a noise of agreement.

"You aren't going to help me out, barbie? We could rule the school, y'know? Cheerleader and quarterback. Maybe someone will actually give you the time a day if you're seen on my arm?"

He heard a growl coming from the left side, who he recognized to be Kaylah. But before she could react, Damon heard another angry sound from across the room. Then, all of a sudden, he was lifted up by his shirt and pinned against the blackboard. He let out a yelp of protest when he was pulled forth then slammed back against the blackboard again, the edge digging into his side as he tried to regain his balance. Kol and Kaylah shared a look, angered by Damon's comment but amused at seeing their sister take action, though they were upset that she was attacking their kill. Damon, who had bloody streaks down his face, struggled against the Mikaelson sister.

"I do not think you are in a position to make such comments. How many girlfriends do you share with your brother, hmm? I bet that you loved it when Nik took Stefan, when you were alone with Elena for the summer. How hard did you search for him?"

When Damon snarled at her, she smiled and added."Now, I would like to get to class sometime today. Tell us what you and your friends are up to before I rip your tongue out."

Damon released a painful choked sound as Rebekah's sharp nails dug into his throat, and he wondered if not seeing her was a good or bad thing as Kol spoke up."Rebekah, darling, he's _ours_. If you must hurt a Salvatore can you, at least, go after the one with the funny hair?!"

Rebekah turned around to face the twins, holding up her hands in surrender. But, still upset about Damon's comment, she kicked him harshly in the knee. Her heel hit the right spot and the force behind it broke his knee, causing him to fall to the ground, unable to stand. She gave them an innocent smile, still standing next to Damon's body as he hissed at her. Kaylah arched an eyebrow at her sister while Kol swore. He hated sharing with anyone other than Kaylah, even with Rebekah, he liked taking credit for his work, for _their _work.

"Now, now, sister, that wasn't nice, was it?" Kaylah scolded.

Damon looked up at the ceiling, his vision blurry. He had to act. He was wrecked, his strength slightly lowered due to the beating he had received from those hundreds of years older than him. He silently wished that his brother had entered with the others because this was the time to do it. They needed to take the chance, and if he was weakened, there was no way the rest was able to act. He moved, biting back a groan of pain, listening as the twins bickered with Rebekah. He felt the darts in his jacket, narrowing his eyes as they landed on Rebekah, who was a few inches from him. Damon breathed in and out, trying to gain enough strength to lunge at her.

"It's not nice to make me miss class! Besides, he started it."

Damon slowly grabbed one of the darts from his jacket, vision still blurry as he tried to figure out how to get to his feet quick enough.

_It's now or never._

* * *

**Alaric's Classroom**—**One Hour Earlier**

"_**Stefan, you can't be serious. Rebekah would have been tricky enough, but the twins? Even if we went after Rebekah, we wouldn't get to her. They're her guards. You'll end up dead."**_

_Elena and Bonnie nodded at Alaric's words from the desks they were sitting at. Damon, who had driven to the school after Stefan had hung up on him just shrugged, was more than happy to join his brother in their suicidal plan. He liked this side of Stefan, his brother had been a pain in the ass the past few weeks and it was nice to know that he was willing to take a risk. Caroline, on the other hand, was just sitting quietly in the corner, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the desk that belonged to Matt. She had barely said a word since her confrontation with the three Originals and had been that way throughout the day. Stefan stood up and looked at Alaric, who was sitting on his desk, glancing at the clock for his next class. He had asked Alaric for more darts for his plan but the hunter, though impulsive at times like Damon, was reluctant to have a hand in the plan. _

"_He's right, Stefan." Elena said a second later._

_Alaric had come up against a lot of things and hated the Originals with every fiber of his being, especially Klaus for what he did to Jenna, but he knew when to back down from a battle that he was sure to lose. He wouldn't go after the twins, there was just too much to lose. His life, for one thing. _

"_We have to do something, Ric. Caroline went up against them and they are still going after Elena for her daggering Rebekah. We can't just wait around, can we?" Damon replied impatiently. _

"_If you go after them, even if you manage to take one down with you, it will make the situation ten times worse. They'll kill the entire town and not to mention Elijah will come after us. He's worse than that hybrid dick some of the time. Besides, say you do manage to win against one of them, what are you going to do with the body? We don't have enough vervain to keep them down for longer than half an hour if we use it all, and they'd break out of your cells the second they woke up."_

_Damon and Stefan looked at eachother for a minute. They hadn't thought that far. They had been focused on the 'revenge' part of their plan and having leverage over the Originals that they hadn't thought of much else._

"_...and how do you plan to get to them? Hmm? The twins never separate long enough for you to even get a moment to grab them to inject them and Rebekah won't be left alone. Besides, she could easily take you out without much effort."_

_Neither brother answered, just continued to stare at the vervain darts in their hands. Alaric had stocked up on them since the extended Original family arrived in Mystic Falls. Including the two Stefan had earlier on, there were four more. Damon had three while Stefan had the same amount and the brothers were trying to come up with a plan._

"_If you want to sit this out, Ric, fine, but we're not. Don't like it? Leave town,"Stefan said to the history teacher before he turned to the rest of them."Who is going first? We can't act all at once, they'll take us out like a bowling ball and we're the pins. One of us has to be the distraction, to tire them out if possible."_

_"A barely two hundred year old vampire tire out three Originals? Two of which enjoy tearing people apart for fun and, front what i've read, killed hundreds of people** at a time**. How do you propose we do that?"_

_Damon ignored his friend and turned to the girls._"_I'll go first. I'm stronger than you two. If I can get the twins distracted, you three go for Barbie,"He then turned to Stefan."Just make sure to jump in if it all goes wrong, all right?"_

_Stefan nodded. But Caroline and Bonnie held back, especially the blonde who was still too involved in her mind._

"_Judgy? Blondie? You in?"_

_Elena opened her mouth to speak but Stefan waved her off, focused on the witch and the vampire. Elena was human, she wouldn't be able to help out much, they needed her to be away so that they wouldn't have to worry about her safety. When the two other girls didn't reply, he used his other weapon, one he knew they couldn't back out from._

_"For Matt?"_

_The name caught their attention, mainly Caroline's. The blonde's eyes pooled at the mention of her friend and Bonnie rushed over to her, pulling the other girl into her comforting embrace. Damon nodded at Stefan in approval. He knew it was a dirty trick but they all needed to be involved if they even had half a chance. Besides, an angry vampire was slightly stronger than usual, so it was useful. Damon wasn't fond of Matt, they rarely interacted so he wasn't that bothered by the death. Stefan, who was still on the edge and closed off, didn't react much to it. He would have if he was 'normal', but right now, Damon was happy to have this Stefan, he was more focused. _

"_You two in or what?" Damon asked a moment later._

_He only received determined nods in return._

* * *

**RING! RING! RING!**

**"The bell just rung, it's lunch time, how about we take the Salvatore and go home? The school is cleared for an hour, we'll dump him and come back. Will torture cheer you up?"**

Kol rubbed his arm, feigning hurt after Rebekah smacked his arm."Hey! No need for that. Don't be a brat, 'Bekah."

The blonde growled in annoyance."I am _not _a-"

She was cut off when her mobile started ringing. Rebekah glared at the twins while she reached into her jacket pocket, taking out her mobile. By the look on her face, the twins knew that it was one of their brothers probably calling to demand where they were. They turned to one another, Kol grinning proudly at his twin as she whispered into his ear. Damon, who was still on the floor, hidden by the teacher's desk, stared at the vervain dart, wondering if he was going to see the next day. He had three on him and he wondered which one to use it on. The plan he had made with the others was not an option. His vision was settling slowly and his strength was returning the longer he lay down, re-charging.

He hoped that the others were close by, ready to jump in if the plan went downhill, which it was already starting to. Almost getting his eyes ripped out hadn't been apart of the plan, but he had his chance. He just had to be sure if it was going to work, but no matter how much he thought it would, a negative thought would pop up.

"We might even show the Salvatore our favorite toy, sister." Kol whispered, tucking loose strands of dark hair behind Kaylah's ear, cheek rubbing against hers.

Kaylah laughed, tugging her twin closer."We haven't used our knife in a while."

Trying to ignore the twins, Damon looked up as Rebekah answered the call, ready to use that as a distraction. The twins needed to be focused on something else. He watched as she turned from him, mobile pressed to her ear.

"Nik?"

_1..2..._He counted to himself, dread catching him when Kol whispered how he would like to chop off Damon's fingers…._2 and a half..._

"Stop bloody yelling at me. You're being mean! Elijah, Finn, tell him to calm down."

_...3. Showtime._

Damon, vision still shaky, ignored the pain running throughout his entire body as he got up. He jumped over the desk, holding two vervain darts tightly, the third still hidden. He managed to push Rebekah to the side as well as knocking over Kol after injecting him with the vervain quickly, pushing him away with a lucky shot as he dove for Kaylah's neck. Because of the surprise, Kol fell back into a few desks, some falling on top of him. He swallowed thickly as the vervain entered his veins, making his eyes slightly glassy and he felt suffocated. Rebekah called for him, picking up her mobile which had fallen out of her hand, from the floor. Klaus could be heard, demanding attention as Elijah spoke calmly in the background.

"_Sister, what's happened? Answer me, Rebekah, don't make me ask again!"_

_Elijah could be heard, his calm voice laced with worry."Rebekah, what's the matter? Rebekah?"_

Kol ignored the effects of the vervain and began kicking the desks off of him, remembering that Damon had been holding _two_ vervain darts.

One for him and one for his twin.

That was when he saw red.

"KOL!"

As he made his way up, he heard Kaylah release a frustrated but painful hiss. Kol felt his blood boil and he got up onto his feet, kicking the tables out of his way. With one, quick stab, Damon had injected Kaylah with the vervain dart, smiling when she moaned in discomfort. Rebekah growled, ignoring Klaus' orders to be informed about the sounds in the background. She was tempted to get involved, but the twins were wild, and if Rebekah attempted to get in the middle of that, it was possible she would be caught in the crossfire. The twins hated it when others fought their battles and the rest only got involved if it was too much for them.

"_Rebekah, what the bloody hell is happening?!" _Klaus demanded through the phone again and she finally answered him, clearly hearing the worry in Klaus' voice.

Kaylah stumbled, slightly shaky as the vervain shot into her system. She swung for Damon, eyes wide and red as her vampire face came forward. The younger vampire ducked, avoiding one but Kaylah managed to kick him aside, grabbing his neck easily. She knocked the dart out of his hand, it landing a few inches from them. He went to hit her again, but she caught his wrist easily with her free hand, turning him around so that his back was to her. Kaylah twisted his wrist, snapping the bones beneath her grip.. She pinned him against the window across from him, ignoring the burning feeling in her body.

"Did we beat some brain cells out of you, love? Well, the ones you had left. How many times must I tell you? Don't touch my family."

Kaylah's words were confident and possessive. But her grip on him was slightly less tight that it was before.

"...it's bad, Nik. Get here quickly! All three of you." Rebekah screeched into the mobile.

She then called for the male twin, who was snarling like a tamed animal recent released from it's bounds._"KOL!"_

Her blue eyes widened when a smashing sound echoed throughout the room. A growling, animalistic sound made her mouth snap shut. Her mobile slipped from her hands again, this time shattering to pieces as Rebekah tried to gather herself. She hadn't seen her brother like this in a long time, not since centuries before and she hadn't wanted to see it again. Kol rarely got angry and when he did, it was extreme, like Kaylah. _It was the extreme._ She swallowed thickly as Kol flashed over to Damon. The twins seemed dazed but were fighting it as their anger overruled the burning feeling in their bodies. The male twin reached down, picking up Damon by his leather jacket. The younger vampire wasn't healing as quickly as he should be and he slumped against Kol, close to being knocked out.

Kaylah came up behind Damon, looking at Kol over his shoulder.

"How should we punish him, brother?" She drawled, fingers combing through Damon's hair, tugging his head back.

"Not quickly. That would be far too kind. I say we keep him for a few years. After killing those he loves in front of him, of course."

Kaylah grabbed a piece of wood that she had snapped from a desk and held the pointed end underneath Damon's jawline. He winced as it sliced his skin, biting back another hiss.

But just before the two could even think about Damon's punishment, another voice caught their ears.

"**NOW!**"

At that second, the door was kicked open and Alaric appeared, a crossbow held in the air as he pointed it towards the first Original he saw. He shot an arrow into Rebekah's back. She inhaled sharply, falling to her knees and snarled. Not in pain but in anger when she realized that it had tore her dress that she had specially made. Kol grabbed Damon and threw him across the room, eyes flickering to between of his sisters. He caught the smile of satisfaction Alaric wore when Rebekah had fallen and rage overtook Kol. He quickly pulled the arrow out of Rebekah's back and pulled her to her feet, checking her over before making a path for his twin.

His eyes were red. Possessive. _Protective_.

He took hold of Kaylah's elbow and pointed to Damon."Get 'Bekah. Then grab the Salvatore brother. He's coming with us."

Kaylah's lower lip jutted out and she shook her head."But I want to play with the others."

"That's why were taking Damon home, darling,"Kol started, hand settling on the small of Kaylah's back, guiding her towards Damon."If you do as I say, i'll let you be the one to finally kill him."

His lips brushed her jawline, then Kaylah reluctantly nodded and while Kol went Alaric, she caught sight of Elena. The doppleganger was also holding a crossbow in her hands but was behind the teacher. She shook her head, wondering why they allowed an inexperienced human to hold a weapon. Her weapon was pointed in Kaylah's direction. They caught eyes. Elena saw Kaylah near Damon and she pulled the trigger, but before it could stab her, Kaylah grabbed it skillfully. She spun it around in her fingers and threw it Elena's way. She heard a choked sound leave Elena as the arrow went through her shoulder, pinning her to the wall behind her. Kol was now holding Alaric's crossbow after avoiding an arrow. He hit the teacher across the face with it and sent him flying across the classroom, landing on the floor by Damon.

"Where are our brothers?" Kol asked Rebekah, still holding the crossbow."We'll need assistance with the bodies. I'm sure Nik added a torture room the mansion."

"On their way. They were looking for you two."

Kaylah leaned down, grabbing the elder Salvatore brother by the sleeve. They didn't bother to pick him up, instead, they chose to drag him across the floor, as well as Alaric who was being dragged by Kol.

"Now, who is going to die first, Damon? Your best friend or your plaything?" Rebekah asked at the almost unconscious Salvatore brother.

Kol turned towards his sisters, tossing the crossbow to the side."Now, now, he doesn't get to choose. That is a privilege for those who make the rules-_"_

Kol's smile suddenly fell from his face, his body arching forward, eyes narrowing as a painful feeling ran throughout his body. Rebekah and Kaylah let go of Damon arms when they saw Caroline and Stefan at the floor. The male twin looked down to see a large piece of wood sticking out of his chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forwards, showing that the wood had gone right through him, hitting his heart in the process. Kaylah's own smile quickly fell and she flashed over to her twin, catching him before he landed on the ground. As she placed him carefully on the ground, she took the make shift stake from his heart. He wouldn't be out for long, but he wouldn't be happy about his favorite shirt being ruined.

Kaylah stood, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at their enemies.

"You just can't keep away from us, can you?"

"If you don't like it then _leave _town,"Stefan replied."...and take your brother, as well as your family, with you."

"That's a shame, we were going to invite you over for Sunday dinner. We were thinking of having your doppelgänger for desert. Niklaus did say that, despite her obvious flaws, she does taste divine. Too bad her personality is off putting."

Elena swallowed fearfully, now on the floor, holding her wounded shoulder, blood dripping through her fingers. Kaylah winked at her once more, standing in front of Kol's body as if she were a wall separating them from her twin.

"Don't worry, i'll leave you for Nik, Elena. He's still angry for you defying him."Kaylah scolded before landing her gaze on the others."Now, who's first?"

Before they could even process her words, Kaylah lunged for Stefan, who had thrown the wood that had went through Kol. As she jumped in the air, her fangs came forward, blood red eyes settling on the Salvatore brother who had _dared _to go after her other half. Stefan didn't have time to react as he fell to the ground, Kaylah's fingers locked around his neck, crushing his windpipe beneath her strong fingers. Caroline went to jump in, more to attack Kaylah who had mocked her, but before she could step forward, Rebekah had grabbed her by the arms, trapping them behind her back.

"Two against one? Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"Like you lot can speak. Your psychopath siblings killed Matt, someone who couldn't even defend himself. You all have a thing about preying on the weak."

"...and you have a thing for using my brother. We're not all perfect, are we? Well, you're not, love."

Rebekah giggled, pushing Caroline towards the desk, making the younger vampire trip over a knocked over desk. While the two blondes stared eachother down, Kaylah was attacking Stefan with vigour. But as the female twin continued to strangle the younger Salvatore brother, she failed to see his fingers itching towards the dart that had been knocked out of Damon's hand. Kaylah couldn't think straight. The vervain in her system was making her throat itch, and the image of Kol being stabbed was only encouraging the anger she was focusing on.

"Come on, is this what you call revenge for your brother? At least put some effort in it." Stefan hissed up at Kaylah.

She wanted him to beg for his life, plead her for mercy which she would not give. A quick death wasn't happening with the Salvatore brothers. Besides, Kaylah knew that Kol would want Stefan to pay slowly, just like all their enemies did whenever they came after the twins. She hit him harshly him, long nails leaving scratches across his face that would soon heal, but she just continued to replace them with new wounds. As Stefan's left fingers grasped the dart that was on the floor, his other grabbed his own that was in his pocket. His breath caught in his throat, stars dancing behind his eyes but he fought against it. Kaylah growled above him, her own knuckles bleeding as she punched Stefan across the face. He choked, spitting out blood, his teeth grinding together.

_We've only got one shot. One twin is better than neither._

"I might just cut out that tongue of yours, love." Kaylah grinned cruelly down at him.

_This is it._

Kaylah's hands were working on him, each landing punches that made his sight blurry. He needed that. He needed her distracted, so he just continued to mock her. His own hands gripped each dart tightly, ready to make his move. He heard Rebekah and Caroline knocking things over in their own fight, the younger blonde failing to win, but he didn't care about that at that moment. He just wanted leverage. _Revenge_. With a quick, sharp move towards his landing mark, Stefan raised his hands. He brought them down to Kaylah's neck, sinking the ends of the darts into the place he needed them.

The female gasped in shock as he injected the vervain into her system. She had been stabbed three times with darts in a short time, and it made her feel dizzy. Kaylah's eyes dazed over, but she fought against Stefan as he shoved her off of him, her landing on her back. Kaylah's head thumped off of the ground, her vision going hazy. But she ignored it. Her blurry vision settled on her twin, and Kaylah moved towards the nearest desk. She turned onto her stomach, grabbing at the desk nearest to her. As she used it to get onto her feet, she looked for her sister, growling at Caroline who was smirking at her, despite her wounds. Her smile was gone, though, when Rebekah pushed her across the room, catching her raised fists.

"'BEKAH!" Kaylah called out.

She wouldn't be weak for long. Stefan knew that full well, that was why he needed to act soon.

The blonde who had been in the middle of pinning Caroline against the window turned around. Kaylah stood on shaky feet, falling back against the teacher's desk, looking like she had been put through hell. Stefan jumped up, grabbing Kaylah by the arm, ready to fight Rebekah for her.

"Let her go! Kol will tear your heart out." Rebekah demanded, releasing Caroline as she moved to get her sister.

But before she could take a step, the Original sister's found themselves on the ground. The two cried out, clutching their heads as Bonnie came in, focusing on the siblings. Rebekah whimpered, pulling on her blonde locks as she tried to fight the pounding in her head. Kaylah snarled, hissed and glared at the witch. Her body was on fire and her throat was closing up. Her vision was blurry, making her see two of everything. A normal vampire would have probably died by now but an Original only felt ill when it was injected with vervain. Rebekah looked over to her sister, trying to fight the pain, and she saw how tense she was. Her vampire face was still there, fangs biting into her lip, hands shaking from anger. It wasn't from the migraine, it was from her twin not being with her.

It was from being parted.

_She's not thinking right. She'll go mad. They both will._

"_Bekah_! Get Kol. If they touch him-"

"CAROLINE! Get over here!"

Rebekah didn't catch the end of Kaylah's sentence. Her blue eyes screwed shut as she tried to focus, tried to listen for Kaylah, but it was no use. The sound of glass shattering behind Rebekah made the blonde cry out in pain. It was too much, she could hear everything ten times louder.

"Make it stop!" Rebekah screamed.

Suddenly, it did.

Rebekah looked up to see Klaus and Finn standing at the door. The hybrid had his double fangs and amber eyes in sight while Finn was still looking human. Bonnie was on the ground and her heart was beside her. Rebekah let out a sigh of relief, feeling better at seeing Bonnie dead. She had always hated the witch. Finn held a screaming Elena in his hands as she sobbed, trying to get to her friend, ignoring her wound. The eldest brother looked worriedly at Rebekah, who was still wincing from the after effect, both noticing that something wasn't right.

"What happened?" Klaus asked angrily.

A sharp intake of breath made them go quiet. Kol sat up, fully healed but his expression soon went sour."Where is she?!"

Klaus, who was helping Rebkeah to her feet, snapped his head towards Kol. The male twin stood on unbalanced legs, the vervain only making him more angry as well as being parted from his wounded twin. Klaus broke Alaric's neck to stop him from getting up, tempted to take his ring, and Finn hit Elena's head off of the wall, lifting the brunette into his arms when Klaus nodded at him. Damon had given into exhaustion, still next to the history teacher.

Kol flashed over to Rebekah, grabbing her by the forearms, shaking her."_Where. __Is. __Kaylah?_"

"Kol-" Klaus started but a fierce growl from the male twin cut him off.

Rebekah's eyes widened, and she glanced towards the now shattered classroom window. Stefan and Caroline had left. They were nowhere in sight, and neither was Kaylah.

"Stefan happened. He injected her with vervain. I tried to help her, but then Bonnie did that migraine spell on me-_I'm sorry._"

"Brother? We'll get her back in no time. They have nowhere to hide." Finn offered, Klaus nodding in agreement.

But it did no good. Kol's insides felt like they were being twisted, he couldn't see straight. He was far too angry. He released a warning roar, pushing Rebekah away, before turning towards the window. Rebekah felt her heart drop as Kol jumped up onto the window sill, disappearing a second later. Klaus and Finn both shared a worried look. Kol would tear apart the town looking for her, Klaus had seen it before. The two could not stand being separated for long.

Hell was going to unleash and blood was going to spill.

"Caroline and Stefan took her, Nik! They have our sister. Kol is going to go mad." Rebekah yelled at Klaus, concern laced in her voice."What took you so long?"

"Someone must have called the Sheriff. Patrol cars are everywhere. Calm down, 'Bekah, we'll get our sister back. Kaylah's strength will return quite soon, it won't last long."Klaus started, trying to reassure Rebekah before turning around, gesturing to the two people who had been left behind.

"Besides, look who they have left behind."

Alaric, and Damon lay on the ground, each knocked out while Finn carried an unconscious Elena. Ignoring his siblings' voices, too focused on his twin, Kol landed on the ground below him gracefully, his senses clear as he tried to get sound or sight of his twin. The vervain was everywhere, making him a little hazy but he fought through it.

"_**KAYLAH!"**_

Where was his twin?

Kol knew that she would have been weak. Being injected with _three _darts filled with vervain wouldn't have been easy to deal with but she would, like him, have fought through it. They were eachother's first priority. Always had and always would be. They never left one another behind, would never even think of it. She would have ignored it and came straight to him, like he would for her. They would have healed one another with their presence, but he felt somewhat lost. Like something had been taken from him. The campus held around twenty teenagers who had stayed for lunch, looking at him as if he were crazy but he ignored them. He shoved aside some as he searched for his twin, but he came up with nothing. He could no longer _feel _her near like he normally did whenever she was close.

He ignored the itch in his throat, the burning in his chest as the vervain temporarily tortured his insides.

"Kaylah?!"

He flashed towards their car, half expecting to find her inside but it was bare, nothing to be found.

He looked everywhere on campus, listened out for her calling him but he gained nothing in return. He could also hear the patrol car sirens coming closer, someone must have called them after all the commotion. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was spun around though he fought against it. Elijah looked down at Kol in a confused manner. He had been aiming to scold his youngest brother but stopped when he saw the look of dread on Kol's face, something that never happened.

"Kol?"

Elijah shook Kol who hadn't answered him. "Brother, what happened?"

Kol didn't answer, too shocked, but his mind screamed in response.

Kaylah was gone.

* * *

**Don't hate me because I did try hard on this chapter. Like I said, writer's block has been really difficult. They will pay soon, I promise. I'm going to show you how the twins are while separated, it _has_ happened before if you remember it being mentioned in the first chapter.**

**Plus, 1686 is going to be quite important.**

**So, please don't hate on me. This is for you to see how they are apart other than together. If you liked the chapter, please leave a review. It really does help me. **

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	10. Tied Up

**A/N I've hit 200 reviews, something I have never done before and I really appreciate each one. They really mean a lot to me. This chapter is the aftermath of Kaylah being taken. It's also about the beginning of their separation and how it affects them both. They each get worse the longer they are apart, especially Kol.**

**The flashback to 1686 is coming _soon_ I promise. I'm struggling a bit with it but I will post it as soon as I can. This is just an attempt to keep you all interested until I post the next chapter which will be important. I'm not sure how long it will take because I want to get it just right and this was why I was quicker with this one. If any you have any suggestions for the flashback I would like to see them.**

**Anyway, please leave a review if you liked chapter ten.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten—Tied Up**

**The Next Day—Witch Burial Ground**

"_**What in hell?"**_

_Kaylah released an irritated groan when she opened her brown eyes to be met with the shining sun coming through the cracks on the nailed pieces of wood that was on the windows. She quickly shut them again, hissing in anger when stars danced behind her eyes. She sat up against the wall, ignoring the pain in her side that had been caused from the way she had been laying on the dusty ground. As she looked around to try and figure out where she was, Kaylah rubbed her neck, flashes of being injected running through her mind. She still felt a little hazy but that wasn't anything she couldn't fight through. She was much better compared to how she had been previously. She jumped onto her feet, combing her long fingers through her long brown locks when they fell in front of her face, stumbling slightly as her legs got to working after being asleep from no movement during the time she had been knocked out._

"_Where the hell am I?"_

_The female twin continued to dust off her clothes, growling in annoyance."That Salvatore twit is getting my dry cleaning bill."_

_The last thing she remembered was telling Rebekah to watch out for Kol when Bonnie had used the migraine spell on them. Kol had been her first priority. Always had been and always would be. She distantly remembered Stefan pulling her away from Rebekah then all went blank. She had no idea how she had gotten to the cottage but blamed it on Stefan because his face had been the last thing she had seen. All while listening out for any other inhabitants, Kaylah began to make her way through the cottage, noticing the broken down staircase, telling her that it wasn't lived in. Despite it being sunny outside, she saw lit candles scattered around the place, along with an unused fireplace. She turned to her left, walking down a long corridor and stopped when she saw the front door a few meters in front of her._

**_Time for a long bath after reuniting with Kol before I burn down this bloody town._**

"_Thank the man below." Kaylah smirked, about to use her speed to leave the cottage but when she stepped forward, she saw a shadow walking into the front room._

**_Kol?_**

_As soon as the possibility of her twin being near, thoughts of leaving the cottage instantly left Kaylah's mind. She kicked away rotten pieces of wood that got in her way as she trailed after her twin but as soon as she thought that she had caught up with him, Kaylah lost him. She was now in the front room, where Kol had entered, but there was no sight of him. There was no way to get out apart from the entrance to the room and Kaylah frowned, moving in a circle, but again, Kol wasn't there. _

"_Brother?" Kaylah called._

_She didn't like this. When Kol was near, Kaylah **felt** it, they both did. They felt eachother before seeing one another but this wasn't the same. She had just seen him, not felt him. Kaylah's nails dug into her palm as she moved backwards, feeling threatened, as if someone was playing with her. As she did, she bumped into something strong and hard. She let out a gasp, confused as to why she hadn't seen another presence or felt it. She felt a large hand cup her shoulder and it forced her to turn around. _

"_My darling daughter."_

_Kaylah's breath caught in her throat and her body froze, a reaction each Mikaelson sibling got whenever they heard that voice. Her eyes landed on cold ones, lifeless ones. Mikael smirked back at his daughter, enjoying the look of disbelief she wore. Mikael had never abused the twins or the other siblings the way he had Klaus, but they had still been terrified of him. Kaylah suddenly felt small and her feet fell from underneath her. She tumbled to the ground, something she would never had done if Kol had been there to hold her up. She shuffled away from her father, feeling weak and lost without her twin as he advanced towards her._

"_Father? How-"_

"_When will you all learn that nothing can stop me?" Mikael bellowed, making Kaylah flinch,"I would have greeted you differently if I hadn't known that you have all chosen to stand by the bastard."_

_Kaylah's eyes widened when Mikael reached into his jacket, pulling out the white oak stake he had hidden. He lunged for her, releasing a loud roar and that was when Kaylah found the strength to scramble to her feet. Like she had whenever Mikael got into a rage when she was younger, the female twin ran for her life. She called loudly for her twin when she heard Mikael's feet chasing after her, but Kol was nowhere to be found. She ran for the broken staircase but just as she was halfway up them, a strong hand grabbed her ankle, stopping her._

"_None of you can run from me, child."_

**"_KOL!"_**

"_He isn't here. It's just you and I. You will pay for your betrayal. That bastard isn't your family, when will you learn?"_

_Mikael laughed as Kaylah struggled against him, nails leaving scratches on the wall beside the stairs as she tried to kick her father away. Bloody streaks appeared on the wall to show how much she tried, and Kaylah released a scream. She tried to use her thousand year strength to kick him off, but felt powerless against her father. Memories of Kol standing in front of her when Mikael yelled at them appeared in her mind, along with the twins wrapping around eachother during the night to recover from witnessing their father beating Klaus. Now she was alone, her other half wasn't there to be her strength to fight against her father. Mikael tugged at her ankle, pulling his daughter down towards him, her head hitting each step as he won._

"_So lost without your other half, aren't you? That is something that hasn't changed."_

_Mikael dragged his daughter back to the front room he had chased her from, throwing her into it carelessly. Kaylah felt ill, a feeling each Mikaelson sibling felt whenever they encountered Mikael, even Kol. He had always been terrified of Mikael and that was when the twins would always curl into eachother, be one another's strength. Kaylah backed herself into a corner as Mikael turned towards her, a wild look in his eyes, making her blood run cold. _

"_I wonder how Kol is without you..."_

_She shut her eyes, hugging herself and when she opened them, her breath caught in her throat._

"_Kol?"_

_Smirking brown eyes met her own identical ones. Her heart unclenched, her stomach unknotted and Kaylah felt like she could breathe without it hurting. _

"_What on earth-"_

_She watched as he pressed his index finger to his lips, hushing her before she could speak. Kol leaned closer, finger beckoning her to do the same. _

"_...if we're quiet, he won't find us."_

"_Just like when we were young?__" She whispered, remembering all the times they would hide as Mikael yelled at Klaus._

_Kol nodded, finger running along he bloody marks on her ones, and Kaylah soon began to calm down. His forehead fell against hers and Kaylah felt his lips brush her cheek. The light returned to her brown orbs when Kol cupped her face, and suddenly there was no more Mikael, there was no cottage, it was just herself and Kol. The way it had been for one thousand years. Her body felt less heavy when he touched her again, her strength returned and Kaylah released a contented sigh when Kol tugged her closer. _

"_Missed me?"_

_A ghost smile appeared on Kaylah's face and the backs of her knuckles ran down Kol's cheek. He smiled and she instantly returned it. Her strength was back and Kaylah felt invincible, just like Kol always did when they were together."As much as you missed me, i'm sure."_

_But the moment of content was soon over when a harsh tone brought the two back to earth._

"_You two were never good at hide and seek..."_

_Kol was suddenly ripped from arms when Mikael picked up Kaylah and threw her across the room, causing the wall to shatter as she fell against it. Kaylah coughed as pieces of plaster board to fall on top of her. She quickly jumped onto her feet, eyes going wide when she saw that Mikael had Kol in his embrace. The elder Original kicked the back of her twins' legs, snapping them, forcing Kol onto his knees._

"_No...don't touch him."_

_Kaylah's vampire face came forward and she lunged for her father but soon found herself pinned to the door. The elder Original locked his strong fingers around her throat, lifting her off of the ground._

"_How dare you come up against me?"_

"_I cannot-"_

"_You cannot live without him, just like he cannot live without you. I know, my child, but that is your punishment."_

_Kaylah's entire body shook as Mikael took out the white oak stake, kicking Kol to the ground in the process. She growled, kicked and cursed at him, her fear for her father lessening because of her concern for her twin. Kol reached for his sister despite the pain he had suffered because of his father. Mikael's cruel laughter echoed in her ears as the stake neared her twin._

_Kaylah suddenly became weak, she turned into the child she was whenever her father was near. _

"_Father, I beg of you. Take me...not him."_

_Kol, despite his injuries, shook his head."Ignore her. Take me."_

"_As you wish, boy."_

_"NO!"_

_Kaylah's entire world fell around her when Mikael drove the white oak stake into Kol's heart, her screams of pure and utter agony matching Kol's ones of pain. Her blood curdling screams shattered the windows as she watched her twin become engulfed in flames. Mikael was suddenly gone, but Kol was there, burning in front of her. Kaylah ran over to her twin, attempting to put out the flames as she grabbed the stake, throwing it aside._

"_Kol? Kol, no, brother, please."_

"_Don't leave me."_

_Kaylah was useless, the flames enveloped her brother, but his screams were still loud in clear. Painful. Helpless. The one thousand years together were suddenly ripped away when her twin became quiet. Kaylah let out a long painful breath, her brother no longer smirking at her, his brown eyes no longer lighting up whenever he looked at her. Instead, all that was left was the smell of burning and the forever sound of his painful screams in her head. He was quiet, something that Kol never was, her brother, her other half of her, was never quiet because he knew that she hated it._

"_Kol?"_

_The sound of mocking laughter replaced the quietness of the cottage. Kaylah lifted her head, eyes blank as they landed on the entrance. Leaning against the doorframe was Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes, a proud grin on his face while she just giggled._

**"Well, that was dramatic."**

_Kaylah looked down and Kol was gone. The room suddenly shifted and fell away, along with Stefan and Caroline._

**"Wakey, wakey."**

* * *

**Present****—****Mikaelson Mansion**

"Ric?..._Ric?!"_

The history teacher in question let out a long groan when a booted foot kicked at his shin, adding to the throbbing that was going on in his head. He recognized the voice, but it took a while to put a face to it because the pounding in his head wasn't close to settling. He listened for a moment, focusing on one thing in his spinning mind as he tried to gather himself. Damon, his mind finally puzzled together. His friend was kicking at his shin, a sharp edge to his tone, something that told Alaric that something either had to be wrong or that the Salvatore brother was just in one of his moods. His arms hurt and as he tried to put them by his side, it only made the pain worse. He continued to attempt this but instead of his arms going by his side, Alaric let out a shout of pain, feeling as if a thousand needles were digging into his skin.

"What the-"

"I wouldn't do that. You're going to tear off your hands!"

"Ric? Are you okay?"

That clearly wasn't Damon.

_Elena?_

Alaric slowly opened his eyes, his vision shaky for a moment before his orbs finally settled on two people next to him. Alaric's vision finally settled as he blinked for a few moments, turning to the side, eyes focusing on Damon and Elena, looking like they had just woken up too. They were both chained to the ceiling, slumped forward, Elena's wounded shoulder had still gone without being cared for and Damon looked disheveled, his jaw tight. He looked close to breaking, and also defeated. The doppleganger's usually fresh and warm expression was the complete opposite. She looked _hopeless. _Her make up was smeared dry across her cheeks due to all her crying, her skin red from her wiping the wetness away. Her white cardigan was stained with dry blood and she had a large, ugly looking bruise on her forehead. Her wrists were also raw red, bleeding badly.

"Bear clamps,"The Salvatore answered Alaric's silent question."If you try that again, you'll bleed out faster. Try and stay still. The _both_ of you." Damon warned seriously.

Alaric offered Elena a tired smile to try and calm her all while trying to remember what had happened between the fight to him being knocked out then his neck being snapped.

..._wh__at happened? _He thought, trying to stand up straight, but he fell forward again, his legs giving out.

He looked around before he spoke his thoughts."Where are we? What the hell happened?"

"I'm guessing our neighbors invited us over for dinner. Last thing I remember is Kol mouthing off." Damon replied, trying to listen out for familiar voices."I did hear something about the others coming to the school but I was knocked out for the rest."

"One of them must have snapped my neck. If they've got us, we have to get out of here before they kill us. Can't you break out the chains?"

"Tried and failed. Believe me. The twins beat the crap out of me and i've had no blood. It'll take hours for my strength to return but even then we're screwed. You two would have died long ago with the traps so i'm guessing they've healed you with their blood to keep you going."

Damon looked at the chains again, wincing at his wounds."Yep. We're definitely screwed."

Alaric swore as his blood dripped to the floor, his teeth grinding together as he heard Elena whimper in pain. The marble floor was now coated in their blood and Damon wondered if they were going to force them to bleed out or give the humans their blood every few hours to keep them going. He let out a long sigh as he tried to think of something, anything to get them out of the danger they were in. The three stood in silence, paranoid at any sound, just in case it was one of their enemies. The humans stood still, slumped as exhaustion got to them quickly, trying to lessen the constant pain they were in.

"Where are Stefan and Caroline?" Alaric asked, wanting to fill the silence to keep his mind off of what was happening.

"Either dead or they escaped. I'm thinking dead." Damon replied a moment later.

"Stop it, Damon. Don't say that!" Elena scolded, glaring at him.

"What? It's the truth. Bonnie's dead, right? You told me you watched them kill her. What's to say that blondie and Stefan isn't dead, either? Face it, we're not getting out of this alive."

Elena's eyes watered at that, more affected by his yelling than his actual words. Damon stared at her for a moment before he looked away. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to ignore the smell of Alaric and Elena's blood. He hadn't fed for hours and the damage the twins had done to him had only made him hungrier. Damon was weak, his broken bones were taking longer to heal due to him not feeding. He winced as the bear clamps dug into his arms, scraping his bones and he cried out in pain.

"Damon! Do something! We need to get out of here."

He let out a loud growl, head snapping in her direction."Sure, Elena! While i'm at it, how about I ask Klaus, the most powerful being in _history_, to forget us going after his family? I'm sure he'd let that go over drinks."

"You don't have to be so rude!"

"Well you don't have to be so _dense_!" He shouted at her, fangs extracting as he growled in hunger."Right now I don't care how you feel about _my_ failures to fix _your_ mistakes."

He ignored the look of warning Alaric sent him, his fangs scraping across his lower lip as he tried to listen out for anything. Elena was staring at him in disbelief as if she was shocked that he would ever speak to her in such a manner. At that moment Damon didn't care. He was hungry and angry, a combination that never worked well for him. He was worried about his brother most of all and he really didn't care about what Elena thought of him. She looked more upset that he wasn't apologizing and pleading for her forgiveness than being tied up and possibly going to be tortured. He flinched when he accidentally moved, causing his ribs to break once again. His bones had _slowly _been healing and his movement had caused them to snap again. His head tiled back, eyes glassing over in agony, throat going dry as the bear clamps dug in deeper after he clenched his fists to stop himself from whining in pain after his bones snapped again.

The three looked up as the door to the room opened. Two hybrids walked in first, side by side before separating to each side of the room. Klaus appeared with a smirk on his face but his eyes were sinister. He stopped just a few meters from the three.

"Evening, lovelies. How are we? In pain, I hope. Otherwise, i'm not living up to my reputation."

"Where is baby Mikaelson? I thought he'd be in here defending _her_ honour." Damon sneered as Klaus stalked towards them.

"He's just getting something out of the trunk of my car. We just got back from a roadtrip."Klaus replied, nodding at the two hybrids who had been standing at the door. They left a second later and the hybrid turned to them.

"...and here was me thinking he couldn't live without his precious twin."

Klaus growled in warning, facing Damon."Bite your tongue, mate or i'll tear it out. You do not realize what you have done. Yes the twins are slightly...unstable at their best, but when you separate them, it becomes a downward spiral from there. For _**everyone**_. There are stages to their separation. I've seen it more than once and believe me, you do not want to see them at their worst. Especially Kol."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Damon responded.

Klaus just stared back at them and his blue eyes went blank. He quickly looked away from them, now finding the floor oddly interesting. His smirk had dropped and it looked as if he were reliving something that had come from his words. Klaus swallowed thickly, body going tense as he thought for a long moment. He looked _remorseful _and slightly threatened. He moved from foot to foot, as if preparing himself for what was coming. Klaus then shook his head, as if shaking the thoughts from his meant and stood straight, his game face returning as he heard sounds coming from the front door of the house. Damon narrowed his eyes, watching as Klaus regained his composure.

Damon let out a short laugh, clearing his throat._"_You _were_ speaking from experience."

Klaus' head snapped up, eyes flashing amber for a second."Watch your mouth, you don't know what you're talking about."

Just then, their nightmare walked in the room and the conversation was instantly forgotten.

Whistling an unknown tune, Kol sauntered in, dragging something behind him. The body he was holding onto must have been suffering from a wound because a path of blood followed the Original as he led the body closer. Kol was wearing a manic smirk and his eyes were wide and wild, making their blood run cold. Damon's frown deepened when Klaus stepped aside for Kol, his usual cocky demeanor disappearing. Dry streaks of blood was on Kol's face as if he had attacked the person he was holding onto. His clothes were crumbled, some tears in his shirt along with stains of blood. He didn't look like the usual neat and clean Kol Mikaelson they were used to. He looked like a man who had recently been through a war. It also seemed as if his victim had fought back miserably because the streaks looked like they had been done by fingers. Funnily enough, it reminded Damon of a child's finger paint attempt only Kol's face had been the canvas.

"Greetings, darlings. Sorry to have kept you waiting, I had some scores to settle."

"What are you going to do to us?"

Kol didn't acknowledge Elena's words. Instead he just chuckled, stopping front of them."I brought you all a present. Say hello to an old friend."

He raised his arm and the body lifted into the air. It was Jeremy. He let out a long moan, sounding like he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Kol held onto his collar tightly, letting Jeremy dangle in the air like a fish on a hook. Elena shook her head, whimpering in horror at the sight in front of her brother while the other two looked away, trying to hide their dread. The first thing that they all noticed was that Jeremy's ring was missing and he had what seemed to be a deep stab wound in his shoulder. He also had a split lip and a black eye that looked horridly swollen. Kol saw Elena's tears escape her eyes and he grinned, leaning down next to the younger Gilbert. His fingers gripped Jeremy's hair, tugging his head back harshly, forcing Elena to stare at her brother's beaten and bruised face.

"He put up a good fight, poor boy. Seems like idiotic thinking runs in your family, Elena."

"Let him go!"

"Sure, darling. I'll get right on that." Kol chuckled as he stood up.

He flashed over to Elena, gripping her shoulders, making sure his thumb pressed deep into her stab wound. Elena let out a loud gasp of pain, body shaking fearfully."You took from me and I do not take kindly to other touching what belongs to me. My twin means much more than your brother."

Kol quickly moved, his long fingers locking around Elena's neck, ignoring Alaric and Damon's threats as he snarled at the didn't seem angry. He came off as unhinged and more than usual. He began to hum as the tips of his fingers ran over Elena's deep wounds caused by the bear clamps. He moved them across the wounds, hearing Elena hiss whenever he pressed down.

"Does it hurt, darling? Hmmm?"

Elena didn't answer, but Kol didn't seem to notice. He just continued to hum a song that was foreign to the others. He circled Elena, stopping behind her, hands still curled around hers that were trapped in the bear clamp. He tightened his old around them, making Elena scream loudly. A high pitched scream that pained Damon and Alaric's ears but didn't seem to bother Kol. Elena's eyes widened, her brown orbs filling with fresh tears as Kol pressed down on the side of the clamps, digging the metal teeth deeper into her wrists. She begged, pleaded with him to stop as her wounds began to widen. Kol's fingers moved to tighten around her wrist and he began to pull her hands down, in the opposite direction. Damon and Alaric's eyes shut as the teeth of the clamps began to go through the palm of her hand. Kol was pulling her downwards, towards the ground, and the bones in Elena's wrist began to snap.

"You feel that, love? Do you have any idea how strong these are? You're delicate bones are _tearing_ apart and at this rate, your hands are going to be no longer. But, let me tell you, it'll take a while. Can you imagine the pain for hours on end?"

Elena shook her head wildly, long brown locks disheveled as more tears leaked down her cheeks. "**STOP!** Please, it hurts, i'm begging you."

"Then tell me where my twin is because I can promise you, i'm only going to get worse."

"I don't know where she is so please, stop. _Please..._you don't have to do this."

Elena went off on a string of pleading, slumping forward, pale and weak due to the loss of blood. Kol's humming made her mind spin, making her unable to focus on anything. Damon shut his eyes tighter, trying to block out her pain along with Klaus' chuckling. He could hear Rebekah crying in the other room, something that had been happening for hours on end. He could hear Elijah pacing back and forth, mumbling underneath his breath, something that was unusual for the normally calm Original. His ears also caught sound of Jeremy groaning, still slipping in and out of unconsciousness.

"Please...i'll do anything. Just-Just let us go."

"Stop it, you son of a bitch Do not touch h-"

Alaric was cut off when Klaus appeared next to him, tilting his head as he looked at the history teacher."I wouldn't interrupt, mate. In fact, you have something that is quite troublesome when it comes to people wanting you dead and we don't fancy having you showing up at our door in a few hours after we bury you."

Klaus reached up towards the clamps, purposefully pulling on Alaric's extended arm as he took the ring off of Alaric's fingers. Alaric shook his head as it sunk in that he wasn't going to make it out of the Mikaelson mansion alive and neither was the two people he cared about next to him. Klaus nodded thankfully at Alaric, as if the teacher had offered it to him, before he tossed it aside. Kol flashed in front of Elena again, kicking Jeremy out of the way as he tried to get her to look at him. He cupped her face in his bloody hands, leaving a print of his fingers on her cheeks.

"Would you like to _feel _what it is like having your other half ripped from you? What you have just experienced is nothing compared to it, _El-en-a._ It feels like someone has cut into your chest and literally taken half of your heart. It feels as if someone has taken half of your soul. We are one. Our emotions and needs are wrapped up into one another and you have no idea what is to come."

Kol looked down, as if he were feeling what his words had described. His eyes couldn't concentrate, his face was pale and he came off as if he were close to losing himself. Klaus didn't say a word. Instead he just stood there, ready to jump in if needed. Kol had been out of control since he had lost Kaylah. It had taken himself, Elijah and Finn to grab ahold of the male twin before he tore his way through Mystic Falls. They had no clue as to where Kaylah was and Kol wouldn't accept that he had to play the game smartly. So they had gone to Denver and forced Jeremy to return with them. But in order to get there with Kol, they had been given no choice but to snap his neck. If they allowed Kol to lose himself there was no telling what he would do, and in order to get their sister back, they had to keep themselves together.

But that had been easier said than done because by the time they had received Jeremy, Kol had murdered four stewardesses, six students and several other random people they had come cross. The flight to Denver hadn't been eventful considering Klaus had been told to snap Kol's neck whenever he got too much to handle. He would have been more than willing to fly to Denver by himself but Elijah had refused to keep Kol with him. They had contacted several witches that were apart of the bloodline that had been friends with Kol and they were currently working on locate spells for their sister along with other spells that might given them an idea as to where she was.

"I can almost _feel _what your friends are doing to her and let me tell you, it isn't nice."

"Brother?...Kol?" Klaus called out when he saw Kol's eyes darken.

"KOL?!" Klaus shouted to catch his attention.

**"I WANT KAYLAH. SHE ISN'T THEIRS TO TAKE!"**Kol yelled at the top of his lungs, hands running over his face."This can't happen again. Not again. Never again."

"You gave us your word, Nik. You swore on our family name that you wouldn't allow it. Never again. You _both _swore_._"

"Kol...this wasn't my doing. Not this time. I swear."

Kol ignored Klaus, shaking his head wildly as the hybrid tried to calm him but it did no good. Damon watched with a curious look, wondering why Klaus looked so remorseful. Kol paced back and forth, looking like an animal locked in a cadge. Each second that passed seemed to drive Kol further to the edge, he looked like a madman.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Despite the obvious."

"You lot have no clue what you've done have you? This is not a game. You're declaring more than war. If you do not tell us where you're keeping our sister, being tortured will be the least of your bloody problems."

"You do realize that they are much closer than what is normal, right?"Damon scoffed, missing the seriousness in Klaus' tone."...and here was me thinking that your family couldn't get any more weird. Talking about 'keeping it in the family.'"

A loud growl echoed throughout of the large room and heads moved towards Kol. The male twin's vampire face had come forward but before he could advance upon Damon to punish him for his words, he had fallen to the floor. Standing above Kol was none other than the usually calm Finn. He wore a neutral expression as he stepped over his youngest brother, coming face to face with Damon.

"Where is my sister? I must tell you that if you lie to me or refuse to tell me, the consequences will be catastrophic."

"I thought you were against your family ways? Why the sudden-_oh, we__'__re doing this now_?"

Damon was forced to hush as Finn's fingers clenched against his neck, lifting him off of his feet. Finn, because of being the eldest Original of the siblings, was stronger than Elijah. He was also more...intimidating than the other calm Original."Rebekah has not stopped crying since Kaylah was taken and that was almost twenty four hours ago. This only happens when the twins are separated. Her heart is breaking and do you know what happens next? Elijah's wrath and if you think you have seen the worst of him then you're wrong. Afterwards, because of Rebekah's mood, Niklaus loses his temper and what you have seen before is nothing compared to what is going to come. This only happens when a change in balance has taken place. It is not just Kol and Kaylah you have toyed with, it is the entire family."

"Wh-What happens t-to you?" Damon struggled out.

"Luckily for me nothing. I have just observed and I take it upon myself to fix this."

Finn glanced down at Kol, speaking in monotone as he continued."Now, Kol will wake up soon and he will have gone into the next stage of being separated from his twin. We call them stages because it has been this way since they have been born but when they turned into vampires the consequences turned dire. He will become more unstable and more difficult to manage, something that nobody ever wants to see. It will get worse until they are reunited. I can not allow that to happen.

"Now, i will not ask is Kaylah?"

"Only Bonnie and Stefan knew and your brother killed her." Damon answered for Elena, looking over at Klaus."That impulsiveness of yours does get you into a bit of bother, doesn't it? My guesses are is that if she looks as bad as him _and _is stuck with my baby bro, she'll probably be writing in a diary about how the voices in her head are getting louder. Or falling in love with him...all of them do one way or the other. Maybe being the other half of a psychopath got boring for her?"

Damon suddenly felt like he had been set on fire, his entire body was in agonizing pain. He doubled over when he felt something hit his chest and he found himself flying backwards, the chains that had been keeping him standing snapping. He crashed back into the wall behind them, tumbling to the ground. He let out a string of curses and painful whimpers as he lay on the floor. He looked down and all he could see was red. His skin was torn apart and blood was everywhere, he could no longer feel his hands. Finn came stalking towards, him swinging the chains in his hand. Damon was picked up and pushed back against the wall, the chain pressed against his neck.

"What the-_hey_."

Klaus just watched, keeping an eye on Elena and Alaric who were trying to look behind them to see what was going on without harming themselves. Finn was normally silent and he rarely ever took part in family matters. He had never been close to any of them but when pushed, Finn could become a nightmare. He was prone to show no mercy and was ruthless for whatever he believed in and even Klaus knew when not to get involved, especially when Finn was like this. None of them had expected to see become involved with what had just happened. But since they had been back, it was clear that Finn was trying to adjust, he was slowly beginning to show more interest in his family.

"What is he doing?"

Klaus looked at Elena, who was shaking, and replied to her question."Acting like a family should when crossed, love."

Finn was a force to be reckoned with when pushed and it was clear that Damon was realizing that.

"Say whatever you want about Kol and Kaylah's reign of terror that has lasted one thousand years because I myself find it nothing less than brutal and unforgivable. But don't you ever speak about their bond like it is something humorous. It isn't. What you have done is something that will not go unpunished, mark my words."

Finn, who was seeing nothing but red was oblivious to the sound of choked groans and spluttering. He was oblivious to the screams that came from Elena.

"Brother?"

"Your actions cannot compare to their murderous ones. Yours are worse."

"_Finn?!_"

The eldest Mikaelson brother turned around to see Elijah storming into the room. His suit was out of place and he looked like he had gotten into a struggle. Klaus was sprawled on the floor and his neck had been snapped. Elena was gone and only a trail of blood was left behind in a path to the exit.

"What on earth happened?"

"Kol happened. He's gone and I have never seen him more deranged in the thousand years that i've known him. Who knows what he'll do?"

* * *

**Present—Witch Burial Ground**

Kaylah brown orbs snapped open, filling with anger and confusion as it slowly sunk in that what just happened had been nothing but a dream. She looked around from where she was laying on the floor, instantly recognizing the place. She was in the cottage that had been inside her dream and Kaylah swallowed, her mind telling her that Kol was still with her, not physically, but he was still with her, he wasn't gone. She would feel it, she was sure of that. Kaylah rubbed her neck which was still slightly irritated because of the daggers and that was when it sunk in that whoever had gotten into her head wouldn't have managed if she hadn't been weakened due to the vervain.

"Sweet nightmares?"

_I'm going to tear his tongue out._

She looked up when she heard the sound of heavy boots and heels making their way into the room she had been dumped in. Her eyes landed on Stefan and Caroline, both wearing cocky grins that made Kaylah's blood boil. She jumped up and stormed over to Stefan, shoving Caroline aside when she went to help her friend. He didn't fight as Kaylah pinned him to the smashed wall, lifting him off of his feet without ease. Her eyes turned red, her fangs came forward as the memory of Stefan driving a piece of wood through Kol's heart flashed in her mind. She ignored the shaking she felt without her twin beside her, urging her on, and pressed her hand harsher against Stefan's throat, placing a lot of painful pressure on his windpipe. His eyes became watery and suddenly, the front door was opened and a gust of wind hit them, but Kaylah didn't seem to notice. She was too focused on the vampire who had not only attacked herself and vervained her, but had attacked her siblings. He had went after her twin and had caused them to be separated, something that they never took to kindly.

Kaylah felt like she had been torn apart and she could only guess how her twin was doing.

"I'm going to enjoy th-_AH! What __in__ hell?"_

Kaylah stumbled back, clutching her head as the sound of whispers filled the cottage, _angry_ ones. The candles that were scattered around lit up, as if showing just how powerful and angry the spirits were. Stefan coughed, his face pale as he breathed in an out to get air back into his lungs. As he did, Kaylah was moaning in agony, her nails digging into her temples as she tried to fight the pain she was going through.

"Witch house. A hundred _dead_ witches, pissed off ones by the way, who hate you much more than they hate us and i'm sure that they want you off the streets of Mystic Falls and especially away from Bonnie."

Kaylah let out an angry roar when the chanting got louder, her head pounding. Stefan and Caroline watched happily to see the female twin in pain. Kaylah's teeth ground together as she tried to think of a way to escape the pain. As she did, she saw that the front door wasn't far from her. Kaylah managed to return to her feet long enough to flash over to the door, but before she could even reach it, a burning sensation took over her, causing Kaylah to fly back against the corner of the front room, where no sunlight was shining against.

"They're using their witchy powers on your ring. You can't die from the sun, but i'm sure it burns like hell,"Caroline said with a large grin."Bonnie didn't care which one of you she got but she had planned to use this place to keep you in. Her ancestors agreed after finding out just how much of a psychopath you are. You aren't getting out."

"I won't be so sure, love. Me and my brother are popular among witches and Kol has thousands at his hand." Kaylah replied, hate laced with her tone.

"Using my daddy issues against me? Quite childish, isn't it?" Kaylah commented as she got back up, referring to the dream they had managed to give her.

Caroline tilted her head, blinking innocently."...it worked, right? Seems like Mikael did a number on all of you."

_Time to use another tactic, I see._ Kaylah mused as Caroline's words rung a bell in her mind.

"Well, we can't all have doting fathers like you, Caroline,"Kaylah replied, stepping forward dangerously, making sure to avoid the sunlight that was coming through the wood that was nailed to the window frames, just like in her dream.

"I guess I was lucky."

"Yours is dead, isn't he?"

That was when Caroline's grin fell.

"Decided that he'd rather _die_ than live forever as a vampire with the daughter he apparently adored. Guess he didn't love you enough to put aside his hatred for us vampires. My father wasn't the one who drove that white oak stake through his heart the thousand years he hunted Nik. So he may have hated what he was but he was still so stubborn. He still had some twisted fondness for us but we chose Nik over him, that was what caused him to come after us. Kind of poetic, isn't it? Meanwhile, your father willingly chose death over his daughter. Shows you just how much he loved you, doesn't it?"

"You sick _bitch!_"

Stefan held back Caroline when the blonde went to lunge for the Original, causing Kaylah to let out a cruel laugh. Angry tears glassed over in Caroline's eyes at the mention of her father and she fought against Stefan's hold, his words failing to calm her. She hated Kaylah more than she had ever hated someone in her life. Kaylah arched an eyebrow at Caroline, wiggling her wingers, beckoning the blonde vampire to come to her. She had learned of their enemies' past from Rebekah and some local people of the town. Her sister had informed the twins of Caroline's past, telling them that her parents was Caroline's trigger. Throughout their years, the twins had learned that words always hurt more than psychical pain, though they did prefer the more violent ways of doing things. They had learned that from watching Klaus as a youngster, who was more affected by Mikael's words, the _emotional_ scars rather than the physical ones, they all were. Their father was a master at mental and emotional torture.

Kaylah was a master at manipulation while Kol was more violent. They both had their strengths and when combined, they were almost unstoppable.

"She's testing you, Caroline. She wants you like this, don't let her get to you."

Caroline growled at the female twin, still fighting against Stefan."I hate her. I really hate her. I hate them all!"

"Even Nik, darling? Everyone knows of the _inappropriate_ thoughts you have of your hybrid enemy,"Kaylah smirked before shaking her head at the image of her brother and Caroline."Which _really_ disgusts me, by the way. What would your father think? Or your boyfriend...Tyler, isn't it? The boy who has been treated _horribly_ by my brother...what would he think?"

"What would sweet Matt think? You want to make Matt proud, do you, that's why you're fighting, isn't it? Or is it that you just want to tell yourself that the voice in your head is wrong? That his death wasn't your fault?"

That was what broke Caroline. She pushed Stefan away and lunged for Kaylah, knocking them both to the floor. Kaylah didn't resist when Caroline pushed her onto her back and slapped the Original across the face. Instead, Kaylah just continued to laugh, seemingly unaffected by the harsh hits she was receiving from the blonde. This only urged Caroline on, Kaylah's laughter making her fangs extract. She heard Stefan call for Caroline, but the blonde was seeing or hearing nothing but her anger. Kaylah grabbed Caroline's wrist, the scratches and split lip she was sporting healing a second later, and she pulled the blonde down, snarling up at her. Caroline moaned in pain, but gave no other sign that she was willing to back down.

"Come on, sweetheart, if you're going to attack me, at least put some heart in it. Don't want to disappoint daddy, do we? Want to prove that his little princess is still in there somewhere underneath all the guilt she has from killing those innocent people because she couldn't control herself. Wanting to fight against the big bad Originals to help herself sleep at night, convinced that it fixes everything, right?"

Kaylah's head snapped to the side, spitting out blood that had been caused by Caroline's hits. Her manic laughter only urged Caroline on as the blonde hit Kaylah's head off of the wooden floor, screaming. She wanted it to stop, she wanted to stop Kaylah's laughter. The laughter that she gave when she killed Matt, the laughter that filled Caroline's head at night as she dreamed of Matt's lifeless eyes staring back at her. Kaylah ran her tongue across her bloody teeth, smiling up at Caroline who was hissing down at her. The blonde now had her fingers locked around Kaylah's throat, but that still didn't seem to bother the Original. She just continued to laugh as Stefan advanced upon them, still trying to get through to an oblivious Caroline.

"**CAROLINE!** This is what she wants. She wants you like this, she wants you to act like this because otherwise she's got _nothing_."

Stefan grabbed the blonde by the forearms, using all his strength to pull her off of the Original before Caroline could react to Kaylah's earlier words."She's driving herself mad without Kol...she wants to feel _something_. You separate the twins, they go crazy, remember? You're playing right into her hands."

Stefan cupped Caroline's face, forcing the blonde to look into his eyes. Her vampire features soon disappeared, but she looked numb. Broken. A glance toward Kaylah, who was now sitting in the corner, avoiding the light, told Stefan that this was just what the twin wanted. She wanted to feel something since Kol wasn't there, she wanted to stop feeling like she had been ripped to shreds without her twin. The twins had never been apart from what Stefan knew, but as Kaylah continued to laugh, continued to stare at her enemies with a blank look in her eyes, Stefan was unsure about that. Caroline looked at her knuckles that had been torn from hitting Kaylah, watched as they healed as she tried to ignore Kaylah.

"Why the hell does she want that?" Caroline demanded in a hushed tone.

"Haven't you been watching?"

"You take one away, take the wall that they fall back on, the other becomes unbalanced."Stefan looked at Kaylah, who was absorbed in her thoughts."Well, more unbalanced than usual. You're taking the strength, the comfort that they have, their _home_. It doesn't matter which one, you're going to get the same outcome anyway. You're literally taking away their other half, a part that they cannot survive without, that they feel that they cannot breathe, focus or go on without."

"…and how do you know that?"

"Observing them. In the dream, I was only in control about what went on in the background, but not of her. She was unaware of her surroundings, what was going on and, despite being near the exit, the first thing she does is go after something that may be her twin. She willingly gives her life for him because she cannot live without him and i'm more than sure that Kol would have done the same thing. Her last words before we took her was her demanding that Rebekah watch out for him."

"I can hear you two, you know? Sounds like you're regretting Original-napping me, am I right?"

Stefan smirked, turning around and facing the irritated twin."No. That means you're the perfect leverage. But I am wondering how your brother is doing. Worse than you? Want to make a bet on it?"

Kaylah's eyes darkened and, forgetting about the sunlight, she flashed over to Stefan. She snapped Caroline's neck when the younger vampire got in her way, throwing her aside before she grabbed Stefan. The force of it sent them both to the ground, right in view of the sun. Kaylah's head snapped back, screaming loudly as the sunlight burned her, but that didn't stop her. She scratched, clawed and hit at the Salvatore brother as if he were the way to feel her twin. Her entire body was shaking, the wild look in her eyes terrifying Stefan as she straddled him, nails digging into his neck. Steam came off her skin as she burned and Kaylah's vampire face came forward. That was when the spirits acted in favor of the friend of Bonnie.

**"I WANT KOL. HE ISN'T YOURS TO TAKE!"**

That was when the whispers began to fill the room.

"Nik...Nik swore. He swore that it wouldn't happen. Never again."

Kaylah's yells got louder as her head began to ache once again, this time a hundred times worse than the last as all the spirits joined the Bennett bloodline. This only caused the Original to act with more vigour. Stefan's eyes widened. It was as if the pain of both the sunlight and the witches wasn't enough to stop her. Kaylah hissed at him, fangs dripping with blood when they sunk into her lower lip which she had been biting to get through the pain. Stefan managed to get his arms working that had been broken when Kaylah had been attacked by the witches and he, with all his strength, succeeded in pushing her aside. Kaylah continued to scream in agony, rolling around in the sun, as if oblivious to anything other than what was going on inside her head.

"You don't know what you've done." Kaylah murmured from the floor.

"Nik promised. They both promised."

_She can't die from it, but I bet it hurts. _Stefan thought as he wiped blood from his face.

_I hope it hurts like hell._

He grabbed Kaylah by the legs and pulled her out of the sun. When she began healing, he snapped her neck before shoving her into the corner. Stefan returned to the seat he had been occupying the past few hours as he waited for Caroline to wake.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked it. I really did struggle with this and I was nervous about posting it. Writer's block is still my enemy and like i said, i was worried about uploading this. So, please, if you found some enjoyment out of it leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	11. Unspoken Remorse

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really can't find the words to tell you how much each and every one means to me. This chapter was really hard to write, especially the flashback. It's only the first half and to be truthful with you all, I was thinking about giving up. Not because of you, but because of _me_. I've got a lot of ideas, but writing them is hard. But I forced myself to sit down and try my best. So i'm really sorry if it sucks, but I did really try my hardest so don't hate me.**

**Anyway, here is chapter eleven and if you liked it, please leave me a review. Pretty please?**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven—Unspoken Remorse**

**Mikaelson Mansion—One Hour Earlier**

"**Can't you lot work any faster?"**

The several witches that were crowded around the small table in the front room looked up as Klaus and Finn entered it. On the table was a map and several other objects that was needed for the locater spell. The witches were holding hands around the table and had been in the middle of chanting something before the brothers had entered the room. The map had a small trail of blood on it, but instead of leading towards the location where the missing sister was being held, it went in several other directions, telling them that something was blocking them. Their witch bloodline were old friends of the Mikaelson family, mainly Kol, who had given them protection in return for them doing spells for him over the years. They had been working on the spell for most of the night and were beginning to lose hope. But they would keep on trying, mostly because they were deathly scared of being alone with the constant mood changing hybrid king.

Klaus and Finn stalked up to them before separating to either ends of the table.

"I apologize for my brother. He meant to say that is there anyway we could help to speed this process up."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Finn but nodded."Yes. That is what I meant."He said a moment later, a small smirk on his face before his eyes flashed."...only with a more threatening tone at the end."

Mira, the leader witch looked up from the table, an apologetic look on her face."We have tried countless times, Klaus, but there is no getting past this...this barrier. They must have a powerful witch or witches with them that are blocking us."

"That's impossible. I killed the only witch they had on their side."

"Then they must have gotten another."

Klaus shook his head defiantly. Bonnie had been their only witch, he was more than sure of that. He ran a stressed hand over his face, regretting ever setting foot in Mystic Falls. He should have just taken the doppelgänger after finding out that she hadn't died after he thought that he had killed her. He paced back and forth in front of the table. He had to find Kol. He needed to return Kaylah to him, take his family then leave the town forever after burning it down to the ground. He felt a familiar clench in his chest, something he _only _got whenever he saw Rebekah cry. But this time it happened when he remembered Kol's words from earlier, the sound of betrayal in his voice when he had turned to his hybrid brother. Klaus turned from the others, his eyes falling to the ground as memories of what he and Elijah had done years before.

The memory they _never_ spoke about.

_'__You gave us your word, Nik. You swore on our family name that you wouldn't allow it. Never again. You ___both ___swore___.____'__

If he reunited the twins, showed them that he had no part in their separation, that he was fully committed to their fresh start, then maybe they would forgive him and Elijah for their atrocious act many years before. But in order to prove that, he first had to prove to everyone else that his family came first. With a nod to himself, Klaus turned around to the witches, gaining their attention by slamming his large hands on the table, satisfied when he heard it wobbled, showing signs of being close to snapping.

"I need you to forget about that for a moment. Instead, I want you to do a locator spell on Kol. Take our blood."

The witches nodded fiercely, eager to finish their task before they left. Finn watched in complete shock, his jaw clenching as he looked over at Klaus, instantly assuming the worst. Klaus motioned for Finn to be the one to give his blood as he pulled out his mobile, checking to see how long Kol had been on the warpath with a missing Elena. It had been just over an hour. Elijah and Rebekah had been sent to search for Kol, leaving the two other brothers left with finding Kaylah. His brother held out his hand for the witches to slice his skin with the knife. He didn't show any sign of pain as the knife slashed him before drops of blood began to drip onto the map. Eyes still fixed on Klaus, h took his hand away when the witches had taken enough blood.

"_Phasmatos __t__ribum __n__as __e__x __v__eras, __s__equita __s__aguines, __e__mentas __a__sten __m__ihan __e__ga __p__etous."_

While the witches chanted, Finn flashed over to Klaus, stopping him before he left the room."Brother. What are you doing? They are the on-"

"They aren't the only way to get to them, _big brother_. In case you've forgotten, Kaylah was also taken by a certain blonde bombshell. One that has a weakness, too. I have been too focused on the witches pin pointing the location, but not _how_ to get to the _children _who have taken her wherever she is."

Klaus pointed at the witches chanting, feeling a small sense of relief when he saw that the blood was leading somewhere."Keep an eye on them. I'll be back in a moment. With his state of mind at the moment, who knows where Kol has gone?"

Finn nodded, tapping Klaus on the shoulder somewhat awkwardly before obeying. Klaus nodded with a tight smile before making his way out of the front room and into the one next to it, where Damon, Alaric and Jeremy were at.

"How are we doing?"

He only received painful groans. Klaus grinned as he fished out his mobile once more and hit the first number on his speed dial, brining the mobile to his ear a second later as it connected. It rang for a few moments and as it did, Klaus stalked over to his hostages, smiling widely as Damon failed to glare at him. A second later, he head the sound of mumbling, mostly Rebekah's voice, and she sounded sad. This made Klaus' smile drop, but his mask instantly replaced the expression.

"Niklaus. Has there been an update?"

"No, Elijah. Something better. Something that slipped my mind during all this bloody havoc."

Rebekah's voice, irritated, came from the background."Is he serious? One thousand years of reigning hell and when it is important, he's useless."

He heard Elijah scold Rebekah, but there wasn't heart in it. Their sister was broken at the moment and like every Mikaelson, when she was upset, she showed it through anger. Klaus let the comment side as Rebekah, voice now hopeful, asked him what his lead was. Klaus smiled softly, pleased to hear that Rebekah was sounding better. As he did, he picked up the sharpest knife he got from his very own collection of weapons and flashed over to Damon, bringing the knife underneath the Salvatore's jawline. He lifted Damon's head with the tip of the knife, forcing the raven haired vampire to look at him. As he did, his eyes turned amber, his sharp, double fangs extracting a second later.

Before he took his turn in torturing the three, Klaus replied to his sister.

"...it's not a what, little sister. It's _who_."

* * *

**Bordeaux, France—1686**

"_**Here we are."**_

_Klaus and Elijah listened out for the twins as they jumped out of the carriage, looking up at the mansion they had stopped in front of. They had been looking for them for more than a month and a witch, who had done a locator spell, had found them at the mansion they were in front of. It was located in the most vacant spot in Bordeaux. It was silent at the moment but the elder Mikaelson brothers were sure that there had been nothing but screaming going on inside. The brothers noticed another carriage closer to the entrance of the mansion, but the driver of it was missing. The horses were gone too, and they assumed that they had run off after the twins had gotten ahold of the person taming them. Klaus and Elijah shared a displeased look before starting towards the mansion entrance. The carriage driver, compelled, just watched silently as he tended to the horses while the two advanced upon the big wooden mansion door. _

"_This is where they have been hiding? Rebekah has been out of her mind with worry ever since they didn't turn up for the holidays."Klaus sneered as he and Elijah tried to open the mansion door."When I get my hands on them, i'll-"_

"_Calm yourself, Niklaus. They won't respond well to your tantrums."_

_Klaus growled as the door refused to move. They looked at one another, quickly coming to the conclusion that something was behind it. Eventually, the brothers gave up with being gentle, and using all their strength combined, they kicked the door open. As they did, they heard the sound of tumbling after it gave way and once they entered, they quickly realized why it hadn't been opening. Sprawled on the floor behind the door were several bodies. Most of them were women and each had several bite marks all over them. Their thighs, wrists and neck. As they took a step closer, two quickly came to the conclusion that they had been there for a while. Klaus and Elijah looked away in disgust, turning towards the staircase in front of them, a few meters from the door. _

"_Kol? Kaylah?" Elijah called out, trying to keep his voice calm._

_They got no response. There was just eerie silence._

"_They stored the bodies against the door? How festive." Klaus mumbled as he followed Elijah up the staircase."Maybe they ran out of space to put them."_

_The horror didn't stop there, in fact, it got worse. As they climbed the stairs, the Mikaelson brothers avoided more dead bodies leading up to the top. Blood was smeared across the walls, some mirroring hand prints, as if the victims had tried to hold onto something as they were tortured by the twins._

"_Is it just me or has their acts of depravity gotten worse?" Elijah asked Klaus when they reached the top of the staircase._

"_I agree with you, brother and their horrid ways are going to lead father straight to us. They tore through the village nearby. Forty three dead but they left a few alive to tell the tale. I showed mercy and granted them the death they yearned for. I managed to compel a few locals to burn the bodies but this, Elijah...how are we going to hide this?"_

_The twins had always led a life of horror in their eyes but the sight that they had walked into made their earlier acts seem angelic. Klaus and Elijah turned towards the long hallway at the left, where the sound of music was coming from, along with the sound of humming. The two followed it, stepping over the broken furniture and the bodies they came across. As they came closer to the room that the music was coming from, the brother heard the sound of gasping. It sounded painful and breathless. Elijah narrowed his eyes, focusing on the noise. A second later, a woman appeared, crawling over to them. She had crawled from the room that the music was coming from._

"_Please, I beg of you. Help me." She pleaded, bloody hands reaching out, nails breaking on the tile as she tried to move faster._

_As she crawled, she left a path of blood, telling them that she was badly wounded. Her dress was torn, probably due to the fight she had clearly put up. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she begged them to help her. Elijah, always the noble one, sped over to her. But before he could reach her, he found himself thrown back, and he fell against the wall. He quickly jumped up, but not before Kaylah came into view, already making her way over to the woman. Kaylah's long, white and gold gown was now coated in blood, as was her smooth skin. Elijah tried to move and help the woman once more, but again, he was pushed back. Klaus just stood aside, listening out for the other twin, truly not bothered by the murder about to take place._

"_Now, now, brother! This one is mine." Kaylah sing songed."She got away from me. It offends me. I left her for last...people can be so ungrateful."_

_Kaylah slowly trailed behind the woman as she still attempted to crawl away, reaching out for something, anything, to help her. Kaylah shook her head, smile dropping, losing interest in the chase. The woman let out a loud scream when she received a harsh kick in her side, causing her to flip onto her back. Kaylah slithered on top of her, looking like she was a shark stalking it's prey, dark eyes fixed on her victim's neck which was covered in bites. Now straddling the young woman, Kaylah tilted her head, shaking her finger at her, as if scolding her. _

"_You lose, darling. I win. I never lose at hide and seek."_

"_Kaylah, sister. I implore you to let her live. Haven't you caused enough pain?" Elijah asked her, dusting off his clothes._

_She shook her head, eyes wide."There's never enough pain, Elijah. Besides, she's not going to last long and I hardly want to keep her around as a vampire, do I?"_

_Before Elijah could stop her, Kaylah sank her fangs into the woman's neck, fingers fisting in her bloody blonde hair as she pulled her up. The woman screamed once again, something that soon died down as her life was taken from her. Now finished, Kaylah got back up after shoving the woman aside, wiping off her chin with her hand as she looked back at her brothers. Elijah swallowed thickly, guilt taking over him as he looked down at the woman who had begged him for help. Kaylah caught his gaze, her own eyes glazed over due to the amount of blood she had drank over the past few days._

"_Is there no end to your sadistic acts, sister?"_

"_Is there no end to your judgmental ways, brother?" Kaylah replied, turning away from her brothers._

"_Where's Kol?" Klaus broke in, following Kaylah._

_Kaylah walked away from them, humming along to the music once again, twirling around as she moved down the hallway towards the dining room. Elijah and Klaus trailed after her and stopped themselves before they entered the dining room. Kaylah sauntered ahead of them, towards her twin, who was sitting at the end of the long table. At the left of the room was a middle aged man, no doubt compelled, playing on the large piano. Kol clapped his hands rubbing them together as he dropped the young woman he had been feeding on. Blood dripped from his chin as he smiled at them, his feet propped up on the table. Elijah and Klaus avoided the pools of blood on the ground as they neared the table. Klaus, who had done a lot of horrible things in his life, was shocked. Even at the twins. On the long table in front of Kol was another young women with fresh bite marks on her neck and her wrists. She was smiling, obviously compelled, waiting to be bitten again._

"_Hello, brothers! Where's Rebekah?"He asked, smirk widening when his twin advanced upon him."There she is. Come, come, darling."_

_Elijah felt his heart clench as Kol snapped his fingers, pointing at another young woman who was standing at his right. As he did, he tugged his twin into his lap, lips moving across her temple as their brothers came closer. The young woman eagerly skipped up to the two, holding a bowl in her hands. She placed the bowl on the table and began feeding Kaylah the fruit which had been in it. Kaylah rocked her feet back and forth to the sound coming from the piano, opening her mouth to accept the fruit the woman served her with a smile. Elijah was disgusted to say the least. He had seen the twins do horrible things in their time, but this was horrid. It wasn't their worst, not by far, he had seen worse from them. But it was the fact that, instead of killing the people, they were humiliating them, playing with them._

"_Rebekah is waiting at our home. She has been worried sick about you two ever since father has rumored to be near." Klaus replied, trying to keep his anger in check._

"_...but we see that you are perfectly fine. Using innocent people as your puppets and if not that, taking pleasure in killing them?"_

"_It's nothing we haven't done before. We're vampires, darling brother. What-"_

"_You are callous! There is a difference between needing to feed and taking pleasure from it. Your actions are going to cause our downfall if father hears of this. Six hundred years! You two have spent six hundred years tearing your way throughout the nation, slaughtering for the fun of it. I thought that you would soon stop these childish games and start acting like….like you have a conscience. Your vile imaginations are tearing this family apart, do you see that?!"_

"_I think that if anyone is tearing our family apart, brother, it's Niklaus. We, on the other hand, are just enjoying ourselves. Mikael is after Nik, not us. If he descends upon us, i'm sure we can send him Niklaus' way." Kol snarled, licking the blood from his thumb._

_Elijah's desperate words had no effect on the twins. They shared a look before turning back to their tasks. They didn't care. They loved their family and that was why they chose to separate themselves from them at times. They always clashed with Elijah and Klaus, especially about their ways of life. Kaylah turned from Elijah, nuzzling her face in Kol's neck, tongue lapping up the blood that was smeared on his skin. Kol let out a contented him, burying his face in Kaylah's dark locks before telling the young woman to leave them be. There was no reasoning with them. There was no way of getting through to them. They were each-other's world and as long as they had one another, they didn't care about much else. _

"_That's enough Kol!"Klaus broke in, taking charge from Elijah."You need to stop acting so...impulsively. The both of you."_

"_This coming from my brother who is the definition of impulsive? What are you going to do, Nik, if you don't get your way? You'll dagger us again? If you do, I can assure you that our ways will only get worse when you eventually pull them out. Your threats, dear brother, are getting boring."_

_Klaus stormed over to Kol, his expression deadly, but before he could reach the table, Kaylah appeared in front of him. He glared down at her, releasing a warning growl but it had no effect. She just stared back at him, daring him to make a move against her. Kol appeared behind her a moment later, the twins a united front in front of their elder brother. Klaus could dagger them, but he knew that he would pull them out one day. Despite their ways, he loved the twins, just like he loved all his family, and he could never dagger them for all eternity. But each time he pulled out their daggers, they got worse, as if making up for lost time. Individually, their acts were atrocious, but together they created hell. They encouraged one another, goaded each-other on to top their last horrible act._

"_Try it, Nik. I dare you." Kaylah whispered to him, eyes dark._

"_Are you challenging me, sister? Me?"Klaus growled, his eyes flashing as he took a step closer."How dare you?"_

_Klaus didn't get a chance to hear Kaylah's response because a second later he was thrown tossed aside. He crashed into a paining hanging on the wall across from them and as he fell to the ground, it fell on top of him. He looked up to see Kol standing in front of his twin, his eyes red and spider veins appearing underneath them as he extracted his fangs. Nobody ever dared to threaten one of the twins in front of the other. The consequences were dire. But Klaus, at that moment, he didn't care. He jumped up a second later, flashing over to his brother. Kol ducked when Klaus swung at him, and he crashed Klaus on top of the table, pulling him across it, the glasses smashing, slicing Klaus' skin. Elijah raised his voice, demanding that they stop, but the two ignored him. _

"_Stay out of this, Elijah." Klaus demanded with a snarl as he kicked Kol away, rolling off of the table._

_Klaus was stronger due to his werewolf half, but Kol was smart and cunning. He had tricks up his sleeve and knew how to play his brother whereas Klaus was impulsive, he was led by his anger. Kol had a clearer mind than Klaus and was a force to be reckoned with when he had his heart set on winning. But that wasn't all. Klaus had disrespected Kaylah. He had challenged her and Kol would never let that slide. Neither would Kaylah if it had been the other way around. It had been that way since the day they were born. Even with Elijah. When Elijah had scolded Kaylah for stomping on Rebekah's daisychains after the sisters had bickered, Kol had jumped in and tackled Elijah. It didn't matter if Kaylah had been in the wrong, it didn't matter how much Kol had respected Elijah, they would always defend the other. It was the same when Klaus had mocked Kol after his youngest brother had tripped over a tree branch. Kaylah, smaller and younger than Klaus, had stomped on his foot and had pushed him over with a smile._

_They would always choose one another above all. _

_Kol and Klaus tumbled to the floor, both brothers fighting to gain the upper-hand. Curses were shouted and punches were thrown, but neither gave up. Kaylah's own vampire face slipped forward when Klaus hit Kol across the face, her twin releasing a bloody moan, red splattering across the ground as he coughed it up. Kol's teeth ground together, teeth bloody, but he showed no sign of being bothered by it. Instead, the male twin let out a chuckle. Kol loved a good fight and he was never one to pass it up. Ignoring Kol's protests, Kaylah jumped in, lunging at Klaus herself. She kicked him off of her twin and pushed him back, her long nails scratching bloody marks down his cheeks. Klaus yelled out in pain. He had forgotten about Kaylah during his fight with Kol and he tried to fight her off, but Kaylah was too quick. She rarely ever fought, she was more of a manipulator. It wasn't that she couldn't, but it was more the fact that Kol was more of the fighter, he never allowed Kaylah to fight if she didn't have to. _

_Kol was the protector, despite them being the same age and on the same level with power. _

"_You **bastard!**"She screeched, hands cupping his head as she hit it off the ground."You good-for-nothing snake!"_

"_You're fighting a battle you cannot win, sister The both of you. You will return with us, you have no choice and you will abide by my rules."_

_Kaylah ignored him. She slapped him harshly across the face and Klaus growled. He had never struck his sisters and never would, but his anger towards Kaylah going up against him made it tempting. He tried to grab her wrists to restrain her, but she had fallen over the edge. His head snapped to the side, blood filling his mouth as Kaylah's hard hits broke something that instantly healed. He held onto the last remaining calm thought in his mind, telling himself that he would never hit his sister but it was getting harder._

"_Elijah, get her off of me. NOW!"_

_Elijah nodded and he grabbed Kaylah by the shoulders. She struggled against her elder brother, refusing to give up on punishing Klaus."Let go of me, Elijah! He should be the one that you should be restraining."_

"_He is right, sister. You will return with us. Your ways will not carry on. I have spoken and you will abide by them."_

"_We will do no such thing. We are not children, you cannot control us."_

_Klaus chuckled, wiping the blood off of his bloody lip, standing up."Watch us."_

_His laughter echoed off of the walls and Kaylah looked at her brother in resentment. She loved Klaus in her own way but he was so adamant in keeping them in line, as if he held some sort of power over them. He did with the daggers. But it wasn't just that. He had to have a say on where they went and gave them a time limit on when they should return. He thought that just because he was part werewolf that he had the right to be the head of the family. Elijah just sat back and let that happen, and she couldn't believe it. Kaylah wrenched herself from Elijah's grasp, shoving him out of the way, a disgusted look on her face. Kol, who saw Elijah get back up, his jaw clenched, stepped in front of his elder brother who was about to storm over to Kaylah. He placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder, lightly pushing him back._

"_Don't think about it, Elijah. You don't want to end up in my bad books, do you?"_

"_It is for your own good, Kol. You both can't keep acting this way. You are going to return with us. Niklaus is right on this matter."_

"_Controlling us? Forcing us into thing we don't want to? Taking away our freedom? Threatening us?"Kol spat, stepping closer to Elijah with a disgusted look on his face."When did you turn into our father, brother? What happened to you?"_

_Elijah's expression turned to one of hurt at Kol's harsh words before he quickly gathered himself."I am not him. I am sorry if you think that way now, but you will thank us later on. I am merely keeping our family safe from Mikael."_

"_Mikael is not after Kaylah and I. He is after Nik! This is about you and Niklaus needing to have control over what we do. We are content here."Kol smirked dangerously, pulling his twin into his side protectively, lacing their fingers together."Perhaps we will remain here for longer. We like it here."_

"_You are **not** to remain here. You are to join us for our own good. I will not allow you both to unleash havoc on more innocent people. It reflects badly on us. End of discussion. Now, follow us to the carriage. Rebekah is waiting at our home."_

_Elijah and Klaus began to walk towards the door, Klaus wiping blood from his face as he trailed behind his elder brother. Kol and Kaylah stayed rooted in their spot, the male twin's thumb running over her knuckles, silently telling her that they weren't going anywhere. They had been in Bordeaux, France for a few weeks and liked it there, mostly because it had given them a break from their family. They had all been at odds recently, especially the twins and their brother while Rebekah had been in the middle of everything. So they had left during the night and was expected to return for the holidays, Rebekah's favorite holiday, but hadn't bothered. Instead, they celebrated by themselves. They had tore their way through a village nearby, challenging each-other by seeing who could gain the most amount of victims. Kaylah had won and for her prize, Kol had led her to the largest and expensive mansion he could find. _

_They had enjoyed themselves. Up until their brothers had decided to ruin it._

_Now they were expected to run again from Mikael, to follow Klaus' commands as always._

"_Come on, now. Do I need to repeat myself?" Klaus asked from the doorway._

_Kol tilted his head, a bitter smile playing on his lips."You can if you want, brother, but it won't change anything. We are staying whether you like it or not."_

_Elijah stopped in his tracks, and he slowly turned around, now facing his siblings again. He let out a long sigh, running a hand over his face. He understood that the twins weren't happy about going along with the plans, but frankly, they had no choice. Mikael was close but it wasn't just that. The twins' actions had gotten worse more recently and Elijah refused to stand by and allow that to happen. They were too deadly, especially when they were together, which was twenty four seven. They took childlike delight in their actions and showed no remorse towards those they slaughtered._

_In other words, Elijah sadly was ashamed of them at times. Ashamed of what they had become._

"_Do not force me to-" Elijah started but was cut off by Kaylah._

"_...dagger us, Elijah? You'd really do that to us? We know that you would not keep them in for all eternity and I promise you that if you use them daggers against us, we will never forgive you. You will pay greatly for using them."_

"_We know that, sister." Klaus responded for Elijah, slowly walking towards them."But your actions have caused Mikael to descend upon us. They have gotten worse and it won't be long before others begin to look our way. Not only that, but you have defied me. You will be punished for that, I swear to you. I give you one last chance to willingly follow us to the carriage and return with us to Rebekah or I will be forced to take action."_

"_Or what, Niklaus? What could you possibly do that will make us obey you? If not the dagger, then what?"_

"_I will be forced to take other precautions that will certainly stop your vile acts. You both are more...vicious when together. You being together is causing you both to become worse."Klaus smiled, rocking on his heels._

"_You wouldn't dare." Kol growled, pulling Kaylah closer possessively._

_Klaus smirked, advancing upon the twins in a predatory manner. His eyes were filled with anger and determination. He had slowly gotten more and more manic over the years but nobody had ever thought that it would ever come to this. Klaus expected everyone in his family to follow his every command and accept whatever he did to them. The twins' murderous ways had gotten more and more unspeakable as the years went on and he thought that if he could separate them, that maybe their ways would fade if they weren't together to encourage it. They had never been apart for more than a few hours, and couldn't bear to be without one another. Kol and Kaylah growled warningly at their brother, Kaylah pushing Kol behind her protectively, but he didn't allow it. He stepped in front of her, their hands still joined._

"_You lay one hand on either of us, Niklaus, and I swear to you, I will rein hell upon you that would make Mikael come off as a saint."_

"_You have given us no choice. Your ways have caused Mikael to find us once again, but it is not only that, you have refused to abide by **MY** rules! That will no longer stand." Klaus roared angrily."Maybe you will finally learn your lesson. The dagger certainly hasn't succeeded in that before."_

_Kaylah glanced over at Elijah, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal."Elijah! Knock some sense to him. You cannot possibly allow him to even attempt-"_

"_Maybe it will be for your own good. You both have lost your way and maybe remaining together isn't good for either of you." Elijah broke in sadly._

"_How can you say that?" Kol hissed at his elder brother._

_Kol and Kaylah's eyes widened, filling with betrayal as Elijah refused to defend them. This wasn't Elijah. It couldn't have been. Klaus smirked cruelly, moving towards the growling twins who stood by each-other protectively. What they saw of Klaus wasn't the young boy they once knew who would run after them in the forest. It wasn't Klaus. The thought of being without one another made their faces fall. They just could not bear to be separated, it had been that way since birth. They were each-other's strength, comfort and power. If you took one from the other, it would case them each to slowly unfold, to spiral. They were each-other's home. Them being separated was unheard of, one was never left alone without the other. _

_They were each-other's sanity._

"_We are sorry to do this. Believe that." Elijah repeated as he joined Klaus in front of them._

_They were now backed into a corner, their brothers in front of them. Kol shook his head, hand holding onto Kaylah's tightly. He looked towards the exit, the only way of getting out of the room, in determination. Kaylah saw this, and as quickly as they could, the twins flashed towards it. Only to be grabbed by each brother. Each twin growled in protest, using all their strength to try and free themselves, but Elijah and Klaus were older. Kaylah cried out uncomfortably as Klaus held her tightly his arms locked around her waist as he tried his hardest to pull her bac while Elijah grabbed Kol's forearms. Kol tried to wrench himself free, a look of betrayal on his face as he glanced up at his brother._

"_Don't do this, Elijah! I swear on our family name that we will never forgive you for this."_

_Each brother pulled the twins from each-other. But their hands held on tight, their fingers locked together, refusing to be parted. Eventually, Klaus ripped them apart, turning Kaylah around, facing away from her twin. She let out a scream, kicking and struggling against Klaus, as if he had just torn something from her. Kol yelled out, furious his eyes wide and wild, looking like a mad man. Elijah stopped his protests by snapping Kol's neck, catching his brother as he fell to the floor. Kaylah heard the snap of his neck, and she screeched, elbowing Klaus in the ribs. He fell back against the table she flashed over to her twin. She tried to pry him from Elijah's arms, but her brother, after laying Kol gently on the ground, blocked her from him._

"_Just give him to me. You have no right to take him from me. He is not yours, Elijah. He's not for you."_

_He stopped her before she could reach her brother. Kaylah slapped him across the face before he grabbed her wrists, halting her movements. Elijah remained stone cold, unresponsive as Kaylah's face fell, trying to go to her twin. Kaylah stared up at her brother, the one who used to protect them from Mikael, as if he were a stranger. She clawed at him, scratching his skin, leaving bloody trails in her wake. But Elijah overpowered her, using all the strength he had, and since he was older, he won._

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" She demanded._

_He didn't reply, just looked away. He knew that Kaylah wouldn't have ran away, she could have, but she would have never left Kol behind. Neither of them would. Instead, she just continued to fight, despite knowing that she was going to lose. Her eyes stayed on her twin as Klaus came up behind her, leaving her trapped between them. Trapped. She had resented Klaus for daggering them and what he had become, but at least she and Kol were still together when they were daggered. Now, they were being separated because of Klaus and Elijah, something they would have never guessed they would do. _

"_How could you? How could you two have fallen so far?" Kaylah whispered harshly, frozen in between her brothers._

_Klaus didn't answer, neither did Elijah as he refused to meet her gaze._

_Instead, without hesitation, Klaus snapped her neck._

* * *

**Present—Sheriff's Office**

"**I'm all right, sweetheart. I promise. I've been really careful."**

Liz smiled when she heard her daughter release a sigh of relief."Good. Just make sure to lock the door when you get home and remember to actually go _straight_ home."

A small, warm smile crawled onto Liz's face and she assured her daughter that she would go straight home from her office before hanging up, pocketing her mobile as she stood up. Caroline had called three times in the past hour to remind her mother not to spend more time than needed on the streets because the Mikaelson family were on the warpath. She had refused at first, never one to hide away, but when Caroline had pleaded with her mother and threatened to use her tears, the Sheriff eventually gave into her demands. She placed the file she had been reading back into the cabinet and turned off her desk lamp before shrugging on her heavy coat. She had been extremely busy that day. Mystic Falls High had been on the edge ever since the ambush on the Mikaelson twins the day before. Parents had been calling in, some refusing to send their children back until it was all sorted out. School had been on hold until they fixed the window and Liz had no idea how to cover their tracks.

She had been having words with Carol Lockwood, but neither woman could think of a lie for the locals to buy. Instead, they had just told them that they were in the middle of the investigation. There was also the problem of the dozen teenagers that had died because of the twins feeding on them until death during the same school day. Liz had been working non stop since the night before and was sure that she would be asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Time to sleep through the _one _day I have off."Liz whispered to himself as she walked out of her office, locking it behind her.

She rubbed her tired eyes as she made her way down the long hallway, smiling at deputies she passed."Night, Sheriff!"

Liz trailed out of the Sheriff Department and she stepped down stairs that led out of the building then quickly began walking in the direction of her car, which was across the car park. It was dark since it was close to midnight and chilly which made Liz hug herself. The car-park was bare, only a few cars left since there some deputies finishing paperwork that was related to the commotion that had happened in the high school. Liz let out a long shaky breath, keeping track of every sound she heard on the way to her car. Her daughter had informed her about what had truly taken place at the school and what she and Stefan were up to. It made Liz uneasy. She was concerned for her daughter, terrified that Caroline had gone over her head and secondly, she was scared as to what the Mikaelson family would do to the town.

Especially those twins she had been hearing about.

Having been engrossed in her thoughts, Liz barely noticed the shadow following her until she heard a clatter.

_What on earth?_

She stopped in her tracks, holding her hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat thumping against it as she looked around warily. That was when she felt it. Something warm close to her neck. Liz's breath caught in her throat, her eyes screwing shut. She heard something resembling a chuckle behind her, but it got lost in the wind. Her key dug into her hand as she clenched her fists, her entire body shaking and she tried to gain the courage to turn around. After a few seconds and trying to control her heartbeat, Liz opened her eyes and spun around, her gun suddenly in her hand.

But she was met with air.

Liz felt the tension leave her when she saw or heard nothing, just the wind. A long, relieved sigh passed her lips as she placed her gun back in it's holster. She swallowed thickly, mentally scolding herself for allowing her mind to play on her fears. She nodded, as if confirming her mind that she shouldn't be worried, that she was fine. She took one last long look behind her, doubling checking, before slowly turning around to continue walking towards her car.

But as she did, she came face to face with Elijah Mikaelson.

"Good evening, Sheriff. I am sorry about the...fright. My siblings always need to go the extra mile."

Elijah smiled politely at her, but his eyes were dangerous. Threatening. His hands met in front of him, eyes flickering somewhere behind her before they re-settled on her ones. Liz backed away, a scream stuck in her throat as she tried to re-gain her self control. Her eyes widened fearfully as she stepped back, only to have Elijah follow her slowly and calmly. His dress shots made a sound as they hit the ground, but other than that, the only thing she could hear was the echoing of her heartbeat in her ears. She turned around, ready to run back into the department, only to bump into another body. A pair of strong hands closed around her forearms, keeping her still and trapped. Liz's lower lip wobbled as she slowly looked up, her eyes meeting bright blue ones. Filled with unhappiness and tiredness but most of all, they were menacing.

Liz shakily caught her captors gaze. Rebekah.

"Do hush, Elijah. I think I did very well." Rebekah drawled, but there was no humor in her voice.

Just sadness and anger.

A combination Liz knew that wasn't going to end well for her.

"I think we need to have a chat, do we? About your _thieving_ daughter."

* * *

**Again, I was really nervous about posting this, but I didn't want to let you all down. I hope you enjoyed part of it and if you did, please leave a review. Kol and Kaylah will return in the next chapter. You have all been asking for the flashback and i wanted to give you that first.**

**It really encourages me and each review that i receive means a lot to me.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	12. With You

**A/N Thank you for all of your reviews, each one makes my day. I'm thinking of putting an end to their time in Mystic Falls. So if you would like to see them in New Orleans, tell me if you would keep reading or if you have any ideas.**

**Anyway, here is chapter twelve and if you want more of the story, _please_ keep reviewing. Like i've previously said, i've had bad writers block so i'm sorry if it's bad.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve—With You**

**Half an Hour Ago—Witch Burial Ground**

"**We will be all right, brother."**

_Kol leaned his head back against the brick wall, his vision hazy and slightly blurry. He shuffled closer to the large, metal door which was covered in vervain. He coughed as he inhaled it but still used all the strength he had to move towards the door._

"_We will be all right, darling."_

Kaylah smiled, eyes shut, as she leaned against the shattered wall behind her. She removed her focus from the sound of chattering across from her, and instead, focused on the wind hitting the trees outside. It calmed her so that her mind cleared. When her eyes were shut, she was back in the cells her elder brothers had put herself and her twin in, but despite that horrific memory, she could hear Kol's voice. Reassuring. A tone he only used with her, a tone they only used with eachother. They would talk for hours on end to re-gain their strength to make them through the days while Klaus punished them. Physically and _mentally_. He separated them as far as he could in the cells, and the only way of communication they had was talking. It helped. But they were still separated. Close together but nowhere close enough to touch. They days were long because there was no windows to tell them if it was night or day.

It was horrible.

_Kol called out Kaylah's name. He heard her move towards her own vervain coated door, just as weakened as him from Klaus' actions. He heard her hiss and he sneered in anger. He placed his hand against the door, ignoring the burning of his skin, as if he could touch his twin who was across from him, in a different vervain laced cell. _

"_I promise, sister. We'll reunite soon and we shall make them pay."_

"I promise. We'll reunite soon...and we shall make them pay."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. You'll go crazy."Came a voice that made her frown."...well more crazy than you already are"

Her eyes snapped open, her brown ones meeting Stefan's green orbs as he stared at her from across the room. He was sat in the worn out chair he hadn't moved from in the past twenty four hours. A sardonic smile crawled onto her lips as she imagined what she was going to do to them _when_ Kol came. The perky blonde, Caroline, stood behind Stefan, leaning against the slightly crumbled wall, her arms over her face. She was wearing a satisfied smirk. Kaylah was pale and her lips were dry. She hadn't been fed since Kol and herself had left the school for a snack instead of going to classes when they joined Rebekah at school. That was close to forty eight hours before and Kaylah was always one to, in Elijah's words, over feed, like her twin. Since then, she had been tortured for hours on end, mostly from the witches. Stefan and Caroline were just taking turns punishing her while the witches done most of the work.

It was pathetic.

"You know, darlings, you shouldn't have much to smile about. You're children who are far too cowardly to take me on yourselves so you're using a bunch of dead witches to fight your battles for you. That's low."

"What's that?" Caroline asked, leaning closer, cupping her ear."Sorry, I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears caused by your screaming earlier."

Kaylah tilted her head, staring at them more intently."That's...funny. For a blonde who has an IQ of a fish out of water. I have a feeling that you won't be so cocky very soon, sweetheart."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, leaning closer."...and how do you figure that?"

"Just a feeling." Kaylah replied, eyes lighting up for a second before she met Stefan's gaze.

"Or is it the fact that you have the audacity to kidnap not only an Original, but one of the Original twins? Being one half of the pair who took part in the acts, the consequence of coming up against us is never rewarded."Kaylah drawled, crossing her legs, a small smile on her face."Especially by Kol. I've got a large body count but I do hate getting my nails dirty. My brother is not one you want to anger, especially when we are in this state."

She turned her head towards Stefan, running her tongue across her teeth before she added."Just ask Nik and Elijah."

"If you're so powerful, why aren't you kicking our asses then?"

"It's called biding time, love."

Stefan opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the sound of ringing broke the conversation. Caroline jumped, almost tripping over, making Kaylah chuckle before the Original twin leaned back, returning to staring at the ceiling. Her long nails tapped on the dusty wooden floor underneath her as she hummed an unfamiliar tune. Her mood seemed to lighten up, Stefan had noticed, as if she knew something was going to happen. Caroline turned from the Original and pulled out her mobile phone, smiling lovingly as her mother's face met her eyes. Caroline quickly pressed the green button, motioning for Stefan to keep an eye on their prisoner before holding the mobile to her ear. Kaylah, though humming, made sure to listen in, despite her hungry state. Blood was her second wish, underneath dancing with her twin as they burned down Mystic Falls.

_It'll come soon._

Caroline, voice cheery as always, smiled."Hey, mom. Right now isn't a goo-"

"Hello, Caroline."

That wasn't her mom's voice.

"Re-Rebekah?"

"_I'm all right, sweetheart! I'll be fine." _Came from the background.

It was Liz and she was clearly far from all right. Caroline's smile dropped instantly, and her expression turned to one of sadness and worry as she heard her mother scream in pain. She could also hear Elijah, who was now acting completely different from what Caroline had seen from him in the past. She heard him demand Liz to be quiet before he spoke to his sister. Stefan's head snapped up from staring at Kaylah, who let out an amused giggle, turning her head towards the window.

"What?! They have your mother?" He cried out, standing up straight.

"There is no getting past you, Stefan, is there?" Rebekah sneered from the other side."What a lovely sunrise, isn't it?" The elder blonde purred into the phone.

"Rebekah is right, Caroline. It reminds of the sunrise Kol and I first saw after our first feed. That was a beautiful day."Kaylah whispered before her voice got louder, but it was strained."Bekah, darling, where's my twin?"

Rebekah's voice lit up slightly, her tone was more at ease when she heard her sister._"Kay? Are you all right?"_

"I'm without my twin, i'm hungry and have the most boring captors i've ever encountered. I have also been tortured, well what these imbeciles call torture. What do you think? Now, tell me, where's Kol?"

"_We cannot find him. But we will, sister. I give you my word." _Said Elijah before he added."Where are you?"

"A witch cotta-AHHH!"

Kaylah clutched her head and once again, the sound of chanting echoed in her ears. She fell back against the wall, cracking the plasterboard due to the force. She fell onto her side, and once again, like the day before, her skin began to burn.

"_Sister?…Kaylah!" _Elijah called worriedly.

His voice was cold, full of worry and he sounded out of place, something that told Kaylah that he was suffering too. Caroline felt her stomach drop when the line began to crackle, as if someone was toying with the mobile. She yelled out for her mother, but was ignored. Stefan came up and tried to take the mobile from her, but was shoved away. He held up his hands in surrender, knowing how protective of her mother Caroline was. Kaylah released a frustrated growl, flashing back into the corner she had been forced to sit at, and watched as her skin slowly began to heal. Kaylah turned her head again, her dark eyes re-settling on the pair of younger vampires. The line went silent, and Kaylah saw pain flash in Caroline's eyes. She called for her mother again, but like before, it remained quiet. But then, the silence was broken.

By Elijah's voice. His tone was cold and dangerous.

"This is just the beginning of your punishment for going against my family. Rebekah...do it."

"If you touch my mother, I will-"

There was the sound of rustling, and all of a sudden, Liz's voice returned."Caroline? Sweetie?"

Caroline let out a long sigh, a shaky one."Mom? Are you okay?"

"No. I want to move, but I can't."

"What do you mean? I thought you were drinking vervain? Mom?"

"She hasn't for a long time, love."Rebekah whispered, then the line went quiet.

There was a sound of wind nearby, hitting trees that only vampire hearing could pick up. Caroline and Stefan called for Liz again, but only got the sound of sobbing in reply. Her mother was crying. That was all they could hear, apart from the wind. Kaylah let out a loud laugh, making sure not to move in front of the sunshine that was now glaring at them from outside. If she moved, she would burn. The witches were still playing with her daylight ring. Caroline snarled at Kaylah, pacing back and forth as she continued to call for her mother.

"**MOM!"**

"They want me to jump. I don't want to. But I can't move."

"Jump from where, mom?"

Caroline heard a sharp intake of breath before Liz replied."I can't tell you. I have to jump."

"Mom, no. Mom, i'm coming to get you, just fight it."

"There is no other way. You did this."Liz replied in a montone voice, before a loud sob escaped her.

"What have you done to me, Caroline?"

Caroline's blue eyes filled with tears and Stefan went to embrace her as she screamed for her mother. Caroline pushed him off and went to leave the cottage to try and find her mother before the Originals took her away to like they did Matt, but she stopped when she heard the sound of her mother screaming. Caroline held the mobile to her ear again, unable to stand any longer and she fell back against the door, her face losing color. Her mother's screaming as she fell from the height she had been compelled to jump from made Caroline's ears ring. Stefan ran a hand over his face, a tear slipping from his eyes as he listened. As well as the screaming, the noise of air hitting the speaker made Caroline's eyes water once more, tears flowing down her face as she imagined her mother falling through the air, screaming for help.

"MOM! MOM, NO!"

Kaylah stood up on shaky legs. She was still weak mentally due to being hungry but mostly being away from her twin, but her strength was almost back to what it used to be. She let out a long chuckle, her dark eyes sparkling dangerously. Her hunger and the constant mental torture from the dead witches were making her dizzy. But it wasn't just that. She had been separated from Kol for nearly two full days. It was having a horrible effect on her the longer she was parted from him. Kaylah had been replaying Elijah's words in her mind over and over. Kol was missing. She knew more than anyone that he took being separated worse than she did in some ways. Normally their individual strengths balanced out the other person, but when separated, they didn't have the other to hold them up.

They were unraveling and Kaylah knew that they had to return to one another soon.

"5...4...3..."

Caroline screamed helplessly, her eyes falling shut as she heard her mother hit the ground below her before the line went dead.

"...2 _and_..._**1**_. Now she's dead and it's all your fault, darling."

Stefan pulled Caroline close as the blonde slumped forward, her mobile falling from her grasp. It was quiet in the cottage again, the sound being Caroline's sobbing. Kaylah straightened, letting out a long and hungry sigh as she felt some of her strength return. She remembered the pain the dead witches had caused her, the smile Caroline and Stefan shared as she was injected with the vervain. This made her angrier, which made her stronger. Kaylah had been biding her time the past day to finally attack all while fighting the witches. The last time she attacked, Kaylah had been weakened by the vervain. As she did, her mind drifted to when she and Kol had been in the cells coated in vervain. Kaylah had taken it worse than he had, mostly because Klaus had made her suffer more for challenging him. Kol had told her to focus on him, on them and what they would do _when _they eventually found a way out.

Klaus drove them crazy without truly trying. Yes, the vervain played a small part in it, but just being so close but still separated, that drove the twins mad.

"_Kol! The conniving snake placed more vervain in here overnight. I'm not healing as quick. My vision is blurry. It **pains** me more than I thought it would."_

_Kaylah distantly heard Kol hit the large metal door of his own cell, releasing a cough as he inhaled the vervain once again."You're hunger is making it worse. Just focus on me, sister. Focus on me and we'll no longer be here. Just focus on what will **be**, which is us making them suffer for their sins. Separate yourself from this...this prison with me."_

Focus.

She had to focus.

With that thought in mind, Kaylah's vampire features slipped forward and she lunged for the younger vampires.

* * *

**Five Hours Ago—Wickery Bridge**

"**Look, you don't have to do this. Please. Don't do this."**

Kol ignored Elena's pleas as he walked around Elijah's car, which he had taken on his quick escape. He opened the door and attempted to drag her out. She fought and kicked at him, trying to scramble to the drivers side so that she could escape. But her struggles did no good as Kol swiped at her from outside the car. Elena released a loud scream when he caught her by her long locks. Elena let out a long scream as he dragged her out of the car by her hair, making her body hit against the hard ground as he pulled her away from the car, her body becoming covered in scratches and scrapes. Her nails began to snap as she desperately clawed at the ground, trying to break free.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me."

His nails dug into her scalp as he fisted his fingers in her hair before throwing her away from him, making tumble to the ground again. Elena rolled for a few seconds, her head hitting off the ground, making her vision go hazy for a moment. She quickly regained her balance and shuffled away from him, resting on her bleeding elbows, looking up at him with fearful eyes. She licked the blood away from her newly split lip, clutching her still bleeding shoulder. Kol tilted his head, as if observing her, making Elena feel like his eyes were burning through her.

"I don't know where she is, I-i swear."

Kol didn't respond to her, instead he just slowly walked towards the brunette, causing Elena to shuffle away again. His eyes were dark. Cold-blooded. The ghost smile he wore wasn't one of happiness or even sadness. It was manic**—****unstable**. He terrified her. Both of the twins had always made Elena feel uneasy, but when they were separated, it was as if it made the other insane. Kol had been mumbling to himself on the way there, something that made her question his sanity more than she already had. He had shoved her into Elijah's car after snapping Klaus' neck and hadn't said a word to her since then, just to himself. Elena had tried to escape several times, but he had locked her side of the car. He had almost caused several cars to crash on the ride, making Elena fell against the dashboard each time.

Elena tried to keep the shaky tone out of her voice as she stared up at the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"What are you doing to do to me? To Jeremy?"

Kol flashed towards her, making Elena inhale sharply as he looked down.

"You're heart is racing. Not just because of me, darling. I sensed it when we came near here. Tell me why."

Elena looked away from him, glancing down at the water beneath them.

"I don't-"

"The vervain left your system a while ago. If you don't tell me, i'll force it out of you."

Elena's lower lip wobbled as she began to re-live the tragic events that had taken place on the bridge years before. Kol already knew what happened but he wanted Elena to say it. He wanted her to feel just a fraction of what he and Kaylah were feeling. The feeling of being separated from someone you valued above yourself. His face held no emotion, no remorse as Elena told him what had happened that night, the events leading up to it and that Stefan had been the one to save her after her father had told him to. By the time she had finished, her eyes were red from the tears, and her cheeks were wet. She looked a mess due to the torture she had suffered. Her wrists were torn because of Kol ripping her skin when he had pulled on the bear clamps, her make up was smudged and blood was coated all over her.

He had drained her mentally and physically.

She couldn't take anymore.

"...t-they didn't make it." Elena finished, her voice a whisper.

"Your parents died because you wanted to go to a party? They were coming for you because you had snuck out?"

Elena nodded a second later, brushing her tears away."Yes. But, it wasn't m-"

"You killed your parents. Nik told me that you also caused your aunt to be killed thanks to that Salvatore brother and your friend Alaric has died more than once saving you."

"Don't say that. You're wrong."

Kol chuckled darkly, leaning forward, now kneeling down in front of her."Darling, you call those you oppose monsters, but have you ever thought of looking in the mirror? Your brother must feel nothing but loss and disgust when he looks at you."

"I SAID STOP!"

Elena held her hands over her ears, screaming at Kol to be quiet, as she shook her head back and forth. Memories flashed in her head as she tried to focus on the sound of her breathing. Jenna dying, Alaric suffering, her parents. Jeremy going off the rails whenever something happened to him. She pulled her legs up towards her, sobbing loudly as she tried to stop Kol's words. They echoed in her ears as she remembered every horrible thing that had ever happened to those around her. Kol smiled cruelly, leaning closer, pulling her hands away from her head, and he ordered her to open her eyes. Elena let out a long shaky breath as she obeyed him, her body shaking violently.

Her face was now pale, her eyes blank. Exactly what Kol wanted.

Exactly what Kaylah would want.

"Get up." He ordered her, standing up, dusting off his jeans.

"What?" She whispered."But you ju-"

"Either get up or I force you. Which one will it be?"

_She's to blame. She's the reason Kaylah was taken._

Elena reluctantly got onto her feet, stumbling slightly because of the force Kol had used when he had thrown her to the ground. She crossed her arms across her chest, as if they were a defensive wall between herself and Kol as she waited for him to speak once more. Kol stepped forward, his hand coming up, making Elena flinch as it came towards her. His fingers grasped her chin, thumb running along the cuts on her jawline, swiping up the blood. He let her go, bringing his hand to his mouth. He then poked his tongue out, licking the red up. As he did, he smiled. He had been right. No vervain. Elena looked at the ground again, heartbeat thumping against her ribcage as the silence began to itch away at her. Though he had many similarities with the hybrid, Kol was more unpredictable than his elder brother. He was more dangerous and wild. It was impossible to hide from Kol Mikaelson. He would always find you if you have crossed him.

He was the definition of determined.

Especially when it came to his twin.

"I think your time is up."

Before Elena could process Kol's words, she suddenly found it impossible to breathe. She was wrenched towards Kol, his long fingers locked around her throat.

"Don't...please." She choked out.

"Shhh, darling. Your voice only serves to anger me."

Elena moaned painfully as Kol pulled her up closer to him. She was now reluctantly on her tip toes, sounds of agony falling from her lips as she tried hard to breathe. Kol's fingers pressed harshly against her windpipe, blocking off her airway. She whimpered, but this only seemed to make his expression turn more manic. Her stomach flopped when he demanded that she look at him. She didn't want to. Everything in her body told her to look anywhere but his eyes, but as much as she tried to, it was impossible. Elena's brown eyes glued to his darker ones, unable to look anywhere else.

"These are your last few minutes alive." He whispered blankly as a tear escaped her orbs.

"...and for being the ring leader of the children that stole from me, you are going to make this up to myself and Kaylah by making your death something that we will always cherish. Your life was a waste so let's make your death something that will apologize for that, shall we?"

Elena's heartbeat echoed in his ears as she waited fearfully for his next words. She wanted to scream for help, to fight for her life, but her body refused to work with her mind."Please. Don't do th-"

"Hush now. You will do exactly as I say."

Elena suddenly felt the need to please Kol though somewhere in the back of her mind told her to run. That voice got more distant as his compulsion took over.

"I will do exactly as you say."

* * *

**Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

"**Niklaus! Come, quick."**

Finn yelled for his younger brother as he looked at the TV across from him with a surprised look. He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table in front of him and turned up the volume. There was the sound of Klaus telling witches to carry on with the spell then the sound of feet making the way towards the lounge where Finn was now sitting on the leather couch, the surprised expression still on his face. Klaus came sauntering in a moment later, though his face held a worried look, thinking that Finn had gotten a concerning call from one of their siblings. The witches were still working on the spell which was trying to figure out where Kol was. So far they had been unsuccessful, mainly because of the stress they were under. When Klaus found Finn all right and saw that he was 'lounging' on the sofa staring at the TV, Klaus let out a growl.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before he crossed his arms over his chest. If looks could kill and if an Original could be killed, Finn would have fallen over dead.

"What is it?! I am busy, Finn. I don't have time to teach you how to use the TV again. I have been working with them for the past twenty four hours on this bloody spe-"

Finn pointed at the TV, but his eyes was still glued to the screen."I think I know what Kol had been up to, brother. Look."

"How do you-"

He cut of Klaus for a second time, snapping his fingers at him."Just look!"

Klaus rolled his eyes as Finn, once again, turned up the volume. The sound of monotone speaking filled the room, sounding like a reporter. Klaus sat on the arm of the chair and looked at the screen. It was set at Wickery Bridge. Officers surrounded it, along with civilians, looking interested as they stared at the water down below. Yellow tape was tied to each sides of the bridge, keeping everyone but who was needed out of the place where the incident had taken place. Klaus' eyes widened as the camera showed a distant shot of an SUV in the water, half drowned. Suddenly the shot was gone before Klaus could get a good look at the car and was replaced with a young woman, holding a microphone.

"_Thank you, Jane. The recent devastation has-"_

Klaus zoned out as a picture suddenly appeared beside the reporter's face and the face of the young woman and the name made Klaus release a shocked gasp.

"What in hell? Is that-"

"Elena Gilbert? Yes. Now listen, Niklaus."

**'**_Nineteen year old Elena Gilbert was declared dead at four am this morning, just an hour ago. Officers at the scene have told reporters that her death was not an accident but is suspected to be a suicide. There was no evidence to prove that she had lost control of her car but there is evidence to prove that she purposefully drove off the bridge. _

_One of the officers recently told reporters that Elena's mobile was found at the scene. They say that the last activity on the mobile was a video which was recorded moments before Elena drove off of the bridge. They would not allow us to show the video due to the heartbreaking footage but they did say that Elena was upset._

_Officers say that Elena wanted to apologize for something they are currently confused about. He, however, did quote from said video and told us that she said that she wanted to'**apologize for ****all the sins she committed against a certain someone and that she would never fully make up for said sins'**_

_Many will remember the tragic accident that took place on this very bridge years before. Elena Gilbert was in the car when her parents lost control of the vehicle and plunged into the water below. While Elena herself survived, her parents sadly did not. It is believed that this was in connection to Elena's suicide, but we cannot be sure. Officers also say that they are going to investigate the reason behind Elena's suicide. _

_We will keep you updated. Back to you, Jane._**'**

"How long ago did it happen, Finn?"

After switching off the TV, the eldest Mikaelson brother turned towards Klaus."Give or take few hours ago."He answered, tossing the remote onto the couch next to him."The police were called around three hours ago. It took a while but they took her to hospital after managing to open the door of the drivers side. They tried everything to help her, but she eventually passed away around an hour ago."

"Which means he could be about anywhere now." Klaus said after a beat. He looked at the ground, trying to figure out what to do next before a small smile broke out onto his face.

"At least something good came of this mess. Remind me to send flowers."

"You have no shame, do you, Niklaus?"

The hybrid smirked at his eldest brother, rolling his eyes."You have no sense of humor, do you, Finn? Now, go and check on our guests while I return to the witches. Kol must be somewhere and we will find Kaylah tonight. I will not have Rebekah crying herself to sleep again tonight."

Finn sighed and got onto his feet, walking around Klaus to the exit, shaking his head. There were times he wondered if only himself and Elijah had some respect for human lives. But, although he would never admit it, Finn was quite happy to see Elena go. She had caused more than enough trouble in the small amount of time he had known her, just like Tatia had one thousand years before. There family had been separated. Even though the blonde had and always would be closer to Klaus, Rebekah had been on Elijah's side. Mostly because her favorite brother hadn't spent time with her during his tryst with Tatia. Rebekah was very protective of Klaus when she was younger.

Finn hadn't gotten involved, he had just sat with his mother as his parents tried to stop the war between the brothers. The twins hadn't bothered choosing sides, they had just stood on the sidelines and watched Klaus and Elijah argue while shaking their heads at how easy it was for a simple girl to get in between the once strongly bonded brothers.

"All this over the love of a girl."

"Oh, and make sure that they know what has just taken place. I want to hear the horror when they hear of the news."

The eldest Original shook his at Klaus' words as he exited the room a chuckling Klaus following him before the hybrid turned to the right, returning to the witches on the other side of the house. He heard him bellow more orders. Finn shook his head as he turned to the left, making his way down the long hallway that led to the room their hostages were in. The hybrids standing outside the closed doors just in case they escaped, stepped aside as Finn neared, nodding obediently at the Original as they opened the doors for him. Finn returned the nod before entering the large room, the smell of blood hitting his nose as he strolled in, hearing the doors shut again behind him.

"Good morning, gentleman. The sunrise was beautiful wasn't it?"

Alaric and Damon, still attached to the bear clamps looked up, groaning as they strained their necks. Damon was pale due to the lack of blood and Alaric looked like a zombie. Jeremy, still bruised and wounded due to his time with Kol was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, just a few meters in front of the two men. Another two hybrids, who had been torturing the three while the Original brothers had been with the witches, stepped aside and after Finn nodded, they quickly left, leaving them alone. Damon had been reattached to the bear clamps after Finn had lost his temper, something that rarely happened. Finn wasn't a violent person, but when pushed, he could be merciless and ruthless.

Damon, trying his best to hide his pain, raised his head higher."Where's Elena?"

"Is she your first priority? For all you know, Mr Salvatore, your brother is in Kol's grasp at the moment. Is your love for this girl more important than your family?"

"_Where. Is. Elena?_" Damon ground out.

"I can tell you that she is no longer with Kol."

Damon and Alaric looked at Finn before glancing at eachother. Then, thinking that Elena had escaped the wild Original, they both released relived sighs. Jeremy had no reaction due to slipping in and out of a daze. Finn turned and walked across the room, where another TV was attached to the wall. Next to the TV was a small camera-like device that had been switched on to monitor the three being tortured. It was connected to Klaus' mobile. Klaus had been keeping an eye on his hybrids torturing the two men while he had been helping with the spells. Finn, having been taught by Elijah earlier that week, quickly fumbled with the TV, until the news channel came on. Damon shared another look with Alaric, this time one of deep confusion.

"Really? You're going to what? Watch Real Housewives while you torture us more?" Damon snarked.

"No. I'm going to show you just where your beloved is."

"What are you sayi-"Damon cut himself off when he saw the screen, which was replaying the report from earlier. His eyes widened, and they turned vulnerable.

"..._no. She can't be. No."_

There was no sass in his tone, instead, he was just looked broken.

**'**_Nineteen year old Elena Gilbert was declared dead at four am this morning…__'_

An angry tear slipped from Damon's eye as he stared at the screen in shock as he recognized Elena's half drowned car. The footage was from when they first found the accident, so there was also sight of a covered body, Elena's body being pulled from the water below after they managed to get rid of the door. His face had gone paler and his eyes were dark as he turned away from the TV, refusing to look at it any longer. Damon pulled at the bear clamps in anger, unable to feel the teeth digging into his wrists. Alaric pursed his lips as he listened to the reporter. Elena's picture popped up on the screen once more, just like earlier, and it was cropped from the picture of Jeremy and his sister a few years before. He, like Damon, shook his head and turned away, trying to block out the words.

'..._there is evidence to prove that she purposefully drove off the bridge.'_

"Turn it off!" Damon demanded a few seconds later.

Finn did just that and he switched off the TV before facing them again, walking back over to the men.

"What did your depraved dick of a brother do to her?" Damon sneered up at Finn.

"I understand that you're grieving, but I do not appreciate your tone."

"...and I don't appreciate your psychopath siblings moving to my town and-_**no, don't!**_"

Damon and Alaric let out a loud shout of protect when they heard a groan of agony echoed through out the room. There was a sound of doors being kicked open before a gush of wind hit them. The two older men watched as Jeremy slumped forward then the sound of bones cracking was heard before the Gilbert was tossed aside. He fell to the ground, still trapped in his chair. Damon and Alaric stared at the now lifeless body of the young man they had become fond of over the years before their heads turned back to Finn. The eldest Mikaelson brother stood there, his hands behind his back. Klaus was now next to him, his left hand held out, and in is was Jeremy's heart that he had torn from his chest. A low shaky breath left Alaric, his eyes filling with unwanted tears as he watched Klaus smirk in cruelty before he threw Jeremy's heart to the side, shaking off his bloody hand.

"You were saying?" Klaus said, his hands behind his back.

"You son of-"

"Carry on and you'll be next, mate." Klaus warned, and Alaric reluctantly went quiet.

"Come, Finn, we have business to do."

"Was that necessary, Niklaus?"

Klaus nodded with a shrug, a sort of relived smile on his face as he began to walk back towards the exit, Finn following. Finn frowned, wondering what the hybrid was so happy about considering their situation."I like to make an entrance. Besides, you'll forgive me in a second. I have some information on their whereabouts."

"By '**their** whereabouts', do you mean-"

"The twins, yes. The witches have located Kol while our our siblings have information on Kaylah thanks to Liz. I shall go and look for Kol while you go and retrieve Kaylah."

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

"**KOL! CONTROL YOURSELF!"**

Klaus ducked when Kol swung for him, but didn't manage to avoid the kick to the chest, making him fly backwards, hitting the brick wall behind him. Klaus released an angry groan as his head hit off the bricks behind him, making his vision hazy for a moment. Kol snarled, fresh blood dripping from his chin as he stepped over several bodies towards his brother, easily breaking a bar-stool before he grabbed one of the legs. He dodged Klaus' attempts to grab ahold of him before throwing his elder brother aside. Kol had massacred the entire bar with ease. The blood was having an effect not only on his strength, but his mind. He was already unhinged due to being parted from Kaylah, and the blood intake wasn't helping at all.

"You _bastard!_ How dare you?!"

Klaus landed on his feet gracefully, grabbing a pool cue from the table. The witches had located Kol at the Grill and when Klaus had entered, he had found that his brother had killed every living soul in the bar. Blood streaked across the bar, glasses were shattered, and each victim looked like they had been torn apart. They had suffered greatly. Klaus had tried a gentle approach with his brother but as soon as Kol had seen him, he had jumped for him.

"Brother. I'm going easily on you due to the circumstances, but do not force me-"

"You're a snake, Nik. I knew it! I knew that you had another plan in mind."

Klaus' eyes flashed with hurt as Kol punched him across the face. But it wasn't hurt because of the hit, that didn't have an effect on him at all, it was the fact that Kol, even in his unstable mindset, could think that he had a part in this. He knew that Kol and Kaylah still held resentment for what their brother's had done hundred of years before though they never mentioned it. But they were starting anew, their family was finally, after one thousand years, working together. They were united. He couldn't believe that Kol thought that he Klaus had a hand in their current situation. The hybrid had used every source he had to find Kaylah and Kol not only because he felt guilty for 1686, but because he wanted to keep his family. Klaus didn't even blink in reaction when Kol stabbed him with the bar-stool in the stomach, his bloody fingers locking around Klaus' neck.

He would never even think of separating the twins again. But Kol clearly thought otherwise.

"Kol! You cannot _seriously_ think that I would ever-"

"You handed her over to our enemies! You swore on our family name, Niklaus!"

Klaus growled at Kol's words before he shoved his brother away. He was slightly stronger due to being a hybrid and Kol stumbled backwards. Klaus strolled forward, snapping the pool cue in half. He then proceeded to hit Kol with them, the sharp ends leaving bloody marks on his skin. His anger and hurt encouraged him. He beat Kol savagely, as if that were the way to tell Kol that Klaus had no hand in their enemies' actions. He wanted Kol to realize that he was just as hurt as the rest of them when the twins were separated. Klaus kicked Kol backwards, flashing towards his brother, stabbing Kol like he did to him earlier. He grabbed Kol's face with his free hand, forcing his manic brother to look at him.

"How could you, Nik? After ev-**AHHH!**"

"I would never do that, brother."Klaus twisted the wood, making Kol groan painfully and his eyes flashed amber."Not again. I swear to you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Klaus pulled the wood from Kol's stomach and he threw his brother aside with all his strength. Kol tumbled to the floor and Klaus took that moment to have a good look at his brother. His youngest brother, the one who Klaus taught how to fight. Kol's eyes were dark, even while he wore his vampire features. His clothes were torn, his skin was coated in the blood he had basically drowned in over the past few days. Kol had torn apart the town searching for his twin and he honestly thought that Klaus hadn't bothered to help, not really. He truly thought that his family still didn't care that his twin had been torn from him. Kol never did realize that his family suffered when the twins were separated, even when Klaus had punished them all those years before.

"You are _my_ family. You're _my_ blood. Even if I wanted to repeat 1686, which I do **not**, don't you think that I would have done it _myself_? That I would allow a bunch of children to punish you?"

Klaus kneeled down in front of Kol, who was looking anywhere but him."Do you believe, _truly_ believe, that after everything we have been through, I would do this?"

"You did it before."

"I swore that I would never do that again and I haven't. I have done everything in my power to find her…"

Standing up, the hybrid held out his hand to his youngest brother, who eyed it warily. Klaus looked at him with determination as Kol glanced at him, as if wanting to read his mind. Klaus nodded at Kol, silently telling him to take his hand. Kol wiped the blood of his chin, but didn't bother to touch the dry redness streaked across his cheek as he accepted Klaus' hand. His hybrid brother pulled Kol to his feet, making sure to keep an eye on Kol, who looked like a walking zombie.

"I've found her, brother. I know where Kaylah is."

Kol's head snapped towards him, his eyes wild but a little lighter than what he was earlier."What did you say?"

"Finn is on his way to her now, I came to collect you. Elijah and Rebekah went to great..._lengths _to reach the ones who have her." He patted Kol's shoulder to reassure him that Kaylah was near, before a guilty look appeared on his face."I should have known. They couldn't have kept an Original anywhere else."

"Where is she, Nik?" Kol demanded, grabbing one of the pool cues."Tell me where she is or i'll-"

"The witches burial ground. That's where Stefan kept you while you were in your coffins._"_

_"_Kaylah and i going to burn this town to the ground. We will kill them all."

"Kol, i will not stop you. In fact, brother-"

A loud, terrifying growl echoed throughout the Mystic Grill as Kol processed Klaus' words. The youngest Mikaelson brother twirled the pool cue between his fingers. Even Klaus took a step back as Kol snarled, looking like a soldier going to war as he clenched his fists. Nothing and nobody had the power to stop the twins when the other was either in danger or parted from them. Klaus held up his hands as Kol growled at him. Not because he was angry, in fact, he was acknowledging Klaus' help. The hybrid went to tell Kol that he would take him to the cottage as they met up with Rebekah and Elijah, but before the elder brother could speak, Kol had disappeared.

"...brother, _wait!_"

Klaus quickly followed his brother, calling for him.

_I want to punish them just as much as you do._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****Kol and Kaylah will be together soon, i promise. **

**If you liked this chapter, please review. Also tell me if you would like to see them in New Orleans. **

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	13. Sticking Together

**A/N I'VE REACHED JUST OVER 300 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much! I never expected to get so much feedback and I love each one of you for leaving them. I know I say it all the time, but I mean it when I say each one matters a lot to me. It does encourage me a lot when I know that someone is reading. **

**Some of you have asked if the family know about the twins and yes, they do. I have added some stuff in the story concerning that, and the way they talk about the twins, and the way the twins act around them does show that. I'm sorry if it's not clear, i'll try my best to fix that. It's just that they have been a family for 1000 years, and it's _normal_ to them. They don't talk about it because they don't have to. It's every day life for them, you know. **

**Also, for those who have been asking me if Kol will fall for Davina, all I can say is—what do you think? Do you really believe that there would be even the slightest chance of Kol even showing an interest in Davina when he has Kaylah? :) Don't worry those who are concerned, if they even do interact, it'll only be for Kol either using her for magic or killing her. You don't have to be worried about that, I promise you.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**—**Sticking Together**

**1000+ Years Ago**

_**When the Mikaelson family were led to their new home, the New World, they had found happiness. Esther had told Finn, who would later whisper to newborn Elijah as he held his brother, that it was magical, and there had been truthful to her words. She had told also told her eldest son that those who resided there were granted with gifts. Their old home had been unhealthy, dark and filled with bad memories that made Mikael, Finn and Esther unhappy. They had lost a child to the plague, something that their father had never gotten over. But, although their new home was pleasant for the four more children Esther and Mikael had in the years after, there were some things that those they lived amongst didn't understand, even though they knew the Mikaelson family well.**_

_The fact that the twins were off limits to anyone but eachother._

_It was something that they either didn't understand or refused to acknowledged. _

_Either way, their family clashed with others due to this._

"_I wish to dance, Nik!"_

_Twelve year old Rebekah looked up at her brother, who was sitting next to her on the wooden log. The seventeen year old sighed but didn't show any other sign of listening to her as he toyed with the blade in between his fingers, turning back to the wood he was carving for his father. Seven year old Henrik was sitting with his mother, playing with the carved toys Klaus had made a while before. He seemed to only be amused by the carvings that Klaus made. So, like he had for all the children that had been born after him, Klaus was happy to carve more. But his task was now being halted by his blonde sister sitting next to him, pouting as she watched their neighbours dance around the fire. It was Samhain, a tradition where when they all danced and killed the best of their livestock to appease the gods for a new season. Rebekah, who was fascinated by it all, wanted to dance and join the others. Klaus, however, wasn't. He was happy enough to watch and finish his task._

_Though, Rebekah was much like him when he wanted something, and Klaus knew that she would never give up._

_Rebekah was more stubborn than he was. _

"_Nik! I want to dance and no boy will dance with me. Having three older brothers is not easy."_

_Klaus fought the small smile threatening to appear on his face."...and having a younger sister isn't easy, either, Bekah. Why not go and dance with Elijah?"_

_There was no attempt to mention Kol, who was now twirling his twin around, his hands gripping her possessively. Wearing matching masks that was traditional for the event, the two almost fourteen year olds laughed and whispered to one another as they swayed, the fire roaring next to them where the livestock was being watched over by both Elijah and Mikael. Esther, watched nearby, a small grin on her face as she watched the twins while she tended to her tasks. Rebekah's blue orbs was also trained on her siblings, a warm smile gracing her lips as Kol, always an excellent dancer led his just as skilled twin around the fire. She then turned back to her favorite brother, her pout returning when Klaus, just as stubborn as her, refused to give in to her demands._

_But that wasn't to say that he was a wall when it came to Rebekah's demands. He rarely ever refused her and judging by the look on her face, the blonde knew that. Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. "I **would** but he is far too busy helping father. Father may be tough when it comes to handing out tasks and wanting them completed soon, but he surely does not want his youngest daughter sitting out. It reflects bad on him. He will not say anything to you if you dance with me, he is far too busy! Besides, it is known that Elijah is great at many things, but dancing is not one of them."_

_She turned back to her brother, arching an eyebrow, blue eyes filled with determination and the eleven year old demanded."Now, put away the blade for a few moments and dance with me. You are my brother, you are expected to tend to my every whim. That is what older brothers are for, not just to frighten off every possible suitor!"_

_Unable to stop it, Klaus chuckled fondly at Rebekah's words, shaking his head. She amused him to no end and it was no secret how much Klaus adored his sister. He loved all his siblings, but the blonde sitting next to him held his heart. It had been that way since the day she had been welcomed into the world. He willingly scared off any boy who came near her, and that was why she was sitting with him instead of dancing with a boy around the fire. It didn't matter how old the blonde got, Klaus would always despise any suitor that approached his sister. Rebekah waited for his response when he stopped carving, his thumb running over the blade of the knife as he thought. She knew that he was taking a while not to think, because he had already made up his mind, but to torture her._

_Klaus released a sigh once again, surrendering to his sister._

"_All right, then. But only for a little while."_

_He set aside his blade and the half-finished horse he had been in the middle of carving and stood. Rebekah's eyes lit up and she beamed at her brother, who couldn't help but return the smile. Klaus held out his hand, gesturing for Rebekah to accept it, which she did eagerly. _

"_Just don't step on my feet, Bekah."_

_Rebekah sighed, shaking her head as Klaus grinned down at her. He pulled her to her feet with a playful tug, and twirled her around, her long blonde hair flying around her. Klaus held her hand tight, about to lead her to the fire which the others were dancing at. But before he could, their mother's scolding voice, which was also laced with worry, stopped them._

"_**MIKAEL!**"She cried out, making the two turn in her direction."COME QUICK!"_

_Rebekah and Klaus' eyes followed their mother as she stood up from where she was watching over Henrik and rushed over to where the others were dancing. Well, were. They were now crowded around what had distracted them from the event. Rebekah and Klaus glanced at eachother before the two rushed over to the crowd, fighting through the bodies to get to what had caused the havoc. They had an idea of what was happening, but was confused as to the reason why. Elijah and even Finn soon joined them, the eldest brothers standing beside the pair as they tried to catch glimpse of what was happening but couldn't as other people gathered around. _

"_Where is my son and daughter?! What has happened?!" _

_Each of them stilled at the sound of Mikael's demanding tone. Mikael was rough on his children, especially Klaus, but if anybody else threatened his family, he was not one you would want to stand in the way of. But if his children had caused it, his punishments were severe, despite the fact he would still defend them to others. He fought his way through, pushing aside others as his wife followed him. Rebekah gripped at Klaus' arm, tears in her eyes, as if upset. Klaus pulled her closer, wondering what had caused this, she had been smiling just a moment earlier. The two followed their parents, and so did their siblings, each one following the other protectively as they wanted to see if the twins were all right and what had caused their mother to shout out for their father so urgently._

"_KOL! KAYLAH!"They heard Esther call, but her tone suddenly turned to one of disbelief and concern."Oh, no!"_

_The Mikaelson siblings looked to see the Kol and Kaylah at the centre. The twins were huddled close, Kaylah's head resting on Kol's shoulder, her eyes closed contently, a ghost smile on her lips. Not a scratch was on her but Kol was a different picture. He, too, wore a smile, but his was one of danger and it was threatening. Not to Kaylah, of course, but to those around them. Kol's left cheek was streaked with blood, but not his own, and his right eye was slightly bruised. His knuckles were torn open, blood dripping from the wounds as he hugged his sister. But he did his best not to get blood on her white dress. Kol clutched his twin possessively, his temple resting against hers as she nuzzled his neck._

_Apart from the state of Kol, the two were acting normal._

_It wasn't until the siblings took a closer look when they saw the cause of the sudden commotion._

_At their feet was Aaron, a young boy around their age, in a fetal position. He was shivering, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his breath was coming out in fast pants. His eyes were swollen shut, his clothes were torn and it looked like someone had attempted to tear him apart. It was surprising considering Aaron was a good fighter at his age, their father spoke well of him. He surely had a broken nose, and he looked to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Eyes landed on Kol, who was staring down at Aaron with a deathly glare, as if the young man was going to pounce on them. He pulled his twin closer, whispering to her before he returned to glaring at him._

_Mikael stepped forward, looking down at the young man before he sneered at Kol."What is the meaning of this?!"_

_Kol, who usually looked at Mikael in fear, showed no sign of that. He just calmly, though still clearly angry, looked up at his father. His brown eyes darkened as he remembered what had caused him to tackle the young man. "He touched **Kaylah**, father." Kol spat angrily, feeling no need to expand._

_Mikael took a step closer, causing the twins to hold eachother tighter."Explain what exactly happened, Kol! Otherwise, you both will suffer!"_

"_We were dancing by the fire, that was all, when all of a sudden he came up and grabbed Kaylah's arm. He attempted to take her from me and I refused to allow that. He would not take no for an answer and I was forced to intervene. Kaylah is not for him."_

_Mikael's expression turned blank and Rebekah shuffled closer to Klaus. _

_The brothers, even Finn who was not normally bothered with his siblings, glared at Aaron, who was still on the ground. Klaus, clearly angered by Rebekah's tears, took a step forward, forgetting his father, but was pulled back by Elijah, who shook his head. It was known throughout the village that the twins were for one another. Nobody else. If someone tried to get in between them, it didn't end well. It had been that way since birth. Even as newborns, they hated to be parted. The twins only played with their siblings, they weren't fond of other children but even then, they preferred to be together. Klaus shook his head, blue eyes darkening as he realized that Rebekah was crying because of the twins. This only happened whenever the twins were bothered or separated. The blonde loved them and because of how protective she was of them, Kol allowed his youngest sister to sleep next to Kaylah now and then when she had a bad dream or missed his twin._

_Other than their family, the twins never sought out anyone but eachother._

"_He is right, father. It was his own fault." Kaylah said, keeping a protective grasp on her brother, head still on his shoulder._

_Each person who was crowded around them, turned to Mikael, who was known for his horrid temper. He was still wearing an unreadable expression, staring at his twins. Esther was now standing by them, her angry expression now turning to one of comfort as she tried to calm the twins. She turned to others, speaking softly with a small, sad smile when she saw Aaron writhing in pain._

"_I do apologize for this, but you all have known Kol and Kaylah since birth. You also know how...loving they are and hate to be parted."_

_There was a loud sudden yell from the crowd. The Mikaelson's turned to see a man around Mikael's age, storming over to them. His face was one of thunder as he raced towards Aaron, kneeling down beside him. He gestured for a few men to help his son, and they came running to his aid, helping the young man up._

"_What happened to my son?!" Joseph, Aaron's father, snarled. He stood, looking around, and that was when he saw Kol's bloody knuckles and bruised eye."Was this your fault? How dare you strike my son? I know that you both were nothing but trouble! You shall pay for this."_

_Joseph stepped forward, but was blocked by Mikael, who towered over him. Esther stepped in front of her twins protectively, as did the other Mikaelson siblings, though Kol and Kaylah looked ready to fight, especially Kol. Mikael glared down at Joseph. Mikael was known throughout the village as fierce, angry and dangerous. He was not one that anybody wanted to mess with, especially when it came to his family. Mikael was one to discipline his children and was always heard yelling at them to better themselves, but when others got involved with that, he was quick to defend. The Mikaelson's fought amongst themselves but when others got involved, they backed one another._

_Ever since he had lost his precious Freya to the plague, Mikael had become a closed off man, quick to get angry. But he had a soft spot for his daughters, and was very defensive of them._

"_I believe that it was your imbecile of a son who dared to put his hands on my daughter, Joseph."Mikael calmly said, eyes fierce and deadly."Kol was simply defending her honour."_

_Joseph stood closer, ready to fight if he needed to, and spoke with the most venomous tone he could. He spoke about the twins as if the sight of them made his blood boil._

"_You know as well as I do, Mikael that he was defending more than her honour__. It is known that those...twins of yours are not simply family. You should keep them away from others, they are shameful."_

_Elijah snapped at that, as did Klaus and Kol. Klaus softly pushed Rebekah behind him, while Kol did the same to his furious twin, hushing her protests. The Mikaelson sons, even Finn took a threatening step forward, standing behind their father. It was no secret how close the twins were, but the Mikaelson siblings never allowed outsiders to speak bad of their family, especially the twins. Joseph, faced with more than just Mikael, backed away, stopping to send a dirty look to Kol and Kaylah before he turned around and walked away. The Mikaelson men stood there, their eyes turning to the others surrounding them, who had witnessed the entire scene. They narrowed their eyes at them, wanting for someone else to say something, but instead, they walked away back towards the fire to carry on with their night of tradition._

_It was as if nothing happened. _

_There was a long silence, the only sound being the chatter and the roaring fire behind them, before Elijah finally broke it."Father-"_

"_SILENCE!"_

_Each sibling went even quieter. Mikael turned around, now facing his children. He stared at them for a long moment, especially Kol and Kaylah. They stared back, fearing that if they broke the eye contact, his wrath would come next. This time in full view of the village. Mikael's punishments were extremely horrible when he felt defied or humiliated. He never struck them like he did Klaus, but he was still terrifying. Instead of screaming at them or threatening other sorts of ways to make them suffer, Mikael said something that took them all completely off guard._

"_Return to your tasks concerning Samhain. I will not allow you to ruin the tradition. I do not want to hear of this happening again. Do. You. All. Understand. Me?"_

_They all nodded, eyes on the ground before answering in unison."Yes, father."_

_With that, Mikael walked past them, followed by Esther, who returned to Henrik. Elijah and Finn nodded. Elijah patted Kol on the shoulder and kissed Kaylah's forehead before he followed his elder brother back to where their father was. They had been helping him before the commotion. The other Mikaelson siblings stood there for a moment, Rebekah's eyes now bright as the tears where gone now that everything was sorted. Kaylah, who was holding Kol's injured hand, had wrapped a piece of his torn shirt around it, was now beaming up at her twin, her free hand cupping his cheek adoringly. _

"_Brother, you could lead me straight to hell..."_

_Kol chuckled, his nose brushing hers as he leaned down. Rebekah leaned against Klaus, a wide smile on her face when she saw that the twin were happy again, once more lost in their own little world. They had always had their own bond, their own deep promises that she was sure that they would never break until the day they left the earth. Kol pecked Kaylah's nose then he pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth before his lips brushed her ear._

"_...and I would still follow you with a smile on my face, my sister."_

"_Why must you two always drag us into your troublesome ways? Father scolded us for no reason!" Klaus spoke up, the situation soon forgotten, and he smiled despite his words._

_The twins turned their head towards Klaus at the same time, eyes dark. The almost fourteen year olds were each wearing a matching smirk. _

"_...because that is what family does, Niklaus."_

_Rebekah nodded in agreement to Kaylah's words while Klaus just laughed. The four smiled at one another before Kol grabbed Kaylah's hand and led her away back towards the roaring fire, where their village was now dancing once again. There was no sight of Aaron or his father. In fact, others moved away from the twins as they advanced upon the dancing people, returning to their previous spot. Klaus and Rebekah watched as they began swaying together once again, whispering now and then. She blinked, eyes wide in happiness when she saw Kol twirl her sister around, a large grin on his lips, a grin only meant for Kaylah. Rebekah turned back to her brother, her pout returning when she remembered what she wanted earlier. _

_Rebekah tugged in Klaus' hand, and she whined, smiling encouragingly. _

"_Nik…"_

_Klaus sighed, and with a reluctant nod, he gave in just like earlier. There was rarely a time he could refuse Rebekah._

"_As you wish, Bekah. Come, let's go join the troublesome twins."_

* * *

**Present—Witch Burial Ground**

"**Now, where haven't I stabbed you?"**

Kaylah twirled the wood around in her long, bloody fingers before she gasped."I know! I know! _Here_."

Stefan let out a gut-wrenching moan, thrashing around as the Original vampire straddling him stabbed a piece of wood through his shoulder and into the shattered plaster board underneath him, impaling him. His vision then became blurry as she backhanded him across the face, causing him to spit out blood as his head snapped to the side. He tried to get free, but Stefan found himself pinned by the pieces of snapped wood she had plunged into him. A large piece was sticking out of his stomach, along with several others, including one piece on his thigh, hands and even in his neck. She had weakened him. Stefan wasn't strong as against a vampire his own age due to the animal blood he drank instead of human, and now he was only half as strong as he normally was. Kaylah may have been a little weaker mentally more than physically. Her mental state was impacting on her physical strength, but she still had a thousand years on him. They no longer had any more tricks up their sleeves.

The dead witches were now refusing to cooperate with them.

They were feeling disrespected and used. Which meant that Stefan was screwed.

"Looks like your friend is waking up."

She looked down at a groaning Stefan, who was unsuccessfully tying to free himself. Kaylah patted his cheek, giving him a harsh smile, eyes dark."I'll return for you, darling, don't worry. Your punishment will last more than the two days i've been stuck in here."

Kaylah got up, holding her hand out to the wall as she stumbled over to the blonde who was now coming to. Kaylah had snapped her neck when she had lunged for them. Caroline, though younger Stefan, was a little stronger and Kaylah had to get her out of the way before she even got to the Salvatore brother. She stepped over the blonde before turning around, looking down into her large, blue eyes. Caroline glared up at her, about to open her mouth, but before she could, Kaylah kicked her harshly in the stomach, sending the blonde rolling back a few meters. She followed the blonde as Caroline crawled towards Stefan for help, keeping close to the wall just in case her mind went again.

Voice cruel and full of mocking, Kaykah spoke loudly."I've been forced to listen to your high-pitched, _whining _voice for more than forty-two hours, love while I was re-gaining my strength. Do you really assume I want to listen to you more?"

"Shut up!"

Kaylah carried on as if she hadn't heard Caroline's demand."I'm more than sure that your mother actually thanked death for taking her when it did. I mean, she's what? Listened to you for nineteen years go _on and on_ about the boring vampire life you lead. About the countless of heartbreaks you've had, about how jealous you are of Elena, who, believe me, has nothing anyone needs to be jealous of. But, still, you've lead a hard life, right? I mean, your father did choose death over you and now _your _actions has killed your mother."

"Shut up!"

Kaylah caught the piece of bloody wood Caroline threw at her after pulling it out of Stefan just before it stabbed her. She chuckled, looking at the blonde with a cruel grin. She ran her tongue along her teeth and tilted her head, watching as Caroline shuffled back. Tears streamed down her face, a sign that showed Kaylah that words hurt the blonde more than injuries did. She tossed the stake into the air, grabbing it when the point was now facing away from her, before she threw it back at the blonde. Like Stefan, it went through Caroline's shoulder, making the blonde scream in pain. Caroline fell back due to the impact of the throw but didn't stop attempting to shuffle away, the smile of revenge she had been wearing through the two days now a frown. Her eyes were no longer laughing, instead they showed nothing but sadness and fear.

A look Kaylah loved to see.

"No need to be so hostile. Kol and I are the wronged, here, not you!"

She pushed away from the wall she had been leaning against and stormed over to the vampire.

Kaylah began to storm over to the blonde, but before she could reach her, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. As her head hit off of the ground, making her vision hazy for a second, Kaylah growled, fangs slicing her lip as her her anger went past the point of control. Caroline backed away as Stefan, who had managed to get his upper half free from the stakes but was still pinned down by the wood through his legs, pulled at Kaylah in an attempt to help his friend.

"Don't touch her. You deserved everything you got."

"A hero until the end, aren't you? Quite poetic."

Kaylah kicked Stefan across the face with her free foot, sending him flying across the ground. A loud cry of pain was heard as the pieces of wood, that were keeping him down tore from his legs, making Stefan weaken over more. Kaylah quickly grabbed one of the pieces of bloody wood and got up, holding onto the wall once again for support. She started to move towards Stefan, but out the corner of her eye, saw Caroline attempting to move towards the door. Kaylah flashed over to her, stepping in front of her, making the blonde back up fearfully.

"I'm not done with you, sweet." Kaylah said, backhanding Caroline across the face roughly, making her crash through the wall.

The Original returned her attention to Stefan, who was struggling to get to his feet. She started towards him, a fierce grip on the stake in her hand. She, once again, heard Caroline about to get up and knew that she hated the blonde more than Stefan.

"I was hoping to draw this out, but i've other things to attend to." Kaylah snarled at Stefan, who looked like he was about to fall from exhaustion at any moment."Don't worry, your brother will be joining you soon."

"If you touch my brother-"

Stefan was cut off a second later when Kaylah skilfully threw the stake in his direction. If flew through the air and moved towards him, but before he could think about finishing his sentence, Stefan fell back, tumbling to the ground, his eyes wide with shock. He looked down, gasping breathlessly as he held the stake that was now plunged into his heart. Kaylah watched, a small smile on her face as Stefan turned grey, his eyes still open.

"STEFAN, _NO!_"

Caroline's scream echoed throughout the small cottage as she jumped up from the shattered wall she had went through. The blonde's eyes filled with more tears as she grieved yet another important person that day. She raced over to her fallen friend, fawning over him, as if she could help him. She sniffed as her friend showed no sign of responding. His usually pale skin was now grey, and the stake in his heart proved her worst fears.

It was too late.

The blonde's head snapped towards her enemy, who was looking pleased with herself. Though, behind her mask, Kaylah was having trouble keeping herself focused. She needed her brother near, and could only imagine how he was doing. Kaylah straightened, now standing a few feet from the blonde and her dead friend, hands behind her back, shaking her head as if she hadn't just been the cause of Stefan's death.

"Poor _woe-is-me_ Caroline."

Caroline's expression turned angry, and she slowly stood, advancing upon the Original."You-"

Cutting the blonde off, she grabbed Caroline up by her elbow, dodging the blonde's hits before threw her into the shattered staircase before pulling her down by her leg. She smiled maniacally when the blonde screamed in agony as small pieces of wood embedded themselves in her skin. After she tumbled to the bottom, Kaylah forced her up again. Her long fingers locked around Caroline's neck, and using all the strength she had, Kaylah lifted her into the air, pushing her back against the wall in the process. Caroline choked, feet kicking helplessly in the air as her vision began to become hazy. Kaylah's teeth ground together as Caroline stared down at her, blue eyes watering as she struggled to breathe. Her long painted nails dug into the blonde's neck, leaving welts in her wake as she crushed Caroline's windpipe.

"Don't worry, love, i'll put you out of your misery."

Kaylah felt a smirk work it's way onto her lips as Caroline's eyes began to darken and flutter, a sign that she was going to lose her ability to stay awake. Kaylah broke a piece off of the staircase, and snapped the and of it with her free hand, creating a sharp point. She twirled it between her fingers as she spoke cruelly, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Just like I plan to do to everyone that has crossed me. Every one of your friends, that is if Kol hasn't gotten to them. Just like that Bonnie friend of yours, i'm more than sure she's six feet under."

Kaylah raised her hand and was about to stake the blonde through the heart, but before she could, the Original was suddenly tossed back. Chanting filled the room, this time louder than before, and Kaylah found herself falling to the floor, a few meters from Caroline, who dropped to the floor. The blonde coughed, holding her hand to her chest as she breathed in deeply. Kaylah held her hands to her temples, screaming in pain as, once again, the dead witches got into her head.

"Do you all have any clue _who_ you're dealing with? I'll burn this bloody cottage to the ground."

Caroline, standing weakly, smirked at Kaylah."You threatened Bonnie. She's apart of their bloodline and if what you threatened has already happened, you're screwed. You cannot die, but that doesn't mean you can't feel pain."

Kaylah, who had blood coming out of her nose due to the painfulness of the migraine she was suffering, growled at Caroline. She attempted to get up and lunge at the blonde, but before she could move, Caroline flashed out of the cottage, waving back at her before she disappeared. Kaylah was thrown onto her back by some invisible force and candles lit as the chanting got louder and louder. She screamed in agony, nails scraping on the ground below as she tried to focus on something apart from the pounding in her head. She tried to fight, but she wasn't at full strength. Kaylah wiped at the blood underneath her nose and turned onto her side before moving back onto her knees.

_You're an Original. _

_Fight it. _

_Kol needs you._

With that thought in mind, Kaylah, keeping near the wall for support but also because it was out of view from the windows so that she wouldn't burn, began to move towards the exit. She knew that if she got out of the cottage, the witches no longer had control of her ring. She moaned in pain with each move she made, and her vision got blurry, but she fought it. Kaylah ignored the blood that spilled from her nose as the witches used each amount of power they had on her. She wiped at the crimson angrily, ignoring the need to pass out as she neared the exit. Kaylah tucked her long hair behind her ear as it got in her eyes, it wasn't helping the already trouble she had focusing. A string of curses slipped from her lips as she fought with each bone in her body. She had been through worse. She chanted her twin's name in her head as she crawled towards the door, her teeth grinding together as Kaylah told herself that it wasn't far away, that as soon as she left, Kol would find her.

He always did. They always returned to one another.

_Almost there. As soon as you leave, you and Kol can kill whoever's left._

"That's it."She whispered to herself, sighing in relief when the wind from outside hit her face.

Kaylah screamed, falling just in front of the door as the chanting echoed in her sensitive ears. It was all she could hear, hundreds of dead witches taunting her. She clenched her fists as she fought to get back up, reaching out towards the door frame, ignoring the sizzling of her skin. She screamed as her skin burned, but pushed herself towards the exit, using each amount of strength she had to pull herself forward. Kaylah leaned against the door as she fought to regain her footing, but just before she could, the Original lost her balance. Her vision became even more blurry, and all she could see was nothing but the sunlight that was glaring down at her. Exhaustion, hunger, and the mental torture of the witches, but mostly of being parted form her twin all hit her at once and her feet fell from underneath her. She reached out, hand swiping for the door frame to hold onto.

_Stay on your feet._

_You need to get to Kol._

She swayed, hitting her head off of the door-frame before she collapsed. But the second before she hit the ground, two strong arms caught her. Kaylah felt herself being lifted into the air, and she tried to fight, but a hushing sound hit her ears. It was familiar. Safe and calming. But it wasn't Kol. She wanted Kol, and she knew that he was feeling the same, if not worse than her.

"I beseech you, sister, _forgive_ me." A familiar voice begged and Kaylah forced her eyes to stay open long enough to look up.

"Forgive me for not getting to you sooner."

_Finn?_

"You are safe now. Niklaus has Kol and you will be reunited with him soon. I give you my word."

_Kol's near. I know it._

That was the last thought she had before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Present**

_Where the hell am I?_

Caroline frowned in confusion, inhaling deeply as she slowed down her running, listening out just in case Kaylah had gotten out and followed her. The Original vampire wasn't all there mentally at the moment, which impacted on the rest of her, but she was determined and had a thousand years on the blonde. Caroline's confidence had faded a little when she had gotten out of the cottage because she had heard Kaylah's determination to make it outside the door. She no longer had Stefan to help, so Caroline was more than eager to get out of wherever she was and hide until she was sure it was safe enough to walk the streets again. Caroline turned in a small circle, trying to see if the small pathway that Stefan had lead her through was close, but all she could see were trees for miles.

_Don't tell me i'm lost._

Caroline ran a frustrated hand through her hear, releasing a sigh of irritation as she decided which way to go. Finally, she just continued to move forward, dodging the branches and crushing leaves beneath her heels as she continued to run through the woods, making sure to listen out for anything suspicious. As she did, Caroline's main thought was her mother. She had to get to her mother's body, there was no way she would allow the Originals that killed her innocent mother destroy that too. Her mother didn't deserve that. Caroline's stomach knotted as she remembered that there was five other Originals she had to watch out for, especially the deranged twin of the one she had taken captive. Caroline felt her throat close up as she remembered Kaylah's manic laughter as she heard her mother die through the phone, the horrible things she Original had said to her.

_She deserved everything she got._

She nodded to herself, taking a left as she focused on just getting out of the woods before she got to her mother.

"Bonnie could do something. She has to."

Caroline reached up to wipe away the tear that had escaped her, but just as she did, she suddenly tripped over something hard. She cried out in surprise, ready to balance herself, but before she could, strong hands caught her forearms.

"Easy there, sweetheart. Where do you think you're going, hmm?"

Caroline froze, her blood running cold when fingers dug into her skin, making her arms turn numb. She swallowed thickly, fearful blue eyes slowly running up blood coated torn clothes before they caught gaze of Kol Mikaelson, who's eyes, identical to Kaylah's, pinned her own. Caroline let out a shaky breath as the eyes turned darker at the sight of her, and she found herself trapped with the male twin. His eyes were manic, unstable and truly terrifying. Just like Kaylah's the last time she looked into the female twins' orbs. Caroline's face paled when the Mikaelson brother released a low chuckle.

She was trapped.

"Your friend Elena had the same look just before I compelled her to drive off of Wickery Bridge."

The blonde felt as if her oxygen had been sucked out of her as the words hit her. She suddenly felt it impossible to stand, and Caroline slumped against Kol. She had lost her mother, Stefan and her best friend in one day. But not only that. Something told her that Kaylah's prediction of Bonnie had been right. Kol leaned closer, the dark circles underneath his eyes telling her that her, like Kaylah, hadn't rested since they had been separated. Again, just like Kaylah, he was finding it difficult to focus, and was constantly moving, as if he stood still he'd crumble.

"...you can't run from this."

"Don't. Please. It's not-"

Kol's dark smirk fell from his lips and he let go of her arms, cupping her neck instead, thumb digging into her wet cheek."I can assure you, darling, your sin is punishable by death and everybody who has died because of this is down to you."

"Don't do this."Caroline whispered helplessly."I don't want to-"

"Hush now."

Kol didn't entertain her by listening to her words, instead he reached up and cupped her face. Then, without a second thought, he squeezed with all his strength. He crushed her cheekbones between his fingers and like Kaylah had done to Damon, he plunged his thumbs into her eyes, deciding that she wasn't worthy to watch him as he killed her. It was more frightening when she couldn't see anything. Blood-like tears ran down her skin as blood poured from her eyes. He watched intensely, a small smile on his face, savoring each whimper of pain, each snapping of bones as he focused on his task. Caroline's screams of pure and utter agony echoed throughout the woods before it went eerily silent as Kol ripped off her head from her body. Kol tilted his head, watching as the rest of Caroline slumped to the ground, falling to the side on the grass while he held her head in his hands, blood dripped onto his extremely expensive boots.

"Never did understand what Nik saw in you, love,"Kol said frighteningly calmly.

"You are far too...abominable for my taste."

After filing the revenge kill to memory, Kol threw the head near the body before he followed where Caroline had come from, wiping his bloody hands on his jeans. The pool cue had had earlier sported had been used to punish a young man for getting in his way after he and Klaus had left the bar. Kol had lost his brother after that, who had tried to keep up with him and although his brother was a hybrid, Kol was unstoppable when it came to finding his twin. He had no time to hide a dead body, even though Klaus was just as vengeful as he was. Kol could not focus on anything. Apart from 1686, they had never been apart. Even in the year Klaus and Elijah had separated them, they were still close, just a few cells apart. They had kept them close but apart to drive them mad, to send them on a downward spiral, and it had worked.

Kol vowed to inflict hell on anyone else who got in his way. He needed his twin to return by his side, he needed to tear apart anyone else who had a hand in stealing her from him.

Kol had a mission and if someone got in the way of that, he'd happily remove them.

"**KOL!...KOL!**"

The Original ignored the voices calling him. None of them were Kaylah's, so he didn't bother to look at the sources of them. He heard the sound of wind hitting him, and he knew that his family had caught up with him. Elijah was on his left, and Klaus and Rebekah were on his other side. They each listened out, not saying a word until Kol suddenly froze.

"She's near. I can tell but there is something wrong."

Klaus turned to him, impressed."I know that, but how do you? You're not a wolf."

"No, brother. I'm her other half. Her _twin_." Kol replied with a dark edge to his tone.

Kol turned from them, standing still for a moment, listening out. All of a sudden, the sound of worried whispers hit his ears, as well as theirs. Each Mikaelson sibling turned in the direction and before they had time to process it, Kol was gone. They looked at eachother, instantly recognizing the source of the whispers. Finn. Klaus had already known who it had been since he had sent him out to the cottage. He was second to follow, Elijah and Rebekah quickly trailing after him. Hope built up in Rebekah's chest, her eyes already glassing over as she realized just how much she had missed her older sister. How unbalanced everything was without the twins together. Even when they were daggered, they were still kept together and she instantly got rid of imagining how horrid it would be if one ever died and left the other alone.

Rebekah remembered how things easily spiraled when they were recently separated.

_Poor Kol. _

_Poor Kaylah._

"Is it her? Is it them?

Rebekah caught up with them, stopping next to Klaus who was standing by Elijah. Her question was answered when she witnessed a mentally and physically exhausted Kol fall to his knees when Finn came into view, holding a still unconscious Kaylah in his arms. Kol instantly felt his world stop spinning, and he could now think clearly, he was able to focus on the one thing that mattered most to him. Kaylah stopped the mental pain, she gave him strength he suffered while he saw himself as the protector. Kaylah was the mental factor of the two while Kol was the physical one. The twins combined as one, which made them a destructive combination. The twins, though indestructible, had felt as if they were slowly dying during their separation, as if they were falling apart.

They _were_ one, they were embedded.

"I'm sorry, brother."Finn whispered, coming closer, a guilty look on his face as he glanced down at the unconscious Kaylah in his arms."I was too late to help her with those witches, but-"

Kol gave him no attention he was too fixated on his twin."Sister..."

The youngest Mikaelson brother released a warning growl, and the elder one instantly kneeled down, passing the female twin to the male one. Even in her unconscious state, Kaylah instantly responded to being returned to her twin. She nuzzled into Kol's neck, moaning softly and he responded by grabbing her hand all while checking her over, as if it were possible for the others to taint his twin.

"What is wrong with her?" He demanded but didn't remove his eyes from his sister.

Finn tried his best to reassure him, and he responded calmly."She is exhausted, brother. Mostly mentally but she will wake soon. I promise. I'm sorry that I did not get there on time to help. Forgive me."

Kol didn't respond, instead he took his twin from Finn and the eldest Original took a step back. Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah each released a sigh of relief, small smiles appearing on their faces. The balance had restored once again, and the Mikaelson family could now rest now that their missing had piece had returned to them. Rebekah leaned against her hybrid brother, watching as Kol held close his twin, whispering to her. Like always, they couldn't hear, and didn't _want_ to, just as long as the two were with one another. Kol brushed Kaylah's hair from her face, and he held her possessively, ready to attack just in case anyone dared to come and take one of them. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his nose brushing hers, and his eyes shut as the feel of being close to his twin enveloped him.

As Kol whispered while he thought of ways to celebrate them being reuniting, most of the ideas resulting in burning down the town, he felt her shift in his arms. Kaylah's hand, that had been on his chest, clenched, her fingers locking around the material of his bloody torn shirt, as if keeping him near. She _knew _who exactly was holding her, and she let out a sigh of approval, nose brushing underneath his jawline as she moved in his embrace.

"Sister..."

The other Mikaelson siblings and Kol straightened as a pair of identical brown eyes met his own. They fluttered for a moment and his twin blinked a few times before finally keeping his gaze.

"Kol."

Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and Finn crowded around as the twins stared at one another. They instantly returned to their small world they lived in, their fingers fusing together as Kaylah sat up straight. Kol pulled his twin closer, his eyes closing once again when she raised her free hand, long fingers brushing along his face. The familiar feel of her knuckles grazing his cheek made him feel content once again. Kaylah cupped his face, her forehead resting on his as she felt her world shift back into place.

Home.

They had returned home.

"Kol? Kaylah?"

Two pairs of brown eyes snapped open, and the Mikaelson siblings watched carefully as they turned to them at the same time. When their eyes landed on their family, matching grins crawled onto their lips.

_Yes. Things were back to how they were._

This was the grin that they always gave to their family whenever they were pleased or thinking about the horror they were about to place upon those who had crossed them. The Mikaelson family had seen it many times before but, unlike before, they were approving of their thoughts. Klaus couldn't help the smile he gave when Kol, who had been acting like a mad man only hours before, returned to what he was. Elijah, standing next to Klaus, patted his brother on the shoulder, a sign that he was proud of his younger brother. But also because he, too, had thought about the unforgivable actions they had taken towards the twins so long ago. The year they never spoke about and never would for the rest of eternity.

It was the one thing Klaus regretted.

"We're going to dance around the flames and drown in blood."

Kaylah nodded against Kol's' hand that was cupping her cheek."It's as if you read my mind."

The twins smiled at one another, refusing to let eachother go as they silently spoke to one another. They never had to speak out-loud, which benefited them because the things they wanted to say would never be spoken in front of a crowd. That was meant for them only, not for anyone else to hear, they weren't worthy. Rebekah was crying once again, but not because of the effect of having them separated, but because of the twins being reunited. Her blue orbs shined as she witnessed Kaylah smile and laugh, something that sounded the complete opposite to when she heard her elder sister speak with pain when she had called Caroline earlier that day. Rebekah had always been protective of twins, she wanted nothing to come in between or threaten their bond. They had found their other half without truly searching, they had found the one person they wanted to stay with for all eternity and nothing or nobody could mean as much to them.

Nobody could ever come close to the other.

It was something special.

"Sister, come. We know you can hardly stop yourself from breaking down."

Rebekeh raised her head from Klaus' shoulder, her tears spilling when she finally let them fall. Kol and Kaylah were now standing, their hands as one in between them. They rarely ever allowed anyone close to them, but Rebekah was the exception now and then. Rebekah didn't have to be told twice. The blonde raced over to her sister and pulled her into her embrace. She locked her arms around Kaylah's neck, hiding herself in her shoulder. Kaylah smiled despite her eye roll and Kol, who wouldn't know how to act or enjoy being held by someone other than his twin, just smiled softly at his sister. Their brothers watched from a few meters away, each wearing a smile as Rebekah finally smiled, holding her sister protectively.

"I love you." Rebekah whispered to the twins.

"Of course you do. Whatever would you do without us?"

Their three elder each looked at one another, sharing a relieved look before they walked over to the other three, following them as they began to make their way out of the woods.

Their family was whole again and that was what it was going to remain.

The only thing left to do was to make the rest of their enemies pay.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I really do. I was really nervous about posting it because I was convinced that I didn't do well with this. But, I tried my best and that's all I can do, really. I can't tell you how many time I re-wrote it during the night as I tried to finish it. **

**Anyway, if you _did_ like it and would like to see them in New Orleans quite soon, please leave a review. For me?**

**It makes my day!**


	14. As One

**A/****N Here is chapter fourteen. I hope you like it, this took a long time for me to write, i'm sure you can tell when you read it, but on the bright side, I did finish the chapter. Thank you all for reviewing, it makes my day whenever I see that someone has reviewed. Please keep them coming if you would like to see another chapter, it really does encourage me to write.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**C****hapter Fourteen****—As One**

**Later That Day**—**Mikaelson Mansion**

"**Two days without bathing. I hope you made her suffer for what she's done to my hair, brother. That cottage was disgusting. No wonder the dead witches feel aggrieved."**

Kaylah heard the sound of her twin chuckling from beside her and even though her eyes were shut, she knew that he was shaking his head with a smirk. That picture in her mind of him smirking made her grin to herself, biting her lower lip to stop her laughter when he told her about Caroline's death again. Her long brown hair had been a tangled mess. It had been coated with blood and pieces of the crumbled walls from the corner she had been forced to stand against when the witches had been playing with her daylight ring. Her previously long painted nails had been chipped due to the clawing she had done on Stefan's face and fighting with Caroline. Blood had been embedded underneath them but that didn't affect her, that had happened plenty of times before. Kol had fixed that by calling on Rebekah, who re-did her older sister's nails. They were now painted blood red and had returned to being sharp, another weapon that could be used.

"...you'll be back to your glorious self soon, sweet. I'll make of that."

She signed, leaning back as she felt herself begin to relax from the hell she had been through. It wasn't because she was reeling from the pain they inflicted on her because, in Kaylah's opinion, they had failed. That didn't bother her, the only thing that _did _bother her was the fact that she had been separated from her brother. That was what caused her to spiral, to push her over the edge. If they had been together and they had done the same thing, if the witches had still played their part, it wouldn't have impacted on them as it would if they were parted. Caroline and Stefan had been cowardly. The witches had done most of the work and even then they didn't really play a part. Kaylah had suffered mostly from them separating her from her twin. Now, she had returned to her normal self, as had Kol. They had locked themselves away for now, to be alone. Their siblings had gladly given them that, each one of them no doubt feeling guilty for not being able to stop it.

Especially Klaus and Elijah, who had been reminded of 1686.

To others, two days was nothing. But for Kol and Kaylah, who had never spent time apart in their entire life, two days felt like a lifetime. Kaylah was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Kol laugh once more, his fingers dancing along her skin, making her smile as well as a flutter in her stomach, something she only had around her twin.

"Of course we will. We're the Original twins, brother. We're invincible."Kaylah whispered, running the backs of her knuckles down Kol's cheek, a fond smile on her lips."I just hope that the blonde vampire suffered for her actions. The Salvatore brother did, she got away."

"She did. I made sure of that. She begged for her life."

She inhaled sharply when Kol kissed her collarbone and she hummed in approval."I found this whole affair insulting, to be honest. We may play dirty pool but they were just-"

"Cowardly." Kol finished, nodding in agreement."...and a coward cannot play the game."

Kaylah opened her eyes for a moment and leaned her head back, her brown eyes meeting Kol's identical ones. She nodded then smiled, one that she only gave to him, when Kol leaned closer. His forehead rested against hers, his eyes shutting. Kaylah raised her hand, cupping the back of his head to keep Kol close. He whispered to her, telling her that he had big plans for the two men still tied up in the front room on the ground floor of the Mikaelson mansion. Kaylah responded with her own ideas and she rubbed her cheek against Kol's before he straightened. Kaylah's own eyes shut when Kol's fingers moved in her hair, massaging her as he returned to his task at hand. She felt...content. They both did. There was no more speaking of the latest horrible event that had taken place. Instead, the twins returned to normal, well as normal as they could be. Once Damon and Alarc suffered dearly for their sins, everything else would slip into place.

Until then, the twins had demanded not to be disturbed.

If they were, the body count would raise.

Kol hummed to himself, joining in with Kaylah as he washed her long brown hair, making sure to get rid of each trace of what the two had recently went through. As Kaylah relaxed in the large oval standalone bathtub that was in the middle of their large bathroom, Kol had taken it upon himself to clean each inch of his twin's body. He did not want any trace of the cottage, blood or their enemies on her. He would not allow them to taint her any longer, to taint _them_. They were nothing while Kaylah was everything, just like he was to her. He had scrubbed the blood from her soft skin, some of which was her own. He had told Rebekah to burn her clothes that she had worn as well as his own while also ordering her to go out for more. Kol wasn't sure how long he had spent bathing his sister, but he didn't care. He had done it for as long as he could remember.

The twins, when they were younger, had came upon a waterwall just after they moved to what would later be Mystic Falls. It wasn't far from the woods and one day, while playing catch, they had came across it. It had been beautiful, surrounded with flowers of each colour and underneath it, water would fall upon whoever stood below it. Kol and Kaylah were never far from there, each moment they could steal there was heaven.. They would splash around in the water and just be..._one_. He smiled to himself as he remembered Kaylah wrapping around him at night and whenever he would, without fail, nuzzle into her long hair and neck at night, he would always be lulled to sleep with the scent of the flowers at the fountain on her skin.

Kaylah was, and always would, be perfection to him. Just like he was to her. Nobody else could come close.

Kol contently played with her hair, something he had always been fond of. He never liked to see her brown locks tied up and whenever it was, it wouldn't last long. He always pulled out the clips or ties it was held up with without fail, and toss them away. He adored Kaylah's hair, it was a sort of safe haven. He would always bury his head in the crook of her shoulder, which would cause her hair to fall around them, and he enjoyed whenever that happened. He continued to hum as he ran his long fingers through her wet locks after washing out the conditioner, the scent of strawberry hitting his scenes instead of what the horrid cottage had been filled with. Once finished, Kol leaned down, kissing the top of Kaylah's head before he returned to the side of the bathtub, kneeling down once more.

He adjusted the towel around his waist, running his fingers through his now damp hair that was slowly drying. He had gone into the shower after Rebekah, who had wanted to spend some time with her sister before Kol locked them away for however long, had refused to let go of Kaylah while her male twin had showered. After he had finished, Klaus and himself had been given no choice but to tear Rebekah away from Kaylah, and the blonde had literally jumped into the hybrid's embrace when the twins had locked themselves away but they all understood. They needed time to reincorporate more mentally that psychically.

"All done, love. Not a trace of the halfwits that touched what's mine."He said a moment later as Kaylah opened her brown eyes.

"Are you staking your claim?" Kaylah murmured, eyes sparkling, fingers brushing his damp hair back.

Kol's head snapped up, his smirk in place. He knew that tone. He also knew the grin she was wearing. Kaylah wanted to play. He looked at her from where he had been running his fingers in the warm water, catching Kaylah's leg in the process. His hand stayed in the water, running up her long legs before he settled on the inside of her thigh. As he did, he gripped it hard before pulling her closer, water splashing to the sides of the bathtub, spilling over the edge due to the force of the movement. Kaylah, now sitting up straight, stared up at her twin as he leaned down and she bit her lip when his nose brushed hers playfully. His hand moved up her shoulder, fingers tracing invisible patterns on their way, making her inhale sharply.

His temple rested against hers as his hand neared her neck and once it did, his fingers locked around it, squeezing tightly. It was something Kaylah secretly enjoyed but she bit back a moan. Kaylah's eyes fluttered as Kol hummed against her skin, fingers digging into her neck, making her chuckle against him.

"Do you want your _**older**_ brother to stake his claim?" Kol drawled, nose brushing her cheek as he whispered to her.

"You are older by less than a minute. Even then we cannot be sure, Elijah said that mother was too busy in pain to keep track. Why must you hold that over me?"

"Because it irritates you." He grinned and Kaylah rolled her eyes."...and unlike others, I happen to like it when you get a little _rough_."

Kol smirked, leaning down closer as Kaylah chewed on her lower lip. His free hand came up, cupping the back of her head, fingers tangling in the long wet strands as his lips brushed Kaylah's. She watched as his own eyes fell shut, and he leaned closer, about to capture her lips but before he did, she moved quickly. Kaylah gripped wrist of the hand that was around her neck and with a harsh tug, she pulled her brother close, moving backwards to make space when he fell into the large oval standalone tub. Kol cursed as he lost his balance, this working in Kaylah's favour. She released a loud chuckle when the water splashed, water once again falling over the sides as Kol let out a groan when his back hit the marble of the bathtub unexpectedly. Kaylah leaned back against the head of the tub as her twin moved so that he was sitting rather than leaning painfully against the taps on the other side.

"That was a mean trick, darling."

Kaylah watched as Kol tossed the now soaking towel that had been around his waist out of the bathtub. She smirked, tilting her head."Thank you. You did the same to me not long ago. It was payback."

"Well, if I recall, I did make use of our time in it."

"Are you attempting to seduce me?" Kaylah teased.

He raised an eyebrow, hands grabbing her ankles and, just like she did to him, he tugged at her."I do not need to attempt. I am one half of the Mikaelson twins and we are _irresistible_, i'll have you know."

Kaylah came towards him, now face to face with her twin. She instantly locked her legs around him, moulding them together as one. Their identical brown eyes darkened lustfully as their bare skin met and Kaylah let her arms lock around his neck, bringing his head down. Large hands grasping her thighs, Kol growled as he, still not satisfied, wanted to be closer. Which seemed impossible. She swallowed thickly to keep her moans inside as his long fingers ran up her arms, tangling themselves in her hair once again, before he tugged her head to the side, pulling on her long locks roughly.

He leaned down and began to move his lips across her collarbone, teeth nibbling across the spots that made her see stars behind her eyes, and Kaylah murmured his name, her forehead landing on his shoulder. His free fingers massaged her scalp in between the times he pulled on her long strands, making her sigh against him. She unlocked her arms from around his neck, her left cupping the back of his head, silently ordering him not to stop. She felt him smirk against her skin, and that was when she knew that he was playing with her. He then pulled away, and she lifted her head, releasing a long sigh. Her skin tingled from where he had touched her, and his lips brushed hers, but he didn't kiss her, which she knew was in a teasing manner.

Her teeth sunk down into her lower lip, and she arched into him, looking at him through hooded lids. His hold on her was brutal and possessive. She was sure that there was going to be bruises on her skin that would quickly heal. Noticing how she was digging her nails into his shoulder, Kol let out a low chuckle before his lips smashed against her own, dominating her mouth, and a moan unwillingly left her, her eyes shutting. Her lips parted and his tongue slid into her mouth, finding it's mate in a forbidden dance. Kaylah's ankles locked together, her feet digging into his lower back as she tried to get closer. The female twin rocked against him, silently telling him that she needed more, but he held back, not giving into her silent demands.

Though he wanted to. Badly

Kol's nails dug into her thighs when she moved against his hard length, and he groaned into her mouth. She was toying with him, quietly demanding that he give up their game. But he refused and it irked her, which only urged him on. That was when she decided to take matters into her own hands. Kaylah, reluctantly allowing him to control the kiss, removed her hand from the back of his head and trailed it along his shoulder and down his chest before it found of one of his own hands that was grasping her thighs. The two broke apart for a moment, meeting eachother's gazes before Kol claimed her mouth once again. His tongue parted her swollen lips and re-claimed it's parter, and this time, the kiss was harder than last. Tongues clashed and teeth bit down on lower lips, which caused blood to take part on the war.

Kaylah grabbed the hand she had found curled around her thigh and guided it in between her legs. As soon as she made this move, their kiss broke. The two released a gasp in unison and their eyes flew open.

"Brother,"Kaylah murmured but suddenly lost the will to speak when Kol wiggled his fingers playfully.

He was rewarded with a hungry growl and a harsh bite on his jawline. He kissed Kaylah's forehead, his fingers exploring what he had been denied for almost _fifty_ _hours_. Kaylah's body arched into him again as his fingers rubbed along her slit, teasing her to the point that Kaylah was cursing his name, which he brushed off with a dark chuckle. Kol purposefully pressed his fingers against her clit, rubbing in a circle slowly, then he brought his hand away all together, resting it back on her thigh. Kaylah snarled and Kol hid his chuckle when she demanded that he obey her. Her teeth scraped across the underside of his jaw and as punishment, Kol swatted her hand away when it began to make it's way in between her legs, refusing her to take part in her own pleasure.

"Naughty girl and just for that, i'm punishing you."

Kaylah glared at him, fingers moving to his hair and she gave a sharp tug, bringing his eyes to hers."If you refuse me, I shall act alone while you are _forced_ to watch but not participate."

"You wouldn't dare."

Kaylah kissed Kol's cheek sweetly before she grinned."Are you willing to bet on that, brother?"

Kol shook his head, sensing a challange and met Kaylah's lips with his own, causing her to move against his length in a teasing manner. The kiss was hard, passionate but still filled with a gentleness that only happened when they were together. Kaylah continued to move against him, sucking on his tongue when Kol hummed in approval. But, when he moved to further the act, she stopped. She broke the kiss a second later, freezing in her spot, her movements halting. Their eyes met, both unwillingly to give up their game. Kol's jaw clenched, and he wrenched his twin close, her chest hitting against his. Kaylah stared up at him, arching an eyebrow, daring him to test her words. He chuckled, and before she could react, he stood up, Kaylah still locked around him. The cold air hit her as he stepped out of the bathtub, avoiding the puddle of bathwater on the ground, and led her to their bedroom.

"We need more space for this, love. We're long overdue."

"Kol...i'm cold." Kaylah said, reaching out for a towel, which he avoided.

"You won't be for long." Her brother chuckled.

Once they neared the bed, he pushed her down on the mattress. Kaylah inhaled sharply as Kol crawled on top of her, his hand moving up her body as he moved. She watched intently as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers before he pressed them to her dripping heat. As he did, Kol buried his face in her neck, teeth nibbling her soft skin. He marked her wherever he could reach as his fingers slid inside of her. As he toyed with her clit skilfully while pumping his fingers, his free hand massaged her left breast while his mouth worked on the right one. Kaylah arched her body, eyes fluttering as she fisted her hands in the sheets beneath her which were now damp due to her soaking body. Kaylah's eyes shut tightly but they weren't closed for long. Kol's hand left her chest and his fingers moved along her bruised lips before he called her name.

"Open your eyes, darling. Look at me. You never look away. Never."Kol growled warningly.

Normally she would tease him back, but it had been too long since they had been together to do that. She wanted him and going by the wild look in his eyes, Kol knew exactly how she was feeling because he felt that too.

So she opened her eyes and Kol leaned down. His face hovered over hers, and in order to stop the moan that was fighting to leave her, she crushed her lips to his just as she felt the pleasure building.

She was close.

So, so close.

Then suddenly she wasn't because just before she could fall off the edge, Kol pulled his hand away from where she wanted him most.

"Kol. Don't-"

Kaylah cut herself off when Kol grabbed her thighs, locking her long legs back around his waist. His hands gripped her own, pinning hers above her head as he thrust up into her. They released a satisfied and passionate moan as Kol filled her completely, each watching the emotions play out on the other's face. They gasped in unison, eyes widening before Kol pulled out almost completely then plunged back into her. Kaylah, forgetting about teasing him, released a scream that bounced off the walls of the bedroom, and it was loud enough to make their ears ring. Her slick walls welcomed him and embraced him tightly as they began to rock together. Kol's eyes rolled to the back of his head, nuzzling into Kaylah's neck as he slid home. Her bruised lips parted as he thrust into her hard yet keeping a slow pace to torture her, her body burning for more with each stroke, moans of pleasure slipping from her mouth.

Kol's forehead fell against hers, his eyes hooded, fingers tightening around hers.

"Mine, mine, mine...all mine."

To emphasize his words, he reached down, now holding her wrists in one hand, and flicked his thumb skillfully over her clit, and she clenched around him each time he hit the right spot. Kaylah released a sigh of approval, rocking in time with him, head falling back. Kol teased her clit some more, teeth sinking into her lower lip as he trapped her bundle of nerves between his fingers, rubbing hard and was rewarded with a string of pleasurable moans. The world seemed to fall away, leaving just them. There were no enemies that kept them separated, nobody attempting to break their bond. There was just Kol and Kaylah. How it was always going to stay. Together they were invincible. His tongue lapped up the blood that spilled from the bite he had given her, and dominated her mouth. Kaylah tightened her legs around him, removing her arms from his hold and she wrapped them around his body, wanting him closer.

It was never enough, it didn't matter how long they stayed together, he could never be too close.

"More, more, more. Want more."

A growl came from Kol, one of darkness and lust. Kaylah's lips parted, but no sound came out, as Kol's teeth latched onto her earlobe.

"Give me more."

"As you wish." Kol whispered.

His fingers dove into her wet hair again, and he pulled on the long locks as he let his full weight come down, no longer balancing himself and this only caused Kaylah to hold him tighter. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she hiked her legs up higher, causing him to bury himself deeper within her. Kol pulled back, tugging on her hair as he met her eyes. He thrust harder, both almost reaching their release, her screams the only thing in his mind, as well as wanting to watch her come undone. Kaylah shuddered beneath him, and he held on tighter, nuzzling his face into the crook of her shoulder as he followed her. The two let out a loud moan in unison, each gripping the other possessively as they became one.

Kol and Kaylah stared at one another, and at the same time, they whispered."Mine."

That did it. That was what made them reach their peak. Kaylah climaxed around him, holding him close and Kol's hand grabbed the headboard above them, his knuckles going white as he clenched it, her moans sending him over the edge. He spent himself inside of her as they rode it out, his eyes shutting as he fell forward. Both refusing to let go, the twins held on tight, the after affects strong and powerful.

For a long while they didn't move, they didn't even attempt to.

They were content

They were home.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"**Wakey, wakey, lovely. Come on."**

Damon released a long painful groan, his head suddenly snapping to the side, a burning sensation suddenly running through the left side of his face. It happened a few more times in an attempt to wake him up or irritate him. It did both and Damon let out another groan, his mouth dry and his teeth grinding together as he tried to wake himself up.

"I want to play. Your friend's out cold. That means you have to step up."

The elder Salvatore brother fought to open his eyes, the simple movement feeling like it took each amount of strength he had. Finally, after a long while, he was able to slowly open them half way, which was all he could manage. His vision was blurry and all he could see were shapes moving around in front of him. His mind worked slower than the rest of him and it took him a moment to realize that the moving shape was a body. The sound of laughing hit his ears, echoing for a while, making them ring. As he focused his eyes on the moving shape in front of him, his vision began to settle and stopped shaking. He was able to focus slightly and he was sure that if he weren't still being held up by the bear clamps, he'd be falling over. He wasn't sure how long he had been trapped, but he guessed it had been a few days, though he felt as if he had been there for decades. He was starving, exhausted, longing for his dead love and worried sick about his brother.

So to sum it up – his week had been crappy.

"You're awake. Good. I'm not a patient person, i'm sure you know that."

Heels, expensive ones, hit against the marble floor as they made their way towards him. Damon got a good look at them since his head was hung forward, he didn't have the strength to keep it up. At first he figured it was Rebekah standing in front of him, she hadn't had a good shot at torturing him yet. The last visitor that they'd had been Klaus and he had been truthful to his word that he was excellent at torturing people since he had over a thousand years at doing it. Klaus played on their weaknesses. He knew Damon. He knew that words hurt more than physical wounds with the elder Salvatore brother because Klaus related to that. Klaus was a master at manipulation and he had made Damon feel like he had been dying more than once. He cleared his throat and hissed when a sharp finger nail ran down his jawline painfully before it moved underneath his chin.

Fingers grasped his chin and forced his head to raise. When he got a good look at the person who had slapped him several times, he gasped.

Brown eyes.

Dangerous brown eyes that made him swallow fearfully.

_Yep. This is it. I'm gonna die._

"Hello, darling. Missed me?"

Kaylah Mikaelson.

The other half of the Original twins. The twin he had injected with vervain which had eventually led to her being separated from Kol.

Damon's eyes widened, which made him wince when Kaylah's fake sweet smile turned sour. His vision turned blurry once again when she hit him across the face, making his head snap to the side again. Blood spilled from his mouth due to the force of the hit and he was sure that there were also bloody marks across his cheek from when he felt her nails on his skin. He coughed, spitting out the rest of the blood before he felt movement on the chains that were attached to the bear clamps. He suddenly fell forward when he lost the only thing that was keeping him up. He tried to balance himself, but he felt like a child learning how to walk, his legs shook and he lost his footing. Fingers curled around the collar of his shirt and he was suddenly picked up and tossed across the room, sliding across the ground as he landed near the entrance to the room.

Right next to the corpse of his younger brother.

Damon's entire body felt heavy as his eyes landed on Stefan. His brother's eyes were shut he looked as if he were sleeping, but Damon knew better. The stake that had killed him was still plunged inside his chest and Stefan's skin was grey. But, still, there was something in the back of Damon's head that told him that this was just a nightmare, that he would wake up and his brother would be scolding him for his actions.

_No. He can't be._

"St-Stefan?" Damon whispered, his voice broken, his walls crumbling around him.

He got onto his knees, weakly crawling over to his brother, hovering over him. He pulled the stake from his heart, as if that would do him any good, and he felt a tear run down his cheek. Damon rarely showed any emotion apart from anger, but at that moment he felt like his heart had been shattered. This was his brother. His younger brother. His only family. Damon's hands shook as he stared down at Stefan, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Don't worry."Kaylah soothed cruelly."He didn't suffer...much."

Damon sniffed, composing himself, gripping the stake he had pulled from Stefan in his hand. Releasing a loud, angry grown, he threw it in her direction, though knew that it wouldn't get to her. But he had to at least hope that she suffered from killing his only family. Kaylah chuckled, catching it mid-air. She smiled, snapping the wood in between her fingers before tossing them aside.

"Karma, Damon. You come for me, I come at you harder. It's only fair."

Wiping his cheeks wet cheeks angrily, he shuffled away, leaning against the wall for support as Kaylah slowly stalked towards him. She looked well, to be honest, better than he last saw her and he was sure that Kol, who had been spiralling when they had been parted, was better again. Her long dark hair was, like always, left wavy and she wore a deep v neck lace tank top with black leggings and a knitted sleeve leather biker jacket. Her heels seemed sharp enough to stab him deeply and going by the look in her eyes, Damon was sure that she was contemplating it. He quickly glanced at Alaric, who was still attached to the clamps. He looked like a ghost. He was pale, his lips were blue and he was still losing a lot of blood. Klaus only gave him enough blood to keep his heart beating, but not enough to make him healthy again.

They'd been through hell.

"How did-"

"How did I get free? I'm an Original. That's all the explanation you need for now."

"Ju-Just kill me." Damon rasped, his throat burning due to him not speaking for a long time.

"Not yet."Kaylah responded with a sickly sweet tone as she pulled out a sharp knife.

He didn't know it but it was Kol and Kaylah's knife. One that burned when touched by anyone but them. Damon shook his head wildly when Kaylah's attention turned to Alaric, who was murmuring something, still slipping in and out of consciousness. Kaylah glanced at Damon, a sinister smirk appearing on her face as she twirled the knife around in her fingers, eyes trailing over the vampire hunter, looking like an animal about to pounce on it's prey.

"NO! Don't touch him. This was all me. Not him."

Damon yelled out for her, trying to gain her attention, suddenly alert. He tried to move forward as Kaylah sauntered over to his best friend, but he was grabbed and pulled to his feet."This is not your game, mate. You don't get to make the rules."

Kol.

Damon's teeth ground together as Kaylah stopped in front of the vampire hunter. She sliced him across the cheek, and as soon as she did, Alaric's eyes flew open. He released a loud, gut-wrenching yell of pain. Damon's eyes narrowed when he smelled something burning, and that was when he noticed the now seemingly burned flesh of his friend that, a second ago, was a deep cut. He struggled against Kol's iron-like embrace, his own legs feeling weak, but he still fought. He had lost everyone he cared about, he could not lose his best friend, not after losing his only family. He watched in panic as Kaylah ran the tip of the knife along Alaric's bruised skin, mumbling underneath her breath, taunting Damon, enjoying how powerless the Salvatore brother was.

"LET HIM GO!"

He heard Kol chuckle from behind him, still holding him up."Or what?"

Kaylah looked back at Damon before she returned to Alaric, who was once again, a puppet on strings. Aware of what was happening, but unable to stop it. It was a frightening experience, Damon knew that full well. Kaylah held the knife to his skin once more, slicing just underneath Alaric's eye and was rewarded with another hiss of pain. Damon watched helplessly as she grabbed his hands, snapping bones as she turned them around. Another string of protests and screams of agony was heard when she got to work on his best friend. His jaw clenched, his entire body filled up with anger and utter hate yet he was helpless against them. He had been helpless when Elena died, along with Jeremy, Bonnie and he was sure Caroline, too since his brother didn't make it. Now it was Alaric. Damon's eyes darkened with sadness and hate as Kaylah laughed along with her twin, the two conversing as she played with Alaric.

"This is exciting for us. We lost this a long time ago and it hasn't been the same without it, you see. You should be proud. You are now the one of hundreds who sport this mark."

Kol broke in then, adding."Though you'll be dead soon so you won't get to show it off."

When Kaylah stepped away from Alaric, Damon's eyes zeroed on the two, identical letters on each of Alaric's wrists.

**K.**

"Kol and Kaylah." Damon whispered as it sunk in, his voice breaking slightly when Alaric's dull eyes met his own.

"That's us."

Kaylah flashed behind his best friend, fingers grasping his hair to force him to look at Damon. Kol did the same to the Salvatore brother, growling into his ear when Damon attempted to close his eyes. Unable to look away, the two best friends spoke silently through their shared look. Alaic offered Damon a weak smile silently telling him that it wasn't his fault. They both waited for Kaylah to slit his throat or kill him another way but nothing happened. Damon frowned, slightly relieved, but wondering what they were planning. He then saw Kaylah gesture to her twin, and his stomach fell as he began to panic. Kaylah's eyes were wild, and he knew that look was never going to do him any good. It was the same look Kol wore when he had taken Elena.

"Bring him, Kol. It's more…satisfying this way." Kaylah said to her twin, now facing Alaric.

"What? No." Damon protested.

"There's no choice, mate. Never deny a woman, especially a Mikaelson."

"I'm not killing my friend. NO!"Damon yelled out, attempting to fight as he was dragged kicking and screaming over to Kaylah, joining her in front of his friend, now forced to look at him.

His friend let out a long moan, slumped forward as his eyes shut, waiting for his unavoidable end. Damon was pushed forward, and he was grabbed by Kaylah. She forced Damon to look at her and compelled him."Kill him for me, love. However you choose, but just make sure he dies."

She placed the knife in Damon's shaking hand. He suddenly felt the need to please her, despite the fact that a voice in his head told him otherwise. His mind screamed at him not to do it, but his body was obeying something else. Obeying Kaylah. Damon held the knife tightly, knuckles going white because of him holding it in a deathly grip. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. He was torn. He turned and looked at the Mikaelson twins, who were almost bouncing with excitement. A matching dark grin crawled onto their lips, as if they were getting some sort of sick pleasure out of this. They eyes were sparkling, a sort of childish gleam in them and he knew that he hated them with a burning rage, but he wanted to please them.

"Finally they become entertaining."

Kol stood behind his twin, chin resting on her shoulder, arms locked around her possessively as they waited. Kaylah held his hands that were clasped together tightly, nails digging into them. She chewed on her lip, waiting impatiently as Kol whispered into her ear. Damon swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes glassed over as a moan of protest came from Alaric.

He didn't want to but he couldn't stop himself.

"Do it..."

"You do not want to deny her, mate. Appease her wishes."

"Kill him."Kaylah ordered and when Damon hesitated, she raised her voice."**NOW!**"

Damon's eyes filled with unwanted tears. He was completely vulnerable. His walls had shattered and he was weak. Completely under their control. He raised the hand that held the knife, his hand shaking wildly and, after taking a deep breath, he stabbed his best friend. Alaric convulsed, blood pouring from the knife wound and, once again, Damon smelled burning. This two bladed knife only worsened the wounds, and it made it more painful. Alaric whimpered, body trembling, which told Damon that, although he was trying to remain strong, he was terrified. The worst thing was that Kaylah told him to make sure that Alaric died from it. So, once realizing that the vampire hunter was still breathing, Damon stabbed him a few more times until he heard Alaric's heartbeat weak with each fatal stab. He muttered an apology underneath his breath to Alaric, who was trying to get air into his lungs. Damon already felt dead. He had lost the most important people in his life in less than a day.

His whole life had crumbled around him in such little time and he was going to join them soon.

All because of the Original family.

"I'm sorry." Damon repeated to Alaric as he stabbed him one last time. His friend inhaled one last time before his heart stopped.

Damon dropped the knife and it clattered to the ground when he felt a presence behind him. A threatening presence.

"We're not."

All of a sudden he arched forward, the sounds of bones snapping, his eyes bulging. He suddenly found it even more difficult to breathe than he already was. Damon looked down, and what he saw made another stray tear escape his blue orbs. A hand, Kol's hand was sticking out of his chest, and clenched in his hand was Damon's heart. That was all the Salvatore brother saw before he drowned in darkness. Kol extracted his hand and Damon's heart from his chest, shoving the younger vampire aside as he took a step back. Damon fell to his knees before he tumbled to the ground at Alaric's feet a second later, his lifeless eyes staring at his brother's corpse across the room.

"That was very...boring."

Kaylah nodded, making a sound of agreement."I think we should have a fire. You know how 'Bekah likes to burn things."

Kol turned to his twin, a slow smile working onto his lips as he tossed Damon's heart to the side. Kol and Kaylah shared an exited smile as they took a step closer, the male twin grabbing her hand with his free one. He twirled her around in a small circle before wrenching her into his embrace. Their gaze trailed across the room, taking in the puddles of blood and the dead bodies.

"I'll get the matches. You collect Rebekah. I shall tell Nik's dogs to take the bodies outside. I am not ruining this shirt."

The twins began to make their way towards the door that led to the hallway, but stopped in their tracks when a voice echoed throughout the Mikaelson mansion.

An important voice that not even the Mikaelson twins would dare ignore. Elijah's voice.

"_Family meeting! _Join me in my study."

Kol and Kaylah shared another look. But this time it wasn't one of hunger or excitement. Instead it was one of reluctance. They _hated_ family meetings. They all either bickered or got scolded while Finn and Elijah refereed or they sat in silence while Klaus ranted. The two heard Rebekah and Klaus release annoyed sighs from different parts of the house and decided that they would escape. Kol grabbed Kaylah's hand and led her towards the front door, but just before they could reach the doorhandle, Elijah's voice rang throughout their home again. This time it was threatening and though they were not intimidated by much, each sibling, even Klaus, feared Elijah's wrath. Their second eldest brother never yelled. Instead he stared. He was calm. His expression told them everything they needed to know and it was an uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't that they were scared of him like they were of Mikael, but it was the fact that they upset someone they respected.

"It is a _family_ meeting, you all must attend. Kol, Kaylah, do not dare leave this mansion."

The twins froze when Elijah's voice hit their ears once again. His voice held a hard edge than before, telling them that they shouldn't dare exit the mansion.

"Either join me _willingly_ or I will come retrieve you."

Kol and Kaylah sighed before they turned back and made their way to Elijah's study, meeting up with their other siblings, who seemed just as reluctant, on the way.

* * *

**Elijah's Study**

"**Finally. Please, take a seat."**

Kol narrowed his eyes, looking suspicious and guarded as he stared at Elijah, leading his twin inside the room."Is this about the teacher and the Salvatore brother? Because, with all due respect, brother, we had the right to-"

Elijah shook his head, handing Kol his suit handkerchief for his bloody hand before speaking."No, of course not. Your wrath was justified. No, take a seat."

Wiping off his hand, Kol and Kaylah nodded, following Rebekah and Klaus to the large leather couch that was against the wall. They all sat down, Rebekah blowing on her newly painted nails that matched the colour of Kaylah's. The blonde sister smiled at her elder one, sitting close to her. The twins had spent all of the day before and that morning locked away to have time together which was understandable. They all respected that and were all pleased to see that the family balance had returned. Rebekah was smiling, Elijah had returned to his usual calm state and Klaus had returned to his usual self because Rebekah was no longer crying. Their eldest brother, who had finally began acting like a brother, smiled softly at his siblings, happy that they were content. Finn was already sitting down on an arm chair near the window.

Elijah was standing behind his desk, wearing his usual suit attire apart from the jacket, which was draped over the chair. They all waited somewhat impatiently to see what had caused Elijah to call a family meeting. Family meetings rarely happened due to how they each bickered.

Elijah cleared his throat which caused the siblings, who had been talking amongst themselves, to stop and give him their full attention.

"First of all, before I get to the reason as to why I have called you all here, I would just like to commend you all on how we have all stood together as a family regarding recent events. I understand that it was not easy, especially for yourselves,"

Elijah smiled fondly at the twins, his previous words directed to them before he continued."I also understand how hard it was on all of us. But I am proud to say that we acted as one against those who opposed us and we _defeated_ them. As a family. That proves that family is power. That I am most proud of. We all should be."

At Elijah's words they all gave him a small smile, even the twins.

They were sitting close together and, as always, their hands were joined, fingers interlaced. They were sitting at the left side of the leather couch, Kol sitting nearest at the arm with Kaylah next to him. Rebekah was in between Kaylah and Klaus, who had taken up the right side of the couch, the women in between them. Klaus wore a grin, clearly pleased with the fact that, for once, Elijah was praising him. His elder brother had told Klaus the night before how proud he was of the fact that Klaus had put a lot of work into finding their sister and had used this recent horrible event as a means to apologize, just like he had done. It also showed that Klaus was committed to fixing his family, as was Finn. This had proved to Elijah that each Mikaelson sibling was committed to eachother and for the first time in a thousand years, Elijah felt at peace with his family and he hoped that it remained that way.

Rebekah was the first one to speak after that, meeting Elijah's eyes when she looked away from the twins. "So, now that the awkward part of this is out of the way, what is the meaning of this family meeting, Elijah? You know that they never go well."

"Forgive me." Elijah smiled, shaking his head."It is more than certain that we are leaving this dreadful town after we finish our plan and I know that there has been talk amongst you all concerning where we are going to be taking up residence next."

"Yes. We are going to London." Rebekah smiled.

Kaylah hushed her blonde sister, and after sharing a look with Kol, who nodded, the female twin said."No we aren't, sister. We are heading to New York. I like it there."

Kaylah and Rebekah turned to one another, and they Mikaelson men knew that an argument was not far behind. They opened their mouths at the same time, ready to verbally assault one another but before they could, Elijah raised his voice a little, making it known that he was the head of the family meeting. Kol and Kaylah sent Rebekah a glare which rewarded them a roll of her blue eyes, before they faced Elijah again. The twins and Rebekah bickered just as much as Rebekah fought with Klaus, but it was known that the argument would soon be forgotten. Klaus ordered Rebekah to be quiet so that he could hear Elijah, which caused Rebekah to hit his arm, but she obeyed. Finn shook his head at them, the only other Mikaelson sibling that didn't bicker at all. Finn, like Elijah, was quiet and he preferred to observe and only spoke when he needed to or had his own point to make.

Though Finn was someone you never wanted to cross.

He was a Mikaelson, after all.

"I have a proposal concerning that matter and I am more than certain you all will agree without needing much persuasion." Elijah smiled before his eyes landed on a confused Finn.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Do not worry, brother, I am sure that once you hear about what I am speaking about, you will also be pleased to join us. It is the _one_ place that each of us were happy, despite memories we would rather forget, it is where we were happiest and I am certain you will feel the same once we are there."

Each Mikaelson sibling wore the same interested yet curious expression that Klaus was sporting, leaning forward as he waited. Elijah walked around his desk, a wide smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. They had never seen Elijah so pleased and wondered what, apart from their recent family loyalty, caused this.

"What is this proposal?" Klaus asked, eyes curious.

The twins glanced at one another, both also confused as to what he was talking about. They were set to argue about going to New York, a place that could keep up with their wild activities. There were thousands people to choose from and they had enjoyed going there for their birthday. But they were willing to listen to Elijah since his words seemed to interest them. Elijah's opinion was always held in high honour, more higher than Finn's which was unusual since families from the Mikaelson's era normally listened to the eldest if the father was absent. But even Finn saw Elijah as the head of the family, so they all waited for his statement.

"Elijah? What are you talking about?" Rebekah repeated.

"New Orleans."Elijah fondly answered, his smile still clear."I highly suggest that our family returns to the city we built. The only place we have called home."

* * *

**I know, you don't have to tell me, i'm really bad at writing sex scenes. I haven't had much experience but you all wanted to see another one and I did my best so please don't hate me. I re-wrote that scene so many times, but this was the finished piece. That was one of my concerns. So, it looks like the Mikaelson's are returning to New Orleans and I hope that you all continue reading. I was worried about this, and I don't want to lose any readers. **

**What do you want to see happen when they return to the city they built? Tell me so that I can have some ideas to play around with. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed some of this chapter and if you did, please leave a review. For me?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Important AN

_**Hi! Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but it's important.**_

_**I'm torn. **_

_**Some of you would like to see them in New Orleans and others have different ideas. So i'm thinking of finishing the story here because I don't want to lose any readers. I really don't know what to do, so if you would like to see them in New Orleans, please tell me. I need help to make this decision.**_

_**Like I said, i'm leaning towards ending the story here, but this is all up to you. **_

_**Thanks for reading this.**_

_**I love all of you.**_


	16. Returning Home

**A/****N Thank you all for telling me what you would like. I love each devoted reader i have, i would not have gotten this far if it weren't for you all. Thank you for sticking with me. New Orleans was very popular so I have decided to bring them to their family home. I was very nervous about posting this.**

**I am sorry that it is so short, but this is mostly a ****filler chapter****, to show you what it would be like having them in New Orleans and setting up their plans for the next chapter where they finally come face to face with Marcel. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**So, if you liked the idea, the chapter and would like to see more, please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen****—****Returning Home **

**Mikaelson Mansion**

"**ELIJAH! Tell the twins to keep their mouths shut!"**

"**BROTHER! Tell Niklaus that once again his ego has made him blind to his own faults!"**

"**ELIJAH! Tell th-"**

Klaus' shouting was cut off when Elijah suddenly heard a loud groan of pain along with his hybrid brother cursing and growling before everything went silent. For those few seconds of quietness, Elijah let out a long sigh, rubbing his temples before he went back to reading, hoping that the twins and Klaus had resolved their issues, even if it was from bickering. But, like always, his wishes were not answered because a moment later, the double front doors were slammed open, no doubt crushing the wall behind it, and a body was thrown inside. Elijah glanced up to see Klaus falling against the long staircase, tumbling down the last few steps. He soon jumped up, brushing off his clothes and turned around, glaring out the door and going by the look of anger on his face, he was glaring at the twins who were no doubt smirking at him from outside. Elijah looked up from the box he had been sorting out to witness Klaus' hybrid face coming forward.

His double fangs came into view, spider veins appeared underneath his eyes and his eyes turned amber.

_Bickering is bad enough but bloodshed is where I draw the line._

"Brother-"Elijah started but was cut off when Klaus released a loud snarl.

"I'm going to tear you both apart." Klaus threatened, about to take a step forward when Elijah, fearing that they would bring down the house, spoke up.

"NIKLAUS!"

Klaus stopped in his tracks, but his hybrid face still remained as Elijah heard the twins chuckle from outside. They knew how to press Klaus' buttons, it had been that way for as long as he could remember."There's a good boy."Kaylah cooed in a mocking manner."I'm sure Elijah will give you a treat for being a good dog, he might even take you for a walk."

Klaus snarled once again and before he could storm over to the twins, Elijah held up a hand, stopping Klaus."That's enough. Get in here, the both of you. I do not want to hear you two arguing with him for the rest of the century. I suffered enough during the travel here."

Klaus growled, fangs showing once again and he snapped them in their direction. He then pointed at the twins who, Elijah assumed, were still outside."They started it!"

"Oh, come on, Elijah. Bickering is how we show our love."Kol replied from outside."He's the boy who cried wolf..._literally_."

"...and we are not coming in until Nik hides those poisonous fangs of his. We may not die from a bite, but i've heard it's not a fun experience to go through and I do not fancy going mad for a few days." Kaylah added and Kol made a sound of agreement.

Elijah looked over at Klaus, who was smirking, his double fangs still in view. Elijah darkened his warning look towards Klaus and arched an eyebrow, daring his hybrid brother to challenge him. Klaus was impulsive, as was the twins, but they both knew when to stop at the threat of Elijah's wrath. They had been arguing back and forth during the entire journey, mostly because they had been in a cramped space since Rebekah refused to allow anyone else but Finn in the car she had been driving but Elijah was convinced that was only because she knew how the other three liked to argue and Finn was quiet. Elijah had almost crashed the car when they started arguing and he had to pull over once or twice. It didn't shock him that despite how sadistic and cruel they could be, his siblings still acted like children. But, even though it annoyed him, Elijah knew that they had all gotten over the recent events.

They were slowly returning to normal, well, normal for them.

"Niklaus,"Elijah started calmly, turning to his brother."That is quite enough. All three of you."

Klaus glared at the twins before he allowed his human face to come forward and he stalked away from the door and joined Elijah in the front room. The twins entered a second later, Kol behind Kaylah, his hands on her hips, both wearing matching smirks on their faces as they followed their hybrid brother into the room. They looked around the place with a look if distaste on their faces before glancing at eachother with a nod, as if agreeing with one another. Klaus sighed, sitting down at the chair nearest the window, propping his feet upon the table, a grim look on his face. He hadn't been in a bad mood in the car while bickering with the twins, it was something they did on a daily basis, but his mood had taken a turn for the worst after the twins had told him one of his worst nightmare. So, like every time he had a bad mood, he was taking it out on everyone.

"We're having a hard time too, you know, Nik. It's embarrassing enough that your...ward has taken over our home and now we have to live here. We thought he was dead."Kaylah said, pointing at Klaus in an accusing manner."You told us he was dead."

"I've spent the last century thinking he was, sister.. But it turns out that he took full advantage of us being run out by Mikael and took over. What exactly did the witch say?"

"We've told you more than once. It doesn't matter how many times we tell you, Nik, it won't change what Marcel has done. Kaylah and I went to visit the cemetery to see what the witches were up to, you know how much we adore witches, and we were told that they didn't want anything to do with us because of Marcel's rules."

"It's sad. The witches used to be such good friends of Kol's. It's really ruined his good mood." Kaylah pouted, the backs of her knuckles running along Kol's sharp jawline."They don't want to play with him anymore which cuts off his connection to any kind of magic and you know how much he loves magic."

Kol crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw tightening as he remembered the witches refusing to rebuild the alliance he had with them before he was daggered. Kol respected witches and held them in high honour. The witches of New Orleans had a deal with the twins. They did magic whenever they wanted and in return they gave them protection and the male twin taught new witches because Kol knew more about magic than anyone else. Magic was what he lost when he turned into a vampire and it was something he missed. So, because of that, he spent a lot of time with witches, something that had become useful to his family over the years. Kol had witches all over the world at his hand and it made him more than dangerous than he already was. Now that he was being denied it, Kaylah knew he was irritated and more so because Marcel was also denying him something he wanted.

Anyone denying Kol what he wanted was something Kaylah didn't like and she had promised him revenge.

"Can we kill him? We want to kill him."Kol sneered, his hate for Marcel showing. He looked at Kaylah and grabbed her hand, already guiding her to the door."We're killing him."

"Not so fast!" Elijah called after them."We mustn't let out presence be known until have enough information and a plan."

Kaylah shook her head, grabbing one of Klaus' knives out of the box they had taken with them."Elijah, we do not care. Marcel has crossed a line and I am going to cut off parts of him that he'll miss."

The twins continued towards the door and Elijah raised his voice, his tone sharp.

"Kaylah! Kol! Do _not_ make me tell you again."

They stopped in their tracks at his tone of voice just as Rebekah entered, Finn trailing behind her with her suitcases. She arched an eyebrow at the tension in the room and glanced at the doors, which had cracks in them. Kol grabbed at her twin, burying his face in her neck as he tried to control his temper. He ignored Rebekah as she barked orders at their eldest brother who sent Elijah a desperate look, begging him to help with their youngest sister.

"Put them down, brother, i'll tell you which room they'll go in later."

More than eager, Finn dropped her suitcases and trailed towards the couch while Rebekah pointed at the doors, confusion written all over her face.

"What happened to the bloody door?"

* * *

**Lafayette Cemetery****—****One Hour Earlier **

"**Not much has changed, has it?"**

"Still beautiful and the tourists are still tasteful. Niklaus and Elijah told us to meet them at a bar just near the Quarter once we're done here."

Kaylah followed her brother into the cemetery, listening out for any heartbeats."What are we doing here? Is there a spell you want, brother? Or have you just missed your witches?"

"The second one, love. Just making my presence known. The New Orleans witches are my favourite."Kol chuckled, eyes lightening up when he ventured further into the familiar cemetery.

"Besides, sister, Nik has been getting on my nerves. Spending hours in a car with him is enough to drive anyone around the bend. I still can't believe we had to give _our_ car to Rebekah and Finn yet we are stuck with Nik."

Kaylah smiled as she trailed behind her brother, who looked liked exited and dangerous at the same time. Kol loved magic and the despite them hating vampires, witches had always followed Kol. He had witches all around the world at his hand but the New Orleans witches were his favourite, that was something that wasn't a secret. He had tapped into his power before they had turned into vampires and had missed the power for the past one thousand years. Although he would never give up being an Original, he missed being a witch. Kol enjoyed the rush he got whenever he practised magic. Kaylah hadn't been as excited about magic like Kol had but had also tapped into her power to allow her brother to channel her power. Whenever she watched him do spells was amazing, it was hard to describe.

But she had never seen him so free and whenever he felt that, Kaylah was happy. So, if it took trailing through a distasteful cemetery and threatening a few witches for Kol to re-claim his place within that community, Kaylah would gladly help.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Rebekah has been chewing Finn's ear off the whole journey. We weren't the only one who drew the short straw. Now, where are those pesky witches?"

"They're close."

Kol stopped in his tracks, standing still for a few moments, allowing his senses to take over. Kaylah continued to listen out for heartbeats or any chattering. She couldn't hear anything that stood out, but when she glanced at Kol, Kaylah saw him perk up, as if he had caught sight or sound of something that she hadn't. She felt him grab her hand and allowed him to lead her in the direction he found interest in. She followed him around a maze of gravestones, slightly remembering him showing her his finished works of dark objects whenever he taught his witches spells and they succeeded. Kol was brilliant with magic, there were no words to describe the inventions he had come up with and she often wondered what happened to them. She remembered him telling her about a 'devil's star' he had invented that could cause thousand cuts and a few days after that he returned home coated with blood and when she had scolded him about now allowing her to join, he had promised that she would one day get to play with the 'toys' he had at his hand.

Her twin was a genius and nobody could tell her different.

"I'm hungry. Do you think they'll be willing to offer a vein?"

Kol chuckled, twirling Kaylah in a small circle before wrenching her close as he guided her closer to where he knew the witches were hiding."Do not worry, my darling, we shall feed soon."

"A virgin? You know how I like virgins."

"As you wish, my sister. Your wish is my command."

Kol turned a corner, still leading his sister by her hand and smirked when he came upon a gate that led to several mausoleums. He stepped forward, about to enter, remembering the feeling he got whenever he used to enter to see the witches who used to hide from vampires, but all of a sudden, he hit an invisible barrier. Kol's smile fell from his face and he frowned, trying to enter once again, but like before, he hit off of the barrier. Kaylah walked around him, raising her hands and she hit the barrier, narrowing her eyes in anger when she glanced at Kol, seeing the excitement falling from his face.

"What in hell?" He said, his eyes darkening.

The two stood side by side, watching as the gate suddenly flew open and a young witch sauntered up from the other side, coming into view, just a few steps away at the other side of the gate.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaylah demanded.

"Vampires cannot enter _this_ part of the cemetery without invitation. This is sacred ground."

"Do you have any idea who you are speaking to, darling?" Kol snarled, stepping forward, just an inch from the barrier.

"You are Kol and Kaylah Mikaelson. The Original twins. You're famous among the witches of New Orleans. Witches tell stories about you two, especially you."She said, pointing to Kol, who smirked at her dangerously."The Original vampire brother who led most of the New Orleans witches. Taught them everything they knew. Complete opposite to the hybrid, but in many ways, much worse than him."

The twins glanced at one another, amused looks on their faces, clearly enjoying the attention they were receiving. But the amusement was soon gone from their face when they recalled being refused to enter."Thank you for that, love. Now invite us in. Like you said, witches can't help but love me."

"Not any more. Vampires can't be trusted. We have little control in this town but what we can control is this cemetery and we are not giving it up to anyone. Even you. We have been powerless since your family left."

"You dare deny us?" Kaylah growled."Without my twin, you would all still be hiding from our brother. If you dare refuse-"

The witch cut Kaylah off by raising her voice."If you ever want to cross this sacred ground again, you'll have to something for us. We have been denied the use of magic because the king of this town knows whenever we practice it and if we do, it is punishable by death."

Kol and Kaylah shared a confused look. The king of New Orleans was Klaus, well, he liked to think he was and even though he wasn't fond of witches, he never had any idea whenever they were doing magic. Besides, he wouldn't deny Kol or Kaylah a connection to magic because Kol's knowledge was, at times, useful to him. Not only that, the twins knew for a fact that Klaus hadn't stepped foot in New Orleans in over one hundred years, close to when the twins were in their coffins. They stared at one another for a few more seconds before turning towards the witch who was now walking away.

"Who are you talking about?"

The witch didn't answer, just continued to walk away. Kol hit against the invisible barrier, fangs coming forward, eyes red.

"TELL US!"

The answer they got made their eyes widen and shock replaced their angry expressions.

"Marcel Gerard."

The twins lost sight of the witch when the gate slammed in their faces.

* * *

**Present**

"**So you are telling me that Marcel is alive and well?"**

Kaylah, who was sitting next to Kol, toyed with the knife in her hands."Well, un-alive, if you really think about it and believe me, sister, he won't be well for long."

"Yes, we are. It turns out that he survived the Mikael ordeal and, according to what the twins gathered earlier, he has been ruling the city ever since. They also cannot do magic apparently due to something Marcel has over them but we do not know what it is." Elijah answered as if Kaylah hadn't spoken at all.

There was silence after that.

Finn was holding Elijah's journals in his hands, the ones he had kept during their three hundred years in New Orleans, and reading them so that he could have a picture on what he missed. Elijah had summarized what had went on but knowing that Finn would want to know almost everything, he had given him the journals. Rebekah was sitting next to Klaus, a shocked yet irritated look on her face while the twins, who was sitting across from them, just looked vengeful and Elijah, who was standing looked at the ground, a blank look on his face. Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah had spent over a century convinced that Marcel had died, they had grieved the vampire they had raised as one as their own. Kaylah and Kol, who had just recently been told about what took place, had celebrated his death.

"What are we going-NIK!"

Rebekah jumped when Klaus suddenly stood up, kicking over the coffee table in front of him before he started pacing back and forth, fists clenched. They watched him for a while as he grumbled underneath his breath, eyes flashing now and then. Rebekah jumped up, grabbing Klaus before he did something he would regret and pulled him back to the couch next to her. He had possibly grieved more than the rest of them. Marcel hadn't just been a random he turned. He had raised him, taught him everything he knew and had seen him as blood. It had been years before he had allowed anyone to say his name in front of him without reacting out of pain.

Elijah, speaking softly, turned over the coffee table before sitting next to Klaus, placing him in the middle of himself and Rebekah."Brother, we understand your anger, we all feel the same. But acting like this is not going to help."

"I know that." Klaus responded, voice cold as he pulled out his mobile.

"What are you doing?"

"Contacting my hybrids."

"Nik, didn't you tell them to stay away after they burned the Gilbert home which had the bodies of those who opposed inside it?" Kol asked, smiling at the memory of dancing with Kaylah while the house burned.

"Yes, but they know better than to go against me. They are still sired to me."

"What do you hope to succeed in telling him to come here?" Elijah asked.

"Marcel has an army. So do I. But mine, brother, is ten times stronger than what his is."

The siblings looked at one another as Klaus typed on his mobile. They knew what he was doing. He was spiraling. Klaus was hurt and the only way he knew how to deal with it was by punishing those he blamed for hurting him. He was upset, deeply wounded and this was the only way he knew how to react. His reaction to everything was anger. He couldn't control his emotions so he used what he _could_ control, what he knew better than anything – vengeance. Kaylah and Kol mumbled to one another, their eyes focused on their hybrid brother who was mentally fighting with himself. Rebekah looked at her brother, who was shaking with anger but she could see the pain in his eyes. She felt the same. The blonde moved closer to her brother, and took his mobile from him.

"Nik, that won't help."

"She's right, brother. You call your hybrids and let them go loose in the city and then what? They wipe out the entire place. How will that help? You'll lose our city and in the process, expose us and I do not fancy that. I will not have Kaylah and myself living below Marcel, that is not how we work. Elijah promised us our home and we all know that unlike the rest of us, he keeps them." Kol winked at Elijah, who just shook his head."The best way to hurt Marcel the way he hurt you and disrespected us and that is by taking the city from him. Piece by piece. Return him to what he knows best and what he truly is, which is _nothing_ and we all know that you are the master of punishing those who you think cross you."

"How do you suppose I do all that by myself? In order to achieve what you are saying, I need someone on my side. If I cannot have my hybrids doing some of the dirty work while I focus on Marcel, i'm not sure I can succeed in that. He has everything i've ever wanted."Klaus admitted, his eyes flashing as his anger rose.

The siblings shared another look. This time it was one of shock. Shock that Klaus assumed that they would just abandon him in his time of need. Rebekah placed her hand on top of Klaus', smiling at her brother."You're not doing it alone, Nik. You will not take credit for this. You and I will focus on Marcel."

"Finn and I will attempt to disable his army." Elijah promised."Right, Finn?"

At that, Finn looked up, looking startled. He had been too busy reading to truly listen to what had been going on."We're going to war again?" He asked with dread, not bothering to wait for an answer before returning to his book. There was never a time where his family _wasn't_ at war with someone.

"...and we will focus on what he has over the witches."Kaylah added, shaking her head at Finn."They can't resist me for too long, even if their lives may be at stake." Kol smirked and Kaylah nodded, wearing a matching grin.

The Mikaelson siblings stared at their brother, who was looking at them with a shocked look, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sure, he knew that they were staying with him willingly, but he assumed that they would just stand back and let him do this alone. If he had been doing it alone, Klaus would be sure that he would have taken extra lengths and would have acted more impulsive as usual. He would have felt he was standing alone. But by the look on their faces, they trusted him. Not fully, but more than they did a few months before. That was because of his actions when Kaylah had been taken. Even Kol had trusted him a little and had been irritating him more than usual, which meant he was thankful. Klaus knew that his paranoia would probably never go away, but in that moment, he finally remembered what family felt like.

Marcel would had never expected them to return to New Orleans let alone stand together as one.

"Until then, we have no choice but to play nice. This is about family." Elijah stated.

His grip tightened on Rebekah and he nodded at them all, unsure of what to say.

"Very well then. Now that we have a plan in motion, let's make our presence known."

* * *

**If you liked it, please review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	17. Unavoidable Greetings

**A/N Here is chapter sixteen. I hope you like it and if you do, please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen****—****Unavoidable Greetings**

**New Orleans****—****December 1914**

"_**THAT BASTARD!"**_

_Kaylah, who had been in the middle of reading a book, looked up in worry when Kol kicked open their bedroom door, his eyes wild and fill of fury. He ripped off his coat and tossed his hat across the room, wrenching off his gloves afterwards. This wasn't like him at all. Kol had been angry before, but never like this and even then anger was a rare thing for them both. They never got angry, instead, they got even. Kol paced back and forth running a stressed hand through his styled hair, making it disheveled in the process. Feeling the rage flowing off of him, she quickly tossed her book aside and jumped off from their bed which she had been laying on and flashed over to him._

_Kaylah grabbed at him, stopping him in the middle of his pacing._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_One of these days, i'm going to tear that dullard's head off and hand it to Nik for his bloody birthday!"_

"_Kol,"Kaylah raised her voice, her hands cupping his face and he looked at her without refusal."What happened?"_

"_Niklaus and his...imbecile happened. They ruined everything!"_

"_Ruined what?"_

_Kol didn't reply. The dagger was something he hadn't told Kaylah about, not because he didn't want her to know, that hadn't even crossed his mind. They told eachother everything. But it was because the dagger he had been inventing to use against Klaus was a present for Kaylah. He had been working on it for what seemed like forever and he was going to give it to her in case they ever had to use it. But now that Klaus had the diamond thanks to Marcel's snooping at his brother's demand, everything was ruined. He wouldn't use the dagger the way Klaus had over the years, but he would if they really needed to be safe from his brother. Kol was tired of himself and Kaylah being victims to their brother, who didn't truly have any weaknesses. _

"_I was working on something for your Christmas present and the last piece I needed, a diamond in fact, was taken by Nik and Marcellus. Your present is never going to be in working order if I do not get that back. Nik ordered Marcel to do some digging into my activities."_

"_So, even though Nik ordered him, Marcel is the reason you are in this mood?"_

"_He acts like he is something more than just a mere freeloading street rat. Nik seems to forget that he is not blood. He has no respect, he forgets that if Nik knew what he was doing with Rebekah behind his back that our brother would tear his throat out."_

_Kol pulled away from Kaylah and kicked over her vanity, smashing the mirror in the process."If it weren't for him digging into my activities like some detective then Klaus wouldn't have that bloody diamond!"_

_Kaylah didn't react to that, instead she just pulled her brother closer towards their bed and guided him onto it. Kol didn't protest, instead he just obediently followed her, his anger melting a little when she touched him. His problems with Marcel were more deep rooted than the diamond but that had caused his hate towards the younger vampire to overload. He hated how Klaus had no problem calling Marcel family and bringing him into their home and shower him with affection while he brushed Kol and his twin aside like they were nothing. Like they didn't share his blood and had helped Rebekah mend his wounds whenever Mikael beat him. _

"_I despise him. I loathe him."_

"_I know. You are not alone there. Nik will regret ever laying eyes on him. I promise. Now, come."_

_Kol eagerly slumped down next to his twin, moving so that he was in between her legs, resting his head on her chest as she wrapped herself around him. Then, just like when they were younger, she locked her long legs around his waist and began to comb her fingers through his hair. She listened as Kol grumbled about what he was going to do to Marcel when he finally got the chance, remembering how Kaylah promised centuries before how they would get their revenge on him, no matter how long it took. Marcel crossed Kol, he disrespected him and had taken Kol's place in the family, their place and because of that Kaylah had promised to make him suffer. Whatever it took and she would show Klaus just how wrong he was to invite Marcel into the family and push Kol aside._

"_I want revenge."_

"_You will get what you want, I assure you of that. But, revenge, my brother, is best when those oppose you do not see is creeping up on them. When we punish Marcellus and when we finally do, he will not see it coming."_

_Kol closed his eyes and focused on his twin, his anger slowly disappearing when he reminded himself that it was just them. He pushed Marcel and Klaus out of his mind as Kaylah brushed her fingers through his hair and promised that one day, everything would backfire on those who ignored them and crossed them._

"_He will get what's coming to him. Marcel won't be untouchable from us forever, I promised you, didn't I? He will not get away with this or anything he has done to you over the years."_

"_...no-one crosses us and lives, right, sister?"_

"_That's right."_

* * *

**Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

"**Are you clear on your task?**

"**Yes, Elijah."**

"**Are you also clear that, unless it is absolutely necessary, you cannot kill anyone and that if you do there will be consequences?"**

"**Yes, Elijah."**

"**Do you also swear on our family name that you will abide by our plan to play nice with Marcel until we know for sure what he has over the witches? Which is _your_ task to find out while we all attempt complete our own all as we are playing nice with Marcel?"**

"**Yes, Elijah. We swear on our family name."**

"**Good."**

Elijah handed Kol and Kaylah their coats and he turned from them, ignoring them when they rolled their eyes, muttering about how he treated them like wild children. Rebekah stifled her laughter when Elijah turned to Klaus and gave him the same talk he had just finished giving the twins. Finn stood by the staircase, shrugging on his own jacket, keeping as quiet as always before he handed Rebekah her own. As Klaus petulantly replied to Elijah's questions, the same ones he had asked the twins, Kol held out Kaylah's coat as she slipped into it, the twins whispering to one another as they came up with a plan to seduce the witches into telling them what they were hiding. They had spent the entire day backing up their plans just in case they failed and were now about to let their presence be known to Marcel and the city. Elijah had been concerned about Klaus and the twins, but _mainly_ the twins, who had a deep hatred for Marcel.

He had ordered them to keep calm but had used his last resort which was making them swear on their family name, knowing that would be the only thing to hold them back if Marcel didn't react well to their return. He had also done the same with Klaus, who would possibly react with anger to keep his hurt hidden. Nevertheless, Elijah was worried. If this didn't go well, the other choice would have to be war, and all he wanted was peace.

But if war was what it took for his family to finally have a home, he'd be first in line to declare it.

"So, where did you track down Marcel then, sister?" Elijah asked as Klaus handed him his coat, and he slipped it on as he waited for Rebekah's answer.

"It wasn't that difficult. It is the buzz of the supernatural community in New Orleans. There is a fight being held at our old home. The winner gets a promise to be apart of the inner circle and a possible chance of a daylight ring from Marcel."

The twins shook their heads, a look of disgust on their faces."Pathetic if you ask us."

"Complete and utter disrespect to not only us but our home." Kaylah added from beside her twin.

Elijah raised his voice a little, bringing attention back to the matter at hand."...and nobody, especially Marcel, knows of our return to New Orleans? You were able to keep a low profile?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't Rebekah get the talk, brother? She is a scorned lover of Marcel's and her temper is worse than ours!" Kaylah piped up, pointing at Rebekah."What's to say that she won't attack him like one of those sad women on those talk shows?!"

"You are right, Rebekah's temper is worse than any of ours but unlike you two and Niklaus, Rebekah knows better than to cross a line that would result in my wrath. Do you, sister?"

Rebekah's silence was the answer he needed.

Elijah nodded and he straightened his tie before gesturing them to follow him."Right then, let's go."

"Who put you in charge?" Klaus asked with an amused smirk.

"Do you wish to debate on this, brother? Or do you wish to see Marcellus' look of surprise when he sees us?"

When Klaus went quiet with a scoff, the twins rolled their eyes in unison, turning around and following Elijah as he moved towards the door. Kol held out his arm to his twin, who took it with a laugh while Klaus did the same with Rebekah, eyes telling her that he understood how she felt. The four followed Elijah as he walked out the door, their eldest brother trailing quietly behind them, shutting the door upon their exits. The sound of bickering between the twins, Rebekah and Klaus filled the night air, quickly silenced by Elijah's calm voice while Finn, who still hadn't said a word, watched with an observant eye.

As Finn followed them, he shook his head, wondering if one day, his family would ever be anything but filled with drama and bickering.

But, even if that never happened, he was still sure that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

**New Orleans****—****December 1914****—Later That Night**

"_**I'll...i'll get him. I swear, sister...we'll get him."**_

_The female twin grinned down at her brother, who was on the brink of falling into a slumber, her brushing his jawline._

"_I have nothing but belief in you, brother."_

_Kol smirked at her before his eyes fell shut, allowing himself to rest now that his twin was with him. Kaylah looked down at her twin, who had fallen asleep during his speech about what he was going to do to Marcel when their time came. As always, he had wrapped around her like a vice, his face buried in her chest and his arms locked around her waist. She studied him for a moment and when she was sure that he was in a deep sleep, she slowly began to reluctantly untangle herself from his grip. At her very first movement, Kol released a low growl in his sleep, burying his head deeper into her chest before he returned to his slumber. Kaylah smiled softly and stilled for a moment before she returned to her task. She slowly yet as quick as she could untangled herself from Kol, who's brows furrowed in protest. _

_Even in sleep he knew that something was changing and he clearly didn't like it. Kaylah didn't either, but she could not rest knowing that her brother was still wound up from Marcel and feeling betrayed from Klaus. Eyes focused on him, she gently pried his arms from around her waist and moved his head onto her pillow before she removed herself from the bed. As soon as she moved, Kol's expression darkened in his sleep but he didn't wake up. At his expression, Kaylah felt a pang in her chest but she would soon return._

_After making sure that he was still in his slumber, Kaylah flashed out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She listened out for any sound of her third eldest brother. When she didn't, Kaylah made her way down the hallway and stairs to the first floor, not bothering to listen out for her other brother and blonde sister. Though her expression seemed calm, inside was a burning rage when she remembered Kol's look when he came into their bedroom earlier. He felt betrayed by Klaus and crossed by Marcel. She didn't know what he was upto with the witches but she knew that it had to be for their benefit and Marcel had ruined it._

**_Niklaus will pay for his role._**

_With that thought in mind, Kaylah turned to the left at the end of the hallway, which held Marcel's bedroom along with spare others. Kaylah and Kol had their own hallway while the other three Mikaelson siblings were held on the second floor. Klaus had arranged it that way, keeping Rebekah close to him just in case. Kaylah rolled her eyes at the thought and made her way down the hallway, a cruel smile on her lips when she heard Marcel speaking to a familiar blonde._

**_...and as expected, while Niklaus was away, Marcel and Rebekah will play._**

_Kaylah leaned against the shut door, listening in as the two vampires whispered._

"_You do realize that Kol will not take his defeat quietly? Both Kaylah and him will find a way to get payback."_

"_...and Klaus will dagger them. They wouldn't come after me."_

**_Smug little snake._**

"_Where have you been all this time? Not even the daggers will stop them when they are set on vengence. Niklaus is a small problem when the twins are involved."_

_Kaylah took that as a means to make her entrance. She kicked open the door, her smirk in place and it widened when Rebekah and Marcel, who had been sitting close to one another, jumped apart. Thankfully for Kaylah, they hadn't begun their 'intimate moments' when she had entered. Rebekah almost fell off the bed due to her shock but she managed to jump onto her feet just in time as Marcel covered his surprise with anger when he realized that Klaus hadn't caught them. The two had been sneaking behind Klaus' back for years and knew that if he caught them again, Rebekah would be locked away._

"_My, my, look what I found. A knock off of Romeo and Juliet."Kaylah placed her hand on her hip, arching an eyebrow as Rebekah looked away."Whatever would Niklaus think? His right hand man and his sister sneaking around despite his warnings. You just love chasing the bad ones, do you sister?"_

"_Kaylah-" Rebekah started, eyes wide with fear at the thought of Klaus finding out._

_Kaylah's eyes darkened and she held out a hand, cutting Rebekah off."Save it. I'm not here for you, 'Bekah. Now, unless you want Nik to find out, I suggest you keep quiet."_

"_Kay, please. Don't-"_

"_Are **you** challenging **me**, Rebekah?"Kaylah snarled, her anger showing, though slightly amused at the thought of Rebekah assuming that she could win against her._

_But she couldn't believe that her sister was taking Marcel's side and because of that her tone was dangerous. Threatening and even Rebekah knew when not to cross her elder sister. Despite them being Originals, Kaylah was older and she could easily take down Rebekah. Even if the blonde challenged her, if Kol found out that she went up against Kaylah, the male twin would drive a dagger into Rebekah's heart himself. So, Rebekah said nothing and crossed her arms over her chest, angrily huffing._

"_Good girl." Kaylah spat out before she turned her attention to Marcel, who was seething._

"_It looks like you've been busy, Marcellus. Not only have you been chasing my sister behind my brother's back, you have also had a hand in taking something from my twin."_

"_Kol had it coming. He couldn't have truly thought that Klaus wouldn't find out what he was doing."_

"_So now you are his lapdog?...and you thought that what?"Kaylah chuckled, stepping closer, hands behind her back."That you'd celebrate crossing my brother by luring my sister into your bed?"_

"_Kaylah!" Rebekah gasped._

"_How else can you explain you fawning over him, Rebekah? Here was me thinking that Niklaus was bad enough forgetting that Kol is his brother because he treats Marcel better. But you, sister? Knowing what he has done to Kol and myself over the years and you still mindlessly allow him to steal your heart? How more simple-minded can you get?"_

_Kaylah allowed her rage to control her as she pointed at Rebekah."You are no better than the bastard!"_

"_Don't speak to her that way! She is your family!" Marcel shouted, blocking Kaylah's view of Rebekah by stepping in front of the blonde._

"_Yes, **my** family."Kaylah laughed, looking at Marcel with a blank look."Something you **aren't**. Which is why I won't apologize for doing this."_

_Before both Rebekah and Marcel could react, Kaylah brought her hands up and stuck her long sharp nails into Marcel's eyes. She kicked his legs out from underneath them, snapping them with sharp kicks to his knees, making him fall to her feet. Rebekah cried out in horror as Marcel yelled in agony, bloody-like tears escaping his eyes as Kaylah sliced his eyeballs by twisting her thumbs around. She kneed the younger vampire in the chest, sending him onto his back just as she pulled her hands away from him. Blood dripped from her nails as she stepped away from him, smiling to herself when Marcel rolled around on the floor, crying out in pain. Rebekah cupped her hands over her mouth as she rushed to his side, once again, fawning over him. _

"_**KAYLAH!** How could you?" Rebekah sniffed, wiping her eyes._

_Kaylah checked her nails which were now red and sauntered over to her sister, who was trying to calm Marcel's screaming."This is a warning, sister. Tell your...whatever he is that if he crosses Kol again, I will not hesitate to tear his head off and keep it as a souvenir by placing it on the mantelpiece."_

_Rebekah's eyes met Kaylah's and the elder Original paused before adding."...and it will be worth however long Niklaus daggers me for. As long as Marcellus is still around, i will haunt him for all eternity."_

_**Kol would do the same for me.**_

_Kaylah glanced at Marcel, who was still thrashing around in pain, and chuckled before she turned away just as she heard Elijah's worried voice coming from the floor above. He wasn't worried about anyone else, just Marcel since he had heard him cry out. She shook her head and walked out of Marcel's bedroom and made her way to her own, where she was sure that Kol was awake. She ignored Elijah's questions as she passed him in the hallway, just continued her journey to her bedroom. She could no longer hear Kol's snoring and knew that she had been right, her brother had also been awakened by Marcel's cries of pain._

_Instead of the look of betrayal and anger Kol had come to her earlier with, this time Kaylah was greeted with a pleased smirk and a look of adulation, more than usual, which was saying something._

_That look had made her smile widen._

"_You have been busy sister."Kol whispered, beckoning over with his index finger."Was it worth the high chance of being daggered? We are already on thin ice considering my latest activities."_

"_I'll rest peacefully in my coffin since I have the image of Marcel crying like a small child."_

"_I would pay a high price to see that with my own two eyes."Kol chuckled at his words when he gestured to Kaylah's red hands._

_Minutes later, they were both laughing over her bloody fingers which had only gotten louder when they had heard Klaus' angry outburst when he returned home._

* * *

**Present—The Abattoir**

The doors that led to the compound balcony opened and appeared a smirking Marcel who strolled out, arms raised in greeting as the large crowd of vampires below cheered him on. Those who were drinking raised theirs arms while others whooped and clapped for him. Marcel placed his hands on the railing, winking down at the vampires, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving. One of his vampire army, who was standing behind him just in case something happened, passed him a drink of his own before returning to the spot he was previously at. Marcel bathed in the spotlight for a few more moments, sipping his drink before he acknowledged the vampires below him.

He dropped his now finished drink to the ground and raised his arms before shouting to those below him."Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night!"

The clapping got louder as did the cheering before Marcel spoke once again."...and, the first rule of Fight Night is: the vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these."Marcel held up the hand to show his ring, wiggling his fingers."...a daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass. Here we go!"

Marcel clapped his hands, rubbing them together as those below him stepped closer, ready for his choice on who was going to battle it out. They were all determined to win the fight if they were chosen, ready to do whatever it took to win one of those daylight rings and be one step closer to the inner circle. Marcel chuckled, eyes trailing over the vampires as he thought of who he would like to see got at it against one another first. His eyes settled on a young women who's eyes showed a lot of promise and a man who looked like he spent each waking moment in a gym.

"First we'll have Laura,"Marcel pointed at the young women before the man."and Jaime. You two are up."

The crowd cheered and took a step back as the two came out from opposing corners.

They stared eachother down as they waited for Marcel's sign. A few moments the fight was soon on when Marcel whistled and the two lunged for one another like a starved animal on meat. Surprisingly, it was Laura who got the upperhand, tripping Jaime up before he could lay as much as a finger on her. She moved quickly, thoughts on nothing but the daylight ring and that she had to take him down in order to achieve that. The crowd cheered them on, Marcel wearing an impressed impression as Laura continued to have the upper-hand on the man, who looked nothing more than embarrassed. The vampire clapped as he saw Laura flip Jaime over, punching him across the face several times and that was when he had enough. Jaime caught her hand and snapped her wrist, using her momentarily distraction to backhand her across the face before shoving her off of him, jumping onto his feet a second alter.

"Damn, man! Way to make a comeback!" Marcel yelled down, chuckling when Jaime, not holding back, hit the girl again, sending her flying onto her back."Way to make a comeback!"

Marcel barely had time to react before the vampires as him suddenly went quiet, as if something had spooked them. A gush of air hit him, knocking him off guard before Laura and Jaime hit the floor, their necks snapped.

"Oh, and here was us hoping that our _comeback_ would be more surprising to you, Marcellus!"

The vampires jumped back in unison, whispers filling the air as the sound of heels hit the compound floor, making their way towards the middle, just in his line of sight. Rebekah, her arm still linked with Klaus, were standing just below him, smirks in place as they met his gaze. The hybrid's blue eyes held something dark, but he didn't speak, just enjoyed the look of complete and utter shock on Marcel's previously grinning face. Marcel swallowed thickly, his mouth opening and closing but even before he could process them, Elijah walked in as did Finn, the two eldest brothers stopping at either side of the other two. Finn tilted his head, observing as always, his eyes trained Marcel as he connected him to the entries in Elijah's journals he'd been reading.

"This is the infamous Marcellus?" Finn asked Rebekah, who nodded.

"Good evening, Marcel." Elijah smiled, hands behind his back.

"What are-"

Marcel was abruptly cut off when the whispers got louder and he saw the vampire's below him look to the entrance that the Originals had just walked in from. But this time, their expressions were turning from shocked to completely fearful. Marcel clenched his fists. He knew that look. That was the look he had given the twins when he first came upon them when he was younger. As always, he heard them before he saw them and he wasn't sure which one was worse.

"My, my, brother. Look what we found."

Kol's laughter echoed throughout the silent compound."Battling for scraps? Completely _pathetic_, isn't it?"

"Not just that. It seems they had never been taught how to fight let alone manners. I expected some to fall at our feet."

Marcel's blood ran cold as the twins sauntered in, their matching smirks in place, as always. The vampires took another step back, whispering like gossiping teenagers as they watched with both fear and fascination. Klaus was, like the rest of his family, infamous. He was the Original Hybrid. But the twins? The twins had marked their place in history, not just with their family name and their power but with the merciless treatment they gave those they come across. They were known to be heartless to their victims but their love for one another was both envied, hated and feared. Kol and Kaylah shared a look of amusement as the vampires mumbled about them, forgetting that they too had vampire hearing. The twins stopped just behind their family, smiling up at Marcel, a trace of bitterness and hate in their identical eyes as they watched his reaction.

Marcel had never expected to see them again.

But that wasn't it.

What he was more shocked about what seeing the six of them _together_. He'd never met Finn, who he knew had been locked in a box for all but the hundred years of his life. Meeting or going against one Original was bad enough but having six standing in front of you was a nightmare. Marcel couldn't believe his eyes and he tried not to let his worry show. Their seemed to be no tension between the siblings he had known to row. Instead, they just seemed united. Something that was more terrifying.

"Cat got your tongue, Marcel?" Klaus spoke first, eyebrow raised.

Marcel cleared his throat, leaning down slightly, smile in place. "You couldn't have called first?"

"What can I say? We love to make an entrance."

His inner circle who had been standing behind him like always, straightened but he waved them off before he grasped the railing and jumped over, landing in front of the Mikaelson's. Elijah briefly glanced at Klaus and the twins, the ones he had been worried about breaking their plans. The younger vampire strolled up to them, eyes fixed on Klaus, both of their faces unreadable.

"If I had known you were coming, i'd-"He cut himself off, eyes landing on Rebekah, who looked away."Rebekah. I'd never thought i'd see you again."

Finn, who heard of the Marcel and Rebekah story from the twins, placed a hand on his sister's arm in comfort while Klaus let go of his sister, standing in front of her, as if shielding her from Marcel, eyes protective. He referred to Marcel's previous question, voice hard."_What_, Marcel? What would you have done?"

The two stared at one another, both refusing to back down. Rebekah and Elijah glanced at one another, ready to jump in if their plan had been broken by Klaus. Marcel still had to believe that he was in control if their plan was to work and if Klaus dropped their mask, then they had no choice to resort to Plan B. Which was war. Something that they, especially Elijah and Finn, only wanted to resort to if they had no choice. For a hundred years, Klaus had thought Marcel, the man he called son, had been dead. For a hundred years he had grieved him more than Rebekah had and there was no telling he would react now that they were face to face.

Marcel and Klaus, stone faced, stared at one another before, all of a sudden, the younger vampire chuckled.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade!" Marcel chuckled, pulling Klaus into a hug.

Their brother laughed, returning the embrace before Marcel pulled away, clapping his hands. His army had now joined him and were standing behind him, eyes on the rest of the family.

"**EVERYONE!** I'm sure you know of the Mikaelson's. My long lost family, my saviors, including my sire, Klaus Mikaelson!" Marcel called out, patting a smirking Klaus on the shoulder.

"Welcome them home with open arms!"

As Marcel pointed towards the exit, telling Klaus that he'd buy him a drink, the hybrid glanced at his family. Elijah, proud and relieved, nodded at Klaus, who returned it. As Marcel led Klaus out of the exit, Elijah gestured the other four to join them. Finn, always such a gentleman, offered Rebekah his arm but also because he could see the look in her eyes when Marcel spoke to her. She smiled and accepted, letting out a long sigh. The twins, still feeling disgusted from when Marcel called them family, slowly trailed behind their family, keeping an eye on Marcel's inner-circle, who also followed the elder vampire like puppy dogs. A few of them slowed their pace, glancing at the Mikaelson's as they exited the compound.

They watched as Marcel guided Klaus into the local bar, Rousseau's, his vampires and the Mikaelson siblings close behind. The twins had walked slowly, whispering together, but stopped in their tracks when they saw some of Marcel's army still trailing behind them. Kol and Kaylah slowly turned around, eyes landing on two vampires who had stopped also.

"May we help you?"

One of the two answered, crossing his arms over his chest."Just doing what Marcel asked. Looking out for his family."

Kaylah grinned at him, tilting her head in time with Kol."We are over a thousand years old. We are also Originals. Do you really think we need looking after? Now, unless you want a lesson in what we can truly do, I suggest you keep walking."

"We-"

"Do as the lady says, mate."Kol cut in, eyes darkening."I'm sure Marcel will understand; he knows how we work. Now, on you go. We shall join you in a moment."

The vampire studied the twins for a moment, who were staring blankly at them, daring them to challenge them on their words. They knew that Elijah had a plan but if the twins acted any way out of what Marcel was _used_ to from them, he'd get suspicious and Marcel was used to them this way. The vampires seemed to know that, as if Marcel had taught them about the Originals. They glanced at eachother before backing off, walking around the twins and out of the compound, leaving them. The twins shook their head at one another before they stepped closer as they eyed the vampires entering the bar. They could hear Klaus chatting to Marcel but could also hear the anger he was trying to hide.

"I think i'd rather go to war because that way I can take my anger out on those guard dogs of his."Kaylah stated.

As they crossed the street, the twins heard Marcel yell from inside to their hybrid brother."For as long as you plan to stay, man, what's _mine_ is _yours_."

That was what almost pushed them over the edge and they knew that their family felt the exact way. "I think I agree with you, love. He has gotten too cocky for his own good. But, first, we must at least give this a try."

"Fine. But only because Elijah made us swear." She said.

When his twin nodded, plastering a fake smirk on her face to hide her rage, Kol grabbed Kaylah's hand, finding the urge to murder Marcel brutally almost too much to handle. His twin, feeling the same way, interlaced their fingers and led her twin to the bar that their family had entered, joining in on the small party Marcel had started. They were greeted by a compelled waitress, who handed them drinks which they took eagerly, wanting to take they edge off. They found Rebekah at the bar, sitting next to a less than interested Finn, who was, as always observing.

"From what I read in Elijah's journals, Marcellus has not earned king of this city. He is nothing but a mere thief who took advantage of Niklaus' fear of Mikael." Finn commented.

Kaylah rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink."Look who caught up."

Finn sighed at her, eyes on Marcel as the vampire spoke with Klaus and Elijah, army surrounding him.

He didn't like Marcel already. His family had taken him in, raised him and when things got hard, he took the city without even attempting to find his sire and those who had raised him. He could also see how affected they had all been by the revelation that Marcel hadn't died, but instead, thrived. Rebekah had cried and Klaus had been unusually quiet Finn had never felt the urge to harm people unless they threatened his family or himself, but at that moment, the eldest Original brother wanted to kill Marcel. He could see how Klaus was feeling, despite his hybrid's brother's mask.

For the first time in a long while Finn could see how hurt and betrayed Klaus looked.

Kol, who had seen the look on disgust on Finn's face, asked."What do you think, brother?"

Finn looked at the twins, a determined look on his face.

"We are ending his time as king. He is to no longer play pretend. Elijah told me that this was the one place this family called home and it shall be that once again. No matter what it takes."

They would talk of bloodshed later. But first, they had a show to put on.

* * *

**If you want more, please leave a review.**

**Can we reach at least near the 500 mark? **

**Please? For me?**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	18. Broken Silence

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. I'm really pleased to see that some of you are liking Finn being more involved, I really think that if Esther hadn't come back, that Finn would have come around and they all would have eventually been a family. I think that she just ruined it and that ruined whatever chance they had at fixing their problems. That is the root to this story as well as the twins is _family_.**

**If you liked this chapter, please leave a review, it will make my day.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen—Broken Silence**

**Finn Mikaelson was not a vocal man.**

He was quiet, the way he preferred to be, but that was not a quality that someone should take lightly.

If provoked, he was not shy to retaliate.

When he first turned into a vampire it had become his worst nightmare. He had turned into the one thing that his mother had always warned him against. A monster. A monster that could be killed and preyed upon the weak and helpless for survival. The first hundred years he had attempted to seek other ways to feed his hunger or to end his life but was uneventful. He had grieved for his mother who had been his heart and soul all while watching his family gladly and hungrily feed upon humans for both food and entertainment. Finn had always held back, even sometimes starving because he never wanted to harm a human but there were times, regretfully when he had given in. He believed that his mother's undying love for her children had caused her to make them into immortals, that she had never thought that they would have turned out to be so vicious.

Nevertheless, he never strayed from his siblings. Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah eventually found him and although he never wanted them with him, he never made an attempt to leave. Then, one day, they were taken by surprise and a box was his life for almost one thousand years. Because he was, in Klaus' words, dull. When he was undaggered, he had been enraged. It had been the first time Finn Mikaelson had felt true bitterness and hate towards someone. He felt violated because Klaus hadn't bothered to take out the dagger because of how judgmental he was and his hatred of their life.

Finn, like Elijah, was a moral and honest man.

But, despite that, he was not a man you wanted to cross. Even Klaus knew that. Finn, when he believed in something, could become merciless and ruthless. Even more so than Klaus , usually, he was quiet and observed, which was how he liked to be. In other words, he was the complete opposite to his family. But that didn't mean he didn't know what was going on around him. No, Finn made sure that he knew what was going on. Normally he was forgotten because he was watching.

That was how he finally, after recovering from being undaggered, _watched _his family after being reunited with then. At first he was dead set on his goals, to leave them and find a way to finally end his torment. But in the midst of all that, he finally _**watched**_ his family. Watched how, after everything, interacted. How they played off one another when they were all alone.

He watched how Rebekah and Klaus bickered, but he also saw the laughter in their eyes. He watched how Kol and Kaylah put in their thoughts, as always filled with sarcasm in between whispering together, their fingers laced together as always. Finn also watched how Elijah, always the protector and the family man he was, also, like Finn, watched from the sidelines. Finn had observed how his brother, second in line to him, finally seemed at peace now that his family was whole once again. The pure happiness on Elijah's face, and knew that he wouldn't give his family for anything, he would always put them first.

Finn, in that moment, had forgotten what they had become, what he thought they had _lost. _Humanity, even if it was only towards eachotherr_. _He then realized that although they weren't human, they still acted just how they did when they _were_. The bickering, fighting and even insults. But there was also love between them. Love that could never be gone, despite what they did to one another.

His family hadn't been gone. They had been _lost_ and now they had found one another.

That was when Finn realized that he wanted that. That he could look through all his bitterness and self hate.

That he could take his place in the family. Gladly so.

And do his best to keep them together.

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

"_Just don't feed on locals, okay?"_

_Kaylah's smirk only widened as she stared at Marcel, who was glaring at the blood at the corner of Kaylah's mouth."How about we promise not to kill them? You know us, Marcellus, we keep our word."_

_The younger vampire let his gaze move from Kaylah then to Kol before it finally landed on the female twin once again. He sighed, knowing that they wouldn't give up until they won, they were very competitive and if he denied them, then they would just give him the cold shoulder. Something he didn't want because he was actually happy to see Klaus again. His sire was the reason he had everything he did, and he was grateful for his role in his life. He didn't want to get on the twins' bad side. Klaus he could handle and he would have preferred it it had just been Klaus who had returned. But now he had the six Originals in his town and if he wanted peace, he would have to let this slide._

"_Fine."Marcel, forcing a grin onto his face."But, like you said, don't kill them, yeah? If you want to kill someone, go out of the French Quarter. If we keep killing our food, then tourists won't come."_

"_We give you our word."The twins said in unison, making him nod._

_Marcel went to turn and leave, but Kaylah's voice stopped him._

"_We saw you."_

_He stopped in his tracks, slowly turning back around to the twins, rolling his eyes as Kaylah licked the blood from the corner of her mouth."Saw what?"_

"_Making eyes at Rebekah. Just like you used to."The female twin answered."You still carry a torch for her, don't you?"_

_Marcel's mask dropped for a moment, making the twins share a pleased look. The younger vampire crossed his arms over his chest as he remembered seeing the blonde Original for the first time in over a century. He hadn't lied, he had never thought that he'd ever lay eyes upon her again. Of course he still thought about her, Rebekah had been his first love and he hadn't thought that way about someone ever since. But, instead of letting that show, because he couldn't show weakness, something he had learned from Klaus himself, Marcel just shook his head at their words and put his mask back on._

"_No, I don't."He denied, pausing before he spoke again."Was I shocked to see her? Yeah. I mean, your papa ran them out of town and to be truthful with you, i thought that he'd gotten them."_

_Kaylah laughed, shaking her head."Good, because Nik would still never allow that. She belongs to him."_

"_You're wrong there. He finally did let it happen. He was going to allow it once, you know."Marcel couldn't help but say."You two were locked away and he gave us his blessing just before your dick of a father showed up."_

_The twins didn't seem fazed by his words, just continued to look at him with amused grins."Sorry to break it to you, mate, but it never would have worked. No offence to you, but 'Bekah would never choose another man over Niklaus."_

_Marcel narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to the twins, who didn't even react. _

"_She has chosen many men over your brother. I've seen it and i've been one of those she chose. We had plans. When Klaus let us happen, we were planning to go around the world. To have freedom."_

"_That is Rebekah for you, Marcellus. That is why we protect her."Kaylah replied."You see, people think that Nik controls Rebekah and he does but there is another factor to it. Because if you truly looked at them, if you truly paid attention, it is not Nik who is controlling the strings, it is Rebekah. Our sister has a lot of control over Nik."_

_Kol nodded in agreement, adding."Nik is her constant. Nik is the one she loves most. It has always been that way. No other man could replace him. Rebekah falls in love easily, it doesn't matter who the man is, but Nik will always come first, even if she attempts to leave. She will always return to him."_

"…_so even if you had left Nik behind, it wouldn't have stayed that way."Kaylah finished for Kol, her smirk still on her face."Even if you two would have gotten your freedom and you showed her the world, she would have, one day, crawled back to Nik. She does it every time. Because Rebekah, you see, can't live without Niklaus. She cannot become dependent on any other person but him. Just like he is with her."_

_Marcel was quiet for a long time after their words, his mind processing them. _

_Then, after a while he realized that they were right. He had heard Rebekah screaming about how much she hated Klaus, how much she wanted to drive a stake through his heart but moments later, he had seen her smiling whenever he entered the room. It was the same for Klaus. He claimed he wanted more and more power and that was all he wanted, but everyone knew that when it came down to it, he would choose his blonde sister every time. The two loved one another the same amount they hated eachother and they wouldn't live without eachother. Klaus always felt that his sister, his best friend and the person he loved most, would leave him and that was why he kept a tighter grasp on her, even daggering her to keep her both safe and with him._

_That was the beauty of the Mikaelson family. They bickered, screamed, insulted and even fought eachother more than they liked to admit, but you could always trust another one to back the other._

"_Just like Elijah cannot give up on Nik's humanity."Kol pointed out."Elijah has ranted about how he is finished with Nik, but it never means anything. Elijah will always choose his family over anything, even himself."_

"_That is how your screwed up family works."Marcel chuckled."You want to love and kill eachother at the same time."_

"_You could say that. Blood is thicker than water."Kaylah tilted her head at Marcel."Those opposing us should never test that."_

"_Now, if you do not mind, Finn is about to grab one of Nik's drinks and we do not trust him around alcohol."Kol glanced over Marcel's shoulder at the bar, where Finn was eyeing a glass of Bourbon curiously. _

_Kol grabbed Kaylah's hand, smirking at her._

"_Come, darling, let's save our brother."_

_She nodded and grabbed her own drink from the table next to her."Just remember our talk, Marcel before you think about chasing Rebekah again. I do not want to see her hurt...or Nik. You know how sensitive he is."_

_Before Marcel could say anything, the twins were gone, leaving him staring after them._

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion—One Week Later**

**"What is the meaning of this?"**

Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah looked up as the twins entered the front room. They had been in a foul mood recently. Mostly Kol and because of that, as was Kaylah. They hadn't been getting anywhere with the twins and whenever they tried, they were exiled from the cemetery. This was taking it's toll on Kol more so than Kaylah because her twin was hardly away from the witch part of the Quarter when they lived in New Orleans. It wasn't the witches, it was the magic he was drawn to. Magic that he had lost when he turned and when Kol was in a bad mood, as was Kaylah. When he was happy, as was Kaylah. When one twin was bothered, the other was too and tried all they could to fix that. Their family found it fascinating but never dared to comment on it. As long as they were together and content, as were the rest.

"Are family meetings happening every week now?"Kaylah asked, leading Kol to the free couch."Because, if so, we should draw battle lines."

"For once, they have a point. What is it now, Elijah?" Klaus demanded.

All eyes turned to Elijah, who looked confused."I did not call this family meeting. I assumed it was you, Niklaus when Finn informed me one was being held."

"Nonsense. Why would i? That is your job. Finn came to me and told me that a family meeting has been called, i assumed that you sent him."

"He came to me, too."Rebekah said and the twins nodded, telling Elijah that the same happened to them.

"Talking about Finn, where the bloody hell is he?" Kol piped up, looking around, finally noticing that he wasn't not there with them.

They all did the same, listening out for the eldest brother who had been the cause of them all coming to the family meeting room. It was normally Elijah who held them because he was the only one who had the power to make them listen to him. They had all been told by Finn that a family meeting was being held at that time in the family meeting room and all had just assumed that Elijah had sent them. Elijah had been told the same but had, like them, assumed that Klaus had been calling it.

"He called a family meeting?" Kaylah finally said, saying what they were all thinking.

Before anyone could say anything else, the front door was opened and in walked Finn, carrying a file. He shut the door then made his way into the front room."Sorry have kept you waiting. I had to collect something."

"You called this family meeting?" Klaus asked.

"Yes."He answered and they all shared a look, seeming shocked."I have important information to share with you all."

At this, they all went quiet, a sign that told Finn to continue.

"Our secret weapon that Marcellus has? It's a human, a young girl, in fact, name Davina Claire."

"_Human? _The weapon that has enough power to control the witches is human?"Rebekah cut in, looking shocked.

Finn nodded, and continued."She was born on 17th November 1995 to Lily and Jason Claire. Her father left before she was even born and she grew up with a controlling mother. She went to Warren High School until she went 'missing' earlier this year but there has been no sign of her and since there are no more blood relatives left, there is nobody searching for her so her disappearance has been filed as a cold case."

Finn sat down on his usual chair so that he was across from everyone before placing a file he had collected on Davina on top of the coffee table for his family to see. While the twins looked at him as if he were something they'd never seen before, Elijah praised Finn. They were all shocked. Finn usually just sat quietly at family meetings, only adding in words now and then for information. He also never took part unless he had no choice, like he had with Damon and Alaric because he had been concerned. He did stand by them, but he never voiced his opinion. Kaylah and Kol looked amused, both sharing a look before their gaze returned to their eldest brother.

"How the bloody hell did you get all that?" Klaus asked as Elijah picked up the file before looking through it.

"Yes. How did you?"Kol asked, slightly annoyed."I have been working my charm on the witches but nothing has came of it. _You _were supposed to be working on the army."

"Yes! You stole ours."Kaylah agreed, pointing at Finn before she turned to Elijah."Brother, tell him. The only time we are willingly to help and he ruins it."

"I overheard Marcel talking to Father Kieran earlier while I was in the Quarter keeping an eye on the _army. _It was not intentional. I apologize." Finn simply said before he turned to Elijah."He did not mention the girl's last name so I went to public records and Davina Claire was the first one to show up since she has been missing."

"Do you know where she is?"Klaus asked, leaning back in his seat."What did Marcel and Father Kieran talk about?"

"No, sadly, I do not. But Father Kieran was complaining about our presence in the town and the fact that he has no control over it."Finn said, making Klaus, always one to enjoy irritating others who were powerless, chuckle. Finn sighed before he continued.

"So, who is this girl and what makes her so damn powerful that she has control over the witches? How did you even know that she was the weapon?"

"I asked Father Kieran."Finn answered."He was on vervain, but he also knew _who_ I was and told me because he didn't want to have any trouble with our family."Finn pointedly looked at Klaus, who just smirked."He would rather have peace with us due to him being part of the human faction. But he would not tell me _where_ she was being kept and I did not push him to tell me. He has helped enough."

"Why did he help?"

"Like I said, he was no troubles with our family. He is just a good man trying to get by in this world."

"So we have an alliance with him?"Elijah asked, taking the file from Rebekah when Finn nodded."Who is this girl? How did she become a weapon?"

"She was one of the four young witches chosen for The Harvest ritual."

"What the bloody hell is the Harvest Ritual?" Rebekah asked.

Finn, who had no idea, looked to Kol. The male twin happily replied, using his knowledge of magic."The Harvest Ritual is a ceremony that is performed by the witches. It is a sacrificial ritual that performed once every three hundred years as a means to strengthen the connection between the living witches of New Orleans and their deceased ancestors, those who they draw their magical power from. It involves appeasing the witches' ancestors by giving them an offering of power in exchange for the ancestors strengthening the coven's connection to their magic, which weakens over time."

"Thank you, Kol."Elijah smiled at his youngest brother before he waved at Finn."Do continue."

"She was more than willing to go along with it, assume that everything would work out but on the day the Harvest was to be completed, Davina and her friends were deceived by the Elders concerning their fates and the events surrounding the sacrifice. They were told that the knife that was used on their palms for the blood sacrifice would put them in a peaceful limbo. Instead a lead Elder who was performing the ritual, began to kill the girls by slitting their throats. As the last girl to be sacrificed, Davina witnessed the massacre of the other selected girls. She was betrayed by both her Coven and her mother, who stood by and witnessed the devastation and slaughter."

"That made our darling little witch hate them and turn to Marcel, am I right?"

Finn nodded at Kol's answer, making him smirk proudly as the eldest brother continued."She was then saved by Marcellus and who, I presume, used her hate for them against her in a way, which gained him more power over the witches. He now controls her and through her also controls the witches.

"It's the perfect little set up for him."Rebekah softly said, piecing it all together in her mind."She can sense whenever magic is being used and can also do whatever other little spells for Marcel."

"Exactly."

"I have to admit, that is impressive. Never expected Marcel to have the brains to pull something like this off." Kol commented.

Kaylah and Kol, who were sprawled out on the couch at the left of Finn, couldn't stop the laughter that left them. The female twin was sitting up against the arm, her feet on Kol's lap, who had his own feet propped up on the coffee table. Marcel's actions were impressive, the twins couldn't deny that. He had managed to control each witch by using one of their own against them and could use that to his advantage. But, although they had been impressed, they were still bitter because they could not enter the part of the cemetery that used to welcome them with open arms. Kol's moods had gotten do to this. He enjoyed witches because he could be closer to the power he once had before he had turned into a vampire.

If only he could have both worlds at his feet at once.

Kol and Kaylah shared a look before they turned to their siblings, speaking in unison."We want her."

"As do I." Klaus added, leaning back against the couch across from them, arm over the top."If we are to re-claim the city, Davina could be useful to our cause. We need to take her for our own and, like Marcel, control the witches once we have. That way, Marcel has nothing but his army to defend him, something that will be easier to take down."

"The witches are ours, Nik."Kol spat out, ready to fight."You are not going to do what Marcel has done. We cannot access the witches and if we can't-"

"Do not worry, Kol. It will be like how it used to be. You can access magic through the witches, but _unlike_ before, we do not wish to be at war with them. Right, Niklaus?"

Klaus nodded after a moment of thinking."Yes. Despite my hatred for them, I do not wish to deny you that. You shall gain control over them and as you do, persuade them that joining us is more useful for them than against us. The same goes for Davina."

The twins, pleased with this response, nodded and returned to their comfy state. But, Kaylah, who was staring at her twin, seemed worried, something that never happened for her."Yes. The sooner we gain access to the locked gates, the better. It's bothersome but more so for Kol. He does not like being refused what belongs to him. The witches belong to him, Elijah, and they are refusing to play."

Kaylah stroked Kol's cheek, her fingers caressing his skin making his eyes flutter as Elijah looked on, expression turning from pleased to worry.

"I apologize for this, brother. But it won't be long before they, like before, beg for your guidance." Elijah swore and Klaus nodded in agreement.

Kol's darkness left his eyes and Kaylah's grim look returned to one of relaxation as her twin returned to running his fingers from her ankle to the top of her thigh then back down again. She handed him his glass, that was now re-filled and Kol took a long sip. The witches were his and Kaylah did not like Kol being denied that. If it hadn't been for him, they would still be hiding in the shadows from Klaus, wondering when he would find them once again. Kol needed to feel the magic again, even though he could not do magic of his own. The Mikaelson's sat in silence for a long while as Elijah read Davina's file. They each sipped on their glasses of alcohol, well apart from Finn, who was silently conversing with Rebekah.

Letting his eyes trail over his family, Finn nodded to himself, a pleased look on his face when the twins and Klaus, for the first time in a long while, _compromised _other than fighting that ended up with the twins having daggers through their heart. That meant progress. They fought with Klaus more than they count, but it was not with bitterness like it used to be, now it was out of habit. That was how they showed their love for one another and Finn couldn't be more pleased with this. The oldest Mikaelson brother was broken out of his thoughts when Elijah cleared his throat, demanding attention when he finished with going through Davina's file.

"Well it seems that, thanks to Finn's work, we have gotten one step closer to having our home back. "Elijah praised Finn with a wide smile."All that leaves is the twins' task to get the other witches on our side. A task that I trust won't take much convincing since you two are known for your charming ways."

The twins, who had been slightly irritated that Finn had managed to gain information on something that had been their task, just grinned, the incident forgotten."That has to be the most truthful thing you have said about us, brother."

"Elijah is right, Finn. You did well today and it has been delightful to have you finally working with us."Klaus admitted, trying to word his thoughts right since he had never praised Finn before."You have proved yourself more than once over the past while but this set it in stone."

"We all agree with that."Rebekah smiled at her eldest brother."Don't we?"

Rebekah glanced at the twins, her last words referring to them. Their whispers stopped and their eyes turned to Finn, who they had doubted the most, even more so than Klaus. But he had proved himself that day and in that, he had earned their respect. So the twins raised their glasses and smiles appeared on their faces, which was a big step. They were smiling, not _smirking, _something the twins rarely did. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah followed, their glasses raising too. Finn could not stop the small smile that appeared on his face, but he did not say anything but his smile said everything that he did not need to vocalize.

Then, with a meaningful tone, Kol said what they were all thinking.

"Well done, _brother."_

Kaylah nodded in agreement with her brother. Then she called him something that Finn used to be ashamed of. Not only that, she called him something apart from 'dull'.

"You are a true Mikaelson."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you liked this chapter, please leave a review.**


	19. Mikaelson Mission

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. I cannot tell you how much I love hearing from you all, it really does make my day whenever I read your comments. Please keep the reviews coming if you would like to see more from the twins. **

**I have a question about the whole taking over the city thing. Do you want to see Marcel suffer or have him at least working with the Mikaelson family? I've seen a few of you who would want to see different things happening, but i'm thinking about it as I type. So, please tell me so that I at least try and give you want you want.**

**Anyway, I hope you like chapter eighteen. Wow, I really cannot believe I have gotten to eighteen already, it doesn't feel like it has been that long.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen—Mikaelson Mission**

**New Orleans****—****Kol's Playhouse—****1914**

"_**Kol?...the bastard is demanding our presence."**_

_Mary-Alice and Astrid, who had been in the middle of chanting, let out a surprised gasp at the sudden interruption, their spell breaking. They stilled at the voice that they hadn't encountered before. It was smooth, silky but was laced with wickedness. It reminded them of Kol, only the female version. The witches locked eyes, slight worry filling them as they imagined who could be entering the mausoleum that they had not locked due to them assuming that Kol was nearby. Mary-Alice mentally scolded herself for not finishing her plan to have a magical spell on the clubhouse to keep it shut. She had been planning to do that because of how Kol had been taking them for granted._

**_Where was Kol?_**

"_Where is Kol?" Astrid mouthed, trying to keep quiet._

"_Kol? I know you're close, you spend most of your time in your playhouse."_

_Mary-Alice shook her head, mouthing back."I have no clue."_

_They heard the sound of heels coming closer, and the witches quickly hid the dagger, knowing that Kol's wrath would be horrid if anyone else apart from them three knew about it. The witches let out shaky breaths, both ready to use their magic if needed and turned around._

_Only to come face to face with a smirking vampire._

_The two inhaled sharply as dark eyes settled them, eyes reminding them of their teacher. The female vampire stepped closer, hands behind her back. The witches let their eyes trail over her, wondering how she knew about Kol's secret clubhouse. She smoothed out her corset dress and smiled down at them, but her eyes were wicked. _

_Cruel. _

_Something that was well hidden due to her beauty._

"_Are you both trespassing?"_

"_We-"_

"_Do you know what I do to witches who refuse to acknowledge who exactly owns this cemetery?"The brunette cut Mary-Alice off, leaning closer._

_She reached out, grabbing Mary-Alice's face with one hand, fingers digging into her cheeks and she cooed, as if speaking to a small child."I play with them. Would you like to play with me, darling?"_

"_No. If you don't leave, I will force you." The witch ordered._

_This only made the vampire smile more and a laugh fell from her lips."I'm being nice to trespassers who should know that this part of the cemetery does not belong to you. This is Kol's playhouse and he does not like to share."The vampire snarled."Please don't test me."_

"_Who are you?"Astid, who never fails to speak her mind, demanded."How did you know about this place? Kol never mentioned anything about-"_

_The vampire, clearly not enjoying being stood up to, let her smile drop before a snarl replaced it. She growled, cutting off Astrid's sentence. Her hands shot out, fingers locking around the witches' necks, nails slicing their skin. They tried to defend themselves, but due to their shock and fear, they were unable to concentrate. Mary-Alice choked, trying to pry the vampire's fingers away from her throat, but it wasn't helpful at all. She was far too strong. Their feet kicked helplessly in the air as they were lifted off the ground, sounds of painful moans filling the silence._

"_I am Kaylah."The vampire grinned, looking up at them, head tilting."Kaylah Mikaelson."_

_**Mikaelson?** Astrid thought **Kol doesn't trust his family**._

_Astrid, who had made it her life mission to stay far from the Mikaelson's, didn't know any of them apart from Kol._

_As did Mary-Alice._

_**Kaylah?** Mary-Alice thought, the name familiar. A moment later, realisation appeared on her face as it hit her._

**_He does have a twin? _**

_Mary-Alice had always assumed that the stories she had been told as a child had been nothing but a story. The Original twins had been legendary, but she had always thought that they had just been a rumour or a story that people had passed down to make them fear the Mikaelson's more than they already did. She had never asked Kol about it because his family had always been a touchy subject, but now it was clear that it was true. Mary-Alice felt her heart clench when she remembered the stories she had been told about the twins, and it all pieced together in her mind, how Kol was rushing to get the dagger working. It was all for his twin. Mary-Alice had been told how inseparable the twins were, how they felt love for nobody else but one another._

_She had been right at the start. She had been nothing but a pawn in Kol's game._

"_Now, who is first? Shall I choose myself or force the two of you to fight over it?"_

_Mary-Alice felt her stomach drop when Kaylah's eyes landed on her."I choose you."_

_Kaylah grinned, tossing Astrid to the side, making the witch hit her head off the side of the table, effectively knocking her out. Mary-Alice let out a gasp of sorrow when she saw a bloody gash on Astrid's head from where she had fallen._

"_Don't worry, she's just sleeping."_

_Kaylah let go of the blonde witch, but was quick to grab her again. Her long fingers tangled in Mary-Alice's long hair, tugging her head back."Now, darling, tell me. What were you and your friend working on when I entered?"_

"_Please. You have to believe me. I-"_

_Suddenly, another presence appeared, and chuckling followed._

"_Sister!" A scolding voice entered the clubhouse, and Kaylah instantly stopped in her movements._

_The tone wasn't one of worry or anger, nothing that Mary-Alice wanted, instead it was one of chastising. Like a parent would a child if it misbehaved. Mary-Alice felt herself being flung forward and she lost her footing, felling to the floor. Coughing in order to let air back into her lungs, the witch shuffled away from Kaylah, who was pouting. She huddled against the table, next to Astrid, far away from Kaylah as she could, putting a large amount of distance in between them as possible._

"_Are you on the hunt for your Christmas present again?" Kol sing songed, sauntering into the room, taking off his coat."I told you not to bother these witches. I also told you that Astrid and Mary-Alice are helping me with your presents."_

_**S-She knew who we were? This was all a play?** Mary-Alice thought, rubbing her probably bruised throat._

"_You caught me!"Kaylah rolled her eyes, small smile on her face when she saw her brother."But I bet that you have been off doing the same."_

_Kol pursed his lips, shaking his head, but his expression told them everything. He had been doing what he had been accused off, he did every time they celebrated the holiday. He showed no sign of anger towards his twin, shocking Mary-Alice, as he stepped over Astrid in his mission to make his way over to Kaylah._

"_Sh-She almost killed me! And Astrid!" The bruised witch gasped, pointing at Kaylah._

"_She would not have killed you, love."Kol chuckled, shaking his head, as if what Mary-Alice had said was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard."She was just playing. Kaylah knows that you are working with me, do you, sister?"_

"_Of course, I was merely attempting to scare you in order to find my gift. I know all about you and your witch friend, I was the one who picked you out to help with my present. I am not to kill you Kol says. You both are under our protection."She smiled widely and Mary-Alice sighed in relief but she could see a twinkle of cruelty in Kaylah's eyes._

"_I do apologize, darling. I will also give my deepest apologizes to your friend when she wakes up."Kaylah purred, becoming her twin over."I was just having some fun."_

_Mary-Alice felt like she had been stabbed when Kol just smiled at his twin, his large hands settling on her waist. He had never smiled at the witch, he had just smirked, as if hiding something. She felt rage build up in her as she watched them, tempted to punish them. But not only couldn't she do that, but she knew that if she went against Kol, that Klaus would probably find out about her plans to work against him and kill her anyway. Also, she could tell that she probably wouldn't live long to run into Klaus. Kaylah seemed even more deadly than Kol did. Mary-Alice's mother had told her stories of the infamous Mikalson twins and if they were all true then going against Kol would not end well for the witch, especially if Kaylah heard of it._

"_Niklaus is expecting us. It is Marcellus' birthday today and he demands our presence."_

"_...and I bet that if we do not go we are going to be locked in a box."Kol said with a hint of bitterness."So, despite our wishes to tear his head off, we have no choice but to grin and bear it."_

"_Exactly. I will pick up a gift for him on the way while you finish up here."Kaylah replied, her face falling when Kol's playful expression turned to one of hate when he thought of Marcel."It is not until tonight. You have plenty of time to play here until then. Besides, Nik won't notice if you are a little late."_

_Kaylah's smile return when Kol's expression lit up a Kol nodded, his lips brushing her cheek, Kaylah's own eyes lit up. Only for a moment, but Mary-Alice swore she had seen it, as well as Kol's lips curve into a smile. Her breath caught in her throat and she swore that she felt the ground open up and swallow her when she witnessed Kol's fingers grasp Kaylah's chin and lift her head, kissing the corner of her mouth. _

"_For that I shall give you one clue as to what your gift is tonight."_

_Nodding at her twin with a pleased grin, she reluctantly pulled away from Kol and sauntered over to the witches, laughing when Mary-Alice's heartbeat quickened. _

"_I'm not going to harm you, love, don't be that way."_

_The female twin grasped Mary-Alice's hand and pulled the witch up onto her feet. The witch stayed still as her ringlets were brushed out of her eyes. Kaylah tilted her head, smiling at her, fingers brushing against her bruised throat. When her fingers moved over Mary-Alice's pulse point, the witch gasped, still terrified._

"_Forgive me?"Kaylah asked Mary-Alice._

"_...and swear that you will help my brother with my gift? Despite your feelings towards me?"_

_The witch, noticing that Kol was watching closely from behind his twin, had no choice but to nod in return when she saw the darkness dancing in his eyes. Daring her to defy his twin, something that, even though he never vocalized, Mary-Alice knew better than to do so._

"_O-Of course."_

_Mary-Alice never did meet Kaylah Mikaelson again and, for that, she couldn't have been happier. _

_But she did regret getting tangled with Mikaelson family when she was locked away for the rest of her days. She had been a fool to think that she could have survived by trusting a Mikaelson._

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion—Present **

"**KOL! KAYLAH! 'BEKAH! We are leaving soon, we don't have time for this."**

"Don't rush us, Nik."Kol called from upstairs and Klaus _knew _that he was smirking."Unlike you I like to make effort."

"I'll make an effort by punching you if you don't hurry!"

Klaus rolled his eyes with a long sigh, tempted to go upstairs and drag his siblings down them but knew that if he did, they'd just take longer sorting themselves out. He joined his elder brothers at the front door. Both, like him, dressed and ready to go. There was a town car outside of their family mansion already started and ready to drive off with them. But, although the Mikaelson's liked to be _fashionably _late, their siblings were just making them too late. Kol had been like this for as long as they could remember. He was worse than their sisters most of the time. Kol took pride in how he looked and made sure that others looked at him with envy as well as respect. He did not rush for anyone, and neither did Kaylah. The three eldest brothers had been waiting for more than twenty minutes.

Klaus was close to leaving without them but he knew that Elijah would never allow that. So, he grumbled as he waited, pacing back and forth.

"You have five minutes!"Klaus shouted, ignoring Elijah's warning stare."If you three are not here in exactly five minutes, we are leaving-"

"We are not deaf!"Came from the top of the stairs and the brothers looked up to see Kol making his way down them, wearing his tux.

He stopped at the bottom step, fixing his collar with a smirk before he gestured to himself."This, brothers?"He winked, posing with his arms outstretched."_This_ is what a handsome devil looks like."

"You're what a brainless sod looks like."Klaus sneered, pointing at the door where their other two brothers were waiting at."Where is Kaylah? I thought she was with you?"

"She got ready with 'Bekah. They got back with their dresses earlier today and haven't left her bedroom."Kol shrugged."'Bekah didn't trust me with a curling iron. She said that it was an accident waiting to happen."

"I think that was a good choice."Klaus nodded."I wouldn't trust you with a key to the mansion let alone a curling iron."

Kol went to reply with a sarcastic remark but Elijah glared at him, silently telling him to keep silent. Kol, noticing the dark look, instantly shut up and stood by his brothers. Kaylah had reluctantly been dragged around New Orleans with Rebekah as the blonde went on a hunt for their dresses. Kol had went shopping with Klaus and Finn, but they had willingly parted ways to search. So the twins hadn't seen eachother for more than five hours and had been bickering with those they had been stuck with. Klaus had almost attacked Kol in the middle of the store and would have if it hadn't been for his two elder brothers. Kaylah had fed on several store staff during their shop which Rebekah had told her off for before she had taken a bite out of one who hadn't taken no for an answer when he had asked her out.

"Niklaus, you cannot rush them. You know our sisters, if you push them they will only take longer just to irritate you." Elijah said, rubbing his temples as Klaus growled.

But he didn't listen. Instead, he walked over to the staircase and shouted up."REBEKAH! KAYLAH! Get down here right now or I will-"

"You will do nothing, brother."Kol butted, making Klaus face him, his back to the stairs now."If Kaylah is up there for five more hours getting ready, you will wait."

Kol smirked as Klaus came towards him, but Finn and Elijah flashed in front of him, acting as a wall in between them. Just as this happened, the sound of heels were heard on the wood as they stepped down the staircase. Kol's smirk dropped and a look of disbelief replaced it as his eyes landed on something over Klaus' shoulder.

Kaylah was heard a second later, her mocking tone matching Kol's as she drawled."We're ready, Nik. So stop the bloody yelling before I shut your mouth for you."

"Don't be like that, Kay. I don't want to to break Nik's jaw on such a nice night."

Klaus released a growl and before Elijah could stop him, he turned around and opened his mouth, ready to retort with an insult."Is that a promise, sister? Because i'd _love_ to see you even attempt to-"

The hybrid cut himself off, his eyes widening when they landed on his sisters, who were standing in the middle of the staircase. His mouth opened and shut a few times as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say, but even then, he had no clue what exactly what he wanted to say. Elijah and Finn, who were about to pull their brother back before he attempted to say anything, came to a sharp halt at either side of him, their panicked expressions turning to ones of speechlessness. Kol was still rooted in his spot near the door, his expression unreadable as he looked at his twin and his blonde sister. This was all because of their sisters, who were standing side by side, each wearing small smiles as they stared at their brothers.

Rebekah was wearing a light blue strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. Clear beads were scattered on the bodice, pattered the shape of it. The gown had a layered hi-lo skirt that extended with a train. The dress brought out the bright blue eyes that belonged to the blonde Mikaelson sister. Her eyes had always matched Klaus' but at that moment, they were sparkling, something that seemed impossible but for Rebekah, it seemed _right. _Her long blonde hair was swept to one sight apart from a few strands that shaped her face. She had a clutch in her hand which was the same color as her dress, along with her heels.

Kaylah, as always had went for the dark colors because she knew that, although she could pull of everything, that they brought out her own dark chocolate eyes. Kaylah was wearing a black mermaid-like evening gown with a strapless bodice with beaded lace appliqués. The gap between her chest and waist was lace and see through apart from sequins which were patterned. The bodice was also embellished with flower-like pattern and scattered with more sequins. The slim dress was fully sequinned, especially below the waist, that played with the lights, and drew the attention to her, her dress also had a small train. Her heels matched her dress and also had sequins on them.

Her long brown hair wasn't up, instead it was in a waterfall braid that started on the right side of her head, pulling it back from her face, but long hair was still down apart from a few locks. She rarely wore it up because Kol didn't like it though, because of the occasion, she allowed Rebekah to do the braid and though it was simple, Kaylah pulled it off. She had also allowed Rebekah to curl her hair and, in return, she had done the blonde's.

They looked _magical._

"I think this is the first time i've seen Nik lost for words, little sister." Kaylah whispered to Rebekah."I like it. Him being quiet is a dream."

"I-I..."Klaus stammered, for once at a loss for words. He tried to gather himself but when he failed, he turned to his elder brother."Finn?"

The eldest Mikaelson brother, like Klaus, was speechless. So, like they all did when they wanted guidance, he turned to the Mikaelson brother standing at the right of Klaus."Elijah?"

Elijah, who had recovered quickly, smiled adoringly at his sisters."I believe that what Niklaus and Finn are tying to say is that you both look beautiful. Right, brothers?"

Finn, Kol and Klaus nodded quickly, the three wearing a smile, their bickering with Klaus forgotten as their sisters smiled back. Kol's grin widened and he made his way around his brother, making a bee-line for his twin, which Klaus followed, but the two parted, both reaching for their sisters. In unison they offered their hands to them and they both accepted, gripping their dresses so that they wouldn't catch dust as they made their way down the rest of the steps. Klaus offered his sister a charming smile when she squeezed his hand in thanks, knowing what he was saying with actually saying it.

"Right. Do you all know your tasks for tonight?" Elijah said after clearing his throat to gain their attention.

The only reason they had told Marcel that they were throwing a birthday party was because they were hoping that he would bring along Davina or that they would have a chance to find out where she was.

Rebekah nodded as Klaus held her coat out for her."Yes. Nik and Kaylah go after the army." The blonde smirked when the twins glowered."...and while Kol searches for Davina with the picture we got from the file, Finn and I will attempt to distract Marcellus."

"Why can't I join Kol? We were the ones who got the witches on our side yesterday!" Kaylah protested.

"But that almost ended up in a bloodbath."Elijah said with a hint of sympathy."The witches feel threatened by you, sister and Kol…."Elijah paused."Kol, despite the obvious has a certain _charm_ over them. If he manages to find Davina if she does attend the party, he could possibly charm her into speaking with us. She is a seventeen year old girl and Kol, he-"

"...is a charming devil." Kol finished with a smirk.

Elijah hoped that their plan would work. Kol and Kaylah had spent a lot of time with witches but Kol had more power of them. While Kaylah was more of a behind the scenes person with the witches, Kol had more experience with them. He had also charmed thousands of witches through the years and knew how to play them. If Davina bumped into Kaylah, knowing who she was, then she might feel threatened. If she collided with Kol, then their youngest brother might have a chance.

"I've had experience with Claire witches and their bloodline was strong _but_ naive. This should be easily done if she does attend."

"I do understand how difficult this will be due to the recent circumstances but I implore you to understand how much this means."Elijah said, before he looked at Klaus and Kaylah who were both hot-tempered."Niklaus. Kaylah. Please do try and not kill eachother tonight."

The two just glanced at one another, as if challenging the other to attempt to try anything before they nodded. Though they would be at the same party, the twins hadn't been apart since Kaylah had returned from her time with Caroline and Stefan. They had been more attached than they already had before but tonight was really important. Elijah hoped that it would be a success but that all relied on what happened that night. His job was to mingle and show that he was biding by Marcel's rules and observe his family as they did their tasks. The siblings nodded at eachother, silently wishing the others good luck before they separated and made their way to the door.

"My sister...such a beauty." He sing songed, spinning her around in a small circle.

"Are you going to dance with me, then?" She smirked at him, fixing his bow tie."After you charm the young witch, of course."

"I'll dance with you until the end of the world, darling."Kol chuckled, pulling his twin close, his fingers interlacing with hers and he kissed her temple before they followed their family out the door.

But before they did, the twins stopped in front of the mirror next to the door."I've said this a thousand times but it is never lie."Kaylah started with a small smile do her brother."We are a picture, aren't we?"

Kol made a sound of agreement and they laughed, something that was cut off when Elijah let out a sigh."We are already late! Can you two, please, for _once_, step away from the mirror?"

With an annoyed sigh, they nodded at Elijah, who was close losing his temper and left the mansion, following their other three siblings to the town car that was still waiting for them. The driver opened the door for them and Klaus held Rebekah's train as she got in after Finn. The hybrid got in after Rebekah while the driver still held the door open when he saw that there were three more siblings to get in.

"I actually feel a small amount of pity for Marcellus."Kol commented to Kaylah as Elijah shut the door behind them.

"Why so, Kol? Is something wrong?" Elijah asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes."Kol smirked before shaking his head."It is his birthday and we are going to steal the attention from him."

Their laughter was heard from afar as they walked to the town car, as well as Elijah's scoldings.

They missed the small smile on Elijah's face as he entered the car last.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church Attic—Earlier That Day**

"_**Why can't I go, Marcel? It's your birthday-"**_

"_...and hopefully i'll have millions more. You're not missing anything."Marcel cut off Davina with a small smile._

"_Besides, this wasn't even my idea but Klaus demanded it since he has missed a hundred of them."_

_The witch's face fell at the rejection and she took a step back, her eyes wide. _

"_So you trust them but not me?"Davina whispered."You know that i'd never do anything to even make the witches sense me. I promise. All I want is to go out and have some freedom. Just one night. I want to spend your birthday with you, Marcel."_

"_D, i'm just trying to protect you. This isn't forever. Maybe next year."_

_Davina turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest, looking out the small gap that allowed her too see through the shutters that were firmly on the windows. She had not been out in close to a year and when she had heard of Marcel's birthday party, she had thought that this would be the chance. She sniffed, wiping her years away, and Marcel frowned. This made his chest hurt, he hated seeing her to upset, but he could not risk the witches getting a hold of her. He didn't even trust the Mikaelson's around her, even if they had been playing on his terms for almost a full month. But that did not mean he was going to allow them even be in the same room as Davina. They had no clue about her, but he knew the Mikaelson's. _

_They could sense power a mile away, especially the twins. No witch could escape their radar and he knew that if they got their hands on Davina, that they'd drain her dry of her power and blood._

"_Look, i'm just trying to protect you. If those witches get their hands on you, Davina, i'll never forgive myself."_

"_But-"_

"_The answer is no, D." Marcel firmly said, about to turn around, but the door slammed shut when she chanted something._

"_Marcel, do you have any idea what I can do?"Davina asked him softly, and with a flick of her wrist, the full length mirror behind him cracked. _

_He jumped turning around to see what she'd done and found himself with a shard of glass in his forearm, making him hiss. Another went through his shoulder, and he groaned when another stabbed him in the abdomen. Davina looked guilty, she hated doing that but he had to know that she wasn't as vulnerable as he thought she was. All she wanted was one night of freedom that was all. When Marcel pulled the pieces of glass out of his wounds, he suddenly jumped back when the pieces of glass was suddenly in their air, flying around him, and he held his hands out, ready to defend himself from being cut. The pieces of glass spun around him, close to his skin until Davina finally let them fall to the floor._

"_Okay, okay...i get it."He laughed, impressed."You're powerful enough to kick some ass."_

_Davina skipped over to him, her tears dry."Does that mean what I think it does?"_

_Marcel sighed, looking down at the girl he now thought as his family. He had become protective of her. She was not just a weapon to him, she was something more and he adored her. He knew Klaus and considered him a friend, his family, as well as the rest of the Mikaelson's, but that did not mean that he had forgotten who they were and what they were capable of. If they knew of Davina, knew that she was what he had over the witches, then they would try and take her for their own selfish gains, especially the twins. But Davina...she hadn't seen the light of day since the second she had entered the attic and he knew that it would soon drive her mad. She had done everything he had asked of her, and he knew that she deserved better._

_He just had to make sure to keep her on his radar but not with him at all times so that the Mikaelson's would get suspicious._

"_Fine, but there are rules."_

"_No vampires, Marcel. Please."Davina pleaded."I can take care of myself but i'll make sure that you know i'm okay. Just-"_

"_I know, but I just want to make sure that you're on my radar at all times. Will you let me introduce you to a good friend of mine? A human friend who I know for a fact loves Gossip Girl, maybe even more than you do?"_

_Davina thought for a moment before nodding with a small smile."What's her name?"_

"_Cami. Her name is Cami. She's really nice and i'm sure you two will have fun."_

_Davina lunged at him, hugging the vampire for a long while before pulling back. He smiled down at her and then added with a chuckle."Now, let's go shopping for your dress."_

_She smiled and he melted._

_He just hoped that he didn't regret it._

* * *

**T****hank you for reading.**

**If you liked this chapter please leave a review. **

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	20. Peril Plans

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. I love hearing from you, I really do but I have to be truthful, I am struggling with this to the point that i'm close to giving up. It's not you, it's me, yes that old line, but it's true. I don't know where i'm going with this story and I don't _want_ to give up, but I feel that if I don't, i'll just mess the story up. I have taken them to New Orleans like I had planned. Anyway, here is chapter nineteen. I don't know when i'll update next or if I will, but please don't be mad at me.**

**Please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen—Peril Plans**

**1000+ Years Ago**

"_**Nik!….NIK!"**_

_Klaus, who had been in the middle of carving some toys for Henrik at the command of his father, looked up in worry when Rebekah's terrified yet panicked voice hit his ears. He had looked up just in time to see her running towards him, long blonde hair flying around her, blue eyes glassed over with tears. She was holding tightly onto her dress with one hand so that she wouldn't trip over it but mostly to help her run faster. He narrowed his eyes, wondering why she was so upset because when he had last saw her, she had been laughing with Elijah and Henrik. Klaus jumped up, ocean blue eyes now filled with concern as Rebekah, out of breath from all her running, stopped in front of him._

_She must have ran all the way from their hut because her cheeks were now a little pink because Klaus had been in the middle of the forest, his only place of peace from their father._

"_What is it, 'Bekah?"_

_Rebekah looked up at him, lower lip wobbling, proof that there were more tears to fall."Oh, Nik, it's horrible. Come, quick!"_

"_What is it?" He repeated, setting down his carving knife._

"_Just come! There is no time to explain!"_

_She ignored his protests and demands of wanting to know what was wrong and grabbed his wrist. _

_She pulled him along with her as she turned and began to run again, causing him to jog behind her so that he didn't trip up himself. He ignored how her nails dug into his arms as she pulled him along, whimpers falling from her lips. Klaus frowned, recognizing her sobs. Rebekah rarely got upset but when she did, it was different. For example, when Klaus got beaten by Klaus, she acted like a mother to him despite him being older. She would curl around him and hold him, tell him that she loved him and kept her tears inside. But what was happening now, how she was whimpering and sobbing without being able to stop her tears only happened when the twins were being bothered with. She broke down and could not stop it which would cause him to react like he did whenever the twins were bothered with, he would become protective and react angrily because of Rebekah's reaction._

_**The twins**,Klaus thought, **there is something wrong with the twins and it must be bad.**_

_When they exited the forest was when Klaus caught sound of what had happened._

"_NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"_

_**Kol.**_

"_You better watch your mouth, boy!"Klaus flinched at the hard tone that came after Kol's stubborn one."I am your father, I am the head of this family and what I say goes!"_

_**Mikael.**_

_Klaus allowed Rebekah to pull him towards the commotion and once upon the scene, Klaus felt his heart drop because his sister instantly held onto him tighter. _

_It was horrible._

_Kol and Mikael were standing at opposite sides, both of them wearing angry and stubborn expressions on their faces. In between them was Elijah, his arms held out, obviously trying to calm the situation while Esther held onto Mikael's arm to stop him from lunging. Finn was, as always, at her side as was Henrik who looked terrified. Kaylah was standing beside Kol, wearing her own stubborn expression while she held onto her twin. The situation must have been really bad because nobody stood up against Mikael, it was something that was unheard of throughout the village. Klaus' eyes widened when he saw that Kol, who looked the angriest of them all, was not going to stand down to their father, it was written all over his face._

_Kol was ready for war and if he was there was no doubt that Kaylah was going to follow him._

"_Brother, father, please, let's try and attempt to-"_

"_Stay out of this, Elijah. If you are not taking a side then you have no business speaking!" Kol snarled._

"_Your brother is being smart. He knows that choosing a side other than mine is worthless because I will not give in."Mikael barked angrily."Stand down, Kol or I will force you."_

"_Father, you can't do this. I do not want to-"_

"_Just because you are a girl, Kaylah does not mean I will not punish you for talking back to me."_

_Kaylah jumped slightly when Mikael stepped forward, his eyes dark and dangerous, threatening to shut her mouth for her if she didn't back down. She tightened her hand around Kol's, who, in return, stepped in front of her. He was almost taller than his father, despite being sixteen years old. He was taller than all his brothers and this made him more threatening. Kol was terrified of Mikael and rarely went against him but Klaus knew that if he had gained the courage to do just that then something serious had to have happened. Kol's expression showed no fear, instead, it showed determination and confidence._

"_If anyone should stand down, father, it should be you. This is not happening."_

"_How dare-"_

"_Kaylah is not to be married to anyone else but me! She is mine." Kol said calmly though his eyes were anything but. Rebekah sniffed, burying her head against Klaus' chest as he held her, both watching with panic when they saw Mikael's fists clenched."We were born together and we shall die together."_

_Despite her fear of Mikael, Kaylah nodded firmly. Klaus couldn't believe it. Mikael had actually followed through on making plans for Kaylah to marry. Everyone in the entire village knew how close the twins were, even their father. Mikael had watched them grow up together, hadn't batted an eye as they walked through the village hand in hand and hadn't even bothered to stop them sleeping side by side even though he had separated Rebekah from her brothers when she was younger. He knew full well how besotted they were with eachother, how they couldn't be apart for more than an hour at least and now he wanted to separate them and marry off Kaylah. Klaus also knew that they would all suffer. Rebekah was fiercely protective of the twins as were they all, even Finn, who didn't look like he wanted to witness this._

_But most of all, the twins would die before they allowed another to break them apart._

"_Your mother and I have allowed this….this childish game carry on for too long. It is becoming something that I will not allow happen for any longer, boy. You are both far too old for this to continue."Mikael spat with anger."Your sister is old enough to be married off and that is going to happen whether you want it or not. Felix is going to marry her and that is final."_

"_I do not wish to-"_

"_Father, I beseech you, do not follow through with this. Kaylah and Kol are not meant to be separated, you-"_

"_It is final!"Mikael roared, cutting off Elijah, stepping away."Felix will come in the morning and all will go to plan. If any of you attempt to stop it, my vengeance will be dire."_

_With that, Mikael turned around and walked away, Esther following him. She did not look happy about the plan but just like with everything else, she kept quiet. Finn stood still for a moment, watching the twins with a sympathetic look and seemed like he was going to say something before Esther called for him. He gave one last look to the twins before he ran off towards his mother, catching up with his parents. The siblings turned to the twins, each heartbroken as their faces lost all colour. Kol was staring after his father, looking shocked. He knew that Mikael was harsh at times, but of all the years his father had spent defending them against others, he looked as if he couldn't believe that this was happening._

_That he had allowed it to happen._

_Elijah's face fell as Kol held onto his twin and for the first time in his life, Kol looked scared. Scared because there was a chance that he was going to lose his other half, scared because he knew what Felix was going to expect from his twin and the thought of another man tainting what belonged to him made him sick to his stomach. He clung to Kaylah, his face pale white as he wiped away the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks. The twins were the strongest of them all, especially emotionally and they rarely let their emotions show. But now, with their bond being threatened, they were breaking down. Kaylah gasped, holding one hand over her chest as if she had felt her heart breaking._

"_I don't like F-Felix. He's harsh. He doesn't like the lake and I do. He doesn't enjoy running in the forest, but I do."Kaylah, usually strong and stubborn, whimpered as she turned to Kol, dark eyes wide."You like the lake...you also like running after me. I don't want to marry him, Kol! H-He'll own me...he'll take me away! I d-don't want to be his wife!"_

"_I won't let it happen."Kol shook his head, forehead falling against hers."I promise. I won't allow it."_

_Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat when he his vision turned blurry. Rebekah was sobbing against him, her tears dampening his shirt as she watched the twins break. _

"_This isn't right."Rebekah whispered."Father...he can't do this."_

"_I know."Klaus kissed her forehead."We won't let it happen. Father's rein of terror will stop here."_

"_There is nothing you can do. You heard father...he's going to hand me over."Kaylah choked, feet falling from under her and they both fell to the ground. She stared at her twin, chanting as her mind processed what was happening."He's going to hand me over...he's going to give me away and Felix will own me."_

"_He won't."Kol swore, placing a gentle kiss on Kaylah's lips, thumbs wiping her tears that wouldn't stop coming."I won't let them take you. I'll stop this."_

_Kol mumbled promises as he embraced Kaylah, long arms locking around her smaller frame as she shook in his arms. His own eyes were filled with unwanted tears as he tried to be strong. Klaus led Rebekah over to them and placed his hand on Kol's shoulder, squeezing in comfort as his youngest brother's world shattered around him. Henrik came running over and he kneeled in beside the two sixteen year olds, snuggling against them, small hand finding the twins' interlocked ones. Elijah soon joined them, stepping aside as Rebekah sat down next to Henrik, also snuggling against the twins as she wiped away Kaylah's tears._

"_Don't let him force me, 'Lijah."Kaylah breathed, dark eyes glancing up at her brother."Don't let him tear us apart. We can't...We can't be apart."_

"_We'll stop this."Elijah swore and Klaus nodded in silent agreement."I promise, the both of you, I won't let this happen."_

_The twins didn't say anything but Kaylah's sobs silenced and Kol's incoherent mumbles stopped._

_They just huddled closer together, not even noticing their two elder brothers kneeling down at either side of them. Klaus held onto Rebekah and Henrik while Elijah repeated his promise to the twins, wiping away at Kaylah's still falling tears. The Mikaelson siblings, apart from Finn, stayed like that for a long while, their elder brothers promising to stop Mikael's decisions from going ahead. They all acted as a brick wall around the twins, as if protecting them from outsiders. Rebekah's hand was on top of Henrik's which was on top of the twins' locked ones while Klaus held her other. Elijah held Kaylah's free hand and his other was on Kol's other shoulder as he whispered in comfort to them all._

"_He won't break us."_

_They would not allow Mikael to take more love from them. _

_Especially the twin's love._

_They would kill if they had to._

* * *

**Present—The Abattoir**

"**You understand the rules, young lady?"**

Davina, dressed in a knee high white dress with flower pattens on it, smiled widely up at her best friend."Yes. No straying from Cami and yell just in case I need you. I get it, but do you know _your_ rule?"

Camille smiled gently at Davina from where she was standing a few feet away, allowing them space to talk. Marcel was dressed in a smart dark blue tux which went well with the blue lights that were flashing around the Abattoir. He grinned down at his witch friend, who looked happier than he had ever seen her. She hadn't been out the attic in almost a year and she had been almost bouncing with happiness when he had collected her earlier. The expression she had worn when she had heard the music and seen the flashing lights had been amazing. Even he had smiled because her look had made it hard to resist. People were walking around them as the place filled up with both humans and vampires, most of which were in his army and watching carefully.

The inner circle who knew about her had been told about Davina's presence and had been ordered to keep a gentle eye on her. Not to crowd or bother her but just to make his fears silence.

He nodded at her question with a chuckle."Yes. Not to peek at the wrapped present in my office. Scout's honour, sweetheart."

"You better not. That's for later."Davina grinned.

"I know."Marcel replied before his expression turned serious."Right, just to double check. You-"

"I'll be _**fine**_. I have Cami. Besides, you won't be that far away."Davina said to him, hugging the vampire quickly before pulling back."Now, go. You need to mingle. The party isn't just in here, people are filling the streets."

"That's because i'm the King." He whispered to Davina who smiled up at him.

"I'll take care of her."Camille, who had no idea of what really went on, smiled.

She just thought that she was babysitting a young girl and that was what he needed. Davina wanted to be normal and all the other people Marcel had sent to take care of the witch never got close enough to even talk to her.

She grinned down at Davina and nodded at Marcel."She's in good hands."

"I'll be fine. You go and have fun. I will see you later." Davina urged.

"I know." Marcel smirked back before he straightened, brushing down his suit.

He kissed her cheek before walking off, still worried about leaving her but knew that she was powerful enough to fight some of her battles. He had been on a few dates Camille over the past few weeks and she knew nothing of the supernatural community and he trusted her. She had gotten along with Davina when he had introduced them earlier and he believed that she was in good hands. But he still felt uneasy. He knew that the Mikaelson siblings would show up soon and were already late. That didn't bother him, they were always fashionably late even though Klaus had planned the entire party for him. It reminded him of when Klaus used to throw a party for Marcel's birthdays when he was younger. The whole of New Orleans would show up and Marcel would sit and accept gifts from everyone, even people he didn't know. All wanted to please the Mikaelson family and didn't dare to show up without anything.

They hadn't been there for him. They had been there to please his new family.

"Good ol' times." Marcel said to himself as he walked out of his home to see what was happening outside in the Quarter.

Now times had changed. He was King of the Quarter now and that was how it was going to stay.

Marcel stepped outside, nodding and high fiving some of his 'inner circle' with a charming smile as they passed him. Diego and Thierry, his two most trusted vampires, hugged him, patting him on the back.

"Happy birthday, old man!"

Marcel chuckled, smirking at them."I may be old but I look damn good."His smile faltered and he pointed at them both."I'm trusting you two to keep an eye on Davina. She didn't want every vampire looking out for her so you two have the job. Make sure she's fine, all right."

They nodded, loyalty and promise in their eyes, and they smiled at him before walking away.

The streets were filled with both humans and vampires. His vampires were allowed to feed since it was a special occasion but had to heal them afterwards. Klaus had done well. The Quarter had more lights than usual and, like the colour of his suit, looked dark blue because of the flashing lights inside the Abattoir. People were dressed smartly, wearing blue of all shades and Marcel knew that Klaus had picked it because it had been Marcel's favourite colour when he was younger. The music could be heard from outside and each guest had been told to bring something to offer him.

People were dancing along the streets and inside, drinks in hands while some vampires secretly fed, knowing better than to do it publicly.

Klaus really did know how to throw a party.

"So...what do you think?"

Marcel turned around to see Finn and Rebekah standing next to him, the eldest Mikaelson brother wearing a polite smile while Rebekah's looked haughty, something he expected. She had her arm hooked with Finn's who was observing Marcel and while she looked around, taking in the lively people around them, Finn held out his free hand.

"I apologize, I don't think we got a chance to formally meet."

"No, we didn't."Marcel chuckled, accepting his hand in a handshake, not at all threatened by the eldest Mikaelson."I'm Marcel. Nice to finally meet you."

"Finn Mikaelson."He smiled, returning his arm back to his side."It's a pleasure, Niklaus spoke a lot about you after we arrived."

Rebekah accepted two glasses of champagne when a waiter stopped to offer her before walking off, passing one to her eldest brother. Marcel also accepted a glass as he began to chat to Finn.

"So how is dealing with the modern century?"

"He is getting alone fine."Elijah suddenly spoke, appearing out of nowhere and stood next to Marcel, a glass in his hand."He has his family to help him along, don't you, brother?"

Finn nodded, a small smile on his face as Rebekah spoke about how difficult he had found it at the start but that he was getting used to everything he had missed. As Finn, Elijah and Rebekah engaged Marcel in conversation, the self proclaimed King failed to notice Klaus and Kaylah talking to Thierry and Diego, two of his most trusted vampires, across the street. Well, Klaus was quizzing the vampires while Kaylah counted how many of the inner circle were around.

And because they were distracted, their promise to Marcel broke.

Their promise of not allowing any Mikaelson's near his witch.

All that was now shattered because nobody caught sight of a smirking Kol making a bee-line for Davina.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed it.**


	21. Loathsome Leverage

**A/****N Thank you all for reviewing. Each one means a lot to me and if you would like to see another chapter, please keep them coming. It took me a while to write this because I had a bad case of writer's block and I struggled a lot but at least I managed to write something.**

**If you liked it, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**—**Loathsome Leverage**

**1000+ Years Ago**

"_**MIKAEL!...MIKAEL!"**_

_The man in question, who had been searching for one of his lost carving knives in his family hut, looked up as his wife came running in, a panicked look on her face. _

"_What is it? What has you so panicked?"_

_Esther brushed hair out of her eyes and pointed towards the outside."You must come. Now. It is the children."_

_Mikael needed no explanation and he followed his wife outside, who was running as if her life depended on it. On his way out, he picked up his sword just in case something dreadful had happened and he wasn't far behind Esther, who was still yelling for him. His wife had been over protective of their children ever since they had lost their beloved Freya and since then she would always watch over them, despite them growing. Mikael himself wasn't so hands on and nurturing with his children. Instead, he made them strong by teaching them how to fight and how to hunt from a young age while he left the girls to Esther. He was ready to fight to the death when Esther stopped running just near the forest. _

_He could hear Kaylah and Kol chatting, as always, laughing at their own jokes._

"_Should we dance, sister? To celebrate?"_

"_I do not see why not."_

_But the jokes suddenly stopped when Mikael appeared._

_And what he saw was a sight he would never forget._

"_What on earth has happened?"_

_Mikael was lost for words as he stared at the sight in front of him._

_Felix, the young man that Kaylah had been to marry, was pinned to a tree, one of Mikael's most beloved swords through his heart. His eyes were wide open, which meant that he had seen what his attacker had done to him. But that wasn't what bothered him the most. It was the fact that whoever had killed him had chosen to pin him to the tree, that they had been angry at the fact that he had wanted to marry Kaylah. The killer had wanted everyone to see what they had done, it had been done to warn them off. Not just for Kaylah. Felix had been a sign that nobody was to pursue either of the twins if they wanted to live. _

"_ANSWER ME!"Mikael roared, catching even more attention from the village."What happened?"_

_Kol, who had been standing by the tree, observing Felix answered simply."I told you, father, Kaylah is not to marry anyone but me."_

"_I want to marry Kol." Kaylah smiled._

_Kol and Kaylah smiled at one another, their hands fused together in a tight embrace. Kaylah didn't stop the giggle that left her as she swung their hands, biting her bottom lip when her mother hushed her. Kaylah toyed with her long brown hair, swaying with her twin who hummed. He seemed oblivious to his father who he was usually terrified of. Instead, he seemed to be...happy._

"_Did you do this, boy?"Mikael hissed, advancing upon Kol."Is this your work?"_

_Kol, like the day before when he found out about Felix, didn't wince or flinch when his father glared at him."Father-"_

"_No, father, Kol did not do this."Elijah suddenly appeared, stepping in front of his younger brother."This was me. Kol, despite his wily ways, could not have fought Felix. It was I that killed him."_

_Kol opened his mouth to protest, but again, he was cut off. But not by Elijah, but by Klaus. Rebekah, as always, was right by Klaus' side, holding onto him protectively as Mikael turned his glare to his least favourite son."Elijah is lying, father. I did this. I...I wanted to prove that I could, in fact, handle a sword and because of yesterday, I challenged Felix."_

_The Mikaelson brothers stared at their father, each looking serious. They all looked believable and honestly, Mikael could not tell who was telling the truth. He was tempted to punish Klaus but his pride wouldn't let him. Mikael had to know who had killed Felix and if he couldn't figure it out it meant that one of his children had fooled him. They each looked like they were all guilty and the fact that they all were willing to take a punishment, a harsh one, proved just how much they were against their sister being married._

"_TELL ME!"_

"_Mikael."Esther spoke up."You are attracting attention. Lokus, his father, is coming. We must deal with this."_

_Mikael paused for a moment, his fists clenched. He snarled at his children, pointing at them."If you all wish to suffer for this, then so be it. I will have you all begging to suffer what Felix did. Your punishments will all be __harrowing. For all of you.__"_

_With that threat, Mikael turned away and stormed off, Esther quickly following him, leaving his children slightly shaken. When he was out of sight, the Mikaelson brothers quickly gathered around. Rebekah and Kaylah giggled loudly and the blonde, who had been worried, embraced her elder sister. She hugged her tight before hugging a reluctant Kol, who returned it anyway. _

"_All right, who is the culprit?" Klaus asked."Well all know that one of us is lying….Kol?"_

"_It wasn't me."Kol hissed and Kaylah nodded, backing him up. Where one twin went, the other followed."I had already planned to sneak into his hut tonight. Mine was going to be much worse."_

_As the siblings, gathered in a small circle attempted to try and figure out who amongst them had, in fact, killed Felix they failed to see what was going on around them._

_They failed to notice Finn standing a few meters away, wiping off his bloody hands with a guilty yet pleased smile as he witnessed the twins' beaming smiles. _

_Kol and Kaylah, no longer bothered by the conversation, were locked in a tight embrace, swaying back and forth. The two were ginning in content, Kol mumbling to her, happy that no other man would be able to touch what belonged to him. Kaylah whispered back, her expression showing just how happy she was that she was not going to be torn apart from her twin. Nobody batted an eye when Kaylah pulled down Kol's head, claiming his mouth for a few moments before he buried his face into her neck. In fact, Rebekah clapped her hands, letting out a happy laugh when she saw that at least someone in their family was truly happy before she skipped away towards the flowers, dragging Klaus with her._

_The twins were happy which meant their siblings were happy._

_It had been worth it. Seeing the twins' content at not being torn apart had been worth the guilt he would carry for taking someone's life._

* * *

**T****en Minutes Earlier **

"**You know, this would have gone in a different way if your leader hadn't plied you all with vervain."**

Klaus raised his head when he heard Kaylah laugh from across the alley way."I don't know. I prefer the hands on approach we've used."

He watched as she, cupping the back of Thierry's head, smashed his face into the brick wall and he shook his head when he heard a loud crunching sound. Knowing that the vampires were too busy with Marcel or couldn't hear due to the loud pounding music that filled the streets, Kaylah didn't bother to tell the vampire to hush. Herself and Klaus had only been supposed to distract the two must trusted vampires but they had gotten rude with them. Because of this, Kaylah and Klaus, who had been bickering between themselves had decided to let their frustration out on the two disrespectful vampires. They had a god excuse to tell Elijah which was that they had been taking vervain which meant that they couldn't compel them to walk away.

They both saw it as a win/win.

"That is because you and Kol, sister, are a sadist." He replied, effectively tearing off Diego's head before he tossed it aside.

Kaylah, who had ground Thierry's head into the brick wall until he was unrecognisable, copied Klaus' actions. She cupped the younger vampire's head tight before she wrenched upwards, taking his head off of his shoulders before she tossed it aside. She sighed, now feeling relaxed before she stood up, wiping off her bloody hands on the handkerchief she had taken from Thierry's breast pocket. Klaus had done the same, and since he had taken a bite out if Diego to test if he had been taking vervain, he wiped his chin too.

Kaylah grinned, straightening out her dress as she followed her brother back onto the street."It takes one to know one."

"Now, back to the plan." Klaus said, glancing around to see that everything was the same, which it was.

"You do know that the plan isn't working, right?"

Klaus, who had been in the middle of fetching two glasses from the waiter that passed them, frowned in confusion. She accepted and followed him as he made his way down the street, shoving people out of their way when they blocked their view of Marcel and their siblings across the street. The streets were filled with people, some were dancing and others were mingling. Around half of those people were Marcel's army, keeping a look out which was why Klaus and Kaylah were strolling the streets, making sure that no more of the army got inside by keeping their leader outside with their siblings. They followed him like blind sheep. The music was loud and the lights were still flashing blue, causing the drunken crowds to go wild whenever they flashed.

Kaylah had to admit, her hybrid brother had done a good job and did know how to throw a party despite his obvious flaws.

"What do you mean? The plan is working. Elijah, Rebekah and Finn have lured Marcel outside so that Kol can get to Davina."Klaus stated proudly before pointed over at the two beheaded vampires in the alley way across the street as they passed it."You and I have permanently _silenced_ the two most important vampires that he trusts by tearing their heads off. What have we done wrong?"

Kaylah paused for a moment, taking a sip of her drink."I just think we are being too...soft about it. All we needed was the witch. I say we attack. If we attack now it will speed up the process. This is becoming tedious. It looks bad on us."

"Then we don't have the army if we attack now. They'll fight for Marcel."

"We don't need an army, Nik. Cowards have an army, those who are weak have an army."

"Bite your tongue. I was in want of an army once upon a time." Klaus said, swirling his drink around in his glass."I still have said army that are waiting for my orders. They are all sired to me."

"I stand by my words. You were weak."Kaylah grinned up at him, laughing when he glared at her."I said _were. _You are not weak no more because you have us. We each have something that makes the others stronger. So keep glaring at me and i'll tear your eyes out."

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head."I'd love to see you try. I am the most powerful being in this world, i'm a hybrid. The Original Hybrid, in fact."

"And I am one half of the Original Twins, my brother, you'd have no chance if it were really put to the test."Kaylah drawled with a grin."If you were opposing us as an enemy, you would lose. You are paranoid and impulsive. Yes, Kol is that, too, but that is where I come in. You see, together we are unstoppable which is why you all tread carefully."

Klaus laughed with a grin, amused."I do not know who is more egotistical – you or Kol."

"It's a tie."Kaylah said before her expression turned serious."So, my thoughts from earlier? Are you willing to join in?"

"The witch is in there-"

"We could easily just take the witch. Kol has some chains that cut off magic stored away somewhere. Seeing as you daggered us before we left New Orleans, i'm betting that they are still in our rightful home."Pointing at the balcony that led into her and Kol's old bedroom, Kaylah eyed Marcel from afar before she turned back to Klaus."The witches that we went to see, they are willing to help us because they know that we have the upper-hand if we get Davina. Our weapon is Davina. If we gets our hands on her, the rest falls in place."

"You are too smart for your own good."Klaus commented."For once it may come in good use. But I don't think Elijah will like it."

Kaylah looked up at Klaus with a mischievous smile."It is the same plan...we are just using more force. Kol's task is working, but mine would just enforce it. Besides, it won't be long before he gets bored and I won't have that."Kaylah laughed, blinking innocently up at her brother."All you have to do is use your hybrid powers to gain entry to that balcony up there without anyone noticing and fetch Kol's chains that stop magic."

"I believe that I have them to be honest with you."He said, looking up at the balcony that led into Kol's bedroom, but his old room was right next door."But they may be in my old room. I have passages that only I know of. It is filled with things that I had taken from Kol as punishment."

She ignored his remark where he basically said that he stole from Kol and asked."So, are you going to help or what?"

She saw an unreadable expression on Klaus' face as he thought over her new plan.

A few moments later, he turned his head towards her, a wicked grin crawling onto his face before he nodded.

"When have I ever refused the chance at violence?"

* * *

**Present****—****The Abattoir**

"**Where did you learn to dance like this? Most of the other guys in here are tripping over their own feet."**

A deep chuckle came from Kol, who spun her around."Well, darling, I am not most men."

"Where did you learn?"

"Are you asking me for lessons?"Kol smirked, rocking with her as they danced around the room."You'll have to take me to dinner first, Davina. I will not be seduced by that smile of yours."

She giggled when he pulled her back into him, her eyes sparkling as his hands settled back on her waist after he had guided her left hand onto his shoulder. Her right tightened around his and she even entangled their fingers which made her smile widen. He responded with his own charming smile but, unknown to her, it wasn't because he was enjoying himself, it was because he was thinking of what was to come when his set task succeeded. They swayed slowly to the music, Kol glancing around once in a while to make sure that Marcel hadn't slipped away from his siblings.

All was going well.

When he, once again, was sure that his family was still doing well in their tasks, Kol turned his attention over to Camille, who had left them to dance and was now at the bar chatting to someone. He had gotten rid of the blonde as soon as possible, instantly knowing that she was meant to keep an eye on Davina.

"So _why_ did you ask me to dance?"He heard Davina ask after a few moments of silence."Didn't you come with a date?"

_I did, but my twin isn't free at the moment and I had to settle._

"Well, I could have, but then I wouldn't have gotten to dance with you."He replied, making his tone soft.

And, just like every other time he used his charms, the young girl blushed. _**Predictable**_.

This reminded him of Mary-Alice Claire when he had been charming her into helping him. While she had known exactly who he was and what he was capable of, she still wasn't smart enough to know that he was using her. She had been blinded by her love for him and thought that if she helped him that maybe he would feel the same, even after her run in with Kaylah. Davina was stronger than her, especially with power and could strike like a snake on prey but since she had been locked up in an attic and had been alone for a long time, she was looking for attention but also because she was just a young girl who wanted to be normal. Most girls her age were easily manipulated and Davina, despite her powers, was very vulnerable emotionally.

Just like the snake he was, Kol knew exactly how to play on that weakness. All the Mikaelson's could spot weakness from a mile away and they used that against their enemies.

Kol forced a smile when she giggled again and he added with a cocky tone."And _because_ I wanted to show off my _amazing _dance moves to someone who seemed pretty enough to appreciate them."

Davina smiled widely, her dark eyes sparkling just like earlier and Kol knew that she was falling for his act.

Hook, line and sinker.

He spund her around the room, eyes on something behind them, but Davina didn't notice. She also didn't see Kol's smile widen and his eyes light up.

Suddenly standing still near the corner of the compound, the youngest Mikaelson brother leaned in, putting on the most sincere expression he could and with a husky tone, he whispered to her."You should never let that smile drop, darling."

Davina looked up at him and, lost in the moment, she began to lean forward, eyes on Kol's lips...but suddenly yanked back by a strong grip on her long hair. A hand cupped over her mouth and she was dragged back, eyes widening when Kol only followed. She gasped painfully, heart racing when she stumbled backwards into someone's embrace. Something cold locked around her wrists and the witch let out another yelp of pain when she was grabbed painfully.

"Who-"

"Hush. Naughty girl."Davina heard after lips brushed her ear and she gasped painfully when she felt her hair being pulled again."_That_ only happens if you are willing to be _shared_."

Davina looked up at Kol, who's eyes were dancing with laughter as they looked at whoever was tugging her head back by her hair. A small grin was on his lips as he did nothing to help her.

"Darling brother, you've been bad. If you wanted to play with her, you should have shared."

Davina swallowed, a lump in her throat as she felt both angry and humiliated. _Mikaelson. He's a Mikaelson. I'm so stupid!_

"Nonsense. Why play with her when I can play with _you_? Even if I had wanted her, I would have shared. I always do."Kol leaned back against the wall behind him and he straightened his dress jacket."I was playing a role, I cannot help it that she bought it. Besides, you were becoming..._friendly_ with Marcellus' minion outside and I was feeling left out. I had to get your attention somehow."

"You always have my attention." The person behind her whispered with a cheeky yet sincere tone making Kol's grin widen.

The witch felt cold as she noticed that Kol wasn't even acknowledging her now.

In fact, it was as if she were no longer there. He was too entranced with the Mikaelson that was holding her. Davina couldn't see who was holding her, but going by Kol's expression, he was fascinated. She swallowed thickly, a sad sigh leaving her as she felt ashamed for becoming enchanted with him. She hadn't even assumed that he had been a Mikaelson. She hadn't encountered one before and even though Marcel had warned her that the family would be at the party, she hadn't _thought_. He had been charming, funny, sweet..._kind. _Now that she looked back on the last hour or so, she realized that she had been toyed with. She should have known. Davina blamed it on her not having contact with anyone but Marcel and his people over the last eight months. She fought the tears as she saw how easy it had been for her to had easily been manipulated despite her power.

She had been focused on her power against the Mikaelson's and hadn't focused on how easily she could be played with.

Marcel had been right. The Mikaelson's were powerful, both mentally and physically.

"How easy was it? Easier on Mary-Alice, brother?"

"Of course. A young, vulnerable witch? Nothing difficult. People with power forget that they aren't so powerful mentally or _emotionally_."Kol, glanced at Davina with a grin."Our little witch her seems to be all emotional. I was hesitant because of her abilities, of course, but once I observed her, how she acted around others, it was easy to point out."

Davina's mood suddenly turned to anger and as she felt the rage built up inside of her, she held out her hand, ready to pin it all on Kol.

But, unlike any of the other times, nothing happened.

"Wh-What did you do to me?"

"Something else that proves just how amazing I am, darling."Kol tugged on the chain, making them scrape harshly on her skin."Those stop your magic for as long as they are on you. Can't have you ruining our night, can we? We haven't even fed on someone yet. Where did you find them? I lost them."

"Nik. He left them here, actually, in our rightful _home_ and it seemed that Marcel hasn't come across them."The person behind her answered."Nik collects whatever he can use against enemies. Well, our enemies' toy in this case."

Davina's heart raced with hate as she clenched her fists when she heard laughter coming from who was holding her. Their words and laughter were drowned out by the music, but to her, it was loud and clear. The witch felt her stomach drop when Kol's vampire face suddenly came forward. He parted his lips, showing his sharp fangs and when he tilted his head, the flashing lights allowed her to see his bloody red eyes. Her face paled as she saw him glance at Camille, who was now at the bar talking with someone and he let his eyes trail over the blonde. Davina shook her head when he licked his lips hungrily, and a hiss came from him when he turned back to her. When he saw the look on her face, he let his human face come forward and sent her a wicked smile.

"Don't touch her."Davina spat, fighting against the chains."If you hurt anyone I care about I will _kill_ you."

Kol was quiet for a moment before, like before, the two began to laugh. Davina glared at him, jumping when she felt nails dig into her arm. Lips brushed her ear again, making her freeze."Silly girl. We can't be killed. That is a nice benefit of being the most powerful beings in the word."

"And don't worry about your blonde friend or Marcel. We aren't going to hurt them."Kol said, sounding sincere, making Davina feel some relief. But when he smirked again, she froze."We are just going to kill him."

"Actually, forget that, darling."Kol hummed with a shake of his head."We will hurt them...but it won't last that long. Because, they'll, you know, be dead."

Davina almost lost her footing when she heard the wickedness in Kol's voice. She looked around, trying to find Marcel, but once she saw no sight of him, she opened her mouth, screaming at the top of her voice.

"MARCEL!...M-"

The witch was abruptly cut off when Kol's arm lazily shot out and he roughly grabbed her by the head and hit it off the wall, knocking her out cold.

"Looks like the night isn't over, love."

Kaylah frowned when all went quiet, even the music was cut off, making her eyes narrow. She turned around when she heard feet hit the ground, as if people were jumping off of something. She stepped forward, now next to Kol when she saw that most of Marcel's large army was now surrounding them in a large circle leaving the twins and a knocked out Davina in the middle. The twins fought their laughter as part of the circle separated then closed again after Marcel stepped into the circle with them. The humans, including Camille had been ushered out and that left the army and the twins alone apart from Davina. The twins guessed that there were more than a hundred vampires and knew that if he could, Marcel could signal for the rest to come.

"What did you do to her?" Marcel demanded, glancing worriedly at Davina.

The twins shared an unimpressed look at Marcel's attempt at intimidating them."What, to Davina?"Kaylah asked, kicking at the witch's foot to make sure that she was in a deep reluctant slumber before she continued."She's just taking a nap. We thought that since you stole our city that we could do the something similar by taking your witch."

Kaylah held up a hand, not even bothering to turn around when she heard footsteps coming towards Davina."Make another move, darling, and I will break you in half."She warned in a dark tone."That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who attempts to take the girl will suffer."

"Well more than you're about to, anyway."Kol added, unbuttoning his tux jacket, an exited look on his face.

"You can't come here and expect to take what's mine." Marcel growled.

"Of course we can, love, seeing as it belongs to us in the first place. Just like all of you do."Kaylah smiled, gesturing to the vampires."You all do not want this fight, we will win."

A vampire across from them let out a chuckle, shouting out."You and who's army?"

"We don't need an army."Kol smirked, keeping an eye on the brave vampire, wanting to kill him by himself."My sister and I have taken down armies containing a thousand men without much effort, do you really believe that you stand a chance?"

"But that doesn't mean that we came alone."Kaylah smiled when she saw realisation on Marcel's face as he pieced it all together."We prefer to handle family matters as one. It's kind of a new rule."

Gasps, choking sounds along with feared mumbles were heard after Kaylah stopped talking.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Marcel spat as he witnessed some of his men being tossed aside like rag dolls in front of him.

Elijah appeared, fixing his collar, shaking his head when he spotted blood on the arm of his suit."I found myself thinking the same thing a few moments ago."He said calmly as he appeared in the middle of the now half circle."It seems as if my siblings have taken it upon themselves to speed up the process and while I am tempted to scold them for not telling me, I see that violence _does_ tend to be the answer to our problems nowadays."

Klaus was next as he stumbled into view, growls coming from his throat as he fed hungrily on one of the younger vampires. He tossed him aside, his eyes amber and his double fangs a fearful sight as he wiped his chin."At least you've seen the light now, brother. I was only included in the new plan moments before this happened and although it was short notice, I think I prefer this one."

"Speak for yourselves."They all turned to see Rebekah snapping the neck of a vampire while loosening her hair from it's clips before her blonde locks tumbled down her shoulders."I have blood on my dress and...look at my hair. That wanker pulled at it."

Finn was the only Original who didn't make an entrance but his presence as the oldest of the Mikaelson clan was enough to make the mumbles turn into fearful yelling. He strolled into the now destroyed circle and picked up Davina gently, ready to be the one to escape with her. His siblings had killed more then their fair share of Marcel's army in moments than needed. There was only around half of the circle left, which had been the fearful half due to the other half being the ones who had assumed that they could take on Originals.

"I have every vampire in the Quarter coming here. You have a choice. Hand back Davina then _leave_ or there will be trouble."

Marcel's threat didn't faze any of them. In fact going by their expressions it amused them. Klaus, Kaylah and Kol, the most cocky of the Mikaelson's shared a look before each releasing a laugh.

"You are kidding?"Kaylah asked Marcel before she turned to Klaus."He is kidding, right? The power that you _think_ you have, darling, really has gone to your head, hasn't it?"

"I don't think anything."Marcel grinned, snapping his fingers before motioning the vampires behind them to attack."I know how much power I have. New Orleans is mine."

Klaus glared as Marcel flashed out, and then more vampires began to fill the Abattoir. He shared a look with Elijah, silently telling his older brother that Marcel was his but before he could make a move, his head snapped to the side. Marcel had snuck up on him and he swung for Klaus again but before he succeed, Rebekah grabbed him by the arm, snapping the bones before pushing him aside, giving Finn space to move away from Marcel who had been in the process of also making his way toward his witch.

Watching as they all closed in on them, Elijah called out."Kol, go with Finn."

"Brother, i'd much rather be here. I'd hate to miss out on all the fun."Kol called out, eyeing up the vampires who were making their way towards Kaylah, assuming that since she was a woman that she would be easy to over power. That didn't work though because before they made a grab at her, Kol had torn the arm off one and she had ripped the other's heart out.

"Davina is powerful. It may be a very low chance but I _don't_ want to risk her getting free from those chains. Gather up the witches you have re-gained power over and make them help with keeping those chains on Davina's wrists."Elijah shook his head when Kol opened his mouth to protest."_Now_, brother."

"KOL!"Elijah yelled, catching his attention as he fought off several vampires."GO!"

Reluctantly nodding, Kol gestured for Finn to leave first, fighting off vampires that had attempted to lunge at Finn to save Davina. He tore out a few hearts and heads to please himself, smiling joyfully when he heard the sound of whimpers of pain. He rolled his eyes as Elijah told him to leave again and despite not wanting to leave his twin who looked like she was enjoying herself, he obeyed. Kaylah noticed that he was starting to leave and noticing the reluctant expression he was wearing, she quickly flashed over to him, wiping away the blood coating her face. She kissed his cheek, leaving a bloody mouth print, making him chuckle before he vampire sped his way out.

Kaylah turned to the vampires surrounding her and she moved slowly around in a small circle, her vampire features coming forward.

"Now...who's next?"

At the other side of the compound Elijah was slaughtering his way through the crowd, keeping a protective eye on his siblings while Klaus and Rebekah were fighting with Marcel, attempting to keep him in the compound.

"I'm not going to let you use her." Marcel spat out the blood in his mouth, flying back towards the brick wall when Klaus kicked him back."You'll have to kill me."

"Okay." Klaus smiled, his double fangs frightening away vampires.

"No problem."Rebekah came into view, spinning a piece of wood she'd snapped off a table in her hands."But you have a choice of who gets to drive this through your heart. Me or Nik."

Marcel chuckled, shakily standing up, stumbling slightly before steadying himself against the wall. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he realized that most of his army was either dead or dying. There were only around a hundred left and that honestly shocked him despite his history with the Mikaelson's. He knew why that was. It was because they were working together. Individually the Mikaelson's were strong but when together they were impossible to beat, they were a brick wall. Where one lacked something another made up for it and because of that, his army was going to lose.

"So is that why you returned to the one place you called home? Why you are fighting for it so hard?"Marcel wiped the blood from his face, a harsh smirk on his lips."Because you're all finally one again? A _family_?"

"Something like that."Klaus replied."That and the fact that I do not appreciate someone else stealing what I built."

"So you all have forgiven him for daggering you, keeping you on leashes and denying you all _happiness?_"Marcel hissed, glancing at Rebekah when he said 'happiness'."You have forgiven him just because he's allowed you to stay out of a coffin longer than usual?"

"No, because we are family. Family comes above all. Others come and go but family stays."Elijah broke in, standing by Klaus, wiping his hands with his handkerchief."Niklaus has suffered for his sins, he has earned our trust. He has also forgiven _us_ for what we have done to him and we have all forgiven eachother for having a hand in losing our way. And because of that we have returned to the one place we have felt at home and we will fight for it."

Marcel's fists clenched as he watched Klaus and Rebekah share a look, a look of loyalty and love.

He then looked over at Kaylah, who was still slaughtering her way through what was left of his army. Kaylah had always been vicious, she had always managed to come out on top, along with her twin. Whilst Elijah never looked for a fight, Kaylah and Kol always did. Unlike Rebekah. The blonde could fight but for as long as Marcel had known them and even before he was sure, Rebekah had always left her battles for Klaus to fight. She was never scared of defending herself, but unlike her sister, Rebekah didn't get joy out of fighting, she never got pleasure from torturing someone, so she left her physical fights to Klaus, who always took it on without a second thought. Marcel looked around. His home, his throne, his power was being taken from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

He then stared at Rebekah again. The last time he had seen her she had been running for her life, terrified but now, she was smiling. She was smiling because she had gotten everything she had wanted. Her family. He knew that she still yearned for love but when she _didn't _have her family she looked for love more, for it to fill that hole in her heart. Even when she was with him Marcel hadn't seen her so..._content_.

It wasn't fair. He couldn't allow them to be happy, not after they had humiliated him, taken everything he knew without a second thought.

"Any last words?" Klaus asked, ignoring the screams that came from behind him, knowing that Kaylah was causing it."You know, mate, if you ask nicely and if it is all right with my siblings, we might let you leave. Just as long as you never look back. Just like you expected us to do."

That made him snap.

_This can't happen. I'm not at fault here._

"So you have forgiven Rebekah?"

Marcel noticed Rebekah stiffen and her eyes slightly widened before she regained her composure. The blonde tightened her grip on the make shift stake she was holding. Klaus chuckled, not noticing Rebekah's expression as he crossed his arms over her chest."If you are referring to the centuries that you two spent running around behind my back then yes, I have."

"That is only half of Rebekah's sin, isn't it?"Marcel directed his words to the blonde, who was glaring at him yet glancing at her brothers in slight fear."You don't know, do you? Any of you."

"What the bloody hell is he yammering on about?" Kaylah asked, sauntering towards them, covered in blood from head to toe yet unlike Elijah, she didn't seem like she had finished with her part in the slaughter.

Sadly, for Kaylah, there were no vampires yet to kill.

"Yes, what are you 'yammering' on about?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing. He is just desperate." Rebekah said to her brothers, hand finding Klaus', about to pull him away before Elijah spoke, defending her honour, as always.

"Rebekah has confessed to everything she has done to Niklaus. We have all confessed our wrong doings. So if you think that you can break us with something that does not even matter then you are-"

"Oh, believe me, Elijah. This isn't some _naughty _tryst that she took part in or her badmouthing Klaus."Marcel drawled, crossing his arms over his chest as he stepped forward, eyes dark.

He was vengeful.

"In case you haven't noticed, darling, we all bad mouth Nik."Kaylah smirked, accepting Elijah's handkerchief."It is just what we do."

"Go on Rebekah, tell Klaus what you did."Marcel urged, gesturing towards a confused Klaus. Tell your _beloved_ brother what you did-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"Rebekah suddenly screamed, eyes glassed over. She hit Marcel with the stake, pinning him against the wall, stabbing him in the stomach."Don't talk anymore! I won't let you ruin this for me, I _won't_ let lose them!"

She cupped her free hand over Marcel's mouth, shaking her head wildly. Her face had lost all colour and her eyes were filling with tears as she desperately tried to stop Marcel from talking. Marcel, who was desperate to avenge his friends yet get vengeance on Rebekah for what she had recently done to his empire, managed to push her away. She, in the haste of trying to keep him quiet and trying making sure that her siblings wouldn't ask him anymore, lost her footing and fell down. Kaylah caught her sobbing sister while the brothers flashed over at Marcel, each punching him for putting his hands on Rebekah.

Klaus grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up."Touch her again and-

"You're punishing the wrong person, _friend._"Marcel cut Klaus off, pulling the stake out of his stomach as Klaus pinned him against the wall again."Ask her, Klaus. Ask your _precious_, dearest Rebekah about what she kept from you. From you all."

"What is he talking about, sister?" Elijah calmly asked.

"He's wrong, Nik. _Kill_ _him_."Rebekah screeched, holding onto her sister, who was just as confused as the rest of them. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed but she managed to yell.

"KILL HIM!"

Marcel met Klaus' gaze, who was looking back and forth at them."Ask her. After she tells you I bet you all won't be so..._united_."

"'Bekah?"Klaus turned to his sister, frowning before he demanded."What is he talking about?"

Kaylah nodded in agreement with Klaus' question, and she turned to her sister, asking firmly."'Bekah? Tell us. What is it?"

In that moment, Rebekah's entire world shattered around her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review if you want to see more. I wasn't sure about this, mainly the flashback, but i tried my best.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	22. Burning Bridges

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. Really, I love every loyal reader I have. Now, this chapter had to be the hardest to write of the entire story, and I have struggled. Unless you have watched the Originals, you had to know where I was going with the 'Rebekah's secret' thing. On the show, Klaus reacted pretty much the same as he did in the chapter you're reading now.**

**Anyway, after you read this, _please don't send me hate_. I get enough of that already, which is partly why I struggle so much. Otherwise, please carry on and leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**—**Burning Bridges **

**1000+ Years Ago**

"_Kol?"_

_Seven year old Kol, who had been on the brink of sleep, instantly snapped open his eyes at the sound of his twin's whisper. She, as always, was curled up next to him and the two were wrapped around eachother as if they wanted to merge into one. They had never spent a night apart since birth although Rebekah had been moved into her own room because she was too old to be sleeping next to her brothers. But that still didn't stop her from crawling in next to Klaus whenever there was a storm outside. Their parents hadn't dared to attempt to separate them, not yet anyway, because whenever they had tried before, they had put up a fight. Kol would explode in anger while Kaylah screamed loud enough to be heard from afar. So their parents left them for now. Finn, Elijah and Klaus were scattered around, deep in sleep so it was just them awake._

_Kol tightened his hand around Kaylah's, checking her over for any obvious signs that she was uncomfortable or in pain._

_When he saw that there was none, his heart returned to it's steady beat._

"_What is it?"He asked softly, voice filled with tiredness."Are you cold? Do you need more furs?"_

_Kaylah turned onto her side, Kol's arms tightening around her in the process, and she shook her head. She smiled at him softly, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Then why aren't you sleeping?"_

"_I'm worried." She simply replied, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes._

"_What about? Did that boy in the hut across from us bother you again? If he has I will-"_

"_Will we be together forever?"_

_He cut himself of at her question, which had come out of nowhere. He frowned, looking at her curiously before he nodded wildly. He found her question almost ridiculous. They would be together until they both died. That had never been something that he had thought about because it made sense. _

"_Of course."Kol said firmly._

"_But what if one dies before the other? Or if you or I are forced to seperate, despite us protesting?"Kaylah mumbled, holding onto his hand tighter."Father will, one day, force me to marry. Just like Nadine had to marry Lero, despite her not wanting to."_

_Kaylah was worried, even at a young age. _

_She had seen young girls, only a few years older than herself, being married off without a second thought. She expected it from Mikael. Despite him allowing them to stay together for now, he was not a kind man. He was a proud man and if some young man wanted to marry his daughter and was well off, he would happily hand them over. Even Kaylah. This terrified the female twin because she could not imagine a life without her other half. Without Kol wrapped around her and chasing after her in the forest. If she had to marry, she would marry her twin, without question. She was his and he was hers. They were one, but others did not realize that._

_Kol pulled his twin closer and wrapped his arms tighter around her, shaking his head at her words._

"_It does not matter, sister."Kol whispered, nuzzling his cheek against hers."If you die before me, I will drive a sword through my chest and happily join you in death. If we are forced to separate, we just hold on tighter and do whatever we must to return to one another and if father decides he must marry you off, I will kill your suitor myself."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise. You do not need worry."_

"_We were born together, we shall die together."Kol breathlessly said, kissing her forehead before he shut his eyes."We will be one until the end of time. I promise."_

_Kaylah soon followed with a small, content smile on her lips._

_Why?_

_Because Kol never lied to her._

* * *

**Present****—****The Abattoir**

"**Go on. If you are so united, tell them. If your bond is so unbreakable, you will tell them, Rebekah."**

All eyes turned to the blonde Original, who was clinging to her older sister as if she were a lifeline, as if she thought that if she held Kaylah tight that it would all disappear.

"Rebekah, I beseech you, tell us." Elijah said in a calm but demanding tone.

"Yes, Rebekah. Tell them."Marcel urged with a smug smile before he added."Or I will."

Rebekah swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared up at her hybrid brother who was looking at her with a paranoid look, as if he were thinking of all the things that she could have done so bad that she hadn't admitted it. After they had agreed to stick together, to have a fresh start after Klaus had handed over the daggers, they had confessed to all their sins. Klaus had the most, of course, and they had all forgiven him while he had done the same to them while they had all admitted what they had done. They had accepted it and moved on. They had confessed horrible things and they each wondered what Rebekah had done so bad that she wouldn't have had confessed it. Kol had admitted to working on a gold dagger, Elijah had admitted to trying to kill Klaus and they had all followed. Even if the others knew, they came clean and put it all behind them.

So what had Rebekah done?

"Stand up. You are a Mikaelson,"Kaylah said, getting up onto her feet, snarling at Marcel.

"Yes! And you are all _untouchable_, right? We'll see about that!"

"Nik, he's lying."Rebekah sniffed, standing up on shaky legs."I-I...he's _wrong_."

"I know when you're lying, sister."Klaus not-so-calmly said, frowning."A hybrid is a walking lie detector but even if I weren't, i'd still know. You cannot lie to _me_ Rebekah. Tell me. Tell me or I will ask Marcellus."

"Nik-"

"TELL ME, REBEKAH!"

Rebekah jumped, flinching after Klaus raised his voice, his eyes flashing amber in warning. Elijah placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder, silently ordering him to calm down while Kaylah waited silently, glaring at Marcel.

Elijah sighed, holding out a hand, demanding peace."If you want forgiveness, Rebekah, tell us what you have done that is so bad that you felt that you had to hide it."

"I can't..."Rebekah began to shake, hugging herself, looking like a lost little girl. She shook her head, staring at Klaus with a fearful look."I can't...you'll hate me."

"Say it."Kaylah urged, standing in front of Klaus and Elijah, knowing that her hybrid brother would lunge when he was told the secret."Just say it."

"You have to _understand_."Rebekah cried out, pleading with them."I didn't think about it properly….all I wanted was happiness with Marcel at the time. Nik wouldn't let it happen, we didn't have a choice, he wouldn't let us be together! He _tormented_ us, punished us, he drove us to it. And when he finally gave us his blessing it was too late. We had no other choice, you have to believe that."

"What did you do?"

"W-We..."

"Tell me, Rebekah."Klaus cut in, tone treading close to dangerous. He blinked, meeting Rebekah's eyes, his blue orbs darkening."Come on, love, tell your big brother what you did."

All was silent as they waited for Rebekah's answer. The blonde was shaking like a leaf, her eyes were red with tears and she looked broken. Only hours earlier she had been smiling, looking happier than ever. Klaus didn't look good, either. He was being held back by Kaylah and Elijah, both of whom looked like they were trying to figure it out before Rebekah said it. Marcel looked slightly fearful, but he had nothing else to lose. If he was going to die, he was going to die knowing that the Mikaelson's weren't as united as they thought. Rebekah's lower lip wobbled as she met Klaus' gaze, his blue eyes filled with coldness, waiting to punish and hers were filled with guilt and shame.

Inside Klaus was hoping that it wasn't as bad as Marcel said it was.

"Rebekah, just-"

"Marcel and I...w-we summoned M-Mikael."Rebekah stumbled over her words, gasping as the secret she had held for over a hundred years was released."We are the reason he ran you out of New Orleans. We summoned father."

For the first time in one thousand years, Klaus felt his _heart_ breaking

He had been stabbed in the back by the one person he had never expected it from.

"Say something, Nik. Please. I did not mean for it to happen like it did."He heard Rebekah sob, but she sounded so far away. All he could see was the memory of Mikael _taunting_ him, setting fire to what he had built, prowling the streets for him.

"Nik."

His sister. _Rebekah. _

Red was all Klaus saw before he, with all his strength, threw Kaylah and Elijah off of him and lunged for his blonde sister.

"_**NIK!"**_

* * *

"**NIKLAUS!"**

"Nik, get off of her. She is your sister for God's sake!"

"_She_ _is_ _nothing_."Klaus roared, pushing Rebekah back against the compound gates."Did you hear that, _sweet sister,_ you are nothing!"

Rebekah let out a painful groan when Klaus locked his fingers around her throat, his face emotionless as he told her that she was no longer his family. She whimpered, eyes filling with more tears. Marcel, who had been attempting to flee was pulled back by Klaus. The hybrid pushed his sister to the floor, almost knocking over Kaylah and Elijah in the process before he flashed over to Marcel. He grabbed the man who he had considered his _son_ and threw him against the gates.

"You took my father to the home that I built? That I made a _home_ for you?"

"You brought it upon yourself! You were obsessive, paranoid and wouldn't let her think for herself."

"Was I now?"Klaus sneered, picking Marcel up by his collar."Well, mate, think about what you did while you're slowly dying."

Klaus parted his lips, his double fangs appearing and with a loud growl, he bit savagely into Marcel's neck, infecting him with the poison before he tossed him aside. He roared again, blood dripping down his chin as he turned around, finding his sister on the floor, trying to shuffle away from him. She shook her head, locks of her blond hair stuck to her face due to her crying and she looked petrified. Not the Rebekah who had been laughing earlier. Kaylah and Elijah, who had been knocked back during his rage, jumped up, ready to fight just in case Klaus turned the fight onto them. Klaus, looking like a mad man, stalked towards his sister, the person who he, despite his problems with, would have never thought who would betray him like she had. He showed her his vicious fangs and hissed down at her.

Rebekah whimpered again, standing up on shaky feet.

"I d-didn't want this. I only wanted you to run! This is not my fault!"

"You wanted me _dead!_" He shouted, pointing at her.

"That's not true!" Rebekah whispered, causing Klaus to get even more angry."I wanted you to run, that is all!"

Rebekah, seeing how mad he was, began to run away. She pushed past Elijah and Kaylah before she ran up the stairs of her old home. Klaus followed slowly, a murderous look on his face, watching as Rebekah sped into his old study. He stomped up the stairs, punching Elijah and shoving Kaylah away when they tried to stop them. He didn't care. His focus was set on the sister that had to be punished, who had to feel a fraction of what he was feeling.

"NIK!" Kaylah screamed, worried for her sister.

"Rebekah, run!" Elijah called up, already following them.

"You can't run from _me_, Rebekah!"

He heard her gasping for air as she tried to flee him.

There was no escaping Klaus Mikaelson's wrath. Even she knew that.

He found her in his old study, which hadn't changed much despite Marcel being there for almost a hundred years. She was trying to leave through the balcony, out onto the street, but he shook his head, not allowing it. He sped towards her, grabbing her by the forearms, growling so loud that it echoed throughout the compound.

"Nik. I only wanted you to run." She repeated.

"ADMIT IT. You wanted me _dead!_"

"I didn't, Nik. No. That isn't true."Rebekah whimpered as Klaus shook her once again."I swear, I just wanted you to run. Please, that's all I wanted. Believe me. You were cruel, and controlling, and manipulative. I had no choice."

"Your tears do not work on me. Not anymore."Klaus snapped angrily."I was a brother trying to protect his sister from leeches. From those who weren't good enough for her and she wanted me dead." Klaus whispered coldly, making Rebekah flinch.

He didn't want to truly believe it, but despite that, he wanted her to say it. So that he could feel justified in hurting her.

Like she had hurt him.

"**ADMIT** IT, REBEKAH!"

Rebekah tried to speak, but her sobs were stopping her. It was as if she had lost the will to speak. She whimpered again, tears streaming down her cheeks as her brother shook her, demanding an answer. Klaus' expression showed no concern for his sister, instead, like always whenever he was hurt, he was responding with anger. And since it was Rebekah who had hurt him, the one person he trusted above Elijah despite their problems, he was blinded by rage. Elijah, flashing up to them, grabbed onto Klaus before he pushed his brother against the wall and gestured for Rebekah to run out. She paused, watching her hybrid brother fight against Elijah, his hybrid features frightening her. Klaus had been angry at her before, but _nothing_ like this. She had only seen him like this a few times and that was when he had been preparing for war. He hissed at her, growled and screamed for her to stand up against him.

"Brother!"

"Nik, please, I did not want this to happen. It was one moment of weakness, I tried to stop it."Rebekah managed to say, her bruised arms now healed as she reached out for her brother.

"Rebekah, run!" Elijah demanded."I can't hold him for much longer."

Rebekah reached out for her brother, attempting to hold his hand, as if that would make him forgive her."Nik!"

He snatched his hand away from her, fighting against Elijah, and he snarled out."I will find you and when I do, _sweet sister_, I will kill you."He hissed, his double fangs making him growl."I will tear your heart out just as I did our mother and this time...i will make sure to enjoy every second of it."

Rebekah's heart broke once more and her eyes filled with even more tears."You don't mean that."

"Want to put that to the test, sister?"

"Get out of his sight. Your presence here only serves to anger him."Elijah struggled out, shoving Klaus back against the wall, leaving a large hole."Leave him to me now. GO!"

The blonde paused but when Klaus managed to gain the upperhand over Elijah, she flashed out, running as fast as she could. Klaus let out a loud roar, kicking Elijah off of him in fury and his brother flew back, taking chairs with him to the ground. He jumped up just in time as Klaus was trying to leave the room and he shoved his brother back, kicking the doors shut behind him, yelling for Kaylah to help Rebekah.

"**YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME, REBEKAH!"**

"_Kaylah-"_

"_Not now. Just go." _

"_Kay...please-"_

"_Run, sister. Run as far as you can for as long as you can. __Don't look back. If you do, he will find a way to kill you. Just run.__"_Elijah heard Kaylah whisper to their younger sister._"GO!"_

Klaus growled, pushing his brother off of him and he flashed to the other side of the room, shoving chairs and tables out of his way. Elijah's eyes widened when he watched Klaus kick his old study wall after tearing down one of the paintings Marcel had hung up. Elijah eyed him with a worried gaze, wondering what he was doing. Klaus tore apart the wall more and reached in, pulling out an old wooden box. He threw it on the floor before stomping on it and something rolled out. He reached down and picked it up, holding it possessively in his grasp as he turned around and faced his brother.

Elijah felt his entire world shatter around him when he saw what his brother was holding.

A white oak stake.

"Niklaus!"Elijah gasped, taking a cautious step back, confused beyond belief."How on earth-"

"I didn't have time to pick it up due to our father running us out. Luckily Marcel didn't find it. I carved it just before the white oak tree was burned a thousand years ago. Just like father did. I figured that father would oppose me."Klaus smirked, his eyes holding no emotion at all."I knew that it would come in handy one day. I hoped that it would be used against father in case he rose again, not against any of my siblings. Oh, well, it'll work all the same when I stake our sister."

Klaus walked around his brother and towards the front door.

"Brother, I implore you, do not use it."Elijah pleaded, stumbling when Klaus shoved him out of the way."This is Rebekah! Our little sister! _Your 'Bekah_, Niklaus."

Elijah watched as Klaus stopped in his tracks, his back facing him. Klaus' fingers tightened around the white oak stake in his hand so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"She is not that any longer. I want nothing more than to see her burning."

"Brother, Rebekah was wrong, I understand that. Believe me, I do. We all do. But there were reasons behind her actions."Elijah sighed, watching Klaus' shoulders tense."Despite how hurt you feel, how betrayed you feel, you cannot kill her. You will not be able to live with yourself, none of us will. This isn't some baby vampire who crossed you, this is Rebekah. The person you love above _all_ others, even the rest of us and we do not feel slighted because we understand. This is your sister, your blood. The person who used to tend to your wounds, who made your life better when we were children."

"The same person who summoned our father to kill the person she loves most, Elijah. Just because she wanted to have more trysts with a simple man."Klaus snarled, still facing the exit, and he let out a dark chuckle."Let's see if their love is strong enough to last when they are both rotting in hell."

"Niklaus! You must listen! You cannot allow your anger to decide-"

"I can assure you, brother, my mind is clear."

"We have all betrayed you. Just like you have betrayed us. But they were forgiven. Why are you so fixated on this?"

"BECAUSE SHE _RIPPED_ MY HEART OUT, ELIJAH!"Klaus bellowed, kicking over a chair."We all confessed to our sins and Rebekah didn't confess this one because she knew that it would outweigh the rest."

Elijah stepped forward, calling out Klaus' name before he walked out the door."You cannot kill her. If you do, then Rebekah is gone. When your anger fades, you will have to live forever, something that has no ending, _without_ her. If you kill her, brother, you will break the rest of us. If one falls, the rest of us follow."

"You all side with her? Against me?"

"We take no sides in this matter, Niklaus. But I will not allow you to kill our sister."

Klaus paused, and Elijah heard him inhale a long breath and stall for a moment before he, all of a sudden, turned around and snapped Elijah's neck. He let him go and Elijah stumbled to the floor, no longer a wall between him and Rebekah.

"Sacrifices must be made, brother. Betrayal runs deep...even _deeper_ than blood at times."

With that, Klaus turned and left.

* * *

**Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

"**If you are going to kill me, do it."**

Davina glared up at Kol, who had been swirling his drink around in his glass while he watched a few witches working on a spell that would entrap Davina in the chains until he said otherwise. The chains stopped magic, yes, but Davina was powerful. So powerful that, despite it being a low chance, she could maybe overpower them by will alone. Elijah hadn't wanted to risk that and truthfully, neither did Kol. He and Kaylah finally had the chance at being reunited with their witches and magic. And a teenage girl was not going to get in the way of that, no matter how powerful she thought she was.

Finn sat at Klaus' desk, keeping an eye on the witches while he read a book at the same time. The book was the spell book that they had been using and, making sure that they didn't had an ulterior motive, Finn was looking over everything while Kol was keeping an eye on the witch. Finn knew a lot about magic after having observed his mother for years. That and he would much rather do that task than have a hand in mentally torturing a witch more than she was, that seemed something like the twins would enjoy.

"Why would I want to kill you, darling, when I could use you?"

Davina shook her head, looking at him in disgust."I'm not doing anything for you or your family."

"You will if you don't have a bloody choice, love."Kol, who hated being refused, snarled.

"And how will you achieve that? I have a lot of magic."

"And I have witches all over the world. Much more challenging than you. Besides, if you don't abide by our rules, I will make you watch as I tear Marcel apart piece by piece."Kol said with a hard tone, causing Davina to flinch. She looked down, a worried expression on her face and she looked defeated. Kol chuckled, leaning forward."See? Those who say that threats of violence doesn't work are liars and not good ones."

"You are a monster."

"Nonsense, love."Kol laughed, finishing his drink before he stood up."I'm a Mikaelson. We just have our own way of doing things."

"Some more..._dramatic_ than others." Finn calmly added in, ignoring Kol's eye roll.

"By killing everyone who crosses you? And by kidnapping?"She hissed at him, a hateful look on her face."You are all the same. Thinking that you are better than others."

"We don't think it, darling. We know it."Kol leaned forward, grasping her chin painfully between his fingers."Now stop being a melodramatic or I will have to knock you out again. If I do that without Kaylah playing with you she won't be pleased and she'll know that it's all your fault which will only serve your punishment to be harsher."

"Kaylah?"

Kol's lips curved up at his twin's name."My twin, darling. The exquisite creature who put those chains on you."He drawled, pouring himself another drink."I'd watch your mouth around her, she has quite the temper."

Davina opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming shut. They all, apart from the witches who knew better than to react, looked up when they heard the sound of tired feet enter the Mikaelson home. Then the sound of exhausted panting hit their ears before Rebekah came into view. Her blue dress was matted with blood, probably from their attack on the army, and her hair was now in loose waves. But what got them was her tears that were still running down her cheeks.

Rebekah looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry..." Was all she said.

Finn instantly jumped up and he raced towards her, taking off his tux jacket before he wrapped it around her shoulders."Rebekah, what happened?"

Kol narrowed his eyes when he instantly noticed that Kaylah wasn't anywhere in sight. He jumped down from his seat on the table and stormed over to Rebekah, expression one of worry and anger. His worry for Rebekah was replaced with concern for his twin. If Rebekah looked torn up then something apart from the attack happened. Something bad, he could sense it. He grabbed Rebekah by the arm and spun her around, his face wearing urgency and accusation.

"Where is Kaylah?"

"Brother, look at Rebekah. Can you please be-"

"_Where_ _is_ _Kaylah!?_"Kol demanded."If that rat touched her, I swear, I will cut off-"

"She's not hurt."She said quietly, making Kol let out a sigh of relief."She is with Elijah and Nik."

"But s-she hates me."Rebekah whispered, biting her lip as she remembered Klaus telling her that she was nothing."They all hate me and when you find out, you'll hate me too."

Finn and Kol shared a look of confusion.

Kol was now worried about Rebekah now that his twin was all right. He hadn't seen her look so forlorn since Kaylah had been taken. If his twin was fine, then someone or something else must have caused her to be so heartbroken. He shook his head, denying Rebekah's words. Kaylah could never hate Rebekah, they both couldn't. Resent her because of having a hand in daggering them, sure, but not hate her, they were too old for that. The brothers led Rebekah over to the table, Kol shoving Davina to the ground before pulling out the chair for his blonde sister, who sat down. The witch tumbled to the floor, her head hitting off of the wood ground, knocking her out once again.

"What happened?"

"I did something bad." Rebekah murmured, wrapping Finn's tux jacket around her tighter.

"You didn't piss of Kaylah, did you?"Kol asked in an amused tone."Her wrath will make you feel like that. I, personally have never suffered it, but I once witnessed her best work in 1118-"

Rebekah cut him off by speaking again, looking anywhere but her brothers.

"I did something that not even Elijah will forgive me for. I-"

Rebekah wasn't able to finish her sentence because a second later the door was kicked open. It flew off of it's hinges, snapping in half due to the force. The brothers instantly stepped in front of Rebekah protectively, ready to fight who had dared to enter their home. But Rebekah knew exactly who it was and she inhaled sharply, her hands shaking and she released a small sound of trepidation.

"What the bloody hell?"

In walked Klaus, quickly followed by Kaylah who looked like she had done all she could to stop him from coming to the mansion. Kol smiled to himself when all he scented was vampire blood on his twin, none of hers, which calmed the paranoia in his mind. The witches stilled when they heard a venomous growl coming from the hybrid and when he glared at them, they ran out, forgetting Kol's orders. Klaus walked in, holding the stake in his hand as he looked around, searching for the blonde Original.

"Where is she?

"What has you in a mood?" Kol asked, still in front of Rebekah, blind to what had happened. Kol pretended to wince, a cheeky smirk on his handsome face as he looked at Klaus."Did Marcellus give you the sordid details about his trysts with 'Bekah? Quite traumatizing, isn't it? Now you know why Kaylah and i moved to the second floor. Let me tell you, brother, he-"

"I am in no mood for you, brother. Step down. I want Rebekah."

"Sorry. She's busy. Come back later."

A whimper from behind him told Kol all he needed and he shook his head at Klaus after Kaylah silently told him not to move. Kol had never seen Rebekah like this and like always whenever a fight broke out between the hybrid and the blonde, the twins took Rebekah's side. She was their younger sister and it was their job to protect her, even from Klaus himself. Finn did the same, stepping in front of both of his younger siblings. He sized up Klaus, who's hybrid features were still in full view. Klaus snarled in an animalistic manner, causing Kol to roll his eyes and Kaylah to flash around the table to protect Rebekah from the other side. Finn pointed at Rebekah, his eyes looking at Klaus in an accusing manner.

"What is the meaning of this? Did you do this to our sister?" Finn demanded."Where's Elijah?"

"What the bloody hell is that?" Kol shouted, pointing at the stake in Klaus' hand.

"Something for Rebekah."Klaus chuckled darkly, before he glared."I give you all one warning. Step down or I will _force_ you. Just like i did Elijah."

"What makes you think you can take us all, Nik?"

Finn and Klaus shared a look before they turned back to Klaus, their vampire features now in view.

"I'm the hybrid! I'm the most powerful creature in this world! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

Klaus laughed, his state of mind filled with betrayal and paranoia. That was when his ego kicked in. He took a step closer to his brothers, his amber eyes boring into theirs and his double fangs, filled with werewolf venom, ready to bite. He tilted his head, his werewolf side taking over due to his anger and all he could think of was removing those who were keeping Rebekah from him, who were trying to stop him from punishing her for her actions. He heard Rebekah sniffle, more tears coming and that was what made him snap. Klaus knocked Kol aside, sending his brother over the table before he lunged for Finn, biting viciously into his neck, the venom entering his system before he tossed him aside. Finn groaned, about to get up but was stopped when Klaus stapped him with a knife the witches had been using. Kaylah worked fast, grabbing Rebekah and Kol, flashing out of the Mikaelson household, Klaus following her a second later.

"Just hand her over, Kaylah."He ordered, making his way down the porch stairs."Hand her over and all this ends."

"Get over yourself, Nik!"Kaylah screamed, handing Rebekah to Kol, walking backwards."Look at yourself. What Rebekah did? That was down to you and your paranoia. You and your fear of losing her."

"And her death is down to her."

Klaus, catching sight of blonde out of the corner of his eye lunged for Rebekah, only to be knocked back by both of the twins. Kaylah kicked the stake out of his hand while Kol punched him across his face, kicking his feet out from underneath him. Klaus growled, falling onto his back. Klaus was powerful in strength, but Kol was quicker. Klaus was being fuelled by anger and pain while the twins were being led by protecting one another. They didn't want to do this, but they would if they had no _choice_, which they didn't. Klaus was threatening to end their sister's existence and they wouldn't allow that.

"How dare you side with that traitor?"

Kol hissed when Klaus headbutted him, kicking him off of him."How dare you attempt to kill her? Silent treatment or snapping her neck? Even killing her boyfriends? Fine. But this? What is wrong with you?"

"My actions are self preservation against the one who was meant to show me the loyalty she showed her lover! She chose a simple man over the one who has been her constant! _OVER **ME!**"_

Klaus grabbed Kaylah by her neck, sending her onto the ground next to him before he jumped up. He dodged Kol's feet trying to kick him down again and responded by kicking his brother harshly in the back, using all his strength to send him flying through the air. He fell against the car, denting the door before he landed on the ground. Kaylah stood up, her fangs coming forward, eyes turning red when she heard Kol yell out. Klaus saw Rebekah standing on the porch, watching with a blank look. How had this all happened? Hours before they were happy. Now Elijah was laying somewhere, the twins were at odds with Klaus and Finn was suffering.

All because of her actions a century before.

Klaus reached down and grabbed the stake, holding it tightly as he stared at his sister.

"I'm coming for you, dear sister." He whispered, knowing that she heard him.

Kaylah helped Kol up before she turned around to Klaus. Her dark eyes flickered between him and Rebekah, who looked just like she did when she first witnessed Klaus being beaten. She had ran to the twins and Kaylah had held her as she sobbed. She let out a loud growl, lunging for Klaus, tackling him to the ground, straddling him. She backhanded him across the face, feeling some sort of happiness when he cried out after her rings scratched him. She hit him over and over, angry curses falling from her lips as he threatened her with hell. All she could see was him attacking Kol and the protective instinct took over her. She couldn't stop, she wasn't sure if she wanted to, his actions proved that he deserved it.

"STOP IT!"

"...you _bastard!_ What is wrong with you? Threatening Rebekah? Going after Kol? How dare you?"She yelled, ignoring how her skin tore apart as she punched her brother over and over."Do I have to beat you like father used to in order to-"

Kaylah was cut off and the sound of a sharp inhale echoed throughout the night air.

A _painful_ gasp. A sound that shook Kol to the core. A sound that meant something horrible had happened.

Time seemed to stop as Kol and Rebekah's eyes zeroed in on their siblings. The next sound was of Klaus letting out a shocked and tearful gasp as Kaylah fell to the side next to him. He didn't move, he didn't dare to make another sound as Kaylah gasped for breath.

Kol's eyes widened and he stumbled forward.

"Sister?"

He didn't get a reply.

Instead what he saw was his twin, _his other half_, laying still on the floor with the white oak stake sticking out of her chest. His vision blurred, he couldn't see any more after that.

"K-Kaylah?"

* * *

**Please don't send me hate.**

**If you do, it will really make me feel as bad as I already do and I don't know how i'll be able to handle that. I love you all and I don't want to think that you hate me for this. So, please, don't. This chapter was hard to write. Like, really, really difficult. I didn't know how to word it, and I almost gave up on this story.**

**Anyway, unless you want to send me hate, please leave a review. **

**Thanks for reading and i'm sorry if I made you hate me. If you are interested to see what happens next with Kol, please leave a review telling me so and i'll try to get it finished as soon as I can.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	23. Doleful Darling

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it really means the world to me, please keep them coming. **

**Right, this chapter was so difficult to write and was kind of an emotional roller-coaster so please do not send me any hate, I already struggle a lot with writer's block. I'm not very good with stuff like this because I imagine it in my head and it is even more difficult to type down so i'm not sure if i'm completely happy with it. But, I did the best I could and that is all I could do so please do not hate me.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two—Doleful Darling**

**Kol Mikaelson had only cried three times in his life and each time had involved his twin.**

The first time had been after Kaylah had bumped her head while he had been chasing her through the woods when they were three years old. She had run into a tree and knocked herself out. He had thought that she had died when she hadn't jumped back up. He had carried her back to their hut and, even after his mother had told him that she would wake up, Kol had sobbed until Kaylah's eyes opened. To others it hadn't been that long but to Kol it had felt like forever. Even at three years old Kol had been silently planning that if his twin didn't wake that he would follow her into the eternal slumber.

The second time had been when his father had been planning to marry Kaylah off to Felix. Kol had actually felt his heartbreaking when he and his twin had processed their father's plans. The two had schemed to run away after Kol, having been given no choice, had planned to kill Felix to make a point. A point to any other man who wanted to pursue his twin that she was off limits to anyone but him. It hadn't just been Kol who had cried. Kaylah had, too, which had made the pain worse. It was worse because the twins swore that they could actually _feel _when the other was hurting. They had curled around one another like they had ever since they could remember but that night when they had feared that they were going to be separated, the twins had spent it holding hands so tight that they had ached the next morning, but they hadn't let go.

Holding hands were their way of become intertwined, of becoming **one**. It was also their source of comfort and strength.

Both times seemed something simple compared to the third time Kol Mikaelson had cried.

The third time Kol Mikaelson had cried was when he heard his twin, his Kaylah,_ his life_, let out the most heartbreaking, agonising whimper he had ever heard.

The tears hadn't come quick enough. He couldn't think, he couldn't _breathe,_ and he felt frozen in time.

For the first time in a thousand years Kol Mikaelson felt helpless.

He felt cold and, without thinking, he had went to hold Kaylah's hand, for comfort.

Only to be met with air.

* * *

**1000+ Years Ago**

"_**I feel-"**_

"_...exuberant? Vigorous?"_

_Kaylah turned around, nodding at Kol, a wide smile on her face as she spun around, staring up at the stars that were smiling down at her. Her twin, letting go of his victim, licked his bottom lip as he watched his sister with an ardent look in his eyes. She hummed to music that she herself could only hear and when she saw that Kol was just as happy as her, she knew that he understood. He always did. He grinned at her, wiping his hands on his shirt as Kaylah skipped over bodies that lay on the ground in order to continue her dancing. She looked free and he completely understood how she felt. Their new way of life had unleashed and heightened who they truly were and, despite it being fearful to others, they wouldn't have it any other way._

_They hadn't been more content._

"_You have been naughty, sister."Kol chided with a shake of his head, gesturing to the woman and man he had almost stepped on."You have more than I do."_

_Kaylah looked to where Kol was pointing at the several bodies on the ground."Are you planning to punish me?"_

"_I was taught not to respond to such __wayward__ behaviour with a reward."_

_His twin smiled at him, instantly making his own lips curve up, before she looked back up at the stars._

"_This is magnificent, brother."The female twin gasped, licking blood from her finger as she continued to spin around."I can hear things from far away, I can run faster than humanly possible and everything feels heightened. Father told Rebekah that it lasts forever and ever. It is indescribable. It just gets better and better after I feed."_

"_Is is...appetizing."Kol chuckled, leaning against a tree."I have come to enjoy it. It is the first time our parents have done something that I approve of."_

_Kaylah giggled, suddenly appearing in front of her twin. She pointed at the tear in his shirt which was there due to their father having driven a sword into their hearts. She slipped her hand underneath his shirt, smirking when he inhaled sharply and went quiet until she felt his heartbeat thump against her palm. She then grabbed his hand and held it over her own heart, and they both smiled softly at one another._

"_See? No wound. We are invincible."She said, fingers curling around the collar of his now blood stained shirt, pulling him closer to her."We are **unbeatable**, my brother. Forever and ever."_

_Kol sighed contently, hands settling on Kaylah's hips, forehead falling against her own. _

_The two had been inseparable all their lives, dedicated to just eachother and would never separate. But now, it felt...stronger. Not different, just more deep. Their eternal bond was **secure** now that they did not have to worry about being separated, about one dying before the other, even though the one left would follow by killing themselves. But now, they did not have concern themselves with the question of who would die first. They would never have to think about that pain one would go through between the other dying and them killing themselves. Now they would have their wish of being together for eternity, something that had no ending._

_Their love, their devotion, their bond was **forever**._

_Kaylah began to sway with Kol, tightening her hold on him. Her lips brushed his as she spoke with a tone that made his heart flutter in excitement."We have everything. We can go anywhere, be anything, fight against whatever opposes us..."_

"_...rule the world..." He added in with a smile._

"_We will never be apart, sister, and we will never die. We will be together."_

_The two pulled back a little, meeting eyes before they said at the same time."Forever."_

_The two stared at one another until they began to laugh. Kaylah's arms locked around Kol's neck as he continued to sway with her underneath the stars that they had woken up to days before. His eyes fell shut when she pressed against him, her body moulding perfectly with his own and they, once again, fell into their own world. They hadn't heard of or seen their family. The last they had seen of them was just before their father had killed them with the sword after offering them wine which they later found out had been laced with blood. They hadn't bothered to even look for their siblings, their hunger had led them to hunt down those who lived in their village and, without thinking, they had attacked them. They couldn't control themselves and, instead of feeling remorse, they had carried on._

_Since then, to avoid their father, the twins had stayed deep in the woods, only venturing away when they were hungry._

_They didn't want to return to their family. They had bigger plans. Plans that led them far away._

_They wanted more._

_They wanted everything the world had to offer and planned to take it. They planned to rule the world and would settle for nothing less. _

"_You, darling brother,"Kaylah started, cupping his face in her hands, the blood smeared on his cheek making her smile."could still lead me straight to hell..."_

_Kol's eyes opened and something sparkled in his dark eyes that made Kaylah smile. He took hold of her hands that were cupping his face and took them in his own, his palm flattening against her own. Then, he intertwined their fingers before he pulled her impossibly closer. Kaylah chewed on her lip as he whispered the words that they both knew off by heart, their vow that they had made when they were able to speak._

_Their promise._

"_And I would still follow you with a smile on my face, sister."_

_And to seal their eternal vow, their lips met._

* * *

"**KOL!"**

"**KAYLAH!"**

Kol followed the sound of screaming, _Kaylah's_ _screaming_, his feet heavy as he tried to move as fast as he could. Any other sound or voice was blocked out despite his twin calling out for him. She was in pain which meant that so was he and he needed to get to her in order to ease that pain.

"KOL,"He heard his twin screech, horror in her voice that he hadn't heard in centuries."IT _HURTS. KKOOOLLLL!_-"

The tone Kaylah had used was a tone that he hadn't heard from her since she had been a child. Kaylah would _never_ admit to being in pain, she would usually get angry and punish who had dared to attempt to inflict pain on her so for Kol hearing that, it made him frown.

It made his heart _clench_.

"Ka-Kaylah?"

Kol, seemingly forgetting about his vampire speed, rushed over to where his twin was rolling around on the ground next to Klaus. He stumbled, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran towards Kaylah. She was desperately thrashing around, as if trying to get away from something. Kol couldn't see anything other than a figure and he knew it was his twin, but he couldn't see her face. It was as if his eyes wouldn't _allow_ him to see what was happening. Time seemed to slow down, as if no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't get there quick enough. He didn't notice Rebekah or hear her screaming her sister's name as she, too, ran towards her, Finn following close behind, forgetting about his poisonous bite. Kol didn't feel any pain as he fell forward onto his knees, hovering over his twin, feeling _heat_ on his hands as he reached out towards her, his vision was still blurry.

"KAYLAH!"

Rebekah and Finn appeared a second later, Rebekah fighting against her eldest brother as she tried to reach Kaylah. Rebekah's feet fell from underneath her as her blue eyes landed on the flames, watching them dance over her sister's body as Kaylah's screams filled the night air. Screams of pain, something that Kaylah hadn't done since she had tripped over when she was little, was all they could hear, apart from Kol who seemed as if he were seeing or hearing something completely different. Kaylah was never in pain, she _inflicted_ that pain with a smile on her face. Kaylah was strong, she would never allow anyone to see her weak. Rebekah fell to her knees, sobs leaving her as she tried to reach out towards her older sister, only to flinch back when her hand was licked by the fire. Finn, too, fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he was forced to watch the most horrific thing he had ever witnessed.

This couldn't be happening. It just _couldn't_.

But the screams that echoed in their ears told them otherwise.

"You hurt her!"Kol yelled at Klaus, shaking his head."Why is she screaming? Did you hurt her?"

"Kol, I…"Klaus stuttered over his words, kneeling next to his sister, hands flailing as he tried to figure out what to do."I-I didn't mean to...i wasn't-"

The hybrid reached out to help, to do _something,_ but Kol shoved him back. His vampire features came forward and he snarled at his brother."_DON'T TOUCH HER!_"

Klaus shuffled back, nodding wildly, his eyes wide as Kol looked back down at Kaylah. At what he had caused. He released a shaky breath as Kol tried to grab the white oak stake but it was no use, there was no helping Kaylah. Kol wiped angrily at his cheeks, his hands shaking as he reached down again. He failed to notice the healing burns on his hands as he tried to embrace his twin to sooth her and instead of being welcomed by her soft skin and laugh Kol was greeted with more flames. He seemed oblivious to anything but Kaylah's screams. He seemed oblivious to the flames engulfing her. Instead, all he could process was that Kaylah was in pain and he needed to stop it. Klaus wiped at his wet cheeks, silent sobs leaving him as he watched his sister burn, not even noticing that he was, in fact, crying.

"Kaylah?"Kol breathed, his body suddenly hot as he grabbed at her, demanding a response."Sister? Did he hurt you? Tell me what I need to do to stop it."

"Kol, I beg of you."He heard one of his brother's say."She's-"

Kol growled angrily at who had made the comment, desperately trying to find Kaylah's hand. He couldn't feel her soft skin, he couldn't intertwine their fingers like they usually did. He couldn't feel her hand closing protectively around his no matter how much he tried to gain that reaction. Kol frowned, deep down knowing that something wasn't right, but his mind wouldn't accept it. He felt a heavy feeling in his chest, a tightness in his stomach and for some reason more tears seemed to come. But his mind still wouldn't allow him to open that door that had been shut ever since the two had become immortal. He could fix it, whatever it was, and Kaylah would hold his hand again.

But, as the seconds passed and there was no reaction from his twin, the door inside his mind began to open.

"Sister? Why aren't you-"

"NO!"He distantly heard Rebekah scream, voice hoarse, cutting him off."Finn, please, do something. CALL ELIJAH! I-I can't..._Kay, please, wake up..."_

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry..."

"Kaylah...Sist-_NO!_"

Everything suddenly went silent.

There were no more screams, no more whispers, just _nothing_.

No heartbeat coming from his twin, the sound that usually put him to rest. Just his. But he didn't _want _it without his twins' beating with his own, it sounded wrong. He _needed _to hear her heartbeat because otherwise he wouldn't be able to rest, he could never sleep without her heartbeat. Without her wrapped around him, her smaller hand safe in his large one. Kol clutched tighter at Kaylah's hand, oblivious to the roughness and the slight burns, he was too busy trying to urge her to respond. He felt confused. Kaylah always held his hand, no matter what the situation. Anything to make make them one. But now, she wouldn't and Kol was, for the first time in centuries, _scared._ Even when she was taken from him by their enemies or their brothers he, deep down, knew that they would return to one another.

Everything was just wrong.

He didn't like feeling scared.

It meant that he was alone because Kaylah never let him feel scared. They never let the other feel scared.

Kol's head snapped up, his dark eyes on Klaus' blue orbs as he growled."Wake her up."He demanded."WAKE HER UP!"

Klaus' mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out. He just eventually shook his head, bringing his knees to his chest, looking like a lost little boy. Kol shook his head at Klaus, glaring, disgust in his voice."When she wakes up, we're going to-"

"She won't...she can't."

Kol ignored him and began to pull at his twin, trying to bring her into his arms, as if his touch would wake her up like it usually did. The smell of burning his him like a wave, completely different to the comforting scent of his twin, but he ignored it. He just pulled her against him, cradling her like a small child, whispering to her.

"Kaylah? Talk to me. You're worrying me now."He found himself whispering, his vision turning blurry again and he let out a long breath."Tell them that you're just pretending. To punish Nik."

"Kol-"Finn started but was cut off again when Kol hissed at him.

"Kaylah, _say something_. Tell them."Kol breathed, wiping his eyes before he added desperately."_Tell_ _me_."

Kol's teeth ground together as he desperately shook at his twin, swallowing the fear as best he could. The little door in his mind that had been locked shut for a thousand years was slowly beginning to open. It had been shut due to them being immortal and finally been given their wish to be together until the end of time. It had been locked for a thousand years but was now being opened. Slowly, the mist began to clear in his mind and Kol was beginning to lose sight of himself. To lose sight of the wall he had put up when he first heard Kaylah's screaming and as if crumbled, as did he. Mentally and emotionally. His vision began to become clear and seconds passed as his eyes began to see what had happened to his twin. Gradually his mind let itself work in sync with his feelings and he slowly began to connect the dots. The screaming, the burning, the _heat _and finally, his twin not waking up or holding his hand.

Her non-existent heartbeat.

Kol lost it. He inhaled sharply and he let out the most heartbreaking, shocked gasp that shook him to his core. The wall had crumbled at his feet and as did Kol himself.

"Darling?"Kol softly whispered, as if softening his tone would work. He locked his arms tighter around her. He reached down with one hand and grapped her chin, forgetting for a moment that this was his reality and he put on his best charming smile before saying."My sister, you could lead me straight to hell..."

He paused, staring down at his twin, waiting for a response. Finn clutched Rebekah tighter as they watched painfully, the two shaking as Kol, stuck between harsh reality and refusing to believe that their forever was over, begged his twin to prove them wrong. As the seconds went by and Kaylah didn't respond to their vow, to their eternal promise, they witnessed Kol's entire body shake, as if he were convulsing. He blinked, frowning for a moment, only holding onto Kaylah's lifeless body as if that were the only thing keeping him breathing.

"KAYLAH!"Kol roared, shaking her wildly as reality crashed around him, shattering everything that he knew in seconds.

"WAKE UP!"Kol ordered, cradling her scorched face in his hands."...SAY IT! You have to say it!"_"_

Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry."Klaus chanted again across from him, sitting next to a heartbroken Rebekah and a just as hurt Finn."Kol, I didn't mean to...i don't know how it happened."

"Why won't she say it?"Kol hissed at Klaus, shaking hands holding onto his twin, his eyes almost black. The anger could no longer fuel him as he realized that he didn't have the power to stop what had happened, that he couldn't turn back time."WHY?!"

"Why?"

_No._

_She **wouldn't** leave without me. She couldn't leave without me._

"You're not leaving without me, are you?"

_Nonsense. You know that i'd never leave without you, brother. It just doesn't make **sense**._

But, unfortunately for Kol, what he had wanted to hear didn't become reality.

Instead all he got in response was silence.

"You can't leave."Kol gasped, clutching at her hopelessly."Not without me. _Not without me_."

He looked up at the stars as he shouted at the top of his lungs."Come back...come back and take me with you!"

Kol didn't fight the tears that wanted to escape and for the first time in one thousand plus years, a tear ran down his cheek. And when Kaylah's soft, gentle fingers didn't wipe them away all while scolding him, he didn't stop the rest. He just held onto his twin, refusing to let go, despite the vicious burns he received. He ignored the scent of the faint burning and held onto her tighter, his eyes shutting. He inhaled sharply, trying to control himself but that only made the clenching in his chest to tighten. It was too much, he couldn't believe that this was it, that his other half was no longer.

He just wanted it to stop.

He just wanted her to hold his hand again.

"You can't leave without me following."

_I don't wish to carry on walking this earth if I am not following you._

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope that I didn't make you hate me too much. As i said earlier, i am not good with stuff like this but i tried my best.**

**Like I said at the start of the chapter, _please don't send me hate_. **

**I get enough of that already, which is why I struggle so much. I am sorry if you do not like this, so if you don't, just turn back. Otherwise, please carry on and leave a review. I will update as soon as i can.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	24. Suppressed Sweetheart

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing and for being so supportive. I really love hearing from you, I mean that, it means a lot. This chapter was difficult because Kol is losing his sanity and though he also spiralled when Kaylah was taken, this is ten times worse in a lot of ways. He won't just snap, it's a process and that was what I struggled with. I struggle writing him this way because I can't word it right. **

**I tried _really_ hard and I hope that you all like the new chapter and if you did, please leave a review**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three—Suppressed Sweetheart**

"**No, no, no...you must be mistaken."**

"I-_We _watched her burn, Elijah. She's gone. Nik...he killed Ka-"

"**NO! **You are wrong."Elijah raised his voice slightly with a shake of his head, refusing to believe what he was being told."H-He must have just gotten too close to her heart and she's taking longer to wake up. You must have been seeing things."

Rebekah whimpered, a tear falling from her cheek as Elijah moved around her, running towards the Mikaelson mansion. He refused to believe that Rebekah was telling the truth even though, out of all the rest of his family, she would never lie to him. He could always rely on Rebekah, on his youngest sister. She turned around, hugging herself and watched as her brother ran inside the mansion, shouting for the twins. She had never seen him acting in such a heedless manner, he seemed out of place and it shook her. It shook her because it meant that it was true. If Elijah was acting like this, if he wasn't sure of himself, then everything had gone wrong.

Her sister was dead.

Her best friend was gone.

She just couldn't process it, even after _watching _Kaylah burn to death, her cries of pain. Half of her expected to hear the twins laughing together because they had pulled off a cruel trick on their siblings. She desperately wanted to hear their laughter again. The blonde Original released a broken, tired sound, shutting her eyes as she tried to block out the sound of Elijah's shouting as he searched for the twins. Kol, in the midst of his grief, had disappeared into the mansion with Kaylah, refusing to allow the rest of his family see her. They hadn't protested, they were still in shock and knew that even if they had tried to stop him, it wouldn't have ended well. Finn had gone looking for Elijah and Klaus had also disappeared.

"'Bekah?"

_No, please, not now. I can't deal with him._

The Original sister in question stilled and her eyes snapped open. She inhaled sharply when her eyes landed on Klaus. He looked out of place and his eyes were wide, as if he were looking for something that he had lost. This wasn't her brother, this was the complete opposite to the Original hybrid everyone knew. She opened her mouth but it snapped shut a second later. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to hit him, to shake him but at the same time she wanted to hug him because they both needed comfort. He looked devastated, just like the rest of them were, but the rest of them weren't at fault. He had drove the one thing that could kill them into Kaylah's heart. The stake that he had meant to kill _her_ with. Kaylah had tackled Klaus to the ground to protect Rebekah. Even though she was mad at her sister for summoning their father she had still, like she always did, protected her baby sister.

She looked at Klaus, not knowing what to say until, a second later, she spoke without actually thinking.

"What have you done?"

Klaus winced slightly and he shook his head wildly, stepping closer which only made her step back. He had to get Rebekah to see his side. He _needed _Rebekah on his side, to stand by him where she _belonged. _She belonged on his side where she had been for a thousand years. He suddenly forgot about her betrayal and tried to get her to understand that he hadn't meant to harm Kaylah.

"I didn't mean to..."Klaus paused, unable to say the rest so he began to ramble."I don't know how it happened. I would never-_i didn't mean it._"

"Words can't change what happened."Rebekah hissed, her pain turning to anger."Kaylah is still dead. Do you _understand_ that, Nik? _She is dead. Gone_. Nothing can bring her back. You haven't daggered her. You have _killed_ her."

"'Bekah-"

"_**Don't!**_"The blonde yelled out into the night air, her raised voice making him flinch."Kaylah is dead. We can't die which means that we won't ever see her again. Nothing will ever be the same. Which means that _Kol_ will never be the same. He can't live without her, Nik. He doesn't **want** to live without her but he can't die. Do you understand what that'll do? It will push him over the edge."

Their brother was about to spiral and he would never return to what he once was.

"What happened a few months ago? That is like a walk in the park to what is about to unfold. They can't function without eachother, they don't want to live without eachother."Rebekah whispered, looking slightly fearfully at the mansion."We've lost them both."

Rebekah's voice broke as she finished, tears running down her cheeks as she stared up at her brother who looked just as upset as she was. He wasn't crying, Klaus would never allow it if he had the power to prevent it but he looked close to tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat, crossing his arms over his chest as if he could stop himself from feeling. As if his arms across his chest would protect him in a way and Rebekah frowned, wondering why he felt sorry for himself. She looked down at the ground shamefully, knowing that Kol's pain and her sister's death wasn't the only thing that she was heartbroken about about.

"We all know where Kaylah is. She's on the other side. _Alone_."Rebekah spoke softly, sounding as if she were _feeling _the pain that Kol was going through."In _limbo_, just watching, unable to feel. She's all alone just like Kol is."

"Kol isn't alone."Klaus shook his head, sniffing."He isn't. He has us. He has his family."

"_He doesn't want us! _He doesn't want me or you. He'd gladly give up any of us right now if it meant that she would come back. Especially _you!_"Rebekah yelled at her brother, wiping angrily at her cheeks."He wants Kaylah. It will always be Kaylah. Don't you care about her? Why are you brushing off the fact that she is on the other side probably watching helplessly as her twin crumbles? Not to mention the fact that she is by _herself_!"

"She is my _sister_, of _course_ I care! I've been there longer than you have with them!"Klaus shouted back, his eyes flashing amber for a moment."But I can't do anything about it. I can only do what I can. I can help Kol, I can...i can-"

"You can what, Nik? Dagger him?"Rebekah asked, blue eyes showing nothing but anger."You cannot seriously think that will work? You're just putting it on pause and when the day comes to wake him up, and it _will_ come, it'll only make the situation worse. It'll only make him hate you more."

"Hate?"Klaus whispered, sounding breathless."I didn't mean to...to kill her. I wasn't after Kaylah."

Klaus' self pitiful expression suddenly turned to one of bitterness. He, in a desperate attempt to shift the blame, turned the tables on his blonde sister.

He pointed at Rebekah, making her recoil from him when she saw his dark expression. He refused to deal with what he had done, he couldn't handle it. And like always whenever he felt like this, Klaus Mikaelson blamed someone else. And an easy target which was Rebekah. He slithered closer to his sister, who looked scared. Not of him, but of the words she knew that he was going to say. She hated her brother when he was like this. He was no longer her 'Nik', the brother who protected her. When he was like this he turned into 'Klaus', the Original hybrid who had no mercy for anyone and who didn't care for anything. She whimpered as he came closer, blue eyes dark and his words ready to create mental and emotional wounds on the blonde Original.

"I was after _you_!"He seethed, eyes narrowing dangerously."This is down to _**you**_, Rebekah!"

Rebekah's own expression suddenly turned to one of sadness. The anger turned to pain as she stared up at Klaus, her tone fearful of his words."W-What?"

"This is down to you."Klaus repeated, stepping closer, looking threatening."All of this? Kaylah's death and Kol's heartbreak? This is all your doing."

"Do-Don't say that, Nik."Rebekah whispered with a shake of her head, denying his words. He was making her feel even more guilty than she already did.

"Why? Beacause it's the truth, sister? Because you're too ashamed to admit that your actions caused her death?"

**"STOP IT!"**

"If you hadn't run from me and taken your punishment then she would still be alive. Kaylah was protecting _you_, she came after me because of you!"He hissed at her angrily, a growl behind his words."She took your punishment and now she is _**dead**_. This is not all my fault."

"NO!"Rebekah screeched, her eyes filling with more tears."You will not blame this on me! You were the one who had that stake and you were the one who came after _me_. None of this wouldn't have happened if you had taken some responsibility in your miserable life! You are looking for someone to blame because you know that your actions have finally had some consequences, Nik!"

Rebekah stepped away from Klaus, pointing at him in an accusing manner."But this time it was not some random who suffered, it was Kaylah and Kol. Kaylah is dead and you know that Kol will never forgive you. That _none_ of us will forgive you. Everything that has led us to here is down to you, not me."

"This is not my-"

"It is. This is all down to you and you have to suffer for once. This?"Rebekah gestured towards the mansion where Elijah's yelling for the twins and Kol's incoherent mumbling could be heard as well as Finn's grieving. Klaus flinched again as he tried to control himself. Rebekah met his gaze and her voice cracked again as she spoke."This is all your fault. I'm not innocent but I did _not_ cause this. I did not cause Kaylah's death and I have not caused the hell that is about to break loose when Kol snaps."

She stepped closer to Klaus, looking up at him with a look of disappointment, the anger now gone. This made Klaus look away. Anger he could handle but the look of disappointment made him feel low, especially if it came from Rebekah.

"Sister?"

Rebekah turned her head to see Finn, healed after Klaus had gave him blood earlier before disappearing, standing at the mansion door, looking at her in a worried manner. He completely ignored Klaus, which was unlike Finn, but he was more focused on his sister. Rebekah said nothing to Klaus and she smiled small at Finn before she started to walk away.

"I'm all right. We must focus on Kol." She said to Finn, who was waiting.

Rebekah didn't look back when she turned around and slowly walked back towards the mansion, leaving Klaus standing by himself, forced to listen to his destroyed family. He watched as she followed Finn inside, leaving the front door open, as if it were a sign to Klaus that he was still family despite their anger towards him.

He was forced to listen as Kol quickly descended into madness, faster than the last time because his twin hadn't been taken somewhere else as waited for her return. No, she would never return and the grief would cause Kol to lose himself. And when the twins weren't themselves, the Mikaelson family lost their own way. Klaus was also forced to listen as Elijah raced to save the sister who couldn't be rescued while Rebekah, the most loving of the twins, turned into a vulnerable mess.

And, just like he always feared, Klaus Mikaelson stood alone.

* * *

**1000+ Years Ago**

"_**Nik, what in hell are you dragging us?! Kaylah cannot walk any longer. Her feet hurt."**_

_Klaus waved off his youngest brother as he continued to walk in front of them, leading them to an unknown location. They had been following their brother for what seemed like years to a place that they didn't even know existed. They had been in the woods a lot, for as long as they could remember but this day Klaus had led them so deep in the woods that the twins were worried that they were not going to be able to find their way out. They regretted following him which had been because they had been bored and wondered why their siblings had been spending so much time in the woods recently because Rebekah rarely spent any time there because she hated getting dirty._

_So, like always, curiosity had gotten the better of the twins._

"_We are not allowed this far, Niklaus. Father is already in a bad mood because of that **fool** and we do not-"_

"_I know the way out, Kaylah. We will be back before sundown."Klaus cut her off without looking back, jumping over a large log."Now hush and follow me."_

"_I cannot."Kaylah protested, hissing painfully as she leaned against a tree, looking at her bruised ankle."I feel over yesterday and got my ankle tangled. It hurts. Walking for so long has only served to worsen it."_

_Kol instantly stopped walking and he turned around quickly, rushing towards Kaylah's side when she let out a painful moan. Klaus sighed in annoyance, causing Kol to send him a warning glare. The twins had been in a horrible mood ever since their father had forced them to collect water daily as a punishment for nobody owning up to Felix's death. They had all suffered but mainly the twins because they were the two main suspects. Mikael had been extra harsh with them so Kaylah, while out collecting herbs for her mother had tripped over and badly bruised her ankle. The hours she had spent walking through the woods had made it worse._

_Klaus shook his head, glaring back at Kol._

"_Well, ignore it. We are almost there."_

"_Where is 'there'?"Kol demanded, observing Kaylah's swollen ankle."What are you, Finn, Elijah and Rebekah upto? You have all being acting strangely for days!"_

"_If you hurry then you will find out! Now, come on!"_

_Klaus stormed off, gesturing wildly for his siblings to follow him. Kol rolled his eyes and without giving Kaylah a choice, he leaned down and picked up his twin, promising her that he would push his mother to help with her sore ankle when they returned._

"_You'd think that they forgot to be extra nice to us on our **birthday**!"Kol mumbled angrily._

"_Rebekah has. She made me a nice necklace with mother."Kaylah replied, pointing at the necklace around her neck."Don't take no notice of Nik, he's jealous."_

_Kaylah rested her head on Kol's shoulder as he, once again, followed Klaus deeper into the woods. _

_They trekked for a while after that, Klaus and Kol bickering back and forth whenever Kol told Klaus that Kaylah's ankle was still paining her. Kaylah was almost half asleep due to how comfy she had gotten. Her ankle was still sore, but years of wrapping herself around her twin had made him the only type of comfort she needed in order for her to give into a deep slumber. Her eyes were just about to fall shut when she had heard her elder brother's voice raise. Kol had been shouting too but his voice soothed her whereas Klaus' voice made her want to drown him. Her brown eyes snapped open when Klaus, without turning around, yelled back at her twin._

"_Stop whining! Men don't whine!" Klaus hissed to Kol._

"_You cannot talk, dear brother."Kaylah retorted, now awake."Men can use swords. You, according to father, cannot. That alone should shame you because your younger brother can. Even I myself can use a sword without being lectured by father despite the fact that I am a girl."_

_Klaus stopped in his tracks and he spun around, his blue eyes glaring at the twins. Kol was chuckling while Kaylah was smirking. A smirk that pushed Klaus over the edge. He snarled, about to step forward but was stopped when the sound of rushing water hit their ears._

"_What is that?"_

_Klaus, anger gone, sent them a cocky smirk. The smirk that they all hated, apart from Rebekah. Klaus stepped aside, gesturing in front of him, which was the end of the, what they had assumed, endless woods. _

"_I found it a while back."Klaus answered Kol's question."But, for today only, it is yours. Elijah, Rebekah and myself have been planning this ever since the…. he-who-I-shall-not-name-about incident."_

_The twins gave Klaus a confused look. Kol opened his mouth to speak but Klaus waved a hand, gesturing once again to the beautiful view in front of them. He urged them to continue walking, his expression telling them that he would explain later. He stepped aside as Kol, who was still holding Kaylah, slowly walked forward, brown eyes wide as he ventured further towards a place that he didn't even know existed. _

_Kaylah looked around, her own brown eyes wide as her eyes observed. Kol and Kaylah stared at the view in front of them which was a beautiful waterfall flowing down a cliff side then there were several other waterfalls. Kaylah was tempted to run towards it and stand underneath the large waterfall. She could see that it was possible to stand behind it and hide, which made her also want to play hide and seek again with her twin. The female twin allowed a smile to crawl onto her face as she watched the water flow, her head still resting on Kol's strong shoulder as he also observed with childish delight._

"_How did you find this?"_

"_When you run from our father for hours on end, brother, you come across a lot." Klaus replied, walking forward._

_The twins, at the same time, opened their mouths again to speak but were cut off when a loud squeal hit their ears._

_Rebekah._

"_You are finally here! What took you so long?!"_

"_They are stubborn."_

_They looked over to the left to see Rebekah, Finn and Elijah standing on one of the lowest rocks just out of reach of the high waterfall. Their sister was dressed in white and her hair was braided, as if she had gone to the trouble to look her best. Elijah was standing with his hands behind his back, looking over at them with a wide smile. Finn, who was never far from their mother's side stood behind them, a small smile on his face. He looked uncomfortable but content at the same time, a look only Finn could pull off. Rebekah was swaying back and forth, clapping her hands, looking like she was about to burst with happiness. Klaus ran up, careful to miss the waterfalls, and joined them on the large rock. He grabbed Rebekah gently, whispering in her ear and she stopped bouncing, but her smile was still wide. The twins shared a confused look yet again, wondering what else they had been planning._

"_What have you all done?" Kaylah asked suspiciously and Kol nodded in agreement._

"_You are all...happy."Kol gestured to them."It is unusual. What have you done?"_

"_Just come up and join us."Elijah said, his own smile widening."We have a present for your birthday."_

_The twins reluctantly obeyed. Kaylah got onto her feet but Kol held her hand, telling her to lean against him as he led her to where their siblings stood, both wondering what the three had in store for them. They made their way up onto the rock that their siblings were at, Kaylah enjoying the cool water on such a bright day. When they were standing by their siblings, the twins could feel the excitement coming from them which was weird because their brothers never showed this amount of happiness._

"_All right, what have you done?"_

"_Tell us or we will force it out of you." Kaylah added with a smirk._

_Their response was a squeal of happiness from their sister, who looked at her brothers. She looked like she was about to burst and they knew that she was keeping something. Rebekah could never keep a secret from anyone, especially Klaus and he could see just how close she was to revealing it. _

"_May I tell them?"She pleaded, jumping."May I? May I?"_

_She grabbed Klaus' arm and tugged on it, a pout on her face."Niiikkk?"_

_Elijah and Finn nodded to Klaus who gestured to Rebekah to reveal their secret. Rebekah grinned and skipped over to her twins. Nobody was more protective and loving towards the twins than Rebekah, despite her being so small. Rebekah was the one who believed in love stories and she saw the twins' as an example of one. If someone spoke bad about them in the village she pushed them into a puddle even though the twins were already planning revenge and were more dangerous than she was. If they were torn apart she would scream to the heavens and when they were happy she followed them around, a large smile on her face._

_Nobody adored the twins' love towards one another than Rebekah Mikaelson._

"_What is the big surprise, 'Bekah?"_

_Rebekah held her small hand out towards Klaus who reached into his shirt and pulled out something they couldn't see because he kept it in his clenched fist. He handed whatever it was to Rebekah so them held out her hand again but this time it was towards the twins. She opened her small hand to reveal two carved rings, obviously the work of Klaus, who had a great talent in art. The rings had patterns around them but what stood out were the clear 'K' on each ring, obviously meant for Kol and Kaylah. Their brother had obviously spent a lot of time on the rings and by the look on his face, he was proud._

"_They will last for a long time, you have my word on that."Klaus said from behind Rebekah, a glint in his eye."Do not lose them, I almost chopped off a finger."_

"_What are they for?"_

_Elijah stepped forward, holding a book that looked old and important._

"_Father had this book and it is instructions for the wedding he had planned for Kaylah and Felix. It holds what was expected of her in the marrige."Elijah paused and without a second thought, he tossed the book away into the water._

"_We will not need that. On this rock and in front of us you will only need the vows you make towards one another. The vow that you two have, that you have kept to without thinking since birth. The love you share and the loyalty, that is all you need. And those vows, with us as your witnesses, will last forever."Elijah said with a look of admiration towards them._

_"You do not need any other vow but your **own**."Finn spoke, voice filled with nothing but support towards the twins."You both were always going to last forever, even without proving it. It does not matter what anyone else thinks, as long as you mean them, which, without a doubt, you do."_

"_But this? This is just to show the world that you are forever." Rebekah smiled._

"_What do you mean?" Kaylah asked, confused._

_Their siblings shared a look before they turned to the twins, each wearing a smile._

_Rebekah clapped her hands again before she, with a happy tone, replied._

"_We are going to marry you."_

* * *

**Present**—**Mikaelson Mansion**

"**KOL!...KAYLAH!…"**

Elijah's heavy footsteps could be heard as he searched for the twins, yelling out for them every few seconds when his search turned up with nothing. It was silent for a few moments until the sound of Kol and Kaylah's bedroom door open was heard along with slow footsteps. Elijah shut the door behind him and let out a pleased breath when he saw what he had been looking for. Elijah sighed, a small smile on his face as he entered the room, eyes on his brother, who was hunched over something. Though Elijah couldn't see what he was holding so tightly onto and the elder Mikaelson didn't make an effort to figure out what.

"There you are."

His smile was small and was one of relief though his eyes told a different story. They were glazed over and the smile seemed forced, as if he didn't believe something. As if he were trying to ignore something but it kept pushing at him. A small part of him, the part that usually took control of Elijah in difficult situations, the clear minded part was telling him that something was wrong. It was clear. The twins would usually be wrapped around one another on the bed if one of their siblings entered their room. They would usually be feeding on someone they had dragged home or whispering to one another. This should had been a clear sign for Elijah but the part that he desperately wanted to believe was telling him to ignore it.

To ignore Kol on the floor, clutching at something as if his life depended on it.

But that other part of him didn't listen.

"Where is Kaylah?"Elijah asked Kol, but he got no reaction.

"Is she resting? Rebekah told me about the fight."

Elijah didn't wait for an answer, instead he just rambled on. It was as if he didn't _want_ to hear the answer and his eyes kept looking around. Looking around for his _sister_. To prove that Rebekah had been mistaken. Kol hadn't paid any attention to his brother, in fact, he seemed oblivious to his precense. He just sat there, in the middle of the room, holding onto his twin who Elijah hadn't seen yet. His back was to the door and he clutched at his sister as if he feared that someone would take her from him. Elijah walked closer to his brother, his eyes still glazed, and his forced smile was still on his face.

He seemed _detached_.

"Brother?"

"Rebekah said the most ridiculous thing to me outside. She said that Niklaus had-"Elijah cut himself off, his smile falling as soon as his eyes landed on what his brother was hunched over.

It was Kaylah's incinerated body.

Burned beyond recognition.

Her once angelic features were no longer there.

There was no malicious yet charming smile, no dark chocolate eyes that could draw her victims into her web of deception, eyes that matched Kol's. The twins weren't wrapped around one another like usual, there was no whispering, just eerie silence. There was just _nothing_. Elijah wouldn't have believed it to have been her if Kol hadn't been cradling her gently but possessively, just like he always had despite them being the same age. Whenever he saw the twins, he always felt warm. But now he felt cold because what he saw was something he had never seen coming. He usually saw them whispering, lost in their own world with expressions of both adoration and loyalty. They had always been one, they had never been apart. But that was no longer.

Kol was alone. That world had been shattered, torn from him and, in his eyes, he had nothing.

There was nothing for him if his twin wasn't with him. His home, his lover, his other half was no longer and he was left by himself.

Elijah, unable to carry himself anymore, lost his footing and he reached out, holding onto the bedpost of Kol and Kaylah's bed before he fell to the ground.

"No."Elijah murmured, chest feeling tight as he processed the scene in front of him."_No. _It can't be._"_

He inhaled sharply, letting out a choked sound as he stared at his sister, unable to tear his eyes away despite the fact that he didn't _want _to look. Unknowingly letting go of the bedpost, fell to his knees, cupping a hand over his mouth to stop his sobs from being heard. He blinked, as if believing that if he wished hard enough his sister would return to her usual charming self, but when he saw her burned body for the second time he broke down. Elijah Mikaelson, the most calm and composed Original, broke down. He no longer fought the wave of bewailed tears that silently ran down his face. A sight that nobody had ever seen since, he had never allowed anyone to see him broken.

"Brother..."Elijah gasped, not knowing what exactly to say."I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Kol didn't turn around. In fact, he still didn't show any sign of knowing that someone was in the room. He was completely different to earlier. He no longer yelled or demanded that everyone leave them. In fact, he seemed to have slipped into another stage before he inevitably snapped. Elijah fell against the side of the bed and looked on in horror as he witnessed Kol's hand still holding onto Kaylah's. He clutched her close, as if he wanted to merge them into one, that if he held on long enough she would wake up.

It physically pained Elijah to see such sorrow.

"You left."He heard Kol mumble, something that he had done ever since he had taken her into their shared bedroom."I'm not angry, you didn't have time to take me. Nik didn't want that to happen. He never wants anyone else to be happy. It only took him one thousand years to take you away but he did and now everything is wrong. It's all wrong and I must fix it."

"But how can I fix something that seems to be unfixable?" Kol added, his eyes squeezing shut and he slumped forward, his forehead resting against Kaylah's, a move that they always did whenever they felt lost.

The fact that she was burned horribly didn't faze him. It was as if she was still _there _even though she wasn't and Kol _knew. _He knew that she was dead but at the same time the way he acted said differently.

Even though his entire body felt heavy, Elijah shifted so that he was near his brother. But he made sure to put quite a distance between himself and Kaylah. Kol might have shifted into the stage second to anger but he was still unpredictable. Elijah placed a hand on Kol's shoulder but, like before, his brother spoke as if Elijah wasn't there. His brother didn't say anything else for a long time, he just continued to look down at his twin. He sounded like a lost child. But Elijah knew that wouldn't stay for much longer.

Kol was slowly losing the last shred of sanity he had before he lost his way and created utter and pure hell.

It was only a matter of time.

"K-Kol, I..."

"She won't come back if you are here. You are making her hide. She does not want you here. She doesn't want anyone here but me."Kol suddenly spoke, his voice holding no emotion and for the first time since his brother had arrived, Kol acknowledged his brother."You must leave. You must leave and never come back."

He wasn't acting like Kol. But that didn't faze Elijah. The twins, though individuals, were one. They both had their strength and weakness alone but when put together it was as if they were one person."Brother, she _can't_ come back."Elijah said softly, hands shaking as he tried to compose himself. He was the rock of the family and if he was seen breaking down it would do the rest of them no good.

"Kaylah is-"

Kol suddenly sat up, his eyes wide and he looked down at his sister before he met Elijah's gaze. His eyes were _wild. _He looked stunned at Elijah's earlier words."She is not gone. She is here but cannot be seen. I can feel it and you cannot be here. If she cannot come back in the flesh then she will stay until I can join her."

"What do you mean?"Elijah asked, confused."She is on the other side, I know that, but how do you-"

"NO!"Kol cried out, shoving Elijah away, causing his brother to crash into Kaylah's vanity table."Do not say that. She is **not** there because if she is there then it means that she is **alone**. Just existing and she can't be there. She does not like being alone and I don't like it either. Being alone means without eachother and that can't happen."

"She is _here_,"Kol said firmly, gesturing to the air around him."she is waiting and I can't be long. I have to leave. I have to leave because she does not like to be kept waiting. I have to go. I have...I _need_ to follow. Otherwise it all falls around us. It all..._falls_."

Elijah stood up as Kol got onto his feet, carrying Kaylah. He held her close, as if letting her go would make her upset. He spun around in a small circle, looking around before, finally, his eyes landed on the bed he shared with his twin. He nodded to himself after looking down at Kaylah and walked towards the bed. He softly, almost _regretfully_ placed her on the bed, in the middle. Where she always slept. She always slept in the middle because her twin always wrapped himself around her. Elijah followed, but when he got too close for Kol's liking, his brother hissed, eyes turning red for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Kaylah can't come back."Elijah said with a tone that proved that he himself was close to breaking down again.

"If she can't come back I must follow."Kol said more to himself than to Elijah."I need to leave. I need to fix the unfixable in order for that to happen."

"Fix what? Brother, what do you mean?"

"To follow, of course."

Without waiting for a reaction from his brother, Kol reached down and picked up what Elijah had missed due to him being oblivious earlier. The sound of struggling hit Elijah's ears and his eyes widened when he saw what Kol was holding onto. A squirming Davina Claire. Kol held her up by her hair and he tugged at it when she thrashed around in an attempt to escape him. Loud sobs came from her but because she was gagged it only came out a fearful moans. Her arms were bound behind her back and Elijah winced when he saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Brother, what are you going to do? This girl, this _child, _doesn't not have an answer."

"Of course she does."

"...and how can you know this?"

"Everything has an answer, you just have to find the right way to find it. That was what Kaylah always says."Kol replied, reaching behind him and a second later he pulled out the knife that he and his twin had found.

_Their_ knife.

Without a second thought he plunged it into Davina's stomach, roughly twisting it, causing her tears to come quicker. He then shoved her away harshly with all his strength and she flew across the bedroom, taking a full length mirror with her. The smell of burning hit Elijah's senses and he knew that was due to the knife.

"All she has to do is find the answer. She must find the answer so that I can follow."

Kol blinked and when he opened his eyes, his usual brown orbs had turned almost black. They held nothing, just pure darkness. He looked away, eyes finding Davina and he bit into his wrist, ready to heal her just to start his torture again.

"You must leave now."

With that, Kol flashed over to Davina, leaving Elijah standing alone, watching after him, helpless. He watched as Kol removed the gag from Davina after picking her up and giving her his blood. Though it didn't stop him from stabbing her again before, once again, tripping her up, making her hit the ground. Elijah looked away, horrified as screams hit his ears. The sound of a hand meeting Davina's cheek followed by painful moans was heard as Elijah left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"No-_don't! __**AAAAHHHH!**__"_

There was no helping Davina if Kol was set on his task.

Nothing, not even his family, could stand in his way of him returning to his twin. He would happily remove his own family in order to do that. Kol was ruthless, merciless and basically a killing machine when he was like this. Nothing, not even when Kaylah had been taken, could compare to what Kol was turning into at that moment. The Kol then could be compared to a saint than what was happening. He was now drowning in darkness, and the last shred of sanity he had was now lost in that darkness.

This only meant one thing and Elijah knew exactly what that was.

Kol had hit the last stage.

The stage that caused him to fall over the edge and without Kaylah to be there to hold him up, without the two of them having one another, nobody would catch him.

That was what Elijah always admired about the twins, as long as they had one another nothing else really mattered to them.

But, sadly, without his twin Kol was alone, even with his family. Without eachother, the twins felt like they were alone in the world. They only wanted eachother but now, that was no longer.

Which meant one thing.

It meant that hell was going to unleash.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope that I didn't fail on Kol in this chapter, I did try really hard.**

**Anyway, if you would like to read more of this story, please leave a review. They encourage me to write and I love hearing from you. **

_**Again, please don't hate on me, it really sets me back. I'm already self-conscious with my writing and the loyal readers I have do keep me going with this story.**_

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	25. Haywire Heart

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. Each one means a lot to me. This is mainly a filler chapter because i'm struggling a lot with the new chapter. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. I have re-written it so much and I want to get it just right for you all.**

**I also have a lot of personal problems and writing does help me but i'm worried that i'm lacking a lot of inspiration. I don't know if you read my other stories but I have been diagnosed with depression and more recently PTSD. I'm struggling with my personal life but I am trying to get back into the groove of writing.**

**I'm sorry about this but I hope that you can all bear with me.**

**Anyway, enough about me, I hope this helps and keeps you all interested in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four—Haywire Heart**

**Kol's P.O.V**

Have you ever felt as if you had blades stuck in your throat?

Have you ever felt like each breath you took was painful and you were sure that it was killing you to breathe but it was your only source of life? Like you _needed _to breathe, you _needed _that pain because you _needed _to live?

That was what living without Kaylah _feels _like for me.

See I have tried no longer breathing but when I pass out I wake up. I have tried ramming something sharp into my heart but I always wake up. See, I don't need to breathe because I will just _wake up_. I'm indestructible.

Kaylah is _my_ air and those blades in my throat feel as if they are cutting off my air supply. I am losing her, I can feel it. My air way is being blocked off by those blades and the air is no longer there for me to breathe. I'm inhaling with shorter pants as I try to keep connected to the air but I can't because the blades are lodged in my throat.

She's slowly leaving me and I am trying to breathe but I can't.

I don't _have_ to die because I don't wish to live without her, that's not right.

I _want _to die because I don't _want_ to be in any world without her by my side.

I don't want to own the world if she isn't by my side, I don't want to close my eyes and rest if she isn't wrapped around me, I don't want to drown if she isn't pulling me down, I don't want to be anywhere without her because it just _doesn't make sense. _We came into this world _together _and it only makes sense that we _leave _together if we must.

She is my entire world and that is the world I _want_.

She is my lover, my confidant and my home. She is _my other half. _And I know, without a doubt, that I am all those things to her and more.

If I cannot bring her back into this world with me then I shall _gladly_ join her in death. Not because I _have _to but because nothing else would make me _happier. _

As long as we are together nothing else matters. And right now she's all alone and that's not right. I'm all alone here and I can't _bear _it. We shouldn't be alone, it just doesn't make _sense. _

And I must act quickly because if I don't it all falls.

I must fix this.

* * *

"**FIX HER!"**

Davina fought more tears as she was pushed back against the shattered mirror that she had been thrown against a while ago, shards of glass digging into her lower back."I...please, I can't! I'm not powerful enough to-"

The teenage witch cried out as Kol's fingers locked in her dark hair, tugging her head back so that she had no choice but to stare up into his dark, wild eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat as pain soared though her body, her legs close to giving up on her. He cupped her face somewhat gently, his hand matching up to the red mark on her face, his lips curling up as he remembered slapping her earlier on. She flinched, hissing as his fingers dug into her bruised skin, his wild eyes staring down at her.

Her heart began to race once again, fear crawling up her spin.

"Please don't test me, darling."Kol said, voice laced with fake calmness and a threatening tone."You are powerful. You must have the power to bring my twin back."

"I _don't_. I-I can't bring her back."

Kol's smile dropped and he was silent for a long time, his dark eyes boring into hers. His jaw clenched, his eyes seemed to turn even darker as his already unhinged mind processed the refusal. Kol wasn't hearing that she _couldn't_ bring Kaylah back, that she didn't have the power.. Kol had heard '_I won't bring her back. I won't give her back to you_' from the witch. His mind had twisted the information and that only served to anger him more. The longer he was without Kaylah, the longer he thought that he was being refused, the more unhinged he was getting.

_Kill her. You must kill her. She's only getting in the way._

Kol nodded and he looked back down at the scared teenage witch and pulled her forward, away from the mirror. Davina cried out again as her bare feet got slashed due to the glass on the ground that was already covered in blood with her blood. Her body was tired, battered and bruised from his anger. She didn't have the power to bring Kaylah back, she was telling the truth but the more she told him that the angrier he got. Davina gasped as Kol let her go, throwing her to the ground, causing her to hit her head off of the wooden floor. Glass crumbled underneath his heavy boots as he sauntered over to her, kicking at things that got in his way.

Davina wiped at her cheeks, hissing once more as she brushed her bruised skin. She sat up on her elbows, trying to shuffle away but she was too weak.

"Don't. Just..._let me go._"

Kol shook his head, standing over her, staring down at the witch with a blank expression."You failed. You refused me, you refused _us. _And for that you must die."

Davina was suddenly pinned down as Kol brought down his foot on her neck. The heel dug into her skin, bending her weak bones as he used some of his vampire strength. She suddenly couldn't breath and when she could take gasps of air, it didn't help. Davina choked loudly as Kol pressed down harder, silent tears running down her cheeks as she begged with her big brown eyes. Kol gave no reaction as he pressed down on her throat hard enough to cut of her air supply but not hard enough to instantly kill her.

He wanted her to suffer.

"Kol, _brother, _you must control yourself."

Kol blinked, confused as he looked up, foot still pressing down on Davina's throat. He frowned, looking over at the bed, where his twin's burned body was still laying."She's in the way."

The witch blinked, fingers desperately trying to pull away his foot but still looked confused. She looked scared. Kol had been mumbling to himself the entire time he had been beating her, stopping only to look to the side and whisper. It was as if _someone else, _something nobody but him could see, was in the room. As if he could hear and see something others couldn't.

"Yes, she is. The girl is useless. Kill her if you wish. But I am not speaking of her. It's you. You are not thinking clearly, you must gather yourself if you are to get your way."

"I can't. This is all wrong!"Kol growled and because of his anger his foot pressed down harsher on Davina's neck, making her choke once again."I can't control myself, it's all too much. I need you here to help me."

"I know. We're both lost. I'm...wherever I am in this _darkness_ and you're lost in your own way. Though that does not mean that I am not here, because I am. You need to fix this."

"I don't know how to. I just don't wish to be here without you if I cannot bring you back. I don't want to be alone. I don't want _you_ to be alone. I'll happily join you, sister. I just need to find a way if I cannot bring you back here."

Kol inhaled a sharp breath, attention now solely focused on his sister's dead body, but it was as if she were up and talking to him like she always did. It was as if he could only see what he thought to be real. He knew that she was no longer with him but he also knew that she wasn't totally gone."Nothing matters, nobody else matters apart from you and I. As long as we're together. _That's all I __**want**__, that's all I __**need**_."

"That's all I need, too, brother. All you have to do is find a way. There is always a way. You just need to find it and spending all of your time on this child is not going to help, is it?"

"No. But what do I do?" Kol desperately asked, rubbing his tired eyes even though he was highly alert."Tell me, sister."

"Who do we always turn to when we're in trouble?"

Kol blinked then back to Davina, seemingly thinking of something else. She narrowed her eyes, fingers still trying to tear his foot from her neck. Her face was now a colour he couldn't describe and her eyes were bulging as she tried to breathe. Tears of desperation filled her eyes as she stared up at him, silently pleading for him to let her live.

But she was failing.

"I no longer need you."

Kol eyed her for a moment before he harshly moved his foot to the left in a sharp motion, snapping her neck with ease, killing her instantly.

* * *

"**ELIJAH!"**

"I do not wish to speak with you, Niklaus, only to see you pay for what you have done."

Klaus tried to hide the look of upset on his face as he followed his elder brother, his blue eyes darkening defensibly. He followed Elijah outside, who still looked like he had been through his war. His hair was a mess and his suit was torn.

"I did not mean to harm her. You cannot truly believe that I would _kill _my sister?"

"You were going to kill Rebekah. You swore it."Elijah hissed at Klaus, his dark eyes blazing with anger as he turned around and faced his brother."I honestly do not know what you are capable of. You have disgraced this family and brought nothing but shame upon our name."

"Elijah-"

"No, Niklaus!"Elijah yelled, his raised voice making Klaus wince."We have lost our sister, a part of this family. Kol has lost his twin, the only other person in this world that he cares about and all you can do is attempt to clear your name. Do you not understand what you have done? This isn't some human that we can forget, this is a part of our family. This is the little girl you held in your arms when she was born, this is one half of the _twins_, Niklaus. And all you can do is stand there and try to defend your actions. When will you ever learn?"

Elijah didn't fight the tears in his eyes as he stared at his brother, his expression one of pain."She is gone, brother. Kaylah is gone and nothing we can do will fix that. Kol is heartbroken, so broken that he actually believes that a part of her is still here. He is forever lost. They both are."

A tear ran down Elijah's cheek as he looked at the ground, at the spot Kaylah had burned to death, looking like he was just seconds away from breaking down again. Klaus watched him, his blue eyes filled with something unreadable but the wetness in them proved Elijah's words, that he did actually care but he couldn't show it. He couldn't show it because he knew that he would also break down. He hadn't daggered Kaylah, he couldn't go and wake her up. He had _killed _her and Klaus was terrified that he would never see her again.

Klaus Mikaelson was scared.

"Tell me what I can do to fix it, Elijah. Rebekah hates me."Klaus whispered, looking at his brother."You all hate me. What can I do?"

Elijah, unable to look at Klaus just stared at the ground."We don't hate you, brother. We just wish that you were the boy you once were."

Klaus choked as Elijah refused to look at him, as if he were too _disgusted _with Klaus to meet his gaze.

"Brother-"

Elijah cut him off once again, shaking his head, still looking at the ground."I'm afraid you cannot talk your way out of this, Niklaus."

Klaus frowned, wondering if Rebekah felt the same, as well as his two other brothers. He was the most powerful being in the world but he couldn't bring his sister back from the dead. He wondered if Rebekah was right, if Kaylah was watching him and he wondered what she thought of him. If she would haunt him forever and whisper what hell she wanted to reign upon him if she were able to. He wondered if she was scared or if she was in pain.

He wondered if she hated him too.

* * *

**Kaylah P.O.V**

When I was a little girl I feared death.

I would lay awake at night _because_ of the thought of dying. I feared it more than I feared the moon because I used to think it would one day fall from the sky and end us. But death soon rid of that fear when a young boy who lived in the hut near us drowned in the lake when I was five years old.

From that day on I feared death.

I feared that Kol or I would die first and one of us would be left alone. A part of me would hope that I went first because I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without Kol. But the other part of me wished that he would die so that _he _didn't have to live with the pain. But I also feared what happened afterwards. I feared that I would be left alone even after death. I feared that we would be separated, even after we made our pact.

Our pact was that if one died the other would soon follow. Even if it were hell itself. We would hold hands until the end of time and never separate. We would hold hands whenever this fear struck us and whisper our promise over and over until we smiled again.

We smiled because we had eachother.

That fear died as soon after I turned into a vampire but our pack remained.

When our father, Niklaus and Elijah burned down the white oak tree which had been the only thing that could kill us I was happy. I was happy because it meant that we were truly invincible. We would never grow old, we would never die because we were truly immortal. We could run faster than any human, we could heal as if we had never been harmed and we could own the world.

We could be together forever. We had _finally _gotten our wish.

We were fearless. Even with our father on the rampage because he only wanted Niklaus.

Until the daggers came. Our brother would dagger us whenever we disobeyed him but even then we would only dream of eachother.

Nothing mattered but us.

_You could lead me straight to hell and i'd still follow you with a smile on my face._

Nothing _matters _but _us_.

We have spent one thousand plus years together but it only feels like a day.

We have ruled the world more than once, we have danced underneath the moon because I no longer fear it, we have laughed death in the face because it cannot touch us. We were untouchable. I was the queen, he was the king and the world was ours. We bathed in blood and we danced around the bodies we drained it from. The music had been the screams and the stars had been the only light we needed. We laughed as we shed blood and we laughed as we watched the moon above us, knowing that it would never fall and end us because we were untouchable.

I'm not laughing anymore.

I'm scared and i haven't been scared for _one thousand years._

But now?

Now i'm in darkness.

This isn't the other side because there is _just _darkness. I can see them, I can hear them but I cannot touch them. Kol knows that i'm here but he can't touch me. He is spiralling and I cannot help him. He can't find comfort in me and I can't find comfort in him. This isn't hell. If this was hell Kol would be here because he would have managed to follow me.

I can't touch Kol. I can't hold his hand and he's _scared_.

I'm alone. I'm alone and i'm scared.

I just want to hold his hand again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you liked the filler chapter and if you did please review.**

**I will try and add the next chapter as soon as I can. Please don't be mad at me.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	26. Important Author Note

**_Hi, guys!_**

**_Sorry this isn't an update, i'm really struggling at the moment because I don't want to let you all down by writing something all of you won't like._**

**_I'm torn and i'm looking for your help because this is all for you and I don't want to upset any of you._**

**_Would you prefer for Kaylah to somehow come back or for Kol to join her?_**

**_Maybe an old friend comes to help or there is another white oak stake for Kol to find?_**

**_Feel free to suggest ideas and your wants so that I can add it in on which one I decide._**

**_Thank you for reading this._**

**_I love all my readers._**


	27. Darling Duo

**Here is the last chapter.**

**Please don't be mad at me with my choice. It took me a long time to write this and i'm not even sure if i'm pleased with it but it is what I went with. I re-wrote this so much and deleted it. I even considered stopping writing it and calling it discontinued because I was so worried with messing it up.**

**So please don't send me hate, I tried my best.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Song for this chapter: _Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five—Darling Duo**

**Two Hours Ago**

"**I sent you to find me something that could be of use. I also expected you back a while ago. What took you so long?"**

"The witch sent us around in circles."

"Witches have a habit of being a pain in the arse, mate. Dead or alive, believe me."

Luke, the somewhat leader of the hybrids, followed his sire into the front room, two of them carrying something underneath a sheet. Elijah followed, avoiding standing next to his hybrid brother who looked bothered by it. A moment later in walked Rebekah and Finn, who had just come out of Kol's bedroom, and Rebekah had clearly just been crying as she walked in the room, slamming the door behind her, a blank look on her face. Klaus offered her a small comforting smile as she entered but she refused to look at him as she walked in.

But that didn't mean he didn't try talking to her.

He held out his hand when she went to pour herself a drink, telling her that he would like a glass.

"How is our brother, 'Bekah?"

Rebekah didn't answer Klaus. She walked right passed him, standing near Elijah who turned to his brother with a sigh.

"What are they doing here, Niklaus? This time is quite...intimate."

"I sent them to a witch who has claimed that she knows my undoing."Klaus responded, a smirk on his face though his eyes held something deeper, something that as the total opposite of amusement."She claimed to have a premonition about an Original ending at the hands of Mystic Falls. So I sent my hybrids to check it out."

This caught Rebekah's attention. Her eyes widened angrily and she turned to her brother.

"What? You mean that a witch had knowledge of Kay-"

"This was after."Klaus cut off his sister, eyes meeting hers, nodding softly at her, as if trying to calm her.

"I only found out a few days ago. Clarissa is an old friend. She has a gift that I use now and then but most of her premonitions have been false rather than true. But I never put myself at risk, you know that."

"It's all about you, Niklaus, we know that full well."

Klaus and Elijah stared at eachother, the hybrid frowning.

He cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly, his eyes narrowing. He looked at his brother for a few more moments before he snapped his fingers, telling his hybrid to reveal what they had taken in. The two hybrid holding it quickly moved to the table and laid it down on the table before quickly removing the sheet to reveal the sign of Wickery Bridge.

Klaus frowned, raising an eyebrow as he looked between his hybrid and the sign."What? You're giving this to me as what? A souvenir?"

"The witches say that this is your ending." Luke said.

"What?" Rebekah and Klaus asked at the same time.

"This is what Clarissa had the premonition about."

"A bloody sign?"Rebekah frowned, sitting down on the chair across from the sign."What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am immortal. We are all immortal, you pillock."Klaus smirked somewhat smugly, crossing his arms over his chest."I have no ending."

"You're wrong. Because what we he is holding could have been your undoing if Clarissa hadn't put the pieces together."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this-"The young hybrid paused and pointed at the sign."is what you feared. Apparently the tree you burt down was not the end of white oak. A sapling of the white oak was planted in the same pl-"

"That can't be."

"Rebekah, calm down."Finn implored his sister, sitting on the arm of her chair, grabbing her hand in a comforting manner. Klaus watched with a slight bothered expression, as if he were jealous of the fact that the two were supporting eachother but leaving him out."Carry on, please."

"It was also used to built this sign."Luke said, patting the sign with his hand."We burned down everything else. We made sure of that. The witch cannot find anything else."

"But why give that to us?" Elijah asked, standing up, eyes demanding."How dare you bring that to us?"

"We heard you talking Klaus talking about your father and how he always manages to escape. Even death. This is just in case."

"It is all gone? If you are lying to me-"

"We can't lie to you."One of the hybrids cut in, a clear look of loyalty on his face as he stepped forward to his sire."We're under your control. All white oak but this is **gone**. We swear."

Klaus' eyes widened somewhat fearfully while Elijah, Finn and Rebekah shared a confused yet shocked look as they stared at the sign.

The sign was made of white oak.

The only thing that could kill them.

* * *

"**Brother-"**

The hybrid cut himself off as he entered the room to see his youngest brother sleeping on the bed, a troubled expressoin on his face as he slept without peace. Kol had exhausted himself and had reluctantly given into sleep. Davina's dead body lay at the foot of the bed, her head torn from her neck, it laying a few meters from the bed. Blood streaked across the ground and the walls, along with shattered glass and pieces of wood with bloody ends.

"Kol-"

Klaus inhaled a shocked gasp when he saw the burned body of his sister.

His _sister_.

He had taught her and Kol how to talk, how to read and write their names.

He had killed his _sister_.

He stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him, eyes glassing over as he stared at his sister. He knew what he had done, he had suffered for it but until he saw her he hadn't truly believed that he had ended his sister. He had been waiting to see her strut around insulting him with Kol while they whispered to eachother. He had been waiting to see them together, lost in their own world with their smiles.

He believed it now.

Klaus moved forward, a tear running down his cheek as he looked down at Kaylah.

"I'm sorry..._sister_."He whispered, hand brushing hers as the tear slid off his cheek."I'm so sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"Kol-"

"Don't touch her, _don't touch her!"_Kol cried out, fangs extracting and eyes turning blood red as he rose to his feet, stalking forward dangerously as Klaus moved backwards."She doesn't want you here, you can't be here!"

"Kol-"

Klaus didn't have time to react as Kol's fist came in contact with his cheek. His head snapped to the side as his brother punched him before his foot hit the centre of Klaus' chest, sending him flying backwards. He hit the door, breaking it in half causing him to smash through it and fall into the hallway. Kol followed, picking up a piece of broken wood, growling angrily as he stepped over his brother.

"Brother, I didn't mean to-"

"You never mean to do anything, do you, Nik?"Kol spat, his eyes wild as he kicked his brother in the ribs, knocking him onto his back."You don't think, you don't do anything that makes _you_ suffer! Just everyone else!"

"_I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HER!_"Klaus yelled out, hand grabbing Kol's fist before he punched him again. He twisted his brother's hand, snapping his wrist without trying, shoving him back as he jumped up."It was a mistake. I would never kill her."

He meant it.

Kaylah was his sister, his _first _sister and he would never purposefully harm her. He hadn't _meant_ to harm her, he honestly meant that. He had taught the twins how to walk and how to talk, he had been there when they first held hands and told him that they were going to love eachother forever. He had been the first one to find out about them. They were the twins. And he would never intentionally separate them, never in a million years. He honestly, deep down, loved them in his own way and since her death he had been haunted by the screams of his sister, screams that he would never forget. The screams of pain and Kol's pleading for her to wake up and hold his hand. Klaus was the most powerful being in the world and not even he could bring back his sister to reunite the twins.

It haunted him.

"You have to believe me."

"Bastard's don't know the meaning of the word truth."

Kol hit his brother with the wood, kicking him against the wall, bringing the wood to his neck.

"She's mad at you, you know?"Kol laughed, pinning Klaus to the wall with the sharp end of the wood against his neck."I've never seen her so mad….not even when Rebekah stood on her fingers when she was little. She's really mad, Nik."

"She's here?" Klaus asked, wincing when Kol dug the wood into him again. He looked around, frowning, some hope in his eyes as Kol smiled."Kaylah?"

"Of course she is. She'd never leave without me. She's _waiting_." Kol said as if he were confused with Klaus' words."But you just don't _deserve_ to see her."

"She's never hated someone before."Kol hissed, smiling cruelly when the point sliced Klaus' skin, blood dripping."She _hates_ you."

_That's right. I hate you, Nik._

Kol blinked and in that moment he saw his twin leaning over Klaus, sitting on her knees. She hovered her second eldest brother, a harsh grin on her face as she looked down at him, twirling her hair around her finger. Kol moved forward, kicking Klaus away and he kneeled down next to her. He couldn't touch her, that was a horrid consequence to their situatoin, but he could look at the beauty that was his twin.

"You came back."

_Of course. I'd never leave you._

"It's time, isn't it?"

_It's time, brother._

The two smiled at one another.

Kol's light had returned to his eyes.

* * *

"**This is the key?"**

_It's the key. Clarissa found it. Our old friend._

"KOL, NO!"

Before they could stop him Kol quickly snapped off a piece of the sign, a sharp piece, and flashed to the other side of the room, knocking Elijah out of the way before his brother could grab him. His throw sent his brother flying across the room, taking a table with him before he tumbled to the ground, hitting his head off the wood. Finn and Klaus flashed into the room just in time to see Elijah jumping onto his feet. They all shared a worried look as their brother stood a meter from them, holding the only thing that could kill him in his hands.

It was a nightmare.

"Put that down, Kol, right now."Finn ordered, glaring at his brother with a worried look.

"This isn't the answer."

"It is. This is the key Kaylah told me about. Clarissa. She was the key."Kol said, looking down at the stake before looking back at his family."We'll be together again."

_I miss you, brother. _

"I miss you, too."

Rebekah's eyes widened in fear as Kol toyed with the piece of white oak in his hands."Kol, _please_….don't."

"I must. She can't come back here. She's waiting in _paradise_. Where we always meant to go if we had to leave this world."Kol smiled a little, biting his lip as he laughed."We'll rule another world together forever. We'll be able to _touch_ each-other again, laugh again, rule the world as king and queen."

"That's not on the other side, brother."Elijah stated, stepping closer, holding out a hand."Calm down, Kol. You're not thinking right."

"She's not there!"Kol yelled, as if he were tired of saying it."She's in _paradise_. Waiting for me. In our world."

"You can't. _Please don't_. I can't…i can't lose you too."Rebekah gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her brother with a heartbroken expression."Please, Kol."

"_We won't be _gone."Kaylah said, standing behind Rebekah, her twin nodding in agreement."_We'll be here."_

"I can't...i can't keep her _waiting_. I can't stay here while she is there. It's as if a part of me is missing and I can't live without her here."Kol stressed to his family, clutching the white oak in his hand so hard that the wood pierced his skin, making him bleed."We can't be apart. It's too much."

"You can't leave us."Rebekah sobbed, stepping closer to her brother, blue eyes shining."Please, Kol. Don't go. Don't leave me."

"I have to, sister. Kaylah is waiting. She misses me and _I miss her_."

Rebekah ran into Kol's arms, crying loudly as she begged him not to leave her, not to leave them.

Kol wrapped an arm around her, his other still holding tight onto the white oak. Kaylah, invisible to them all but Kol, stood beside her twin as her sister cried loudly in his arms. Elijah's eyes glassed over as he stared at his brother, both understanding yet the same sadness in his eyes as he watched. Klaus turned away, rubbing a hand over his face, unable to watch any longer as he listened. Finn crossed his arms over his chest, looking the same as Elijah, torn between understanding but reluctant to let him go.

They understood.

But they didn't want to lose them both.

"Brother, we implore you."Finn said to his brother, trying to calm him down."We can find another way-"

Kol kissed his sister on the cheek and stepped away, shaking his head."There is no other way. Nothing to bring her back to this world. I must go to her."

Kol looked at his siblings, mainly Rebekah as he sighed. He lifted the hand that held the stake, covered in his blood and looked down at it, avoiding their eyes."She misses you. But, don't fret, we'll still be here."

_We're not leaving. We're still here._

Rebekah shook head head, a broken sob leaving her as she reached out, trying to grab his hand again.

She adored the twins more than she could describe nd she would hate to lose Kol too. She could barely function without her sister and if she lost them both she wasn't sure if she could cope. She moved forward, blocking her siblings view of Kol and held out her shaky hands, cupping his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. She shook her head again, whispers leaving her as she tried to stop him. She couldn't take him but she could beg him not to leave.

"I'm sorry, Bekah."

His hand came up and grabbed one of her hands that was cupping her cheek.

"Kol, please. _Please, please, please._ Don't-"

_We love you, 'Bekah._

Rebekah suddenly dropped to the ground, her feet giving out from underneath her. The sound of a sharp inhale hit the ears of Klaus, Finn and Elijah. They all looked at eachother in worry and quickly flashed over, catching Rebekah before she could hit the ground.

But it wasn't her who had cried out.

It was Kol.

"NO!"

Their brother, their youngest brother, lay on the ground, his skin grey.

And a small smile graced his face.

Kol and Kaylah had returned home.

_He had followed her with a smile on his face._

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me.**

**I'm so sorry if you're not happy about the ending and _if you didn't like it please don't review._**

**I did my best.**

**I didn't know how else to write it and i'm not even sure if i'm happy. But I wanted to finish this for you and I am happy that I finished it because i'm not good with finishing stories.**

**But if you did enjoy reading this story please do review, it means a lot.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
